En busca de ti
by Silver Wild
Summary: ¿Qué harás por encontrar el verdadero amor y tu libertad? Cuando sólo lo has visto una vez... ¿Lucharías contra todo, inclusive tu familia? Shizuru pondrá todo en juego para encontrar a ese par de ojos esmeraldas en tan poco tiempo... Avertencia: (futa)
1. Chapter 1

_**En busca de ti**_ **…**

 **Los personajes del anime "Mai Hime" y "Mai Otome" no me pertenecen, pero los uso para crear mis locas historias.**

 **Holas a todos esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia, espero les guste y le den una oportunidad.**

* * *

En la pequeña ciudad de Fukka, se encuentra una señorita de 17 años de la clase alta, en un dilema que determinará su destino.

 **Mansión Fujino**

-Es por tu bien hija.- decía Kenji Fujino.

-Padre, siempre he cumplido con lo que me han pedido sin poner objeción, pero no puedo aceptar esto.- exigía Shizuru enfrentando por primera vez a su padre.

-Basta de una buena vez Shizuru, no toleraré más tus caprichos.- mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Te casarás con Natsuki Kuga cuando cumplas 18 años y nada de peros.- daba un golpe en su escritorio mirando con enojo a su hija.

-¡Y yo te he dicho que no lo haré padre!- grita Shizuru mientras sale corriendo de la habitación.

-SHIZURUUUUUUUU VUELVE AQUÍ AHORAAAA.-gritaba su padre, mas ella no se detuvo, salió de la casa.

Shizuru corría sin mirar atrás bajo la lluvia, llorando con desesperación. Sin más, tropieza. y cae en el pavimento, mientras veía una luz que la dejaba perpleja.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- escuchaba una voz mientras una mano era extendida para que se levantara.

-S..si- fue lo único que articulo Shizuru cuando se vio atrapada por ese par de ojos color esmeralda que la observaban con preocupación.

Lentamente era levantada.- Ven, cerca hay una banca, podrás descansar un poco- dijo la voz.

Caminaron bajo la leve lluvia hasta llegar a una parada de autobús, donde al menos les refugiaba un poco de la lluvia.

Shizuru temblaba a causa del frio, pues en su arrebato, salió sin abrigo de casa. Al notarlo su acompañante, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la pasa por los hombros.

-N..No es necesario, podrías enfermarte- dijo Shizuru.

-No te preocupes, manejo mejor el frio, además tú lo necesitas más que yo.- murmuraba su acompañante con una tenue sonrisa.

-Gracias- habló Shizuru.

-Sabes, es peligroso correr como loca mientras llueve.- habló en un intento de hacer sonreír a Shizuru.

-Lo sé, pero era necesario.- respondió Shizuru con tristeza al recordar la pelea que tuvo con su padre.

\- Mmm ¿Quieres hablarlo con una desconocida? Al menos de algo puedo ayudar- dijo mientras la miraba con calidez.

-… sólo quiero poder elegir con quien estar.- decía Shizuru mirando al suelo.

-Hummm bueno, cuando quieres algo debes luchar por ello, contra todo, si realmente lo deseas- hablaba su acompañante mientras jugaba con sus manos mirando al piso.

-No sé si pueda, es difícil a veces ser yo- admitió Shizuru con un débil suspiro.

-Bueno, nadie dijo que sería fácil ser alguien, y menos lograr nuestras metas, pero cuando las cumplimos, se siente tan bien esa satisfacción que... dejas atrás todo lo malo que sufrimos.- repetía la voz en un tono compresivo.

-Cierto…- suspira pesadamente Shizuru.

De pronto, Shizuru se puso en pie hablando en un tono de voz mas seria, -No soy del tipo que se deja. Demostraré quién soy yo- dijo con una sonrisa y fuerzas renovadas.

Shizuru empezó a caminar de regreso casa, seguida de su acompañante unos pasos atrás. Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraron, la desconocida se detuvo.

-Me alegro haberte ayudado en algo, pero debo marcharme ahora,-decía mientras subía a su moto y la encendía.

-Gracias por escucharme -decía Shizuru mientras volvía a perderse en esa mirada.

-No te preocupes, fue un placer, nos vemos. - dijo con un saludo de mano cuando dio marchar a su moto.

Shizuru observo como se perdía por el camino cuando noto algo.

-¡OYE¡ tu… ¡tú chamarra!- dijo Shizuru a la nada, al ver que ya era tarde, ya no la escuchó.

Mientras tanto…

 **Casa Fujino.**

-Vaya, ¿ya oíste a nuestra hija amor?-decía Kenji a su esposa mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla.

-La oí amor, al fin nos hizo frente. Estaba preocupada porque lo aceptara sin protestar.- decía Shizuri a su marido.

-Sabes que quiero lo mejor para nuestra hija, no quiero que cuando no estemos cualquiera la manipule.- volvía hablar kenji.

-Lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué quieres que se case con Nat-chan, si no se han visto en años.- decía su esposa

-Bueno, veras amor, hablé con mi amiga Saeko hace unos días, Ella volvió a Japón y al igual que nosotros, está preocupada por su Nat, no quiere que se quede sola, ya sabes, como es con su carácter y lo que ha sufrido.- declaraba el padre de Shizuru- Además, siempre hemos querido que estuvieran juntas esas dos, pero desde ese día que se conocieron, no se soportan- hablaba Kenji mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-Dudo que no lo recuerden amor.- decía Shizuri.

-Lo dudo, sabes cómo es nuestra hija, no olvida fácil.- decía Kenji.

-Pero, ¿Nat-chan sabe de esto?-pregunta con preocupación su esposa.

-Por lo que hable con Saeko, me dijo que se reunirá con ella en los próximos días. Al parecer Nat tomará unas vacaciones de las carreras para terminar la escuela- recordaba Kenji

-Eso puso muy feliz a su madre que hasta la hizo viajar a Japón para celebrar, ya sabes que no le gusta que su hija sea corredora.-

-Nat-chan en ese aspecto se parece a su padre.- decía con media sonrisa en su rostro Shizuri.

\- Si, lo sé, ha ganado muchos campeonatos. Está en la cima del éxito ahora.- menciona Kenji. -Ara, y ¿por qué lo hace si es feliz con eso? .- pregunta su esposa.

\- Según me dijo Saeko, Nat se ha encerrado más en ella misma. Al parecer estaba enamorada de alguien que solo la quería por su dinero y fama, eso la destrozó. Por eso decidió volver a la escuela por un tiempo, pero sin que nadie del medio se entere, quiere tomar un poco de aire fresco.- decía Kenji

-Pobre niña, que ha sufrido. Entonces ahora entiendo porque quieres que este con Shizuru, espero y logren estar juntas.- finalizo Shizuri

En ese momento, se abrieron la puerta de la casa dando paso a una Shizuru renovada y más tranquila.

-Padre, tenemos que hablar.- decía con seriedad Shizuru.

-Adelante hija, te escucho.- dijo con preocupación de que su hija se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho antes.

-No me casaré con Natzuki Kuga, porque me he enamorado de alguien más.- sentenció Shizuru aferrándose más a la chaqueta que traía sobre su brazo doblada...

* * *

Gracias por leer mi historia, espero y haya sido de su gusto y me gustaría leer sus dudas o comentarios XD.

Gracias, nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Noticias Inesperadas**_

 **Los personajes del anime "Mai Hime" y "Mai Otome" no me pertenecen, pero los uso para crear mis locas historias.**

 **Hola a todos, muchas gracias a todos por darle la oportunidad a la historia.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, se vienen cosas divertidad para este par que se odia a morir, jejejeje XD**

 **Disfruten el cap.**

* * *

-A mis brazos hija de mi corazón.- Corría una Saeko Kuga para abrazar a su única hija, la cual tenía claras intenciones de salir huyendo del lugar.

-¡Mamáá! ¡Por favor para!- Se retorcía Natsuki ante el abrazo de oso, quita aire, aplasta costillas de su progenitora.

-Mira jovencita, no es la forma de hablarle a si a tu madre ¿me oíste?- hablaba Saeko mientras le jalaba una oreja.

-¡Aaaayyyy¡ ¡ay ay ya! ¡si, si!, entendí, perdón, ya por favor suéltame ¿siiii? te quiero muchoooo- se sobaba la oreja Natsuki en un intento de minimizar el dolor.

-Bueno, por lo que veo has crecido pero no has madurado hija, sigues igual de rebelde, terca y sin vergüenza, pero aun así, te quiero.- decía mientras la volvía abrazar.

-Si si mamá (¬_¬), ya el apapacho no es necesario.- Separándose como si quemara su madre.

-Ay, tanto tiempo sin vernos y así me recibes, claro como no me costó traerte al mundo después de horas estar pujando porque a la señorita no se le hinchaba la ganas de salir.- quejándose en tono fingido, viendo como Natsuki rodaba los ojos en señal de "ahí vamos de nuevo con el cuento."

\- Vamos ma, no empieces, te quiero ¿va?.- Natsuki cambia de tema.

-Pero ya hablando en serio hija, hay algunas cosas de las que debemos hablar, primero me alegro que vuelvas a la escuela, ya era hora que dejaras esas carreritas tuyas que no dejan nada bueno- hablaba mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón.

-Sabes ma que te respeto, pero ya te he dicho mil veces que no lo dejaré, que es lo que más importante en mi vida, y si lo dejo, sólo será temporalmente, pero en cuanto termine mis asuntos, volveré.- sentencia Natsuki mientras se deja caer en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño .

-Como sea hija, de momento no discutiré sobre eso. Lo que más me importa ahora es tu futuro, más allá de tu hobby.- ignorando lo que su hija replicaba.

-¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Kenji?.- preguntaba la madre de Natsuki mientras la observa con cautela.

-¿Mmm?- intentaba recordar quien era, sólo recordaba vagamente un hombre apuesto con algunas canas. Pero al sentir la mirada interrogante de su madre, optó por responder lo primero que se le ocurrió

-Humm, si creo que si- rascándose un poco la mejilla al intentar parecer sincera. -Hace años que no lo veo, ni a la odiosa de su hija, gracias a Dios.- sonreía malévola Natsuki al medio recordar como terminó al final del día esa niña.

-¡Natsuki!, no es la forma de hablar de los amigos de la familia, ten más respeto que así no te eduqué.- dándole un zape.

\- ¡Auch!, ¡Joder!, ya ya ok ¡perdón maaa!, no diré nada más, pero ¿que pasa con él? ¿se encuentra bien? ¿o algo así?.- sobándose la cabeza teniendo cautela para evitar la ira de su madre.

-¿Cómo te lo digo?, mmm ven hija, acércate, esto es delicado de decir.- Saeko trataba de atraer a su hija su lado.

Natsuki se sienta temerosa de que le dé más golpes, pero no tenía alternativa, mientras Saeko le pasa un brazo por el hombro, sujetándola levemente.

-Hemos hablado Kenji y yo, ehmm y viendo las circunstancias, hemos decidido que tú y Shiz-chan se casaran dentro de un año cuando ella cumpla 18 .- suelta de un jalón Saeko mientras se aferra a su hija evitando que salga huyendo.

-Aaaah, jajajaja ¡ay ma!, jajaja me habías asustado, pen-san-do que algo malo le había pasado al vejete ese jajaja pe...ro ...sólo es un ma.. matrimonio con su hi-ji-ta jajaja.- En medio de la risa ,hablaba entre cortado con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando de pronto….

¡¿QQQQUUUUEEEEE!?- Daba un brinco Natsuki histérica zafándose de los brazos de Saeko. -¡¿ESSTAS LOCA MUJER!? ¡¿DE DÓNDE DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO!?- brincando por todos lados como chango. -¡¿YO CASARME CON LA SERPIENTE PONSOÑOSA ESAAA?!, ¡NI LOCA!, ¡NI MUERTA! ¡ANTES ME VUELVO MONJJAAA!, ¡ES MI VIDA!, ¡YO HAGO CON ELLA LO QUE SE ME DE LA REGALADA GANA!, ¡OYEME BIEN SAEKO! ¡NI TU NI NADI...- no termina de hablar Natsuki cuando siente el derechazo de su madre en su cara cayendo al suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

-¡TU NO ME HABLAS A SI MOCOSA SIN VERGUENZA QUE SOY TU MADRE! PARA EMPEZAR, TE CARGUÉ 9 MESES Y A PESAR DE QUE CASI ME DESPEDAZAN A LA HORA DE DARTE A LUZ ¡TU NO ME GRITAS!.- Advierte con puño levantado amenazando a su hija con agarrarla a golpes si le volvía a gritar.

-Maa.. mamááá no.. puedes obligarme a esto,- limpiándose la sangre del labio. -Tu.. tu bien sabes que esa serpiente traicionera no la soporto, nos odiamos a morir, ni en pintura nos vemos maaa..-se levantaba con las manos en el aire lentamente, intentando no alterar a la bestia de su mami.

-Hija.- la braza lentamente. –Entiende, sé lo que sufriste con esa, te lo advertí muchas veces que solo te veía la cara y no me hiciste caso. Sólo no quiero que sufras de nuevo - intentaba explicar Saeko.

-Lo.. sé ma, pero esta no es la forma. No puedes decidir por mí, es mi vida.- habla a su oído mientras recordaba que noches anteriores algo similar le había contado cierta desconocida, ahora entendía a lo que se refería a querer su libertad, así como también recordaba lo que ella le consejo hacer.

Separándose de su madre, respira profundo buscando como explicarse sin ser lanzada esta vez por la ventana.

-Ma, por favor, dame la oportunidad de encontrar yo misma mi felicidad, sé que he metido la pata una vez.-Su madre alza una ceja como diciendo "¿sólo una?"-Ok, ok más de una, pero a lo que voy es, que me des la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que ame y no sea impuesta por ti o por alguien más ¿sí?.- guarda silencio Natsuki.

Aguantándose las ganas de gritarle que está loca, que se meta su propuesta por donde se lo imagine, pero es su madre, y después de tremendo golpe quería salir por su propio pie, al menos antes de estallar.

Suspira su madre.- Ay ajam , y tú que dijiste "esta ya cayó" ¿no? ,no hija, no nací ayer, y sobre todo, te conozco. Eres capaz de casarte con Mai, Mikoto o en el peor de los casos, llegar al extremo de hacerlo con Nao, con tal de escaparte de esto.- reía maliciosamente Sakeo al descubrir uno de sus posibles planes de Nat para zafarse del compromiso.

-Pero sabes, te doy un punto al mérito por intentar salir en pie sobre esto, pero para que veas que valoro tus sentimientos y palabras, haremos un trato hija.- Natsuki iba a protestar, pero su madre con un ademán de mano, la paró.

-Escucha lo que digo antes de que te golpee de nuevo ¿ok?.- sentándose de nuevo en el sillón mirando que acción tomaba Nat.

-Ya que. No tengo de otra opción ¿verdad?- mirando que Saeko negaba con la cabeza. Haciendo bufidos y gruñidos de frustración, se echa en el sillón.

-Veras Natsuki, te daré la oportunidad de buscar a ese "alguien",- haciendo comillas con las manos. -Pero esa persona debe demostrar que te ama a ti, no a tu prestigio o dinero. Si lo logras en un plazo de un año, se anulará tu matrimonio con Shiz-chan.- tranquilamente explicó Saeko.

-De.. de verdad mamá ¡no sabes cuánto te amo!.- empezaba a formar una enorme sonrisa y sus ojitos de cachorrito brillaban al sentirse salir ganando al tiempo que se le iba encima muy feliz.

-¡Hey! Momento, aún no termino, no tan rápido te dejaré libre- la paraba en seco. -Pero, si al final del periodo no hay nadie, tú.- señalándola. -Te casarás con Shiz-chan, sin gritos, peleas ni nada de pretextos ¿Entendido? así que elije ¿lo intentas o te resignas?- mientras internamente pensaba que para el caso, al final del año su hija estará casada, no tenía nada que perder. -Entonces ¿trato o boda? ¿Qué escoges?- Finaliza Saeko con una sonrisa esperando a su hija elegir...

* * *

Nos vemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de "Mai-hime" y "Mai-otome" no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias.**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran a seguir esta historia XD.**

 **Respondiendo alguna de sus dudas, pues verán, en esta historia Natsuki tiene 17 al igual que Shizuru, sólo que esta última es mayor que ella por un par de meses. No quería poner mucha diferencia entre ellas para que no se viera muy asalta cunas Shiz. (¡Oh! pero admitamos que a más de una le gustaría dejarse asaltar por Shizuru, jeje, cof- cof.)**

 **Bueno, espero disfruten del cap.**

* * *

 **Enredos y Peleas de un primer día..**

 **P . o. v. Shizuru**

-Este podría ser el mejor día de mi vida. De pronto es como si todo se sintiera tan bien, apenas se tu nombre (aunque no sea el real), pero de alguna manera has cambiado la forma en que veo mi vida para siempre.- me removía entre las sabanas en un intento por dormir.

-Sujetando aun entre mis brazos su chaqueta, sólo esto me queda como prueba de que no fuiste un sueño. Porque después de conocerte todo cambiará, con solo verte a los ojos, ya pienso compartir mi vida contigo, mi pequeño lobo.- oliendo ese aroma que desprende mi más valioso tesoro.

No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, a duras penas salí airosa con mi padre.

Recodando hace unas horas atrás...

 **Inicio del flashback**

-Padre, tenemos que hablar.- lo mire decidida.

-Adelante hija, te escucho.- podía notar como sus ojos me observan con curiosidad y ¿tristeza? ¿Será posible? Saqué de mí esa idea, no te distraigas, no es el momento para ceder.

-No me casaré con Natzuki Kuga, por ... porque me he enamorado de alguien más.- aferrándome más a su chaqueta.

-Ara, y ¿se puede saber de quién hija?- mi madre me habló.

(¡Oh! cierto, como se los digo humm piensa, solo se directa ¿ok?) Extiendo la chamarra y se la muestro. -De la Princesa de hielo _Silver Wolf_ \- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja, ¿en serio hija?- ríe a carcajada limpia mi padre. -Ara padre, no le veo la risa a esto- lo miro molesta, ¿acaso no me cree?

-jaja no no, sólo dime hija, ¿conoces a esta persona? , ¿sabes acaso su nombre real?- mi padre ahora me miraba serio.

-No, aún no la conozco lo suficiente, no se su nombre real, pero sé que si tengo el tiempo suficiente, lo sabré.- resguardándola de nuevo bajo mi brazo.

-Haber entonces, dices estar enamorada de una persona de dudosa procedencia, de la cual no sabes nada y dudo mucho que la hayas visto alguna vez, y vienes aquí enseñándonos eso- señala mi preciado tesoro. - Y piensas que te debo creer y aceptar así de simple.- mi padre ahora se ve enojado y decepcionado.

-Pues sí, no daré marcha atrás, es a quien amo. Nada de lo que usted diga cambiara este hecho y no me casaré con esa que quiere imponerme.- suelto sin contenerme, ya esto es imposible.

Mis padres me observan sorprendidos por mi arrebato, nunca les había gritado antes y menos por alguien de quien no sé nada aún.

-Está bien, ya veo que estas muy decidía con esto ¿no?.- sólo asiento en respuesta. –Bueno, te daré una oportunidad de demostrar hasta donde llega ese amor que tanto profesas a una completa desconocida.-

Vuelve a mí el aliento al saber que no tendré que casarme con esa… ¡aggf! de sólo recordar ese fatídico día me hierve la sangre.

Mi padre me observa, me analiza como si fuera un negocio del cual debe elegir si aceptar o no.

-Tendrás este año para traer a casa a esa "princesita" y decirnos que te ama, sin importar tu posición.- me suelta mirándome directamente.

-Bien, no hay problema, así será, ya lo veras padre.- segura de poder lograrlo.

-Pero, Shizuru,- guarda silencio un momento antes de hablar.- Eso me preocupa.-

-Si no logras traerla a casa en ese tiempo, al final te casarás con Natsuki sin protestar.- sentencia mi padre...

 **Fin de flashback**

\- Veo tu rostro en mis sueños, nena por favor, dime que eres real, porque tu amor ya lo es todo para mí, y nada me será ahora imposible. Pondré toda mi vida al lado de la tuya.- una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al sentir una parte de ti.

-Aaah… hasta donde puedo ver, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, pero esto solo es el comienzo.- suspiro.

-Kamy, por favor, debo encontrarla, moriré si no la veo pronto.-imploro mirando al techo de mi habitación por última vez, antes de intentar dormir...

 **Días después...**

Lunes por la mañana en la mansión Fujino.

-Shizuru, hija ¿ya estas lista?- pregunta una Shizuri al pie de las escaleras esperando a su hija bajar.

-Si madre, es hora de ir a la escuela.- baja hablando mientras da un beso de despedida a su madre.

-Espera hija.- la toma de un brazo. -Ara, si ¿dime?-

\- Sé qué piensas que tu padre ha sido cruel al no creerte capaz de encontrar a esa persona- mirando como su hija baja un poco la mirada con tristeza.

-No te aflijas, tiene sus razones, pero eso no es lo que quería decirte.- sonríe con dulzura al acariciar la mejilla de su hija.

\- Sé que no se sabe mucho de esa persona, es muy precavida con su vida privada, pero se de muy buena fuente que con un poco de suerte tu podrías encontrarla más cerca de lo que piensas.-

-Ara, ¿a qué te refieres madre?- Shizuru ahora más interesada. -Fufufu, que lo que buscas podrías encontrarlo en tu escuela.- suelta Shizuri dejando asombrada a su hija.

-¿En serio? tú la conoces ¿verdad madre?-mirándola directamente. –Fufufu, eso hija, es todo lo que diré, lo demás depende de ti. Suerte y anda, ya que no quiero que llegues tarde.- empujando por la puerta a su hija que se niega a cortar la conversación.

 **En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí...**

En un departamento, se escuchaban un montón de carcajadas rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

-¡Ay!, jajaja por kamy, jajaja en serio.-daba de golpes en la mesa y se ponía una mano en el estómago una peli-naranja mientras lloraba de la risa.

-Jajajajajajaj, co.. como n.. no estuve ahí para, jajajaja ver..lo, jajjaja- decía una peli-roja mientras rodaba en el piso por la risa.

-¡YAAA CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- soltaba Natsuki golpeando la mesa con ambos puños.

-Es.. esq.. que no lo podemos creer .. jaja tú, casada.. ¿en serio? ¿y con la niña que nos contaste?- trataba de recuperar el aliento una peli-naranja sin lograrlo.

-¡Aarrgg!, no se para que les digo si no van a ser de ayuda.- gruñía Natsuki

-Ya ya, calmate, mejor come el delicioso ramen de Mai, ~hum~ , ~ñami ñami~.- decía una peli-negra que sorbía su comida con entusiasmo.

-Humm, sabes Mikoto que tú también estarías riendo como ese par, a no ser porque Mai te dio de comer primero. - suspira cansada recostándose en la silla del comedor.

-Ok, ok, tomemos ya este asunto con calma.- Mai volteando a ver a Nat.

-No es tan difícil, pufff, jajajaja, amm… cof-cof, solo debemos encontrar alguien que este desesperada,- decía tranquilamente.

-Jaja, ¡vamos!, ¿quién en su sano juicio va querer salir con la cachorra? con la famita de carácter que se carga, ¡tendría que estar demente!- soltaba una peli-roja sentándose en el comedor.

-Ay Nao, ¡no seas tan pesimista!, con nuestra ayuda encontraremos a alguien medio decente que cumpla con los requerimientos de mamá Sakeo.- soltaba Mai.

-Pfffff, jajajajajaja, mejor ve viendo la opción de volverte monja, cachorra.- reía de nuevo Nao.

-Saben, mejor ya no digan nada, no sé para qué recurrí a ustedes si sólo se burlan de mi.- levantándose para macharse.

-¡Espera Nat! , perdónanos, sólo fue el momento, pero tranquila. Te ayudaremos ¿verdad?- Mai voltea a ver a Nao y Mikoto.

-Claro cachorra, sólo fue una broma, ya te ayudaremos y ahora que te transferiste a nuestra escuela, podré darte unas cuantas candidatas para que empecemos.- soltaba Nao sacando su cel empezando a buscar.

-¡Nooo! , ¡detente ahí araña! con tus antecedentes, no quiero saber que me vas a traer. Mejor el busco por otro lado.- decía Nat horrorizada de imaginar lo que Nao le daría.

Nao iba s replicar cuando Mai la detiene.

-Bueno bueno, dejemos esto para más tarde, ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde y no me apetece encontrarme con Suzushiro-san, para que no nos regañe de nuevo.- mirando a Nao directamente como la causa de dichos regaños.

-Jumm, a mí ni me mires, yo no hago nada. Ella sólo ve cosas que no son.- levanta los hombros mientras camina a la puerta.

-Nat.- Mai la detiene.- Sabes que te ayudaremos ¿sí?, pero mientras disfruta de tu nueva vida en la escuela…- dando le una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo. -Y hablando de eso, ya está tu identificación. Mientras estudies aquí, te llamarás Suki Kruger, y bueno, usarás de nuevo tus lentes, como cuando íbamos en primaria.- le dice mientras se los entrega.

-Grrr ¿es necesario?- alzando una ceja mientras ve a Mai asentir. - Y ¿no podías escoger un modelo más bonito? estas parecen de nerd.- mientras se los colocaba de mala gana.- ¿No puedes decir gracias y cerrar la boca?-decía Mai mientras caminaba con Mikoto encima de ella como de costumbre.

-grrrararaar.- Natsuki se acomodaba las dichosas gafas a la par que uno de sus gorros favoritos.- Y deja de refunfuñar o te va peor.- Mai desde la puerta del carro.

-Ok, nos vemos en la puerta de la escuela, yo me voy en mi bebé.- subiéndose a su moto.

-No, no no no no, para la escuela no podrás ir en tu bebé, es demasiada conocida, si quieres tener bajo perfil y pasar de desapercibida, tu bebé se queda aquí.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me vaya? , ¿a pata?- cruzándose de brazos. -Daaa cachorra, iras en el auto con nosotras, hasta te dejaré sacar la cabeza por la ventana.- termina burlándose Nao subiendo al lugar de piloto.

-Mendiga araña ¡ya verás! ,¡no siempre estará Mai para defenderte!.- refunfuñaba Nat subiéndose atrás y cerrando de un portazo.

-Parecen crías ustedes, nuca cambian.- suspira Mai mientras Nao arranca manejando hacia la escuela...

 **Fuuka Gakuen**

La prestigiosa Academia de Fuuka Gakuen, localizada en el centro de la pequeña ciudad, a las puertas de la institución, una hermosa chica pelo-ocre baja de un auto con una sutileza y elegancia que a más de uno de los presentes los hace suspirar.

\- ¡Bubuzuke!, a buena hora te pareces.- Haruka Suzuhiro apuntándole con el dedo.

-Se dice "Apareces" haruka -chan.- decía una chica de lentes detrás de ella. - Ahmm, si eso también Yukino.- señala Haruka.

-Ara, ara, Suzuhiro- san, no es tarde, además considero que eres muy capaz de mantener bajo control el orden ¿no?- habla mientras pasa a un lado de ella.

-¡Pues claro que sí!, no te necesitamos aquí, shu shu a la sala de consejo, Puesdes irte a la sala de consejo a tomar tu te.- meneando las manos en señal de que la corría con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Me siento mas tranquila entonces, Suzuhiro-san, nos vemos más tarde para la junta.- continua su camino mientras es rodeada por un sequito de chicas que la esperaban.

-¡shizuru-sama!, ¡shuzuru- sama!- Gritaban y suspiraban mientras la seguían.

-Shizuru-onesama, permítame su maleta.- entre empujones una mecha verde se abría paso para cercarse a ella.

-Ara, no... es necesario Marguerite-san.- mientras sonríe con una ya patentada sonrisa Fujino haciendo suspirar a los presentes.

-Bueno, hemos llegado señoritas y cachorra.- decía Nao la bajar del carro.

-¿Aquí tendré que encerrarme por un año? ¿que no podía haber otra escuela mejor? - soltaba Natsuki en reproche al ver la escuela de arriba abajo.

Las demás solo la ignoraron y pasaron de largo, dejándola atrás.

Natsuki empezó a caminar, ni había pasado las puertas de la entrada cuando escucha que una cacatúa, a su parecer, empieza gritar.

¿¡HEYYY TUU DELLICUUNNTEE ADONDE CREES QUE VAS EHHH!?.- gritaba Haruka mientras corría hacia Natuski, pero en el proceso tropezó haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

-Es "delincuente" - repetía una chica de lentes, que torpemente corría a auxiliar a su amiga.

-¡Auch! ¿al.. alguien apuntó la matri...cula del trailer qu..que me atropelló?- intentaba levantarse Natsuki tocándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-Haruka-chan, ¿estás bien?- tocándole la mejilla.- Despierta Haruka-chan.- repetía a su amiga que veía estrellitas por el golpe ***( - )***

-ARRRGGGG... q..q... ¿qué pasó? Yu.. Yuikino..- levantándose algo mareada.

-¡Joder bestia! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!... ahh como pesas... ¡quitateee! ¡ahhgg!- Natsuki intenta empujar a un lado a Haruka.

-¡CALLATEE!- grita Haruka levantándose, tomando del cuello a Natsuki.

-Ahora irás a la sala del consejo para que pagues por tus fechorias.- arrastrándola como saco de papas por los pasillos.

-¡OYE¡ ¿qué te pasa? ¡suéltame bestia!- zafándose del agarre. -¡tú no me llevas a ningún lado! cavernícola que no se fija por dónde camina.- poniéndose a la defensiva Nat.

-¡Tú eres la cabeliconola!.- grita Haruka mientras le da un zape y se la lleva a la fuerza.

-Es "cavernícola" Haruka- grita Yukino que no logra alcanzarlas.

Forcejando entre ambas, llegan a dar a la sala de consejo donde entran derribando la puerta.

-Ara, ara ¿pero que pasa aquí?... se escuchó una voz.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

No se vayan sin dejarme un peque comentario, me motivan a continuar.

Nos vemos pronto XD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de" Mai-hime" y "Mai-otome" no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias.**

 **Hola, lamento el retraso, pero tuve complicaciones con mi lap. Reescribí el cap, aunque no quedo como el original, se hizo lo que se pudo.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran a seguir esta historia.**

* * *

 **~P.o.v. Shizuru~**

Sentándome tranquilamente en el salón del consejo, mientras deleitaba mi té, suspiraba al intentar encontrar la forma de encontrar al afecto de mi deseo. -Sé que es tonto, apenas fue un breve momento en el que cruzamos palabra y caí en este abismo.- suspiro pesadamente.

-Mi madre me dijo que era posible encontrarla aquí, pero no lo es. Conozco a casi todas y una belleza como ella no pasaría invertida ante mi mirada. Debo buscar en los archivos de los nuevos estudiantes que ingresaron este año, es lo más factible para hallarla, pero ¿y si ya tiene a alguien?- sacudo mi cabeza dejando salir esos pensamientos, no es momento para eso no ahora.

De inmediato, prendí la laptop, abrí el navegador - San Google, patrono de los flojos y desesperados, ¡ayúdame a saber más de ella!- tecleé su alias y de inmediato saltaron a la pantalla varias fotos de ella en competiciones recibiendo trofeos – awww, si en la noche por lo que pude ver, era hermosa, pero he aquí mi error, no le hice justicia.-

Seguí buscando, pero no salía resultado alguno sobre alguna relación, nombre o tal vez una dirección, nada -¿tan buena era resguardando su vida privada?- suspiré cerrando el ordenador volviendo tomar mi té.

\- No pues, no me queda de otra que seguir la pista que me dió mi madre.- de pronto un estruendo me saca de mis pensamientos, a la vez que la puerta pasaba enfrente de mi vista seguida de dos cuerpos rodando por el piso.

-Ara, ara ¿pero que pasa aquí?- me levante de inmediato cuando divise que uno delos cuerpos era Haruka-chan y el otro era... alguien desconocido.

-Har...ruka-cha..an- venia llegando Yukino para intentar levantarla. - ¿Me podrían decir que sucede aquí Suzuhiro-san ¿Por qué rompen la puerta? y ¿quién es esta persona?- señalando a la pobre alma que intentó avasallar.

-Arrggg ¡maldita cavernícola! ¡¿ pero quién te crees!? auch... creo que me rompiste algo ¡mamut!- una chica rara de lentes de pasta gruesa y un extraño gorro con orejas de "perrito" se quejaba al sentarse sobándose el costado por el golpe.

-Bu...Bu..¡buzuke!, e..es..taaa d..de a..aquí…- en un intento Haruka señalaba a la otra pobre chica, -¿O.o? Kikukawa-san, ¿podrías explicar esto?- mirando con cierto molestia. -Ve.. veras Shi.. ejem Fujino-san, Haruka-chan, quería traer a esta... eemm estudiante por infligir las amm reglas ¿creo?- intentaba explicar la pobre de Yukino. Alce la ceja.- ¿En serio?, pues veamos.- me volteé a mirar a la acusada.

-Ara ¿podrías decirme quien eres tú?- no la reconocía, seguramente era una de los nuevos. -Ooooww- reprimí una sonrisa al verla con ese gorro. Parecía tener vida propia al agachar hacia bajo sus orejitas haciéndola ver como cachorrito a punto de ser regañado.

-Jummm ¿Por qué debería decírtelo?- levantándose evitando mí pregunta.

-Ejemm.. pues, verás, ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.- interfería Yukino poniéndole una bolsa de hielo al chichón de una mareada Haruka.

-¿Y qué con eso?, ni aunque fuera la reina de Inglaterra me asustaría.- sonreía sínicamente al cruzarse de brazos.

-¿A si?- este cachorrito deber ser domesticado pensé al ponerme de frente a ella. -Yo soy quien te castigará por infligir las reglas, romper la puerta y rezongar.- terminé mirando cómo se sonrojaba agachando de nuevo sus orejitas.

-Emm… hey, yo no rompí la puerta, ni.. ni tampoco infringí nada.- intentaba defenderse pero era en vano, con ese gorro no puedo tomarla enserio. Ara pero podría apachurrarla en abrazo. Waaa, no no concéntrate Shiz.

-Fue esa mamut que me trajo arrastras aquí, yo soy inocente.- ohh ahora se ponía a la defensiva.

-Ara, te sugiero que tengas más respeto hacia Suzushiro-san, ella es la encargada de la disciplina y orden aquí.- AAHHGG ¿¡ay por favor es en serio!? si es así, yo soy la madre Teresa ¿no? esa hizo más escándalo y destrozos que yo, que venía caminando tranquilamente.- ahora si el cachorrito sacaba el colmillo.

-Fu,fu,fu, eso está por verse Santa Teresa, ahora si no quiere que esto vaya a parar a la dirección, exijo su nombre.- está empezando a gustarme ese gorro ¡kamy! ¡Es tan kawai!

-Grrr ok, ok mi nombre es Suki Kruger.- lo decía de mala gana. Sonrío.- ¿ves que simple fue?, veamos ahora como podemos resolver esto tranquilamente.- indicándole que se sentara y yo regresando a mi escritorio.

Abro de nuevo la laptop, busco su archivo para ver qué tan cierto es lo que dijo. – Ara, así que Suki es transferida para cursar su último año, aun no suben su foto de estudiante, aquí dice que cuenta con buenas notas, pero tiene muy mala conducta, tiende a meterse en problemas muy seguido.- hablo mientras voy viendo cómo se remueve incomoda en su asiento, volteando hacia otro lado.

-Todo indica Kruger-san, que no es tan santa como afirma, y sólo he leído la primera hoja de su abúndate historial.- de inmediato se volvió un semáforo rojo, me está empezando a gustar sonrojarla.

-Por lo tanto, en parte tiene la culpa de romper la puerta.- ¡¿QUEEE!? ¡OYE! ¡NOO FUI YO! - saltando al frente- Ara, no grites o será peor su castigo y no te alteres que Suzushiro-san también tiene culpa y tendrá su sanción.- puntualicé.

-infligiste las reglas del uniforme al traer tu gorro.- señalando su cute accesorio.- ¿hee? no inventes, sólo es un gorro, no vengo como pandillera.- reclamaba. - Lo sé, pero no está permitido a los estudiantes a menos que sus notas sean excepcionales y obtengan el permiso del consejo.-

\- ay ajam, o sea ¿hasta para vestirme debo pedirte permiso?- mirándome incrédula.- Pues sí- sonreí al ver su reacción.

 **~P.o.v. Natsuki.~**

-¡arrrg! pero hasta debo pedir permiso también para respirar ¿su alteza?- bufe hasta que llega mi paciencia y para colmo, sonrió ante mis reclamos.

-Me está chocando como se burla de mi con esa sonrisa de falsa, jumm. Otros caerán con eso, pero a mí no me engañas con esa sonrisa Jocker que te cargas ¿he?-

Sólo pude ver por un segundo su cara de sorpresa, pero se recuperó. Volvió poner su poker face, ¡arg! eso me está reventando.

-Ara Kruger- san, no sé a qué se refiere pero no cambie de tema.- clavándome su mirada analizándome como bicho raro.

-No cambio nada, pero ni tu ni nadie podrá evitar que traiga mi gorro- sentencié

-No te preocupes, con tus notas te doy el permiso, pero respecto a romper la puerta.- por un momento se quedó en silencio como pensando que tortura me iba someter, grrrrr esto no me está gustando.

-Bien, Kruger-san tu castigo será asistirme por una semana aquí en el consejo, así aprenderás algo de modales y quizás un poco de respeto a tus senpais- que..

-aahhhhh yo ¿tu sirvienta? no, sigue soñando si crees que haré eso.- me levanto caminado a la salida, en esta escuela yo no me quedo. Naaaa, me largo de aquí.

-Ara, Kruger-san ¿a dónde crees que vas?

-Me largo de aquí ¿no es obvio acaso?- ese "ara" me está hinchando los ... ¡argg!

-Adelante, vete, el director estará más que encantado en hablar contigo y tus padres.- ahí está lo que me faltaba, que Saeko se entere, me pulverizará a golpes, pero esta aparte de falsa, es una manipuladora.

-Sólo será una semana, a menos que se vuelva portar mal.- dijo su última oferta. Aprieto los puños de impotencia por no poder decirle unas cuantas cosas.

-Está bien, su alteza. Será... una semana y no más.- saliendo rumbo a mi casa, aquí no me quedo más. De pronto sale a la puerta del salón. -Kruger-san empiezas hoy, fu,fu,fu, la veo más tarde.- garrrggaa ¡yo la ahorco!

Llegué a un jardín ya ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. Me dejo caer en el pasto ¡kamyy! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? no te basta con el dilema en el que me pusiste antes con mi mamá como para meterme en otro más pfff.

Tapo mis ojos con mi brazo, cuando de pronto un "clic" sonó en mi mente, me senté de un tirón.

-Ella es la chica de la otra noche que se estampo en el suelo. No podía creerlo, si es ella, no cabe duda con menos manchas de lodo pero es ella. No, no, nooooo, ella se quedó con mi chaqueta de la suerte que mi papá me dio cuando gane mi primera carrera ¡arrgg! kamyyy ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer? mirando al cielo acostándome de nuevo.

-Así que ella es quien pensé que estaba en apuros, jajaja que idiota fui. Bueno, como dicen, no juzgues un libro por su portada aunque esa portada está muy buena. ¡Para ahí un momento! aunque este de muy buen ver con ese escultural cuerpo ah… y esas curvas, sobretodo esa mirada que te desnuda ahhh… ¡ya ya! ¡Deja de pensar eso!, no es a quien busco, es falsa manipuladora y quien sabe que más. ¿Cómo voy a querer llevarla ante Saeko?

Hummm aunque podría ser una lejana posibilidad pero, de momento ¿cómo recuperaré mi chamarra sin que sepa quién soy?

 **Fin de p.o.v.**

Un par de horas más tarde Natsuki se reunía con sus amigas.

-Hey Nat por aquí, ven ven.- Mikoto la llamaba mientras las demás seguían su charla. -Hey cachorro ¿dónde te metiste toda la mañana? tenía que llevarte a tu salón y cuando me volteo ya no estabas.- le hablaba Nao mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez araña! no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, si tanto les preocupaba ¿porque no me fueron a sacarme de las garras del consejo? - Se quejaba Nat.

-¿Qué? y ¿porque ahí? ¿qué hiciste? no llevas ni un día completo y ya andas en líos, de que sirve esa cabeza ¿heee?.- le reclamaba Mai ahora poniéndole su atención.- ¿yo? nada Mai, todo porque la mamut del consejo me atropelló, me secuestró y usó para romper disque la puerta, que para ser sincera se me hace que ya estaba en muy mal estado.- defendiéndose mientras devoraba un sándwich de mayonesa.

Suspira Mai mientras pasa sus dedos por su cabello pensado que hizo esta vez su amiga.- y ¿cuál fue la sanción que te pusieron?- Nat estaba por responder cuando de pronto.

-¡Delincuente sin vercuenza!- -Es sin vergüenza Haruka-chan.- decía Yukino detrás de ella. – Si, como sea, Fujino quiere verte, es hora de tu castigo.- acercándose para llevársela. – ¡Basta! ¡Alto ahí!, ya lo sé, pero ni me vuelvas a tocar, con lo de hoy tuve suficiente.- Natsuki se levantaba volteando a ver a sus amigas. -las veo después.- volteando y seguir a su carcelera.

-Ara, Kruger-san, ya era hora que aparecieras, llegas 20 minutos tarde.- mirando el reloj Shizuru. -¿Qué onda poker face?, ¿que acaso no puedo ni comer, o también eso debo pedirte permiso?- Natsuki entraba de malas ganas al salón.- ¡oye tú! más respeto para la presidenta, o te las veras conmigo.- Haruka la tomaba del cuello de su chaqueta a Natsuki. - Suzushiro- san baja a Kruger, ¿quieres? además ya se te está haciendo tarde para que vayas a podar el jardín, no quieres hacer esperar al Sr. Yamada ¿o sí?- Shizuru habló. -Bu..buzuke, está bien ya voy.- retirándose.

-Bueno y ¿qué quieres poker?.-recargándose en el arco de la ventana mirando hacia fuera. - Ara, para empezar me llamo Shizuru Fujino y no poker face, y si no quieres ir hacerle compañía a Suzushiro-san y conocerse mejor me llamas por mi nombre ¿entendido? - Con la ya conocida mirada intimidatoria, Shizuru dejaba sin aliento a Natsuki.

-(¬_¬) ook Shizuru.- Natsuki evita a toda costa mirarla.- Fu,fu, bueno te iré diciendo que debes hacer pero, de momento, ¿podrías traerme un té?, mientras reviso los documentos para hoy- haciendo un ademan a que fuera por su pedido.

¡Aargg! ¿Para eso me quiere? ¿Para ser su sirvienta? ¡Ah!, aguanta, sólo es una semana y ya, sólo eso.

Minutos después...

-Aquí tienes su té presi.- Nat lo dejaba en su escritorio mientras se iba a otra mesa a sentar. - y ¿esto qué es?- Shizuru preguntó en un tono molesto al ver lo que su asistente le llevó.

-¿Como que qué es? Pues él te que me pediste ¿Qué más?, y mira que me costó encontrarlo. Natsuki hablaba mientras encogía de hombros. De repente un aura oscura envolvía el ambiente, Shizuru golpea la mesa perforando con la mirada a su asistente.

Camino hacia Natsuki, la tomó de la muñeca jalándola hacia ella.-¡ESTO NO ES TÉ!- Natsuki tragó pesado y se aventuró a tentar su suerte. (Mujer, ¿no ves que estas salada? y ahí le sigues) -¿Como que no? si ahí dice té, ¿que acaso no lees?- señalándolo.

En un momento, sus miradas se encontraron y una descarga de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de ambas, causando que Natsuki quisiera alejarse de inmediato pero Shizuru no la dejó ni responder. La aferra más y se la lleva fuera del salón...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Fue algo corto pero ¿Qué creen que le hará Shizuru a Natsuki por no llevarle el té?**

 **Me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Nos vemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de "Mai-hime" y "Mai-otome" No me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran a seguir. Intenté ser cruel con Nat, pero tengo corazoncito de pollo, pero no se preocupen, habrá más oportunidades para torturarla.**

* * *

 **~ P.O.V. Shizuru ~**

-¡aaahhh! pa...ra.. ¡ahhh! ¡ayyyy! prometo por...tarme bien por ¡fa...vor!.- se quejaba mi pobre cachorrito. Por más linda que se vean esas orejitas no voy a pasar por alto que me trajera un té de lata.

\- Silencio, la ceremonia del té es un ritual donde debes tener respeto y tranquilidad- no pude continuar porque mi invitada ya no soportaba seguir en " **Seiza".** \- Kruger-san, espero que con esto aprenda a NO traerme un té de expendedora, ¿ha quedado claro?- mirando como esas orejitas agachadas en sentido de súplica (oww) –s..si lo ha..ré con te..ttera.- desplomándose en el tatami.

-Después de 2hr, es normal que ya no sienta sus piernas- entraba Reito-san.

-Ara, es lo mínimo que merece después de su ofensa, y que agradezca que no le puse un kimono.- se salvó solo por ese gorrito tan kawai, ya que no combina, pero de eso no necesitan enterarse .

-Pobre, es nueva y aún después de lo que paso hoy merece que le des un respiro.- habla mientras se acerca a ayudarla a levantar y sentarla normal.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, perdona a mi prima no suele ser así, después que beba su té mañanero verás lo amable, tierna y delicada que es.- sigue hablando evitando reírse. Sólo muevo mi cabeza en señal de negación, con él no se puede, no más ve una chica y ya anda de coqueto (calenturiento ¬_¬ ).

-Reito, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? aún no termino de hablar con Kruger-san, tenemos otros asuntos que tratar.- necesito sacarme la duda.

-ooohhh, está bien, pero no la tortures más Shizuru, por favor.- guiñándome un ojo, dando entender que le interesa y no quiere que magulle su nuevo objetivo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- mientras veía de nuevo como nos quedábamos a solas.

Me levanté y avancé hasta ella, me hinqué, con mi dedo alce su mentón y la mire de nuevo, ¿podrá ser ella acaso? pero usa lentes ¿podrá manejar bien? No creo que sea mucho impedimento pero aun así, lo que noto con alto grado, y su actitud rebelde, terca, sarcástica, rezongona y al parecer le encanta meterse en peleas con Haruka, es totalmente diferente de aquella dulce chica. Esos ojos son tan parecidos, si no tuviera duda juraría que son la misma persona.

Pensaba mientras veía como un rubor teñía sus mejillas, sintiendo como empezaba a tensarse por mi cercanía.

-fu,fu,fu Kruger-san ¿acaso nos hemos visto antes?- intenté mirar su reacción, pero me fue imposible. Alejó mi mano de ella intentando levantarse, pero aún no le reponían sus piernas, por lo tanto desvaneciéndose, sólo alcancé a sostenerla en un abrazo que nos sentó a las dos.-Ara, no hagas eso, aún no te recuperas, además no te dejare ir sin que me respondas mi pregunta.- mientras forcejeaba por zafarse de mi abrazo. uhm este aroma es un poco diferente al de mi princesa de hielo.

-N-no, nnunca…te ..te ha..bia visto an.. antes.- dejó de moverse pero evitaba mirarme. -no sé si es que te sientes incomoda conmigo o intentas mentirme con desesperación, pero no te creo del todo y mis dudas persisten Su-ki-chan.- le susurro al oído a lo que ella responde con un leve temblor y sus orejitas tiemblan agachándose.

-No es.. ver…dad, solo son cala..mbres p..por mis piernas, si eso es.- intentaba disimular.-bueno, te daré el beneficio de la duda.- volviendo a temblar al escuchar mi voz. Me está gustando molestarla, sus sonrojos y esas orejitas son demasiado para dejarlo pasar.

-Por hoy quedas libre, pero mañana debes estar temprano, esperame en la entrada, ahí empezará nuestro trabajo y en cada receso y salida debes ir a la sala del consejo para seguir con tus tareas.-Me alejé dirigiéndome hacia la sala de consejo. Por lo sucedido había perdido el día y ya era hora de volver a casa.

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

Los días pasaron, Shizuru empezó su búsqueda de Silver Wolf, a la vez que se encargaba de Suki-chan, pues descubrió la facilidad que tenia de hacerla sonrojar y poner nerviosa en cuanta oportunidad tenia. Recientemente se había dado cuenta que al coquetearle lograba los mejores colores de ella, y a la vez desesperaba a Reito, que no cesaba en buscar una oportunidad para salir con ella, fallando garrafalmente sus intentos.

Por su parte, Natsuki estaba desesperada, no soportaba sus constantes insinuaciones por parte de ambos primos, y sus roces con Haruka habían causado que su castigo se extendiera un poco más. Esto hacia que Nao se burlara todo el tiempo y Mai no hacía nada al respecto, al contrario la alentaba, ya que le parecía una buena candidata Shizuru, alegando que era hermosa, inteligente, sobre todo es adinerada y con prestigio, así no tendría interés en sus bienes, y podría salvarla de su futura boda.

 **Unas semanas después...**

-Ne, Presi Shizuru, ¿ya puedo retirarme?- Natsuki lleva toda la mañana en la sala sin hacer nada. Ya se había aburrido - Ara, mi -Su-ki-chan ¿ya no quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo?- ponía su mejor cara de inocente Shizuru, provocando nerviosismo en Nat. –Ay ajam, ya quisieras que fuera otra de tus zombizadas seguidoras ( ˘︹˘ ), para pasar tiempo contigo, jummmmm.- Mirando hacia otro lado evitando esa mirada que desde hace unos días no la dejaban dormir.

-Mouuu, ¡Su-ki es muy cruel ( ◡_◡̀)!- Shizuru ponía su mejor puchero, haciendo que Natsuki dejara de respirar un momento. -No, caeré con sus mañas Presi, estoy aquí por mi castigo, no por gusto [(－_－)].- intentó parecer molesta pero falló totalmente cuando afloro su conocido sonrojo.

Shizuru sonrió triunfante. Comenzó hablar de nuevo. ^(─‿‿─)^

-Pero si es necesario que estés aquí, verás próximamente será Halloween, y para celebrarlo haremos un baile de disfraces.- -¿hee? cO_o| ¿que no tienen algo mejor que un bailecito?- protestaba Natsuki. -Ara mi su-ki, ¿no le gradan los bailes? Y yo quería bailar contigo, ¡Mala! T-T- -No, no Halloween es para asustar, para dulces, travesuras, no bailes y no quiero hacer el ridículo contigo, sobretodo no soy tu propiedad para que me hables así.

-¡ikezu! Suki-chan.- iba decirle algo más cuando un mensaje en el celular, la distrajo, de inmediato. Lo leyó causándole una mueca de desagrado que no pasó desapercibida por Natsuki ,pero prefirió no preguntar.

-Bueno, **MI** Suki-chan, por hoy dejaremos el trabajo, mañana seguiremos con la organización.- haciendo énfasis en "mi", se despide levantándose para marcharse.

Natsuki suspiró pesadamente, tratar con Shizuru le drenaba sus energías, no sólo tenía que evitar sus insinuaciones, si no sus preguntas sobre si era la chica a quien buscaba.

Por otro lado Reito no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra, buscaba excusa para juntarse, le insistía en acompañarla a todos lados para platicar lo que fuera sólo para obtener su atención. Harta de los celos, envidas y todas esas tonterías de las admiradoras de Reito y Shizuru por obtener su atención decidió plantarle cara, pero nada funcionaba por mas desplantes, gritos y uno que otro golpe, nada funcionaba con él.

Se encamino hacia el bosque que limitaba la carretera con la institución, donde recientemente escondía su moto, ya que le fastidiaba que Nao le hablara como si fuera un perro cada que subía a su auto.

Una vez cambiado su uniforme por unos jeans oscuros, una blusa ajustada blanca y su chamarra de cuero, se puso sus guantes y casco arrancando a su bebé. Manejó sin rumbo fijo sólo quería relajarse, tenía demasiado estrés encima: su trato de encontrar alguien digno que aceptara su madre, que sus amigas con la ayuda que le daban le causaba más problemas y para colmo Shizuru y su consejo terminaban la tanda.

Cansada, decidió parar en un parque. Bajó y camino un poco, se dejó caer en el césped, cerró los ojos en un intento por olvidarse de todo.

Se sentía confundida, odiaba como Shizuru la molestaba tanto como le era posible, pero a pesar de eso se sentía una cierta atracción. No sabía reconocer si era su escultural cuerpo o ese par de ojos rubí quien la hacía que tuviera tanto interés en ella. Reconocía que a pesar de todo le gustaba pasar tiempo juntas, pero o estaba del todo segura que realmente ella fuera del gusto de Shizuru pues siempre que la veía caminar por la escuela, rodeada de su sequito de fans y recientemente la había visto irse discretamente a un jardín alejado para encontrarse con una tipa que parecía maceta andante con ese color de cabello verde que se cargaba. Eso la hacía sentir un vacío en el estómago, pero se negaba a darle un nombre a ese nuevo sentimiento.

Tan sumida estaba en el debate que deliberaba su mente que no se dio cuenta que el peligro tocaba su realidad.

-Hola.- de pronto una voz la hizo abrirlos de nuevo y ponerse nerviosa.

-H..hola- trató de sonar lo más tranquila que pudo cuando se topó con ese par de ojos rubí que la miraban con demasiada alegría...

 **Unas horas atrás…**

Shizuru caminó lo más rápido que pudo, sin perder su elegancia al caminar, estaba demasiada triste, pues el mensaje que recibió era muy desalentador. -Shizuru-onesama, Shizuru-onesama, una voz salió a su encuentro.

-Dime Tomoe-san cómo es posible que no hay nada de información de Silver Wolf.- reclamó mirando con ira a su acompañante sin molestarse en aparentar tranquilidad.

-Lo.. lo sii..ento shizuru-onesama, hablé con un primo lejano que trabajó como asistente del mecánico de Silver Wolf, pero dice que ni ellos saben su nombre o a dónde se encuentra actualmente, todos le dicen por su alias, y les dio vacaciones indefinidas. Me dijo que sólo su manager es el único que sabe esa información.- termina de hablar.

-Gracias Tomoe-san, por su ayuda.- -no no, de nada Shizuru-onesama, es un placer serle de utilidad.- sonríe tímidamente.

-Bueno, debo marcharme, gracias de nuevo.- habló Shizuru mientras emprendía su camino. -espe...espere shizuru-onesama.- tomándola del brazo, teniendo un escalofrío al sentir la invasión de su espacio personal.

-Sé que mi información no fue de ayuda pero... pero..- dudaba Tomoe en hablar.-¿qué pasa?- Shizuru desea ya marcharse de su lado.

-Shizuru-onesama, usted prometió una cita conmigo, me..me gustaría que fuera usted mi acompañante en el baile si es posible.- Tomoe siente que es su oportunidad de ser más cercana a su amada.

-Ara, Tomoe-san eso tendré que pensármelo un poco, ya le avisaré.-continua su camino evitando una respuesta descortés.

Shizuru llego a su casa desanimada, pues todos sus esfuerzos para encontrar a su amor, han sido un fracaso total. En los últimos días no le quedo de otra que recurrir con Tomoe, que alegaba tener un pariente que trabaja con Silver, tan desesperada estaba por saber alguna información que accedió a tener una cita con ella.

Se acostó en su cama con la chamarra en sus brazos. Se sentía demasiado triste, había revisado varias veces la lista de alumnos en busca de algo y tampoco tuvo suerte, tenía sus dudas con Suki, pero habían sido olvidadas momentáneamente ya que ambas actitudes y acciones por parte de esta no concordaban al 100%, sólo ese par de ojos esmeralda tenían en común.

No teniendo más que hacer, se levantó, guardó su tesoro y salió de su habitación. Se encamino a salir de casa, ya que no había nadie. Sus padres se encontraban de viaje de negocios y la soledad la deprimía más.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, después de un rato llego a un parque. Le pareció familiar, recordando que de pequeña venía a jugar con Haruka. Sonrió al recordar los viejos días donde no tenía que preocuparse de matrimonios arreglados, sueños que la despertaban a la mitad de la noche producto de su mente sobre un amor que en lugar de ser feliz le causaba un dolor constante en su pecho. Recorrió con su vista el lugar cuando se topó con algo que jamás imaginó. Por un momento pensó que ya había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba y le jugaba una mala pasada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a comprobar si era un delirio…

 **Tiempo actual**

 **~P.O.V. Natsuki~**

¡Ay mi madre! no, ¿y ahora qué hago? ¡kamyy! sí que te has pasado ahora. Por favor dígame alguien aaa...ayudaaa, ¡noooo! ¿por qué de todos los lugares tenía que ser aquí donde me encontraría?

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Pregunta Shizuru mientras no me quita la mirada de encima, ¡madre mía! \\(`O´)/ ¡esa mirada! siento que ve hasta el alma.

-Uuuhm , s..si cla... claro adelante.- vamos Nat actúa lo más natural, no caigas no caigas, me animaba.

-Ara, no pensé en volverte a encontrar después de esa noche.- es mi imaginación o está demasiado emocionada. Pero es Shizuru no debo confiarme.

-Si.. es un milagroo ..volvernos a ver, jejeje.- respira, no la mires, no la mires.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. La última vez, debido a tu consejo, pude tener un respiro de mi familia.- me sonríe al hablarme. Vaya, así que si sabe sonreír sinceramente. Ahh noo ¿qué haces bestia? cero contacto visual o estarás perdida arrgg!

-De nada, me alegro haber sido de ayuda.- aunque pensándolo bien, como me has tratado no lo hayas merecido jumm.-Sabes, esa vez me quede tu chamarra, se me pasó devolvértela.- habla ahora evitando mi mirada, ¿y ahora está que le pasa? ¿quién es esta Shizuru? no es nada parecida a la que me tortura en la escuela.

-Ahh, jejeje si cierto, yo igual no me di cuenta.- vamos es mi oportunidad de recupérala sin levantar sospechas.

Ambas nos quedamos en un silencio, que no resulto para nada incomodo, solo disfrutábamos del momento, ¿qué es lo me pasa contigo?

-Ara, pero que falta de mi parte, no te he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Shizuru Fujino mucho gusto ¿y tú cómo te llamas?- extendiéndome su mano.

Dude un poco en tomarla, ¿y ahora que debo responder? Al parecer, no sabe quién soy del todo, eso es lo mejor, pero tampoco quiero que sepa mi nombre real.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Silver Wolf, es un placer.- vi como frunció el ceño. Parecía un poco desilusionada por mi respuesta. Muajajaja eso es, ni creas que será fácil, ahora es mi turno de torturarte.

-Ohh pero eso no es un nombre.- Volvió a intentar sacarme la sopa.-lo siento, pero no te conozco lo suficiente para decírtelo, me gusta mi privacidad, no quiero que mañana salga en el periódico mi historial de vida.- bien buena excusa, aunque no es del todo mentira.

-Fu,fu, créeme no pienso decirle a nadie, pero si tanto te preocupa que lo ventile por la falta de confianza,-se quedó callada de un momento, vi esa mirada que hace cuando piensa una travesura en mi contra.- ¿te parece si nos conocemos más, mmm afondo? así podrás descubrir que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- mierda ¿Por qué es tan sensual hasta para hablar? (⊙_⊙).

-Aaahh, cl..cla..ro pres..cof..Fujino-san.- ¡bestia! casi la riegas, deja de babear y concéntrate. -no por favor, dime Shizuru.- vi como parpadeaba de manera tannn ¡ahhh!... sexyy.

Respire profundo un par de veces intenta recordar cómo hablar armándome de valor, de pronto... ¿quee? pass...

 **~Fin P.o.v.~**

Sin pensarlo más, Shizuru, se abalanzó sobre una ida a Natsuki, siendo la primera vez que seguía sus impulsos de sentir esos perfectos labios que lleva noches con probar.

Su beso fue torpe e inesperado, al principo Natsuki no respondía. Después intentó separarse pero al final cedió al impulso de conocer cm a cm esa suavidad y calidez que la embriagaba. Pero como todo, el aire fue el detonante que las separó. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un mile-segundo en lo que ahora reanudaba Natsuki el beso.

Esta vez fue mutuo, sincronizados eran sus labios que bailan al ritmo de sus latidos, pero no era suficiente, separándose de nuevo.

Shizuru entre abrió levemente sus labios, lo cual aprovechó Natsuki para profundizar, desatando una guerra sin tregua que ninguna quería perder.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento sus posiciones se invirtieron rodando por el césped como testigo del recorrido que daban sus manos en ambos cuerpos.

Un "clic" dentro de la mente perdida de Natsuki, la despertó del sueño en el que se había sumergido. Lentamente se fue levantado de encima de una agitada Shizuru que la miraba con la misma mirada que seguramente ella también tenía "deseo".

Con sus respiraciones entrecortadas, su desaliñada ropa, el cabello revuelto. Natuki se apresuró a huir de la escena del crimen, cuando su víctima la detenía.

-No..no te vayas por favor.. quédate conmigo.- Shizuru usaba un tono calmado para evitar su huida. -debo ir.. irme.. no .. era mi intención esto.- Hablo Natsuki, haciendo fuerza del poco autocontrol que le quedaba para evitar devorar esos hinchados labios y beber de su néctar del cual ahora era esclava.

-Ara, pues no parecía oponerte mucho a "esto".- la retaba sin despejar su mirada de una nerviosa peli cobalto.-Per..Perdoname Shizuru no sé qué decir.- sentándose derrotada evitando mirarla.

-Sssshhh no digas nada, yo también lo deseaba y..- acercándose a su oído.-no sabes cuánto me gustó, ni tampoco me importaría repetirlo unas veces más.- Susurra Shizuru con una sonrisa provocativa.

Natsuki abre sus ojos por la impresión a la vez que se aleja tocando su oído sintiendo aún el aliento recorrerlo.

-Ammm, uhmm, no. sseria me.. ejor quee.- Natsuki intentaba hablar pero fue invadida de nuevo por ese aroma que le hace perder la cordura. Dejándose llevar, aferrando sus brazos a la cintura de Shizuru, pero no le basta sus labios ahora más desinhibida, sus labios recorriendo el cuello y hombros de su acompañante.

-aahh,mmm, aaahhg.- Shizuru dejaba escapar leves gemidos al sentir sus labios, besar y de vez en cuando recibir una mordida que le provocaba que su temperatura aumentara a limites inexplicables, sólo quería sentir más y más.

Natsuki besaba, lamia, mordía, mientras sus manos envidiosas querían también intervenir recorriendo su cintura y costados de Shizuru. Al pegarla más a su cuerpo, fue consiente que una parte ella hacia acto de presencia, causando que saltara hacia tras dejando a una excitada Shizuru.

Sentándose lo más prudentemente alejada, recuperaba el aliento.-Eso estuvo.. uh.. uhmm bien...Shizuru. Debo irme perdóname,. levantándose lentamente. - Es..espera pode..mos ver.. vernos mañana?.- Shizuru se incorporaba.-Emm.. está bien mañana aquí, ¿si?.- finaliza Natsuki acercándose a darle un beso rápido para después saliendo huyendo.

Shizuru está más que feliz por lo ocurrido y más por su besito de despedida. Una vez perdido de vista a su otro cachorrito, se encaminó hacia su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ara, ara, ahora tengo dos cachorritos. fu,fu,fu ¿cuál será más adorable? hay que averiguarlo...(ˆ‿ˆ)

* * *

 **Seiza:** es un término japonés que describe la forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas.

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap. Se vienen cosas muy interesantes**

 **No sé quien estuvo más nerviosa, si Nat por tremendos besos o yo por escribir la escena, jejejeje. Gracias por su apoyo, no se vayan sin dejar un comentario XD.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de "Mai-hime" y "Mai-otome" no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias.**

 **Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Lamento la demora, espero les guste.**

* * *

-¡aaaaahhhhhh! ¡wwwwwaaaaaaaa! pe... pe-pero ¿¡que he hechoo!? ¡ahhhhh!, ¡me besóóóó!… pero va...ya pero ¡ah ah ah ah! ¡qu.. uee lllaaa..bii..oss!.-una peli cobalto murmuraba bajo las mantas como si fuera el bunker impenetrable que nadie pudiera atravesar. En especial una castaña que le había robado la cordura.

-¡Hey Cachorrito!, tengo un papas con queso, catsup y mucha, pero mucha mayonesa, ven ven, sal Fido .- Nao le silbaba y chantajeaba con comida, pero ni así lograban moverla.

-¡YAA BASSTAAAA!- Mai gritó al mismo tiempo que sacó volando las sabanas.

-Llevas así desde ayer en la tarde, ya es más del medio día y esta como poseída metida en la cama. Ya de una buena vez saldrás de ahí. Agradece que sea domingo, si no estarías en más problemas. Ahora irás, te ducharás y me vas a explicar que jodidos te pasa.- mientras Nao la jala de una pata arrastrándola al abaño.

-Ufff cachorro, como pesas, deberías dejar de comer algunos kilos menos de mayo.- cerraba la puerta.

Por otro lado, estaba una castaña cantando. Se sentía en las nubes, mientras estaba en su cama recordando aquella maravillosa tarde, pero sobre todo sabía que podía repetirse hoy si jugaba bien sus cartas y con un poco de suerte. Embelesada se levantó para arreglarse, pues no quería dejar nada al azar.

 **~P.O.V. NAO~**

-Pero ¿qué rayos le pasa esta?, parece que vio un fantasma. Llegó peor que una señal de tránsito, balbuceando que la habían atacado. Pensé que la habían asaltado, pero naaaa. Nada que ver, si esta es pura fuerza bruta, dudo que alguien quiera meterse con ella, pero por otro lado, por su cara llegué a pensar que esta pillina hizo otra cosa, pero no he logrado sacarle la sopa.

Desde que se encerró en su cuarto, se han escuchado gritos y golpes. Intenté mirar dentro y casi una lámpara se me estrella en la cara, mejor espero un poco. Llegó la noche y no bajó a cenar a pesar de que Mai le hizo su platillo favorito.

Mikoto amenazó con comérselo (cosa que después hizo). Nada, sólo gritos esporádicos. Mai intentó entrar, pero fue recibida por un sillazo. Preferimos dejarla para la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, encontramos los restos de lo que un día fue una habitación después de que el huracán Kuga pasara sobre él: ropa regada muebles rotos, trofeos tirados y más allá en una esquina, lo que parecia los restos de lo que un día fue una cama, había una inmensa bola de sabanas, mantas y almohadas.

Después de arrastrar a un muerto viviente y echarla sobre la tina, abrí el agua fría esperando algún signo de vida sin resultado alguno. – Bueno, bajemos a la sala a esperar que dice esta loca.- habla Mai mientras salíamos a la espera.

 **~Fin del P.O.V.~**

Natsuki salió de la ducha, aún no había salido del hechizo que le habia provocado los besos de Shizuru. Ya había pasado por todas las etapas, desde la negación hasta la casi la aceptación. No sabía lo que le pasaba, sólo quería sentir esa electricidad recorrerla entera, extrañaba sentir esos carnosos labios y oler ese exquisito aroma que la había vuelto loca de deseo.

En toda su vida había deseado algo tanto, ni cuando juraba amar a otra quien le destrozó el corazón, comparado con lo que en un momento hizo Shizuru, no era ni la décima parte.

Con ella era todo un caos, por un lado la torturaba en la escuela, era cruel con sus sonrisa fingida, que odiaba desde que la vio por primera vez, pero sobretodo la desquiciaba escuchar su ya característico "Ara" pero después venia esta Shizuru del parque, alguien que podía sonreír de verdad, que podría ser sensual y hacerla temblar con una sola palabra, pero sobre todo era una atrevida pasional. Temía y esperaba que no fuera así con todos.

Cuando esa idea cruzo su mente, la imagen de una maceta verde andante interrumpía con imágenes de los últimos días. Los celos la invadieron momentáneamente.

 **~P.O.V. Natsuki~**

-No sé cómo explicarles a Mai, Mikoto y Nao, porque ni yo puedo explicarme lo que ha pasado. ¡Argg! ¡al carajo! primero debo confirmar las cosas.- tomo mi chaqueta, mis llaves Y bajo la escaleras en camino a la puerta.

-¡Hey! ¿a dónde crees que vas?, tienes mucho que explicar jovencita.-

Demonios Mai, -emm mamá Mai, debo salir un rato, te explico luego.- patas para que las quiero, salgo volando antes que esta mujer me atrape.

¿A qué hora se supone que teníamos que vernos? ya no recuerdo. Paré y caminé hacia donde ocurrió todo y para mi sorpresa, ella ya estaba ahí más hermosa de lo que pude imaginar. Una suave brisa acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Ejemm, ho.. hola .- saludé acercándome lo más tranquilamente. Ahhh ¡me tiemblan las piernas! no debo dudar no de..b...

-Hola Mi lobito, pensé que no vendrías.- habló con esa voz que hace que me sienta ge..gelatina, ¡ahhhhg!

-jeje...cof co..como crees que .. no vendría.- si no he pegado el ojo por verte de nuevo Shizuru.-Te...te ves muy lli..n..linda hoy Shi. ¡Ahh! esta mujer no me deja ni respirar. La volví a estrechar en mis brazos sentir ese calor que extrañé, uhmm que suavidad.

\- Oye…. paremos un ..mo..mento.- debo poner las cosas en claro, pero no me lo haces fácil-. Hablé rosando sus labios.

-Perdóname cariño, pero no sabes lo que extrañé tus besos.- Waoo Shizuru se sonrojó, ¡este es el fin del mundoooo! ¡Logré sonrojar a la presiiiii! Bestia enfócate, después celebras.

-Amm yo también pero va...vamos muy rápido y co..considero qu...que debemos conocernos un po..co ¿si?.- la miré lo más seria posible, pero su mirada es imposible, siento que me leé la mente. -Ara, claro, iremos un poco lento por ahora mi lo-bi-to.- poniendo énfasis en "por ahora"

-ahhh me vas matar de algo mujer.- bufé mientras ella sonreía triunfal.

 **~Fin P.O.V~**

Ambas chicas se volvieron a besar, pero fue un beso profundo, más tierno, demostrando el sentimiento que iba naciendo, sin sospechar que detrás de unos arbustos una pelirroja observaba todo con una sonrisa malvada.

Después de unos cuantos arrumacos, ambas decidieron ir a comer algo. Fue lo primero que Natsuki se le ocurrió para sacarse de encima al pulpo viviente en lo que se había convertido su Shizuru.

-Vamos sube, te prometo que no muerde.- sonríe burlonamente Nat al ver la cara de miedo que reflejaba Shizuru.

-Fu,fu, no le temo a la moto, puedes estar tranquila.- se acerca y abraza por el cuello.-Pero no sé si yo te muerda a ti.- susurra mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡aaahh! ¡ayy! ahmm no me pro..provo..ques nena, que quizás este lobito pueda convertirse en un enorme lobo feroz y capaz y te come ¿eh?.- ríe con emoción al acercarse a besarla.

Más tarde en el restaurante, se dedicaron a platicar de cosas triviales. Mientras Shizuru ordenaba un salmón y ensalada, Natsuki por su lado, pidió un filete bien cosido casi carbonizado, cubierto por una montaña de salsa barbecue y mayonesa.

-Ara, cariño no deberías comer tanta mayonesa, no quiero que me dejes viuda antes de si quiera me pidas ser tu novia.- sonríe coquetamente.

Natsuki se congela ante esa declaración, cierra los ojos un momento e intenta sonar tranquila. -uhmm ee... etto.. bueno eso se puede remediar.- Natsuki pide al camarero un bote de mayonesa. Empieza a untar.

\- Veo que no te interesa mi amor ,ni tu salud.- sintió un dolor en su pecho por ser rechazada tan bruscamente.

-Ssshh espera.- seguía untando a su carne.-listo, termine, finito...- sonríe feliz.

Empuja su plato hacia Shizuru, lo cual acepta con una mueca de asco, mira el plato y cambia su expresión por una sonrisa sincera y ojos brillosos.-Claro que si acepto.-levantándose a besarla.

Ambas se separan. –Oye no, alto, no puedo ser tu novia. -Shizuru la aleja con una mano y la mira seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no?- Natsuki frunció el ceño.

-Porque no se tu nombre, nada de ti y ya quieres que seamos pareja.- la miraba divertida.

-lo dices tú que me besaste primero.- contra ataca Natsuki. -

-Ara, me cambias el tema sólo para no decirme. No confías en tu "novia".- Shizuru habló poniendo su mejor puchero.

-eehh no, no, nena no pienses así cla..claro que confió en ti…- Natsuki asustada hablaba rápidamente.

-¿A si? pues dímelo.- insistió.

-Amm, ettoo... amm eeee...NNNaa... iiitt... itsuki, siiii eso, es me llamo Itsuki.- mintió descaradamente esperando no ser descubierta.

-¡Mouuu! MI it-su-ki, ¿ves que no era tan difícil? entonces si acepto ser tu novia.- lanzándole un beso al aire.

\- ¿Ehh? pero ¿no se supone que ya lo eras? eso es trampa ¡jummm!- fruncia el ceño Natsuki mientras atrapaba el beso y lo guardaba en su pecho.

-kanina, jaja perdón, sólo por eso te dejo que comas tanto de ese condimento, pero de ahora en adelante controlaré tu ingesta de mayonesa un poco, fu fu, quiero disfrutar un poco de ser tu novia.- Shizuru presumía a gusto de su nuevo título.

-Ajam, sigue soñando.- bufaba Natsuki.

-¿Dijiste algo amor?- mirándola seriamente

-Ejem..cof… no, no, emm, nada.- de inmediato se llevó un bocado a la boca.

 **~P.O.V. Shizuru.~**

-¡Kamyyy! , ¡Es mía al fin!, ¡no lo puedo creer!, soy inmensamente feliz, no sólo se su nombre, sé que me corresponde, hasta me pidió ser su novia y de una forma original y un poco.. amm desagradable, pero no importa, ¡es miaaaa! ¡Sólo mía! sólo debo enamorarla más, más y cuando sea el momento mis padres tendrán que aceptar romper ese ridículo acuerdo.

Suspiré de alegría, mientras veía a mi novia (¡ohh! si suena celestial llamarla así) devorar su carne, donde momento antes había escrito con mayonesa sí quería ser su novia. Soy feliz, siento que mi corazón se saldrá del pecho de la emoción, pero... pero siento que le falta algo, no sé.

Si tuviera, tal vez, un gorrito con unas orejitas que demostraran como se siente, como pasa con mi cachorrito Suki, Ara, ara, ¿por qué pienso en Suki ahora?, debo enfocarme en mi Itsuki...

-Huumm, Shizuru, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, ¿porque te gusto?-me miró de forma tan tierna.

-ooohhh mi vida, ¿a dónde se fue mi lobo feroz?- vi como tosió su jugo y se sonrojó bajando su mirada.

\- Amm, rayos mujer, mejor olvídalo.- jajajaja es tan mona tanto como mi Suki.

¡Aaahh, deja de pensar en Suki!- no podría decirte porque me gustaste, fue como amor a primera vista, mi linda Itsuki.- vi como sonrió con timidez pero de nuevo frunció el sueño.

Terminamos nuestra amena comida. Después mi bebé me llevo a dar una vuelta, donde pasamos el resto de la tarde entre besos, aahh.. carisias y entrada la noche, cuando me llevo a mi casa, caminamos tomadas de la mano hacia la puerta.

-Ara, mi lobito, ¿no quieres pasar un rato y hacerme compañía?, no quiero estar solita.- mientras rodeaba su cuello en un abrazo.

-Emm, me.. me gus.. gustaría pero.. es tarde mejor no.- tartamudeaba. ¡Están linda!

-Bueno, si mi caballeroso lobito lo pone así, está bien, pero nos veremos mañana ¿verdad?- mire como se tensó desviando su mirada pensando que responderme.

-No tendrías que dudar ahora, somos pareja ¿no?- no vayas a salir huyendo. ¡kamyy! ahora que le pasa.

-cl…claaro... mañana vengo a.. aquí ¿quieres? ¿te parece?-

Fiiiuuu. -Claro que si me encanta la idea, entonces buenas noches mi amor.- Se acercó para besarme, pero pensé en hacerle una travesura. Voltee discretamente para que sus labios se estamparan en mi mejilla. Jajajaja su cara de incredulidad no tenía precio. Le di un rápido besito en su nariz y entre a mi casa. Ahhh siento que es un sueño…..

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

Natsuki se sentía feliz, tanto que bailó en la entrada de la casa, sabía que Shizuru le correspondía y era su novia, pero sentía unas cuantas dudas. Había pensado en decirle que era Suki, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Pensó que mientras ella no lo sepa, podría vigilar que tan fiel es y sobre todo que se trae con la maceta. Cuando llegará el momento, le revelaría toda la verdad y la llevaría ante su madre para así zafarse del trato con esa serpiente.

Entró a su casa, donde la esperaba una preocupada Mai, y una muy Feliz Nao, que al verla le guiñó un ojo. Confusa, saludó a las chicas.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que te paso Natsuki?- Mai habló.

\- Amm si, lamento lo que pasó en mi cuarto. Tranquila Mai, no se repetirá y antes de que me digas otra cosa limpiaré mi desastre, no te preocupes. Natsuki sonríe, prefería limpiar que estar en el interrogatorio. Necesitaba tiempo antes de hablarles de su relación.

Mientras sube las escaleras.- ¿Sólo así?, sabes la noche en vela que pasamos preocupadas y ¿sólo dices eso? no te vas sin decirme que te pasó.- Mai la toma del brazo.

-¡Hey Mai! deja a Fido por hoy.

-¡Hey!- protesta Natsuki, pero Nao la ignora.

-Te aseguro que tiene muy buenos motivos de su locura temporal que tuvo, ya verás que cuando esté segura de sus "cosillas" nos contara con lujo de detalles.- Mai la ve confusa, pero acepta ya que ni Nat protesta y sigue su camino.

Por lo bajo Nao susurraba-Ay cahorra, no sabes lo que te espera de tortura de mi aparte. Muajaja te haré ver tu suerte por ocultarnos tantas cosas.- mientras limaba sus uñas.

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

-Hey Fido ¿por qué tan feliz?- Nao se recargaba en el marco de la habitación de natsuki.

-Mira, araña panteonera, si no te largas y dejas de llamarme Fido me valdrá pepino que Mai me deje sin mayonesa una semana, te moleré a golpes.- Natsuki se ponía su mochila al hombro.

-No, no, no.- movía con su dedo una despreocupada pelirroja.

-No harás nada de eso, ya que si no quieres que Mai se entere de tus amoríos con la presidenta del consejo.- suelta mientras Natsuki para en seco.

\- ..¿cómo lo sabes?- voltea a verla con terror .

\- Bueno, una tiene sus fuentes querida.- mirando sus uñas.

\- ¡Argg! me las vas pagar, no me importa que Mai lo sepa, me da igual.- se aleja de Nao.

\- ¡Ah! sí Itsuki, tampoco te importa que tu amada Shizuru sepa de tu pequeñito chiquito secretito.- hablaba mientras se acercaba su oído.-Suki-chan- Nao sonrió cínicamente mientras se iba a su habitación.- que tengas un buen día _**FIIII-DOOOO**_.- cerró la puerta.

Natsuki maldice y cierra de un portazo la casa. Se sube a su moto rumbo a la escuela.

Con temor, entra en la sala, al ver que no hay nadie aun, suspira alivida. No quería ver aún a la dueña de esos ojos rubi, sin embargo, no duró mucho su tranquilidad.

-Su-ki-chan.- Shizuru abrazaba por detrás.

-¡Arrgg! ¿pero que te pasa presi?, es demasiado temprano para su acoso.- Natsuki intentaba alejarse pero le era demasiado difícil, no tanto por el abrazo si no porque extrañaba sentir ese calor.

-Moouu, ikezu Suki-chan, no nos vemos el fin de semana y ¿así me recibes? eres muy cruel,- Shizuru ponía suya patentando puchero marca borreguito a medio morir. Natsuki luchaba contras las ganas de querer abrazarla y comerla besos.

Shizuru sólo miro las muecas que hacía con cierta curiosidad. Se disponía a averiguar cuando alguien arruino el momento.

-Shizuru-onesama, , buenos días.- entraba corriendo a la sala, abrazándose al objeto de su deseo.

-Ara,ara, Tomoe-san, buenos días.- la saludó mientras ponía una sonrisa ocultando su desagrado por interrumpir e invadir de nueva cuenta su espacio personal.

-Shizuru-onesama, vine hablar sobre nuestros planes para el baile.- Tomoe ya daba por sentado su cita.

-Vaya, presi aún no termina de organizar el bailecito pero ¿ya tiene con quien ir?- una celosa y enojada Natsuki hablaba por primera vez desde que se dio la escena, esperando a que hora se despegaban.

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que Shizuru-onesama haga o deje de hacer, y háblale con más respecto a mi novia.- silenció Tomoe.

Sorprendida, Shizuru iba a replicar pero la distrajo la extraña reacción de Suki ante las declaraciones de Tomoe. Se puso blanca de la sorpresa y un momento después empezó a temblar de la ira.

-Ala, mira nada más, que bien se lo tenía bien guardado "Shizuru".- mirándola con dolor que se reflejaban en su mirada. -Y tu- ahora hablándole a Tomoe -déjame decirte algo, no creo que seas suficientemente buena para ella, ya que anda por ahí acosando a otras. Yo que tu pondría mas atención a tu novia maceta.- mientras observa a Shizuru.

-¿¡Cómo me has dicho animal!?-

- **M-A-C-E-T-A** , lávatelas si no escuchas.- Natsuki se paró en frente a Tomoe. -Mira idiota, a mí no me dices así, si no quieres que te parta la cara.- Tomoe la encaraba.

-jJajaja! ¿Tú y quien más hee?, quiero ver que lo intentes.- Natsuki se cruzaba de brazos.

Tomoe se mueve, pero es detenida por el cuerpo de Shizuru que se interponía. -¡Ya basta las dos!- mirando directamente a Suki.

-Kruger-san, es mejor que mida sus palabras a mi persona, tú no tienes por qué hablar así.- la mira seriamente y con cierta tristeza al ver sus orejitas agachadas.

En ese momento Natsuki desvía la mirada. –Cierto, tiene mucha razón presi, pero si no quieres que hable así de tu persona mejor deja de acosarme y acosa a tu noviecita.- dándose vuelta marchándose del lugar.

Suspira pesadamente y voltea a ver a quien desearía con todas sus fuerzas ahorcar. -Marguerite, tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, agradezco la ayuda que me brindó y si acepté a salir en UNA cita nada más y además le dije que lo pensaría, nunca acepté.- su mirada gélida hizo que temblara su acompañante del miedo.

-No vuelvas a decir cosas que no debes, y para tu información, yo ya tengo pareja para el baile y no eres tu.- Tomoe abre ojos como plato por lo que ha oido.

-¿¡QUEE!- apretaba los dientes mientras intentaba controlar sus palabras. Dentro de ella, pensaba la manera más dolorosa de deshacerse de quien fuera la pareja de su Onesama.- Es...es.. esa animal ¿es su pareja?- señalando la puerta.

-Ara, Marguerite-san, más respecto hacia las demás personas o ¿acaso no te das cuenta que tu también te comportaste como un animal?- Shizuru estaba molesta por el insulto que le había dado a su cachorrito, a veces es un animalito salvaje, pero nadie tenía derecho a decirle esas cosas, ¡jummmm! y por alguna extraña razón sentía su pecho estrujarse al verla irse.

-Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida, tú no eres la indicada para pedirlas, ¿y que si así fuera? , ¡Eso a ti no te importa!- Estaba a punto de perder los estribos, ¿quién se creía para decir tonterías así?

-Esto no se quedara así Shizuru.- hablo fríamente Tomoe mientras se daba la vuelta marchándose.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué cuando todo está bien tiene que salir cosas así?- sentándose en su escritorio, extrañaba a su lobita. Faltaba mucho para verla de nuevo y por otro lado se sentía terrible que su cachorrito actuara así.

-Ara, no me digas que mi cachorrito esta loquita por mi.- sonríe un momento ante ese pensamiento. Sacó su celular, manda un mensaje a su Lobito escribiéndole cuanto anhelaba estar en sus brazos.

Por otro lado, iba caminando una fúrica Natsuki. Se moría de ganas de gritarle a ese par, en especial a una castaña por todo el dolor que le causó su engaño. Pensó que sólo jugo con sus sentimientos y callo redondita.

Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos homicidas, que no vió cuando Nao choca contra ella.

-¡Auchh! ¡Joder **Fiiiidooooo**! fíjate donde caminas,. -la mira sobándose el hombro.

-¡Cállate de una puta vez Nao! ¡no estoy para tus estupideces!- Natsuki se levanta cuando suena su celular y al ver de quien era el mensaje ,gruñe.

-Vaya, vaya mira como me hablas Fido, si no quieres que le diga a tu noviecita la verdad.- se burla Nao.

Natsuki se voltea a verla, no soporta más y asesta un tremendo puñetazo en la cara de Nao…. === ɔ (x°0•)…. lanzándola contra los casilleros.

\- Tú, ella y todo el mundo ¡se pueden ir al demonio!, vuelve a decir algo, y Mai tendrá que recogerte con pala.- Natsuki toma sus cosas y sale de la escuela bajo la atónica mirada de los que presenciaron la escena….

* * *

 **Ohh, espero no quieran ahorcarme por lo que pasó, pero les dije que se pondría bueno ¿ahora qué pasará? ¡Chan channnn!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo, no se olviden de dejar un comentario, me inspiran a seguir.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de "Mai-hime" y "Mai-otome" No me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias.**

 **Gracias, vaya que les gustó el anterior, les dije que se ponía bueno. Espero que este también les guste, sin más, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Natsuki llegoó hacia su moto, arranca toda prisa, lagrimas empezaron a fluir. Maneja a todo lo que da el motor, el cual ruge por ser forzado, se saltaba semáforos, se movía entre los autos, sonaban claxons pero nada podía ya oír.

Sólo recordaba las palabras que resonaban una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Quería dejar de sentir tanto odio, amor y dolor, que no fue capaz de estabilizar su moto cuando esta derrapa lanzándola contra la barra de contención sacándole un alarido de dolor...

Shizuru llegaba feliz a su casa, ha estado soportando todo el día por ver a su lobito. De inmediato se duchó, cambió y decidió preparar algo de comida para sorprender a su amante que llegaría con un apetito voraz.

 **~P.O.V Mai ~**

-¡Auch!, vieja eso duele, pero deja que encuentre a ese perro rastrero, ¡ni tú lo vas reconocer cuando termine con él!- gritaba Nao mientras la curaba, suspire en negación.

-Tu no harás nada Nao, tú te lo búscate, cuantas veces te dije que no fueras tan pesada con Nat, que un día te daría una tunda, pero no me creíste, al contrario, lo comparabas con un cachorro que ladra, pues mírate no te ladró pero bien que te mordió.- suprimí una risa al ver su nariz que paraba de sangrar. Cambie la compresa.

-¡Ayy mi cara! pero le ira mal sí quedó desfigurada, y ya verás Mai, esto no se queda así.- cerré los ojos, parecen niñas, quit la compresa y apreté su nariz.-´!AAAAAAYYYYYYYY!, ¡BRRRUUJJAA SUEELLTAMEEEEE!- trataba de zafarse.

-Mira Nao, si dije que no harás nada, no lo harás o sino las dos se las verán conmigo.- la mire directamente.

-ahhh si es.. esta b.. bien...su..su..eltame please.- lloraba del dolor.

\- Estas advertida Nao, y en cuanto llegue Nat, le toca su parte. Ahora toma estas pastillas y descansa, ya paró el sangrado así que no te muevas mucho.- salí de su habitación.

Caminé hacia la mía, donde estaba mi gatita comiendo mientras hacia su tarea.

\- Mai, Mai ¿por qué se pelearon ahora esas dos?- Mikoto vino a abrazarme.

-No lo sé, Nao no quiso decir nada, pero estoy segura que algo hizo, ya lo averiguare en cuanto Nat llegue.- beso a mi novia.

Siento que es algo más que una provocación. Nat, ¿dónde te has metido?

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

Shizuru, leía un libro esperando que el timbre sonara. Cada cierto tiempo revisaba la hora y nada. Sentía que algo no iba bien, desesperada por no tener señal de su lobito, decidió llamarla.

El teléfono sonaba y nada, empezaba asustarse. Intentó una segunda vez y 1, 2 cuando iba sonar el tercer tono, la llamada entró.

-Itsuki, ¿dónde estás? ¿porque no has respondido mi lla..- no terminó cuando una voz masculina al otro lado la interrumpió.

-Disculpe señorita, pero la persona que busca tuvo un accidente, ¿es usted su familiar?- Shizuru tira su celular, no podía creerlo. Desde el auricular se escucha la voz llamándola.

-Si, a..aqui.. sigo, soy su familiar. Dígame ahora mismo donde está, voy para allá.- salía corriendo de su casa rumbo al hospital.

 **~P.O.V. Shizuru.~**

-Kamy, por favor que mi bebé este bien, por favor.- no podía contener el llanto. El enfermero que contestó no me dio mucha información.

Bajé del taxi corriendo hacia la recepción, pedí información de Itsuki Fujino, eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, por lo que ella no trae consigo ninguna información.

-Sí, está en el cuarto 281, camine por este pasillo, a la derecha hasta el fondo.-

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, sentía escuchar mis latidos retumbar en cada paso que daba. Me detuve un momento, respiré profundo rogando que estuviera bien.

Abrí la puerta, dentro esta mi amor en una cama acostada, a un lado de ella está el medico que escribía.

-Doctor ¿qué pasó? ¿cómo está?.- acercándome tomando su mano, sólo mostraba algunos rasguños en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Usted es familiar de señorita Fujino?.- mirándome.

-Sí, soy su novia, dígame ¿cómo está?.-

-Tuvo un accidente de moto en la carretera, salió disparada golpeándose contra el muro de contención. A pesar de lo fuerte que fue el impacto, afortunadamente no hubo daños internos, sólo un contusión leve, nada grave, ahora está dormida. Le di un sedante por el dolor, estará bien.-termina de hablar a la vez que el alma vuelve a mí.

-Gracias, doctor.-vuelvo a mirarla. Me has dado un susto de muerte, el pensar por un segundo que podía perderla, me ha herido profundamente, no sé si lo hubiera soportado.

Lentamente acerque mi mano a acariciar su mejilla.-amor, no vuelvas asustarme así, si te perdiera me moriría, nunca me dejes mi lobito hermoso.-susurraba cerca de ella.

Me senté cerca de su cama sin soltar su mano, pasaron las horas, una enfermera dio sus rondas revisando que todo estuviera bien.

Entrada la noche, sentí que apretó levemente mi mano. Me levanté rápidamente acercándome.-Amor tranquila, ya estas a salvo bebé, no te muevas mucho, debes reposar.- mirando como abría sus hermosos ojos lento.

-Ugggaamm, ¿qu...que. pa..pasó?... ahhh..ah a..aagua.- le acerque un poco con un popote.

-Lento, no te presiones cariño.-besando su mano.

-Shhh...shizu..zuru, ¿que ha.. hago aquí?- mirándome confusa.

-Bueno tuviste un accidente, pero estarás bien.- acaricie su mejilla pero ella desvió su cara.-¿qué pasa bebé?- no respondió siguió desviando su mirada. Tomé su mentón e hice que me mirara.

-Na..nada..no pasa..nada.- su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

No Insistí por ahora.-está bien, cuando tú lo decidas me dirás que tienes, ahora llamare al médico para que te revise.- salí en busca del doctor ¿por qué me mira con tristeza..?

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

Natsuki, no soportaba ver la mirada abatida de Shizuru, pero tampoco pasaba por alto lo sucedido horas atrás. Mientras estuvo sola pensó la mejor manera de devolverle su traición, para eso necesitaría tiempo, seguiría aguantando las farsa.

La puerta se abrió, entro el médico, detrás de é,l shizuru.

-¿Cómo se siente señorita Fujino?, empezaré la revisión.-

Natsuki frunce el ceño ante el apellido, pero no replica.-Huumm me duele un poco la cabeza y mi costado.- responde.

-Bueno, es normal por el golpe, pero sus radiografías y tomografías salieron bien, tuvo suerte, se quedara esta noche para observación y si todo sale bien, mañana podrá ser de alta.- finaliza el médico.

-Amm gracias doc.- Natsuki agradece.

Nuevamente se quedan a solas, Natsuki se siente incómoda con la presencia de Shizuru.

-Amm ¿Fujino?- pregunta al intentar sacar un tema.

-Ara, pues tu nunca me has dicho nada más que tu nombre y cuando te llamé él que me respondió preguntó, eso es todo.- Shizuru sonreía tranquila.

-Me siento cansada, deberías irte a descansar, gracias por venir.- cerrando los ojos.

-No, no pienso dejarte sola ni un segundo.-se acerca e intenta besarla pero Natsuki gira su rostro. Shizuru nota su cambio, sólo besa su mejilla.

Comenzó un nuevo día. Después de un estudio, Natsuki fue dada alta. Shizuru insistió en llevarla a su casa, pero esta se negó, después de un rato sin llegar a una conclusión, Shizuru impuso llevarlaa la suya, donde la cuidaría hasta que se recuperara.

A regañadientes accedió a ir. Una vez ahí Shizuru le avisó a una sorprendida y alterada Haruka que no asistiría a la escuela hasta nuevo aviso, sin más explicaciones, cortó.

Llevo a su recamaba a su novia, que desde que salieron ha estado poco comunicativa y cariñosa, Shizuru pensó que se sentía apenada por hacerla pasar por este susto.

Pasaron un par de días, donde Natsuki intentó ocultar su dolor. Shizuru, con cautela, sólo observó el cambio de humor, aunque intentó complacerla con cantidades grandes de mayonesa, no hubo respuesta, optó por guardar silencio.

En el tercer día, Natsuki se fue, aunque Shizuru intentó detenerla, esta se negó rotundamente, prometió que se verían en unos días, se despidó de un rápido beso.

-Vaya, hasta que te apareces Nat-su-ki.- Mai con garrote en mano esperaba en la puerta.

-No empieces Mai, tuve un accidente.-

-¿¡QUE!? -Mai corrió tomando por los hombros, empezó revisarla por todos lados.

-Ya estoy bien, tranquila, no fue nada, sólo raspones.-

Mai pasa su brazo por su hombro hacia la cocina.-Más te vale, te haré tu comida favorita.

Nao, la recibió de mala gana, pero Mai las obligó a reconciliarse y pedirse disculpas.-Sólo porque el karma me hizo justicia, por eso te perdono.- se burlaba, Natsuki sólo la ignoró.

El viernes por la mañana, con ayuda de Mai, Natsuki ocultó sus rasguños. Todos actuaron con naturalidad lo más que se pudo.

-Buenos días, Haruka ¿cómo ha estado todo en mi ausencia?- habla Shizuru sentándose.

-Bubuzuque, ¡vaya hasta que te apareas!-

-Es "apareces" Haruka-chan.- Yukino la corrige.

-Como sea, ¿por qué faltaste tantos días? pero gracias a mi todo estuvo muy tranquilo y la organización del baile va en tiempo,- entrega su reporte, notando que evadía el tema

-Ara, ¿y Kruger dónde está?- mirando los documentos.

-Ya no es necesario que venga esa delincuente, ya pagó su sentencia.- cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien, continuemos, hoy habrá una junta con el director para determinar los últimos detalles para el baile.- toma su te.

Shizuru estaba más enfocada en su novia ausente, pensó en Suki y su reacción, intentó buscarla disimuladamente pero no la encontró. Después del receso, faltaba una hora para su junta, afinaba detalles cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta.

-Ara, Suki-chan, ¿qué te trae por voluntad propia al consejo?- Shizuru notó que su cachorrito ignoraba sus palabras, y al contrario sonreía de manera cínica.- ¿No escuchas lo que dije Kruger?- volvió hablar.

-Claro que escuché presi.-

Shizuru alzo una ceja. -¿y que es?-

Natsuki caminó, más bien se abalanzó sobre Shizuru. -Esto.- la besa bruscamente, aferrándose a su cadera.

Se separa para respirar, sonríe juguetonamente cuando Shizuru le cruza la cara de una cachetada.-¿Quién te crees tú para hacer esto?, larg...-

No terminó, Natsuki la calla con otro beso. Forcejean, pero emplea más fuerza, se separan por segundo y vuelve atacar sus labios. Lentamente caminan hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra el escritorio. En un solo movimiento Shizuru se encuentra sobre la mesa.

 **~P.O.V. Natsuki.~**

No Shizuru, no me engañarás más, te devolveré todo el dolor que me causaste. Lentamente la subo en la mesa, acaricio sus costados, suelto un poco mi agarre, ella lentamente va cediendo a mi beso.

Nos separó lo suficiente para respirar, siento su aliento inundar mis pulmones, siento que se nubla mi mente, ¡no! ¡no ahora! no es el momento. Vuelvo a besarla, saboreo sus labios, no me da acceso, muerdo fuerte su labio, gime, aprovecho y recorro cada cm. de su boca.

Ella enreda sus brazos en mi cuello, siento que empuja mi nuca. Me quejo un poco, aún me duele por el golpe, no importa, cuelo mis manos bajo su blusa, recorro su estomago, siento como enrolla sus piernas a mi cintura. Sonrió entre el beso, vaya, que fácil me esta resultado esto.

Abro su blusa y veo su sexy sostén lila que cubren sus hermosos pechos, los cuales suben y bajan a causa del esfuerzo. La miro, tiene cerrado los ojos, eso me molesta, beso su cuello, escucho sus gemidos.

Pronto escucho que tocan la puerta. Nos separamos rápidamente.

\- Vete de una vez Kruger.- mientras se arregla la ropa.

-Claro, me voy.- alzo las manos en señal de redición

En segundo, tomo sus muñecas, beso su cuello y hago mi primer movimiento, muerdo con ganas su cuello, espero el grito, pero este nunca llega.

Alzo la mirada y la veo contenerse con lágrimas en los ojos, seguramente por el dolor.

\- Ahora si me voy presi, ten un buen fin de semana.- la suelto.

Esta punto de replicarme, pero vuelven a tocar la puerta.-si un momento por favor.- responde mientras quiere matarme con la mirada.

Sonrió y salgo saludando al director que me mira con confundido por mi sonrisa.

Camino por el pasillo, doy la vuelta en la esquina, saco mi celular y le mando un tierno y cursi mensaje, -hola, mi vida, gracias por cuidarme todos estos días, te amo demasiado, espero con ansias verte hoy ¿paso más tarde a tu casa?- envió el mensaje esperando respuesta.

No tarda ni 2 minutos cuando llega, para mi sorpresa me responde que me espera con la misma intensidad. Bien ya veremos cómo escondes mi mordida. Bueno ya que no hay más clases, camino hacia donde escondo mi moto, (si una que no sea mi bebe Duran,) temporalmente usaré esta, entre que reparo a mi bebé.

Llego a casa, y para mi mala suerte, me encuentro con una terrorífica escena,-¡Acckk! Mai, ¿que no tienes habitación para eso?- tapo mis ojos para no tener traumas.

-Jeje que cosas ¿no? Es que no pensé que llegaras tan temprano.- nerviosamente Mai empieza a vestirse.

-Da igual que llegue o no, lárgate a tu cuarto.- mejor subo al mío, no quiero ver más a las exhibicionistas.

-Ayy, que santa me saliste.- oigo hablar a Mikoto, vaya se ve que le molestó que le cortara su rollo.

-Ahhh…- me dejo caer en mi cama, me duele la cabeza -mendiga Fujino apretó demasiado mi nuca.- abro el cajón de mi buró, saco las patillas que me receto el doctor y tomo un par.

Cierro los ojos, pienso lo difícil que será hacerla pagar por todo, admito que en el poco tiempo que la conocí llegué a amarla. Me había planteado la posibilidad de que en un futuro compartiría mi vida con ella, -¿por qué tenías que mentir Shizuru?- hablo en un hilo de voz. Limpio la lagrima traicionera que intenta escapar, no, no tendrás ni una más, no lo mereces.

Sin ánimos, me levanto y camino al baño, tomo una ducha y me preparo para ir a verla. Bajo con la mano en los ojos.-Hey ¿es seguro?- no quiero ver a Mai y Mikoto en pelotas. Suficientes pesadillas tengo para no pegar el ojo para tener ese par.

-Que amargada, ya consíguete con quien descargar tus frustraciones envidiosa.- suelta Mai sentada en la sala viento tv con su novia en sus piernas durmiendo plácidamente.

-jajaja prefiero ser amargada que exhibicionista como otras ¬_¬.- le grito, salgo corriendo antes de que su zapato me toque.

15 minutos después aparco frente a su casa. Suspiro una última vez antes de empezar el circo. Toco el timbre, minutos después abre la puerta. -ho..hola amor- me recibe con un beso en los labios.

Ahí está su sonrisa de poker que pone a los demás. Me invita pasar frunció el ceño.- ¿sucede algo? Siento que estas algo nerviosa.- hablo mientras me siento en el sofá.

\- Eeh, no para nada amor, sólo que acabo de llegar de la escuela y me apresure a cambiarme.- se sienta a mi lado.

Miro donde deje mi marca pero veo que la cubrió con maquillaje. Ppfff - oh lo siento a..a. amor, me hubieras avisado, podría venir más tarde.- si claro cómo no, jaja, seguramente te costó en contentar a la maceta, por eso llegas tarde.

Me abraza y me besa. No respondo al principio su beso, pero se me ocurrió una brillante idea, de inmediato la brazo y beso sin perder ninguna oportunidad.

Nos separamos y nos miramos. -sabes que te amo mi It-su-ki.- me sonríe.

-Si ajam.- vuelvo a besarla con más demanda, esperando el momento para separarme y bajar lentamente a su cuello.

Se tensa inmediatamente, toma mis mejillas y sutil me guía de nuevo a sus labios. Empezamos una guerra sin cuartel, yo por terminarlo y pasar a su cuello y ella por impedírmelo.

-Mi lobito ¿quieres comer algo?- me suelta.

-Si claro, he extraño un montón tu comida amor.- sonrió falsamente.

-Oki, ya vengo, iré a preparar algo.- besa mi nariz y sale volando. Siento como está más nerviosa que nunca.

La espero un rato, en cuanto huelo el aroma de comida me levanto, la veo cantando alegremente. Sínica, me acerco, la abrazo por detrás y ella salta del susto, pero después se relaja .- Ara, mi lobito tiene hambre.- terminado de cocinar.

-Mmm si algo, pero prefiero empezar por el postre.- besando al lado contrario de su cuello.

-fuf,fu oh amor suena interesante.- girando en mis brazos para besarme. La beso separándome y besando su cuello.

-Ahhh, uhm.- gime, mientras paso al otro lado. En cuanto siente, mis labios en la herida me separa mirándome con preocupación.-amor necesitamos hablar.- guiándome a sentarme en una silla del comedor.

-Shizuru, ¿qué sucede? te has comportado extraña.- pregunto inocentemente.

-Sí, sólo no te enfades ¿vale?, uhm veras, hoy en la escuela sucedió.- guardó silencio, suspiró. -Te amo y no quiero que en nuestra relación haya secretos.-

Ay por favor me engañaste y ahora te das un baño de pureza.-Entiendo, ¿y qué pasó?.- Vamos confiesa.

-Una alumna me besó y me mordió.- no esperaba que me lo contara.

-¿¡QUUEE!?- no tuve que fingir sorpresa, realmente me sorprendió.

-Tranquila, la puse en su lugar **(Ay ajá ¬_¬, uuuyy, como te opusiste ¿eeh?)** y no dejaré que se me acerque más.- responde rápido.

-Dime quién es.- fingí indignación golpeando la mesa.

Dio un pequeño brinco. -Tranquila amor, mírame, sólo te amo a ti, ella no es significa nada para mí, deje bien claro eso **(siii, quedó claro con tu bra lila ¿heee?).-** me miraba con dulzura.

Mmm, será posible que no mienta, pero, espera un segundo, nunca marcó nada, al contrario, la sentí muy sueltecita conmigo en la sala.

-Te creo amor, pero debo irme ahora.- suelto su mano y camino hacia la salida.

-Espera, por favor créeme, no pasó nada, no volveré a ver a Kruger, lo prometo, no me dejes…- se aferra a mi espalda.

-Tranquila, te creo, sólo que recordé que debo reunirme con ... Hum mi manager, perdón, te quiero ,hablamos pronto ¿si?- me escapo de su presencia.

Shizuru, y ¿si realmente me dice la verdad? ¿y si esa maceta de pelos disparejos mintió? debo saber la verdad.

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

Fue un solitario y silencioso fin de semana para la pareja, por un lado, una castaña temía que su novia no volviera, ya no le interesaba lo que su familia opinara o el mundo, sólo no quería perderla. Por el otro una peli cobalto se sentía confundida, y deliberaba una lucha interior entre la venganza y el amor. Quería creer en Shizuru, pero era tan insegura, su pasado había dejado severas heridas que la marcaron profundamente, temía volver a equivocarse, sólo quería la verdad, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para encararla, jugaban en contra sus emociones.

El inicio de semana llegó muy pronto. Shizuru inició tristemente su rutina, esperó la aparición de su amada, pero esta nunca llego y así los días avanzaron, siendo cada uno más frustrante que otro, desde una insistente Tomoe que fue ignorada olímpicamente hasta ser lanzada hacia fuera por Haruka en varias ocasiones, sumándose también la cruel evasión de ciertos cachorros hacia su persona, era el pan de cada día.

Se enfocó en el baile que sería el próximo fin de semana. Ya quería dar por cerrado ese tema.

-Haruka, ¿está todo listo?- Shizuru la mira.

-Bubuzuque, todo va en marcha, el gimnasio está casi terminado, sulopesi yo misma.-

-Es "supervisé" Haruka.- Yukino la corregía mientras le entregaba unas hojas.

-Ya veo, bueno, entregaré esto en la dirección y con eso estamos listos para el gran día.- Shizuru y sus compañeros salen del salón.

-Vamos a desayunar.-propuso Reito mientras se masajeaba el cuello por la fatiga.

-Ara, me parece bien, adelántense los alcanzo después de que entregue esto.- todos asintieron mientras Shizuru se despedía.

-Fujino-sama- alguien la llamaba desde atras.

-Hola Wang ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?,- notando nerviosa a la chica.

-Eeee...eettoo, es para usted.- el manojo de nervios que era la chica, le entregaba un sobre y salía despavorida.

-Gracias...- miró, dentro había una hoja doblada.

Se dispuso a leerla, de pronto sus ojos brillaron mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa. -Fu,fu,fu Juliet, llega un poco tarde su aviso, pero será interesante.-después guardó la nota en su bolsillo y siguió su camino.

 **Momentos antes...**

En una mesa se encontraban Natsuki y Mikoto comiendo mientras esperaban a Mai y Nao que se habían retrasado.

-Nee, Mikoto, ¿cuanto más se van a tardar esas dos? la hora está por terminar.- habló mientras devoraba su emparedado de mayonesa.

-Amm ni idea, Mai tenía que hablar con el profesor, y Amm Nao no sé si aparezca, la última vez la vi hablando o mejor dicho coqueteando con Nina Wang.- termina.

-Uy ,ya va tras otra pobre victima.- ambas rieron.

Pero todo se interrumpió cuando una voz irritante habló.

-¡Tu pedazo de animal! ¿qué le hiciste a Shizuru? te dije que te alejaras de ella.-

Detrás de ellas había 3 personas, una de ellas era Tomoe, quien la jaló del hombro a Natsuki.

-Ala pero si es la maceta andante, déjame en paz y ve a que te rieguen porque se nota que no te han dado, ya lo necesitas.- habló sarcásticamente mientras se zafaba. No tenía humor para aguantar sus reclamos.

-¡Te lo advertí miserable!- Tomoe iba a darse vuelta cuando suelta un derechazo que revienta el labio de Nat.

Tambalea, pero recupera el equilibrio rápidamente, la mira con furia y se lanza tacleándola, caen y de inmediato intervienen sus compinches golpeando por la espalda **. (ahh ¡bola de montoneras! ¡no es justo! )**

Mikoto entra a defenderla, Toma a Miya Clochette por la espalda, lazándola hacia otro lado. Tomoe da un codazo a Mikoto, suelta un puño hacia su cara empujándola hacia la mesa. Natsuki lanza golpes a la cara de Shiho Huit.

Pero es salvada por Tomoe, que remete en un intento por derribarla. Nat ni se mueve esta vez, en cambio, junta ambas manos y suelta un golpe a la espalda, cae en cuatro patas, aprovecha y patea el costado a Tomoe que grita y escupe sangre. Shiho con una charola de comida golpea la cabeza de la peli cobalto que cae de rodillas. **(¡Eso es trampaaaaa! ¡réferi! ejem.. ( ¬** **_¬** **)** **)**

Las tres chicas golpean a Nat, Mikoto se sube a la tercer cuerda **(...cof.. coff. digo** ) a la mesa y cae sobre grupo, una sonriente Nao entra a la cafetería y se encuentra con la escena. Miya y Shiho golpean a Mikoto que se defiende a patadas y puños, por detrás intervine la araña que estampa un plato de comida sobre Shiho, toma su muñeca la avienta.

Todos los presentes gritaban, "¡pelea, pelea!" Por las puertas se ve una enojadísima Haruka, -¿Pero qué carajos pasa aquí?- pero es ignorada por el griterio. - Y ustedes ¿que se quedan ahí? ¡Vayan a detener esto!- moviliza su grupo de ayudantes que a la orden corren a detener la pelea.

Las 6 chicas al sentir manos de más empiezan a despachar a los intrusos, golpean, patean y terminan volando. Haruka cansada de la ineptitud de sus subordinados, decide interponerse en medio para detener la trifulca.

-¡USTEDES DOS, PAR DE DELINCUENTES, ESTO SE TER...- es callada por los puños de Tomoe y Natsuki que terminan en ambas mejilla de la rubia que cae inconsciente al suelo. Yukino grita del susto y corre a auxiliar a su novia, resbalando con los restos de comidas cayendo de espaldas. **(¡auu!, eso debió doler, ooohh son blancos, ejem).**

Mikito golpea la cara de Miya contra la mesa embarrándola en una hamburguesa una y otra vez, por su lado Nao toma la cara de Shiho impactándola sobre su rodilla, grita del dolor.

Tomoe pica los ojos y se apresura a encerrar en su abrazo el cuello de Nat mientras con la otra golpea su cabeza. Nat la empuja contra la orilla de la mesa, suelta una ronda de puñetazos a los riñones de Tomoe que cae agitada, Miya se escapa de Mikoto, voltea e intenta golpear el pecho de Nat pero Nat cruza sus brazos deteniéndola.

Tomoe, de espalda aun en el suelo, tira una patada al trasero de Nat empujándola sobre Miya y Mikoto, que caen sobre Nao que suelta a Shiho, esta última con sus piernas ahorca a Nao, pero la muerde zafándose tomándola del brazo y llevarlo hacia atrás. (¡ **Shii! ¡dale araña panteonera! ¡No tejes! ¡dale con la silla!)**

Mikoto intenta patear la cara de Miya, pero es detenida por una colérica Mai que llega a detenerla. Sujeta a ambas por los brazos.- ¿!Que creen que hacen ustedes dos!? Mikoto, más te vale explicarme, no me puedo ausentar un rato porque ya empiezan una guerra.- Mai reclama.

\- Lo siento Mai, pero ellas empezaron.

\- ¡No es verdad! fuiste tú.- replica Miya.

\- ¡Ambas tiene la culpa!- Mai las regaña.

Todo mundo esta entretenido en la pelea, gritaban animando a seguir cuando se siente una enorme aura oscura en el ambiente, todo mundo tiemblan del miedo, hasta Mai guardó silencio tragando pesadamente al ver la figura que caminaba en medio de los destrozas. **(¡ay mi madre! ya se armó la gorda ¡corran por sus vidas! ===== (** **ﾉ°0** **°)** **ﾉ** **).**

Ambas, ahora de rodillas, siguen peleando, Tomoe intenta acertar otro golpe en la cara pero Nat lo esquiva al mismo tiempo que lo atrapa y lo disloca en un movimiento, sacándole un grito de dolor que no la detiene, con el otro alcanza a conectar cortando la ceja de Nat que comienza sangrar.

Ajenas a lo que las rodea, siguen golpeando y esquivando. De pronto ambas son tomadass de las orejas y obligadas a levantarse. Intentan repetir lo que le hicieron a Haruka pero al ver de quien se trata, se congelan con los puños en el aire.

Ambas chicas vieron un par de ojos rubí que sacaban chipas de ira. Tomoe enfureció al ver que Shizuru la ignoraba, enfocando su mirada a la causante de su tormento. Le costaba respirar, pero eso no impido que soltara una patada con toda la fuerza que tenía hacia la entrepierna de Natsuki, la cual grita y cae al suelo. Sonríe al darse por satisfecha pero es borrada al instante cuando una cachetada le cruza la cara haciendo eco en el lugar que la deja en completo shock.

Shizuru la fulmina con la mirada después de la cachetada que le propinó, todo mundo no podía creer como reacciono la presidenta.

-¿Cuánto más te vas aquedar ahí parado Reito? muévete y lleva a los heridos a la enfermería.- su voz suena terriblemente fría. Un escalofrió recorre las espinas dorsal de los presentes.

\- Huuummm si muévanse Takeda, Tate y los demás, ¡vamos apresúrense!- todos se caminaron torpemente.

Reito camina hacia Natsuki para ayudarla. -NO la toques, yo me encargo de ella.- Reito lentamete asiente y se aleja mientras camina y toma de los brazos a una ida Tomoe llevándosela con él.

-Y todos los demás limpiaran la cafetería, y más les vale que quede impecable cuando vuelva.- Shizuru habla mientras toma de atrás el cuello de la chaqueta de Nat. Camina arrastrándola, todos se quitaban del camino viendo el verdugo de Fujino llevarse el cadáver que pronto seria Suki Kruger...

* * *

 **Espero les gustara el cap, me costó un poco expresar la escena de la pelea, me es muy fácil imaginarla pero un poco difícil plasmarla, espero comprendan, soy nueva en esto de escribir, nos vemos pronto.**

 **P.D.: no olviden dejarme un comentario que de eso vive mi inspiración jejeje. : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de "Mai-hime" y "Mai-otome" no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias.**

 **Hola, siento mucho el retraso, pero este capítulo lo ameritaba, no sólo por saber cómo le fue a Natsuki con la tortura (psicológica, física o que se yo ). Quizás no sea lo que esperaban o tal vez sí, pero ya era necesario después de tanto drama, risa y locura y media. Pensé en resumirlo pero una vez que me inspiré (sabrá dios de donde salió esa inspiración) tuve que escribirlo tal cual salió de mi loca, y creo que, perturbada cabeza, jejeje**

 **Espero les guste y si no pues háganmelo saber en los comentarios, son importantes sus opiniones.**

 **P.D: les aconsejo tener a la mano pañuelos desechables..( para que no les agarre el llanto por ahí u otra cosa jeje), cerrar puertas y ventanas para su propia seguridad, y un desfibrilador por si les da un infarto diabético.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

-Bueno Yohko-sensei, los dejo a su cargo. Volveré mas tarde.- Reito salió de la enfermería junto a Mai.

-Voy donde esta Na... Kruger.-

\- Aun esta con Shizuru en el consejo.- apresura el paso.-pero qué demonios le hace a mi amiga, ¿no ve lo lastimada que esta?-

Reito venia detrás de ella escuchando. -lo sé, además ella no empezó la pelea, tengo entendido que fue Marguerite.- responde.

-¡Ah! tenía que ser esa amargada, con más razón Suki es inocente.- cuando llegan a la puerta Reito está por abrir ...

 **-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!-** ambos se quedan quietos. -¡ **AAAARRRRDEEEEE AHHRRRGGGG AAAAAYYYYYY DDUUELLEEE!**

Reacciona Mai-¡FUJIIIINOOO! ¡DEJALAAA!- Mai intenta abrir pero no sede.- Reito ¡ábrela!-

La mira confundido - ¿Eeh? ¿Pero cómo? no tengo la llave.- Reito se excusa.

-Me vale, tu servirás.- Mai lo toma por la espalda e impulsa azotándolo contra la puerta.

\- ¡Ahhg MAIII! ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? -Reito reclama pero Mai lo ignora y lo vuelve azotar contra la puerta, dándose de cara y cae mareado.

-¿¡De que rayos está hecha esta cosa!? ¡Mierda! no sirves para nada ¡inútil!, ¡FUJINOOO! ¡ABRE LA PUERTAAAAAA!- Mai patea, pero se tiene ante otro desgarrador grito.

 **-¡GGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR -**

Mai tiembla.- ¡ **DESGRACIADA, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!** \- Mai grita desesperada.

-Tokiha vete, Kruger ahora está en su castigo.- la voz tranquila de Shizuru, se escucha al otro lado.

-¡NO!, maldita, a eso le llaman tortura, ¡ella es inocente! , la culpable de todo es al margara esa. ¡Déjala salir!- Mai se contenía de gritar, esperando así salvar a su amiga.

-Mai Tokiha, vete, no lo repetiré de nuevo.-

-¡ **NO IRÉ A NINGUN LADO SIN LIBERARLA DE TUS GARRAS!-** Mai apretó los puños, ahora si se acabó la diplomacia.

- **MAIIII…PPOO...RR FA...VOR… AHHHG VETE.-** la desgarradora suplica de su amiga hace que se detenga.

Llora imaginándose por lo que ha de estar pasando.-No... no lo ...hagas... no.. me pidas.. eso.- Mai cae de rodillas llorando.

\- **SOLOOOO VETEEEEEE MAIII ¡CAAARRAJJOOO! -**

Reito la levanta y la aleja cambiando lentamente, mientras escuchan los gritos ensordecedores. Mai se cubre sus oídos, se siente impotente por no saber cómo salvar a Natsuki.

 **-¡AAARRRRRHHHGGGG ... PPP..PARRR ... AAAAAAA..AHHHHH..DUUE ... LEEEEEE!** -

Por toda la escuela los cuchicheos de los alumnos no se hacen esperar. Nadie podía creer que Fujino golpeara a alguien. Ella era toda amabilidad, perfección en la extensión de la palabra, pero sobre todo, temían por Kruger, los gritos eran muy escalofriantes.

Algunos se habían colado a los jardines de los alrededores para intentar ver algo por la ventana, pero estaban cubiertas por las cortinas. Grito tras grito los asustaba, ¿que podía ser tan cruel para que alguien gritara así?

 **-¡** **AAAHHHHHHGGG NOOOOO... PPPPP.. EER.. DDD... DOO... NNN. SHHHH... HHIZZZUU... UURUU... AGGAAA... NOOO ...! -** muchos al oír esto salieron despavoridos, jurando jamás hacer enojar a la presidenta Fujino, con lo escuchado y visto, tenían más que suficiente para no dormir por días del miedo.

Mai no quiso alejarse mucho del salón. No se movería hasta ver salir viva a Natsuki y matar con sus propias manos a Fujino. Reito decidió acompañarla mientras le daba un poco de agua para tranquilizarla.

Un rato después, el silencio se hizo presente. El ruido de la puerta abrirse muestra la figura de una serena pero fría Shizuru y detrás de ella, una cabizbaja Natsuki que caminaba lento.

Mai se lanza para golpearla, pero Reito alcanza a detenerla.- ¡Miserable! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Suéltame! ¡la hare cachitos!- forcejaba. Shizuru la ignora y pasa de largo.

-Ma…mai tranquila, estoy bien.- la débil voz de Nat se escucha.

\- ¿Que bien vas a estar? ¡Mírate! ¡no! , ahora nos vamos para que te revise.- la mira seriamente.

-No, ve a casa, después te explico. - mira su ojos hinchados por el llanto. Eso detona más la ira de Mai.

-¿Qué? ESTAS LOCA ¡NO¡ tú te vienes ahora!- replica Mai.

-Mai... por favor, te lo suplico.- Mai no aceptaba dejarla ir y no con esa.

Shizuru se detiene y sólo gira un poco la cara mirando la escena.- Kruger muévete, no tengo todo el día.-

Mai aprieta fuerte su mandíbula, se moría por agárrala por los pelos, pero por el bien de Nat lo haria.

\- Huuummm, ya voy.- empieza caminar lento poniéndose su brazo alrededor de su estómago.

En la enfermería, se abre la puerta.-Disculpe Yohko- sensei.- Shizuru se acerca a la doctora que está en su escritorio llenando los reportes.

-Hola Fujino, ¿vienes por el reporte del incidente de hoy?- sonríe.-

-Así es pero, por favor ¿podría revisarla a ella si tiene algún daño interno?- Shizuru se sienta enfrente a Natsuki que se queja.

-Ohh, veamos que tenemos aquí.- sonríe gentilmente.

Después de revisar detenidamente.-Bueno Fujino-san, ella estará bien, tiene moretones, rasguños y las heridas ya fueron atendidas, un poco de reposo y hielo para bajar la hinchazón será sufriente.-

Toma su tabla y empieza leer su reporte. -Y sobre los demás, la situación es esta: el equipo de la Prefecta Suzushiro tienes raspones, chichones, ojos morados y el orgullo destrozado.- sonríe ante la ironía, -Suzushiro Haruka tiene ambas mejillas inflamadas por los golpes y perdió un par de diente, nada que un dentista no solucione. Yukino Kikukawa, tiene un golpe en la espalda y un esguince a causa de la caída, sólo necesita reposo y no forzar mucho el pie.- Yohko se aguanta la risa -Miya Clochette, ella tiene ambos ojos hinchados, le fue arrancada unos mechones de cabello, el labio roto y restos de hamburguesa por todos lados, hasta en los oídos. Mikoto Minagi, al igual que los demás, golpes, rasguños en brazos e inflamada su nariz, por suerte no requiere cirugía. Por otro lado la que necesitara cirugía es Shiho Huit, ella tiene fractura de nariz, golpes, y un par de mordidas sospechosas en las piernas, fue llevada al hospital en compañía de Tomoe Marguerite que tiene luxación de hombro derecho y muy probablemente fractura de costilla, le sacarán radiografías para ver la magnitud del golpe, y presenta una cortada en la mejilla junto con inflasen, tengo entendido que fue a causa de una cachetada, debió ser muy fuerte para reventarla.- termina de leer su reporte.

\- Eso y más se merecía.- susurran al mismo tiempo Nat y Shizuru. Se miran y una se sonroja de inmediato,la otra sonrie, Yohko mira las reacciones con curiosidad.

-Gracias Yohko-sensei, el lunes daré el reporte en la dirección para las respectivas acciones.- Shizuru se inclina y sale con Natsuki.

-Aam ¿ya me puedo ir?- pregunta aun con temor Natsuki.

-NO, tu no vas a ningún lado ¿entendido?.- el cachorrito solo asiente.-ahora sígueme, nos vamos.- la toma de la muñeca arrastrándola.

 **~P.O.V. Shizuru.~**

-Hola Erstin Ho, ¿como va con su castigo?- la pobre había sido atrapada por Haruka días atrás, la puso bajo las orden de la secretaria Miss Maria Graceburt.

-Eehh, pues bien.- suspira.

-Bueno, vengo a dejar el reporte final ¿se encuentra el director?-

-Lo siento Fujino, el director no se encuentra, no regresará hasta el lunes próximo. Yo lo recibiré.- lo entrego y me despido.

Ahh, un problema menos, me falta uno y el más delicado. Caminé lentamente enfrascada en mis pensamientos, cuando vi pasar corriendo un par de chicas. Al verme se frenaron y me saludaron, sonreí y las vi caminar apresuradamente a la cafetería.

No doy importancia y continuo, de pronto, gritos y ruidos se escuchan, me apresuro. Al llegar, restos de comida vuelan por todos lados, todos gritan "¡pelea, pelea!" miro como Reito y sus amigos ríen y gritan eufóricos. Por otro lado esta Haruka en el suelo y junto a ella Yukino intentando despertarla.

Despues esta Minagi y Clochette, que eran regañadas por Tokiha y vi a Yuuki darse cuenta de mi presencia y escabullirse dejando en el suelo a Huit, todo cambio cuando mi vista se posó en medio de todo ese desastre.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme, se me nubla la vista de la ira que me causa verla, aprieto las manos, esto era el colmo de todo. Respiro un segundo, camino lentamente viendo como ninguna de las dos se da cuenta de mi presencia.

Escucho como Marguerite grita, pero sinceramente no me importa en este momento, las tomo por las orejas a ese par de brutas y ¡ahh! y todavía tienen el descaro de querer golpearme, miro decepcionada a las dos, pero en especial a Suki , está demente para que peleé de esa manera ¿a dónde quedo mi tierno cachorrito?

En un momento, siento el grito de dolor que me deja estupefacta. Volteo y a su miserable sonrisa le doy una cachetada, ¡yo la mato!, pero detuve mis impulsos homicidas, no era el momento.

-¿Cuánto más te vas a quedar ahí parado Reito? muévete y lleva a los heridos a la enfermería.- trato de contener el sonido de mi voz. El idiota en lugar de impedir esto, lo disfrutaba, pero ya me las pagará.

\- Huumm si, muévanse Takeda, Tate y los demás, ¡vamos apresúrense!- todos se movieron evitando mirarme. Inútiles.

Noto a Reito caminar hacia Suki para ayudarla.-NO.- lo detengo. -No la toques, yo me encargo de ella.- no quiero que nadie más le ponga las manos encima o no podrér ser capaz de controlarme. Reito va con esa miserable.

Miro a los que quedan. - Y todos los demás limpiarán la cafetería, y más les vale que quede impecable cuando vuelva.- tomo de atrás el cuello de su chaqueta y camino arrastrándola. Todos se quitaban de mi camino.

Eres la persona más terca, testaruda, sinvergüenza y atrevida. Quisiera odiarte y enterrarte bajo tierra viva, a ver si así aprendes, pero por más que odie esos defectos de ti, cuando me veo reflejada en esa mirada esmeralda, y esas mejillas encendidas paso por alto todas tus acciones. Te amo aunque seas un lobo disfrazado de oveja para irritarme.

La dejo sobre el piso, cierro la puerta con llave y la veo quejarse. Voy por el botiquín, me hinco a un lado. Lentamente, siento que mi enojo mengua, debajo de todos esos restos de comida mi pequeño se encuentra.

-Aaah... ¿qué haces presi?-

Rodo los ojos.-Curarte, ¿no es obvio?-veo como me ve con confusión.

Saco el algodón, agua oxigenada y alcohol. Tomo el agua vertiendo un poco.

\- ¡Ahhg! ¿no debería estar con su noviecita esa la maceta?- me habla.

¿Qué? ¿es enserio? Dejo el agua, tomo el alcohol, ¿porque tienes que ser tan cabezota? -Ara, ¿quién dijo que ella era algo mío?- mirando su ceja acercándome para limpiarla.

\- Huumm, ella.- responde.

-Sabes, tendré malos ratos.- como lo que causaste ahora, pienso. - pero no malos gustos. Si no hubieras hecho tu berrinche el otro día, lo sabrías, pero preferiste salir corriendo.- ella mira con miedo mi mano ignorándolo lo que dije.-Suki, esto dolerá un poquito.- sonrió.

-¡AAAHHHHHGG!- sólo la miro (¬_¬).

-Que dramática, aun ni te toco y ya gritas como si te ahorcaran.- me burlo

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio?-

-Olvídalo.- toco su ceja.

 **-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!-** miro como sus lágrimas empiezan a brotar. -Mmm...mentirosa ¡eso duele!-

Ahora si te lo ganaste, terca - Mira quien lo dice, tú no eres la más indicada para reclamarme.- dejo caer un poco de alcohol en su ceja.

-¡ **AAAARRRRDEEEEE AHHRRRGGGG AAAAAYYYYYY DDUUELLEEE!-** \- retorciéndose del dolor.

-Pues te lo mereces Suki.- miro como desencaja la mandíbula.

Iba a replicarme, pero de pronto unos gritos fuera del salón nos interrumpen. -¡FUJIIIINOOO DEJALAAA!- intentan abrir.

Sin resultado, escucho que hay alguien más.- Reito ¡ábrela!- cambio de algodón- ¿Ehh? ¿Pero cómo? no tengo la llave.-

-Me vale, tu servirás.- escucho un golpe fuerte.

\- ¡Ahhg MAIII! ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? -Reito reclama.

Segundos después, otro golpe.- ¿¡De qué rayos está hecha esta cosa!? ¡Mierda! no sirves para nada ¡inútil!, ¡FUJINOOO ABRE LA PUERTAAAAAA!-

Escucho patadas, mi paciencia se está esfumando. Sigo y vuelvo a desinfectar su herida.

 **-¡GGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!-** Ay, pero que pulmones te cargas.

-¡ **DESGRACIADA ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!** – suspiro, ya no soporto esto.

Me levanto, camino hacia la puerta y hablo lo más calmada que puedo. -Tokiha, vete, Kruger ahora está en su castigo.-

-¡NO!, maldita, a eso le llaman tortura, ¡ella es inocente! , la culpable de todo es al margara esa. ¡Déjala salir!-

Huumm, eso ya lo imaginaba pero no cambia la situación. -Mai Tokiha, vete no lo repetiré de nuevo.- doy una última advertencia.

-¡ **NO IRE A NINGUN LADO SIN LIBERARLA DE TUS GARRAS!.-**

Ahh, hoy todos son tan tercos, me volteo y muestro el frasco de alcohol señalando la puerta .

- **MAIIII..PPOO...RR FA...VOR.. AHHHG VETE.-** Suki habla muerta del miedo, sabe que si no se va, soy capaz de bañarla.

-No... no lo...hagas… noo.. me pidas.. eso. -escucho como habla entre lágrimas debe quererla mucho.

 **-** **SOLOOOO VETEEEEEE MAIII ¡CAAARRAJJOOO!-** **.** Miro como repite en un intento desesperado por correr a su amiga

Escucho los pasos alejarse. Ahh ya me canse de todo esto, demasiadas lemosines por un día y todo por quien ¿Eh? aprieto el puente de mi nariz y para evitar más gritos.

Suki al verme caminar, se arrastra hacia tras en un intento de huir de mi. -Po..por.. Shii..zuru, hice..lo .. qu..ee e..me pediste .. no me po..nn-gas.. eso más po..por favor.- suplica al verse acorralada por la pared.

\- Esta bien, esta vez usaré el agua, duele menos.- bueno, eso pienso mientras me gacho y tomo el otro frasco.

-Hum ¿segura?- sólo asiento.

La veo relajar un poco la postura. Termine de limpiar su cara me dirijo a su labio. Ohh mi bebé, ¡arrrgg! me las van pagar por esto.

\- Emmm .. entonces.. huuumm ¿no hay nada entre la maceta y tu, presi?.- Vuelve a insistir.

¿Es en serio mujer? te gusta tentar tu suerte. -Ara, ¿me estás diciendo mentirosa? ¿acaso mi palabra no te es suficiente?- la miro indignada.-Te dije la verdad, no mentí como tu Itsuki.- nada de agua necesitas aprender, presiono su lambio con el algodón.

 **-¡AAARRRRRHHHGGGG...PPP..PARRR...AAAAAAA..AHHHHH..DUUE...LEEEEEE!** \- trata de zafarse.

No iras a ningún lado, me siento ahorcadas impidiendo que se levante.- Pues te lo mereces, ¿sabes por el dolor que pase? no sólo me mentiste, desconfiaste de mí, y si no fue suficiente ¡me diste un susto de muerte!- dejo salir todo lo que he guardado todo este tiempo.

Me mira con sorpresa, llora y agacha la cabeza.- No confiaste en mí, debiste dejarme explicar, ¡pero no! en lugar de eso vas y me atacas me ¡MORDISTEE!, ¿y para qué? en un intento tonto de boicotearte a ti misma, ¿creíste que te seria infiel?- recargo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo..lo..siento Shizuru.. per...doname no sabía que.. pe. pen..sar.- habla lentamente mientras me abraza.

-No es suficiente, ¿te pusiste a pensar un segundo en cómo me sentía cuando pensé que te perdía aquel día que tuviste tu accidente? ¡baka baka, te odio, te odio!- golpeo su pecho mientras yo empiezo a llorar.

-Perdóname amor, el dolor me cegó, no sabía que hacer, sólo quería dejar de sentir dolor.- siento su abrazo más fuerte.

Eso me enoja más y estampo el algodón en su boca y tallo fuertemente.

 **-¡AAAHHHHHHGGG NOOOOO... PPPPP.. EER.. DDD... DOO... NNN. SHHHH... HHIZZZUU... UURUU... AGGAAA... NOOO ...! -** sujeta mi mano, me quita el algodón lanzándolo lejos. -Perdón amor, fui egoísta y terca, perdón.- mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-No te va ser fácil que te perdone después de esto, así que levántate vamos a la enfermería, necesitas saber si no te rompió nada.- camino hacia la puerta. - Mueve el trasero Kruger.- te costará mucho que vuelva confiar en ti, ahora a mí me toca divertirme.

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

Shizuru entra a su casa con Natsuki -Huuumm, debería ir a casa para poder cambiarme y hablar con Ma,i ha de estar preocupada por mi.- el silencio en el camino había estado atormentando a Nat.

Shizuru no fue tierna, no le dijo nada , su mirada era fría y eso la asustaba. -No iras a ningún lado hasta que yo lo diga ¿o acaso crees que con perdón recuperaras mi confianza, mi amor?- hablo Shizuru poniendo su mejor puchero.

-he. No ,no ,no amor, perdóname.- Shizuru sonríe.

-Tramposa.- frunce el ceño al notar la broma de su novia.

-Ara, ¿dijiste algo mi cachorrito?-

-he no, nada que, te amo.- Natsuki pensó mejor guardar sus comentario, ya que con ese oído bonico que se carga Shizuru podría correr peligro su vida.

-Bueno sube y dúchate, te quiero pero, sinceramente, ahora estas hecha un asco.- bromea.

-No tengo que usar.- aun busca una excusa para salir huyendo.

-No te preocupes, ya te daré yo algo. Sólo dúchate o ¿prefiere mi lobito que le talle la espaldita?- coquetea Shizuru mientras lame el lóbulo de su oreja.

–Aah, no gra..cias..- un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras se alejaba.

-Mouuu ikezo mi lobito.- Shizuru la deja ir mientras se pone un delantal. Sonríe malvadamente, sabia con qué podría empezar su castigo.

Después un rato, Natsuki baja con una toalla secándose el cabello.-Huumm eso huele deliciosos.- se acerca y besa la mejilla de su castaña.

-Fu,fu,fu me alegro mucho bebé.- después de ayudarla con la mesa se sentaron .Natsuki se frotaba las manos por comer.

Pero para su sorpresa, Shizuru sólo le dio un sándwich sin un pisca de mayonesa. Literalmente era pan, jamón, lechuga, queso amarillo y tomate. -Amm , amor ¿esto voy a comer?- una mueca de "wacala" se formó en sus labios al ver eso en su plato.

-Ara, claro que sí, ¿Por qué? ¿no te gusta?.- mientras se lleva un bocado de pasta a la boca.

-Emm, ¿no tienes un poco de mayonesa?- los ojitos suplicantes la miraba.

-oh, pero que descuidada fui, claro que si tengo.- se levanta y regresa con un enorme bote de mayonesa. Natsuki suspiro aliviada, un errorcito a cualquiera le puede pasar.

Natsuki intenta tomar el bote pero Shizuru se lo niega, en lugar de eso ella toma el plato y agrega una minúscula embarradita a un lado del pan devolviéndoselo con una sonrisa.

-Ahh, amor, por favor ¿podrías darme un poco más?- suplica.

-Me temo que no, no es bueno para tu colesterol.- habla firme.

\- No pediré que me perdones porque lo que te he hecho, es imperdonable. Estaba tan perdida entre el odio, dolor y la venganza.- toma la mano de Shizuru, se levanta, camina un poco y se inca enfrente de ella.

-Dulce y amada mia, mi May...coff, Shizuru te robaste lo que quedaba de mi corazón. Ahora te perdí para siempre. Juro que nadie te lastimará mientras yo viva, y no pasará un solo día en el que no extrañe tu sab... cof cof tu.. Sonrisa. Pone su mejor mirada. **(¡Nombre!, el gato de Shrek se queda corto al lado de Nat)**.

-Ooww mi vida, ¿cómo podría odiarte? sabes que no me perderás, pero no, nada de mayonesa hasta nuevo aviso.- carcajea Shizuru.

-¡AHHHRRGGG!- grita Nat haciendo berrinche en el piso pataleando tal niña de 5 años.

\- Deja de hacer berrinche ¿crees que no me di cuenta que le hablabas al bote y no a mi (¬_¬)?- Nat se levanta y da una mordía de mala gana y se lo come a regañadientes.

Después de comer y que Natsuki lavara los trastes, Shizuru con bote de mayonesa en mano, subió a ducharse, sabía que Natsuki buscaría por todos lados su preciado condimento, pero lo guardaría en un lugar donde su olfato no lo encuentre.

Natsuki había revuelto la cocina en busca de mayonesa. Después subía a la habitación de Shizuru y revisó entre los cajones y nada. Escuchó el agua correr, trago despacio, tendría que arriesgarse.

Caminó lentamente, abrió la puerta del baño de puntitas. Tal ladrón buscó.

-Ara, no sabía que mi it-su-ki, quería meterse conmigo- pega un brinco del susto. Detrás de ella enrollada sólo con una toalla Shizuru bloquea la puerta.

-Amm amor, no…. no es lo que piensas, sólo fue...un error.. mio.- intentaba salir.

-Hummm, ¿segura que fue un error?- se acerca, rodea su cuello mirándola directamente.

\- Aaahh, no de.. ver..dad…. sólo ..buus..cabaa algo.- desvía su mirada.

\- ¿A sí? y ¿qué es?- la mira juguetonamente.

Natsuki no sabía que pensar, su mente quedó en blanco del terror de la cercanía, y aroma de Shizuru no ayudaba mucho a su cordura. -Ehh..amm este .- sin más la besó, distrayéndola con el beso.

Fue lento, sus labios se movían saboreando. Nat pidió permiso, el cual le fue concedido. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, sólo se paraban para respirar y volver a sentir esa suavidad.

Lentamente caminaron hacia la cama y se recostaron lentamente. Natsuki recorría la espalda y pierna de Shizuru, ella daba pequeñas carisias a su espalda. Se separan, se miraron por un momento,- Ahh te amo Zuru,- habló agitadamente mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Te amo también mi It-su-ki.- sonríe y vuelve a unir sus labios.

-Perdón por no decirte antes.- dándole un corto beso.

-Está bien, lo sé, además sólo a ti y tu loca cabecita pensó que podrían engañarme.- sonríe Shizuru.

-¿eh?, pensé que lo habías descubierto apenas.- se asombra ante esa declaración.

-No baka, lo supe al segundo después de hablarte en el parque.- reinicia el beso pero Nat la parra.

-Espera, espera, si ya lo sabias, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?- frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Es en serio?- con enfado responde.

-Sí, quiero saber.- pone ambas manos a cada lado de Shizuru mirándola fijamente.

-Idiota, bésame de una buena vez.- gritó desesperada Shizuru por como su novia arruinaba el momento.

-Si señora.- Natsuki responde.

 **~P.O.V. Natsuki.~**

Me sorprendió la urgencia de Shizuru. Me tomó del cabello y estampó nuestros labios, fue un beso más brusco. Tardo en reaccionar unos segundos, cierro los ojos, me dejé llevar por esos carnosos y apetecibles labios que reclamaban los míos. La falta de aire mataba el momento separándonos.

-Ara, ara..- me decía mi amor jadeante. -eso.. fue.. simplemente.. intenso...- sonríe.

\- Ahh y ni que lo digas.- con sus manos me acerca lentamente. Sentí sus labios delinear mi labio inferior, entre abrí y sentí como su aroma se propagaba.

\- Ah amor, debemos parar auh.- no me deja hablar y vuelve en invadir mis labios. Esta vez siento sus manos inquietas, nos seguimos devorándonos, siento lentamente que me quita la chaqueta.

Intento desanudar la toalla, pero ella me lo impide.- Humnm ¿que pasa?.- recuperando el aliento.

-No es justo, tú tienes más ropa que yo.- sonríe traviesa.

\- Eso se puede remediar.- me siento sobre ella, lentamente me saco la playera, me paro y me saco el pants que a buena hora se atora y la escucho reírse de mí.

Gruño y estoy por quitarme la ropa interior pero ella me detiene.-Ara,ara cuanta prisa llevas, ¿acaso mi Itsuki sólo le interesa hacer eso conmigo?- se cubre la cara.

Mierda, creo que la he hecho llorar, genial Nat calenturienta. Internamente me regañaba.- No bebé, perdón, claro que te amo y no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras.- suplico y de pronto me toma de los hombro sentándose encima de mí.

-Jajajaja, ay amor, pero que kawai eres.- se burla de mí. Intento levantarme pero me lo impide.

-Ya no quiero nada, bájate de mí Shizuru.- cruzándome de brazos.

-Ya gruñona, eres mi lobito precioso berrinchuda, pero así te amo.- baja a besarme, no respondo pero ella me quita los brazos, siento que recorre mis hombros y desabrocha mi bra. -Ahhh, tramposa.. tu eres la que quiere sólo eso.- ignora mis palabras y besa mi cuello, siento escalofríos ante la humedad de sus labios. Siento como masajea mis pechos- Te amo Suki.- me susurra entre besos.

No soporto más y volteo la situación, la beso, succiono su labio inferior, beso su barbilla, bajo lentamente ,lamo y beso su cuello, doy pequeñas mordías.

-Aahh ahh amor.- susurra entre gemidos. Sigo hasta encontrarme en el valle que divide sus hermosos pechos.

Aprisiona mi cabeza con ella, de inmediato mi lengua saborea primero su pezón derecho en círculos lentos que sacan sonoros gemidos. Lamo de arriba abajo en diferentes direcciones succionándolo, tomándolo entre mis dientes jalándolo, mordiéndolo, sentido como se estremece abajo de mí. Siento un calor que invade mi cuerpo que desciende hasta mi parte más baja la cual siento despertar una erección.

Shizuru al notarlo gime, pegando su cuerpo más al mío. -Aahh si..mi bebé..- mientras sigo atendiendo su preciosos pechos intercambiando entre uno y otro sintiendo como se endurecen por mis carisias. Me incorporo y observo ese portento de la naturaleza que es su cuerpo, es la belleza hecha mujer, su cabello castaño, la mirada de pasión y deseo que me brinde. Sus senos redondos y simplemente perfectos, su abdomen su cintura hipnotizaste y para rematar sus torneadas piernas, simplemente hermoso.

Paso mi lengua por mis labios ansiando recorrer cada cm de su cuerpo, vuelvo a besar sus labios, siento como ella baja sus manos liberándome de mi estorboso bóxer. Abre los ojos al ver a mi amigo. -Moou así.. que.. mi It-su-ki ya está así de duro,- lamiéndose los labios sin despegar la mirada de mi entrepierna.

-Yo.. amm Shizu..ru.- jadeo a la vez que me sonrojo ante ese gesto.

Las manos de shizuru se mueven por mi estómago, suben lentamente hasta tocar. –Ahh, ahhg- gimo al sentir acariciar mis pezones. -ahh.. nena... por favor..- una corriente eléctrica me recorre entera al sentir como sus labios remplazan sus dedos. Sus manos se mueven y pasan por mi cintura hacia mi trasero apretándolos ligeramente haciendo suaves movimientos, no dura mucho cuando cambian a mi miembro.

-Ahhh Shi..zuru..aahh- siento pasar su dedo por toda mi longitud hasta tocar la punta haciendo cirulos, después lo toma desde la base y frota de bajo hacia arriba sin vergüenza alguna. -~Hummm...mas...mas Zuru..aahhgg- gimo inconscientemente. Mi cadera comienza a seguir su ritmo, siento rozar su intimidad poía escuchar como gemía mi nombre entre jadeos.

Me separo y la acuesto, acaricio sus pechos con mi lengua, recorro su oreja -Te amo, ahh tus pechos son maravillosos y sobre todo deliciosos - susurro notando como se sonroja y gime ante el apretón que les doy. Nuestros labios se tocan comenzando de nuevo a moverse tratando de atraer mi lengua hacia ellos, sin dudarlo, seguí el juego… hasta finalmente logrando mi objetivo. Shizuru me esperaba con los labios abiertos permitiendo que mi lengua entrara a jugar con la suya, el calor aumentó drásticamente. Sentia mi miembro a reventar a medida que la intensidad del beso y sus carisias aumentaban.

Dirigí mis manos a su cintura y ella abandonó su labor, las dirigió detrás de mi cuello apretándome hacia ella. En ningún momento nos separamos de aquel apasionado beso hasta que la falta de aire fue necesaria.

Lentamente bajo besando su estómago, me detengo y doy una pequeña mordía en su ombligo.- Aah amor ahh uhm.- gime removiéndose a cada beso y lamida que doy.

Bajo por su vientre, me detengo a centímetros de su zona más privada, paso mis dedos sintiendo la humedad –Huumm ,a vaya, estas así de húmeda..- sin moverme la miro.

\- Ahh sólo por ti mi lobito ahhgg.- sonrió.

Lentamente inhalo ese aroma que me excita más, beso sus labios causándole temblores, los abro lentamente, pruebo su esencia la cual es deliciosa, sus gemidos no se hacen esperar, con mi lengua lamo su hinchado botón.

Un grito de placer sale mientras noto como sostiene las sabanas, succiono y muerdo un poco, continuo mientras dirijo mi mano ante el contacto, siento como se eriza su piel

Comienzo a acariciar haciendo círculos al compás de mis succiones. Sin detenerme, alzo la mirada para no perder de vista su expresión, sus manos se aferran a mi cabello pegándome más, una buena señal. Proseguí a entrar dándome cuenta que se pondría un poco difícil.

Estaba algo nerviosa, nunca había llegado tan lejos, Shizuru sonríe -Amor tu corazón está latiendo muy fuerte ¿verdad?-

Detengo y levanto un poco la cara.- ppp..por..que.. porque ...es muy ... ¿qué pasa si.. te hago daño..?- me sonrojo al decir eso.

-No te preocupes, no tengo miedo.- aguarda un momento.-Relájate un poco ¿vale?- acaricia mi mejilla.

-Humm sí. Eh.. no espera... ¿no sería eso lo que normalmente estaría diciéndote yo a ti?- siento que soy una señal de alto en este momento.

-Eso, es cierto, pero ... pero ¿que dices normalmente ¿he?.- me sonríe picara.

-Jajajajajajaja- ambas reímos ante eso.

Respiro profundo.- relájate amor ¿si?... lenta y cuidadosamente deslicé uno sólo de mis dedos, notando como frunce el ceño ante mi acción.

-¿Duele?- pregunté. Quería estar segura de no lastimarla.

Shizuru sonrió negando con la cabeza. Esperé un segundo y empecé a mover lento acostumbrándola.

Sentía mis mejilla arder de lo sonrojada que estaba, Shizuru comenzaba a sudar mientras sus gemidos aumentaban de intensidad. Lentamente me agache, levante su pierna un poco, llevando mis labios hacia su clítoris lamiéndolo. Shizuru arqueó la espalda, sonreí.

Decidí aumentar el ritmo en mi mano y boca, siento las contracciones de su cuerpo, colé un dedo - No.. pares.- pide entre jadeos. El movimiento era va da vez más constante e incluso un poco más fuerte. Siento doler mi miembro. Todo lo que está pasando había provocado que estuviera a punto de eyacular... pero me había contenido... no aun.. no amigo, hasta el momento importante...

Las manos de Shizuru acarician de nuevo mi cabello para obligarme a que acelere aún más porque quiere llegar ya al orgasmo y quiere venirse en mi boca, algo que sinceramente estoy deseando probar.

-Me...mme corroo.. amooor..- grita al llegar al orgasmo. Gimo al sentir fluir su esencia. Saboreo mientras me incorporo, veo a Shizuru respirar agitadamente ,como sube y baja su pecho .

-Amor.. huuum quiero sentirte.. hunm ven bebé- al escuchar sus petición mi cuerpo se movía solo... al ver como abría los brazos hacia mí.

Tomé mi lubricado miembro, me acomodé en medio de sus piernas, acercándome a ella.-Shizuru..humm.- hablé suavemente.-~humm~-me dirigí a su entrada, empecé por frotar lentamente toda mi longitud de arriba abajo en su zona. Envolviendo en su esencia, abrí lentamente sus labios tocando su hinchado clítoris, sentí la suavidad y lo caliente que se sentía.

Shizuru mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero dejaba escapar gemidos. Sentí que era el momento.- detenme si te duele mucho.- debía asegurarme de no lastimarla, sólo asintió. Llevé a su entrada la punta que coloco dentro de ella

Note que hizo una mueca de dolor, me detuve un poco esperando que se relajara.- Te amo Shizuru.- me acerqué a su rostro y la penetre lentamente , no pude callar un gemido de placer.

-¿Estas.. bien?- Pregunté.

No me dijo nada, sólo respiro más tranquila y fui empujando dentro hasta el fondo. Sentía como lo succionabas aprisionándolo con sus paredes.-

-ahhhhh.. gummhh.- un gemido escapo de sus labios.

Espere un momento a que se acostumbrará a mí, la besé mientras mi mano acariciaba su cintura. Lento, comencé a moverme, sentía como se abría sus paredes en cada embestida. Sentimos nuestras esencias mezclarse a la vez que escurrían de nuestros cuerpos.

Shizuru se abrazó a mí, aumente la velocidad sintiendo como se apretaba más a mi miembro en cada roce.

-Aahhh... mmmhhuumm.. Sukii.. aahh.. te amo...- escuchaba mi nombre entre gemidos haciendome gemir de placer.

\- Ahh yo ta.. también te .. amoo.. Shizuru... - besa su cuello mientras ella se aferraba a mi espalda.-aahhhhggggg.- gemii al sentir rasguñar mi espalda.

Mordí su hombro mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas en mi cintura comenzando a mover sus caderas también.

-Ahh...sii...mass...oooohhh Kamyyy...mmas asiii .. Sukiiii...no.. te detengas... - gritaba tomando mi nuca.

Unió nuestros labios en un beso apasionado .- Ahhhh joder Shizuru mierdaa eso duele.- Solté a reclamarle al sentir como enterró sus uñas en mi trasero.

-Shhh.. cállate ... amor más... dame ..masss...aahh amorr...- no podía enojarme al escuchar sus demandas.

Una oleada de emociones se desencadenaron completamente al compas de nuestros cuerpos. Ya nada importa sólo nosotras.

-Más.. más.. duroo… ¡TE AMMO AAHHHGGGG SUKI!...-sus gritos provocaron una excitación extrema .

\- Ahh ya ...casi bebé.. ahh ya...aahh casi... mas.. fuerte...-empujaba con sus piernas mi cadera en cada embestida haciéndola más profunda.

-Aahshizuruu ..aahh amor.. uham que .aahh ..apretada..ahahg estas... ahhhh..estoy ..por llegar.. también..-

Baje mi cara a su pecho, atrapé uno de sus pezones el cual succiono y mordí causando como se ferraba a lo que pudiera: mis brazos , hombros.-Ahh jun..juntas..mi lobito...ahhh.- solté su punta.

-Si amoooor, te amo.-me mira.

-Yo también... te..amo.. Demasiado .- sentimos una ola de calor invadir presionando nuestra unión. Sentí sus paredes exprimir mi miembro que se hacía camino una y otra vez.

-¡SUUUKIIII-CHANN!-aprisionándome en sus brazos.-¡SHIIIZUUURRRUUU!- sentimos como el clímax se apoderaba convulsionando nuestros cuerpos,.

Todo el éxtasis del momento fue volcado. Sentí como mi semen se vertía dentro de ella y junto a su esencia brotaban hacia fuera.

Me recosté sobre ella evitando dejar caer todo mi peso, me costaba respirar. Shizuru tenía una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su frente junto a una sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios.

Lentamente acaricie su mejilla, causando que abriera sus ojos, viendo esa mirada roja profunda que traspasaban mi alma.- Te amo mi Shizuru.- besé sus labios.

-Y yo a ti mi cachorrito sexy.- reímos.

Nos volteé sin salir dejándola arriba de mí. Nos abrazamos, ella coloco su cabeza en mi pecho yo me dedique a dar pequeñas carisias en sus espalda.

.-jajaja... me haces cosquillas.- levanta la mirada.

\- Te amo Shizuru, no quiero separarme de ti.- beso su frente.

-Ara, ara ¿quién dijo que te dejaría ir? ¿Lista para el segundo raund?- sonríe mientras se sienta sobre mí.

-Jaja, claro mi amor, no sólo el segundo, si no los que quieras.- reí feliz ante mis palabras.

\- Fu,fu,fu, pues te tenemos toda la noche para eso mi amor.- lanzándome una mirada seductora que me incita a levantándome a besar sus labios dejándonos llevar por el deseo...

Envueltas en el beso, Shizuru comienza a mover sus caderas lentamente de atrás hacia delante, haciendo que gima dentro de su boca y eso la hace sonreír.

Entre el beso y movimiento me dice – Ara, ¿Te gusta mi lobito?- sonríe sin dejar de besarme.

-Uggghm, sabes que si, aahg- gimo más fuerte.

Shizuru nos separa del beso, recarga sus manos en mi pecho haciendo que me recueste bien. Comienza a mover más rápido su cadera en circulos, la ayudo sosteniendo su cadera con mis manos, mirando como su hermoso cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de mis manos.

Sin previo aviso, comienza a saltar, haciendo que apriete su trasero.

-Aaah Aaghm aaah- régimen mirandome Shizuru.

\- Aah aaaggg aaaaahh- respondo a su gemido.

Una batalla de jadeos, pequeños gritos de placer y gemidos se hacen presentes en cada movimiento, la ayudo a cabalgarme lo más rápido que nuestra energía nos permite, hasta casi llegar al orgasmo.

-Mi Itsuki…aaahh..me…me…- apenas logra articular Shizuru.

-Lo sé.…aagggh…juntas….aaaagh, de nuevoo- digo entre jadeos.

Ambas nos corremos gritando al mismo tiempo, nuestros cuerpos se sienten completamente en el éxtasis, nunca podría cansarme de esto, podría hacerlo para siempre con la mujer que amo.

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

La mañana llegó, una castaña despertaba, se sentía en los brazos de su amor abrazándola con fuerza hacia su pecho. También se sentía feliz pero de pronto un "clic", la despertó de su sueño.

\- ¡AAAHHH!- grita en un intento por levantarse.

Empuja haciendo caer a Natsuki al suelo.

-Aaauch ¡joder shizuru! ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué el grito?- sobándose el trasero.

-¡Es tardísimo!, llegaremos tarde a la escuela y mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento de su viaje, ¡muévete amor!- Natsuki al oír sobre sus suegros brinca y se queja del dolor.

-Mierda amor, me duele la caderas y mi espalda me arde, sí que tienes garras bebé y dices que yo soy la salvaje.- se sonroja mientras cómo puede caminar al baño.

-Ara pues tú no te quedas atrás, mírame como dejaste el cuerpo.- la castaña tenía muchos chupetones, mordidas y uno que otro rasguño Natsuki sólo suspira al ver a Shizuru como Kamy la trajo al mundo.

Sacude la cabeza y se encuentra en el baño, no puede perder tiempo debe salir huyendo de ahí. Un rato después están listas y bajan rápidamente camino a la escuela, Debía muchas explicaciones a sus amigas, sería un día muy estresado, temía no sobrevivir a lo que se avecinaba, pero de alguna forma u otra, ambas se sentían muy bien….

* * *

 **Por favor no me maten en caso de que no le haya gustado.**

 **Mejoraré en los próximos, déjenme saber sus opiniones en los comentarios.**

 **Gracias, nos vemos pronto.**

 **P.D: Lamento si se me fue alguna que otra falta de ortografía, ya que en capítulos anteriores tuve alguna que otra.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de "Mai-hime" y "Mai-otome" No me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias.**

 **Hola, lamento el retraso, tuve bloqueo de escritor, espero les guste.**

* * *

Ambas chicas habían llegado y en la entrada se encontraron con Haruka y Yukino quien traía muletas.-Buenos días Fujino, Kruger.- Haruka sólo hizo una reverencia ya que no podía hablar.

-No le veo los buenos.- Natsuki habló bajo para que no la oyeran más. No paso inapercibido para Shizuru.

-Ara, tiene razón Kruger, no son muy buenos días.- miradora fríamente.-Haruka, Yukino quiero en la sala ahora mismo a Minagi, Yuuki, Clochette, y si están, Huit y Marguerite.- Shizuru continua caminando mientras ambas chicas se movilizan para cumplir la orden.

-Hola, buenos días Shizuru.- Reito se acercaba alegremente. -Suki-chan ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que lleve tu maleta o prefieres ir a descansar a la enfermería?- Reito revoloteaba al rededor.

-Kanzaki, cállate y deja a Kruger en paz. Quiero a Tate, Takeda y a ti con Miss María en la sala también, así que muévete.- Shizuru toma del brazo a Natsuki y se la lleva casi arrastras.

Shizuru camina rápidamente con Natsuki mientras la sigue jalando del brazo. Una vez dentro de la sala, la empuja contra la puerta, la besa con brusquedad y fiereza, algo que a Natsuki deja sorprendida.-Es mejor que te alejes de Reito, ¿me oíste?- no la deja responder cuando la vuelve a besar.

-Ahh.. sa.. sabes. Jajaja que aunque no lo pidieras, tenía planeado hacer eso.- Natsuki sonríe levemente.

-Pero si te quieres sentir más cómoda ¿porque no hacemos oficial lo nuestro?- sonríe abrazándola por la cintura.

-Fu,fu,fu me encantaría mi It-su-ki, pero si lo hacemos ahora, sabes que te tendría que poner un terrible castigo, pues no debo favorecer a nadie.- besa su cuello delicadamente.-prométeme que lo harás si no después ni te quejes de las consecuencias.-la mira seriamente. Nat sólo asiente.

Shizuru se abraza colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su novia.-Grrrr, eso es crueldad animal, te denunciaré contra la asociación protectora de animales.- Natsuki gruñe al sentir una mordida que Shizuru alegremente le da. La mira sonrojada.

-Jajaja, si haces eso no te daré una recompensa. Mi lobito debe portase bien.- Shizuru lleva lentamente su mano hacia la entrepierna de Nat causándole un jadeo al sentir su mano ahí.-Ahora ve y se un lindo, sexy cachorrito y siéntate ahí no te muevas hasta que termine lo que voy hacer ahora.- la deja estática mientras ella camina para tomar asiento en su escritorio. Un tomatito llamado Nat camina lentamente a su lugar.

 **~P.O.V. Shizuru.~**

Sonrió triunfante al ver la expresión de mi lobito con esas orejitas agachadas, se veía Kawai. Suspiré al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, fue simplemente mágico e increíble, por un momento me desconecté del mundo, de todo, sólo éramos nosotras demostrando lo que en poco tiempo habíamos formado, me dediqué a recordar todos y cada uno de esas imágenes.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando por la puerta Reito y su sequito de Miss maria, Minagi, Yuuki, Clochette, entraban. Estas últimas siendo empujadas por Haruka y detrás de ella Yukino, se veía cansada por intentar caminar rápido con sus muletas.

-Buenos días Fujino-san ¿para me necesita?- en su tono enérgico Miss María miraba a los demás.

-Buenos días, solicité su presencia, como ya sabrá, ayer estas personas aquí causaron el incidente de la cafetería.- que decepción, no está quien más deseo ahorcar en este momento.- Según mi informe la que inició todo esto no se encuentra ahora, pero si sus cómplices.- No te escaparás de mi pienso internamente.

-Oh, ya veo Fujino-san, y dígame, ¿qué propone como castigo para estos insolentes?- Miss María miró con ceño fruncido a las 3 chicas.

-Minagi, Yuuki, Clochette considero que deberían reflexionar sus actos y limpiar sus almas al mismo tiempo que limpian la iglesia entera.- se merece más Miyu pero me imagino que ella sólo fue amenazada por Tomoe.

-¡Hey, no! nosotras no tuvimos nada que hacer, fue la Margara esa y sus compinches quienes empezaron, sólo nos defendimos.- Yuuki que intenta zafarse del agarre de Haruka.

-Lo sé, cuando Marguerite y Huit estén, el director dará un castigo más acorde.- la miro con cierto enojo, ¿que no ve que intento ayudarlas? ¿Por qué no cierra la boca?

-Se me hace poco Fujino-san, pero si con eso limpian sus pecados, las llevaré de inmediato.- Miss María interviene mirando a las chicas y les ordena caminar.

\- Espere un momento Miss María- voltea a mirarme.- También lleve con usted a Tate, Takeda y Kanzaki, por su falta de responsabilidad al no parar el incidente, en lugar de eso, animaron a continuar, necesitan un castigo también pero eso lo dejo a su elección Miss María, usted sabrá cómo solucionar esa falta.-sonrió.- después de todo el consejo estudiantil no debe tener mancha alguna ¿no lo cree?- veo como Reito abre la boca para intentar protestar, pero lo miro y opta por cerrar la boca.

-Pero que falta de respeto señor Kansaki, esperaba más de usted, que decepción-. Lo toma de la oreja junto a Tate y se lo lleva arrastras. -Fujino-san tiene toda la razón déjelo en mis manos yo personalmente me encargaré de estos jóvenes para que regresen al camino correcto.- Miss María va regañándolos mientras salen detrás de ella, Haruka y Yukino se llevan a los demás.

Me siento, tomo mi ansiado té, aahh~ y espero no más problemas.

-Amm, ¿no te pasaste un poquito con Nao y Mikoto? ellas... amm sólo me ayudaron.- mi dulce cachorrito habla desde su rincón.

-Lo sé, pero si no les doy una sanción, los demás, Haruka incluida, protestarán y llegaría a los oídos de la dirección y ahí no podría ayudarlas.- miro como se acerca sentándose en la mesa enfrente de mí.

-Pero, limpiar la iglesia les tomara días, debería haber ido con ellas también, es mi culpa.-

Owww la lealtad de mi amor y esos cachetitos rojos son tan adorables.- Mouu mi Suki-chan no quiere estar conmigo en su castigo.- pongo mi mejor puchero.

-No no amor, no pienses eso, sólo me siento mal por ellas, son mis amigas.- se inca mirándome con sus orejitas agachadas. Ara, ara me sangra la nariz.

\- ¿Estas bien Shizuru?- toca mi cara, siento su suavidad. -Por supuesto, ahora estoy mejor que bien.- respondo mientras me acerco para besar de nuevo esos deliciosos labios.

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

Ambas chicas se besaron lentamente disfrutando del momento juntas. Después de varios minutos se separan por falta de aire. –Ara, debes ir a clases, no quiero que por mi causa suspendas materias.- Shizuru empuja fuera a Natsuki que hacia pucheros para no ir.

Pasan las horas y llega el almuerzo, Natsuki entra al cafetería, muchos murmullos y miradas indiscretas la seguían, frunce el ceño molesta hasta que llega a la mesa de sus amigas.

De inmediato Mai se lanza sobre ella y la abraza como si no la hubiera visto en años.- ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? ¿que rayos te hizo esa desgraciada de Fujino?- Mai revisaba por todos lados a Nat.

-Mai, Mai, tranquila, estoy bien, emm sobre amm .. anoche - se sonroja.-shi... em Fujino me llevó al hospital, quería cerciorarse que no tuviera nada interno. A.. amm de ahí pase la noche en observación.. si eso….-

Se rascaba la cabeza desviando la mirada de su amiga.- ¿estas bromeando verdad? ¿esa Fujino preocupada por ti? como si no hubiera escuchado lo que te hizo ayer, pero deja que la tenga en frente y probará mi puño en su cara.- Mai reclama.

Natsuki suspira.-Amm si sobre eso la verdad.- tembló levemente.-Es que los gritos fueron porque la presi curaba mis heridas y amm ya.. sabes..como me... pongo a veces.. grito.- Natsuki se sentía más roja que una señal de alto.

Mai iba replicar cuando. -Oye cachorro gracias por la ayuda con el castigo ¿eeeh?, no sabes cuánto te quiero.- Nao golpea a Nat mientras habla sarcásticamente sentándose en la mesa en compañía de Mikoto.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te crees araña?- se soba la cabeza.- No fue a propósito pero si Shizuru no les ponía un castigo sus nombres llegarían a oídos de la dirección y ahí si son capaces de expulsarlas.- termina de hablar mientras devora su comida repleta de mayonesa.- ¡Oh bendita mayonesa como te extrañe! ¡Oh amada mía! ~uhmmm~.- las chicas se quedaron viendo la extraña reacción de Nat. Nunca había sido tan elocuente con el condimento hasta ahora.

-¿Y desde cuando pasó de Fujino a Shizuru?- Mikoto habló por primera vez desde que inició la charla haciendo que las miradas voltearan a su atención en ella.

-Amm bueno ah.. no ...lo sé sólo lo dije, no es nada del otro mundo.- Nat se atascó de comida para evitar responder más sobre su desliz.

-Humm ¿y esa mordida cachorro?- Nao notó el hematoma que sobresalía de su camisa.

\- ¡Cof..cof!- Natsuki se atraganta y rápidamente toma agua.- Hum seguro fue por la pelea.- encoje los hombros intentado restarle importancia.

-Mmm no recuerdo que te mordiera la Margara esa.- Mikoto la mira mientras sonreía divertida.

Mai observa la situación y la reacción de Nat-¡Nooo! ¡noo jodas! Nat…- se tapa la boca con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- Mikoto mira algo asustada su novia.

-Nada, sigue comiendo mi gatita.- Mai entrecierra los ojos mirando como Nat se levanta recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

-Nos.. vemos.. después.- sale casi corriendo.

Natsuki apresura el paso, sabía que Mai sospechaba, era cuestión de tiempo para tener un interrogatorio marca Tokiha sobre su cabeza. Eso le causó un escalofrió.

-Suki-chan ¿ya desayunaste? te invito a comer, no camines muy deprisa, aún estas delicada.- Reito habló recargado en la pared.

-No gracias, paso.- Nat siguió su camino, no tenía gana de tolerar a este tonto que se daba aires de ser todo un caballero.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa nena?- Reito con su brillante sonrisa se ponía en frente de Nat.

-Amm, voy a mi clase y deja de decirme "nena" de una buena vez.-le lanza una mirada fría.

-Uuyyy...que fría, pero sabes.- se acerca un poco más invadiendo su espacio personal.- Sé que te gusta hacerte la difícil conmigo.- acaricia levemente su mejilla.

-No seas idiota Reito.-de un manotazo aleja la mano del pelinegro que sólo sonríe aún más.

-Lárgate de una vez a engatusar a otras, eres tan falso como la sonrisa patentada de Fuujino a sus fans.-Nat lo rodea y continúa su camino más rápidamente.

-Nena, sigue haciéndote la ruda, así me gusta, me enciendes más ¡uff! con esta si quiero todo.- habla solo mientras la sigue con la mirada ignorando que alguien había presenciado su escena.

Natsuki se deja caer en su silla, hoy había sido un asco, ya nada podía empeorar las cosas. Suspiró pesadamente mientras veía como el profesor entraba para empezar la clase. Pasaron las horas, sin prestar la mínima atención, sólo recordaba la noche anterior que fue la mejor de su vida. Estaba segura que Shizuru la amaba, y por supuesto que ella también pensaba que era hora de hablar con la verdad sobre ella, presentarla a sus padres y así zafarse de su ridículo acuerdo y…¿porque no?, si todo marchaba bien proponerle algo más serio. Estaba casi segura que Shizuru entendería sus motivos y que el amor que sentían era lo suficiente fuerte pasa sobrevivir a lo que pasara.

Sonrió cuando la campana sonó marcando el fin de las clases, las cuales pasaron volando sin darse cuenta. Era la hora de la salida, fue hacia la sala del consejo para ver a su amor y pasar tiempo juntas, desde la mañana que no la veía y ya se moría por verla.

-Oh, hola Kruger-san.- Nat se encontró en el pasillo a Yukino y Haruka quien la miraba con ira.

-Hola Yukino , Haruka-chan- Nat se mofo más al escuchar un gruñido por parte de la rubia.

-Haruka calma por favor, recuerda que no puedes hablar de momento ¿si?- Yukino la miró con dulzura.

-Kruger-san ¿vas hacia al consejo?- Nat sólo asintió.-Lamento decirte que Shizuru hoy canceló las actividades, ella ya se marchó, pero me dijo que se lo comunicara todos.-

Nat se sorprendió al saber que su novia se fue sin decirle adiós. Rápidamente sacó su celular, lo revisó y ni una llamada o mensaje, nada.- ¿Estas segura que ya se fue?- vuelve preguntar.

-Sí, así es, llevaba mucha prisa.- responde.

-Bueno...gracias.- da media vuelta y se marcha un poco confundida.

Una vez llegado a donde aparcaba su moto y sintiéndose segura que nadie la oyera, marcó a su novia.

-¿Si diga?- Nat suspiro aliviada al escucharla.

-Amor ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme adiós? –se apresuró a preguntar.

-Ara Kruger, claro que dejé dicho con Yukino que no habría actividades- ignorando olímpicamente su pregunta.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos hablas Shizuru?- alzando la voz.

\- Ahora estoy ocupada Kruger, mañana hablamos, chao.-

Nat gruñe y lanza su celular en frustración.- ¿pero ahora que le pasa a esta loca? -opta por recoger su teléfono y subir a su moto, mañana Shizuru debería dar una muy buen explicación.

Natsuki pasó la noche en vela dando vueltas en su cama, estaba enojada y confundida por la forma de actuar de Shizuru y nada de afecto, ni un cariñito, la llamo Kruger y temía que nada bueno podía suceder. El amanecer la sorprendió y no quedándole de otra, se levantó para ir a la escuela.

De mala gana bajó las escaleras. –Mierda, no asustes así pulgosa, ponte una bolsa en la cabeza al menos, das miedo.- habla Nao al recuperarse del susto.

-Cállate, quítate del camino.- Natsuki pasa empujándola a un lado.

\- ¡Tch!, amargada.-

Natsuki derrapa en su lugar de siempre y baja apresuradamente. Se encamina a buscar directamente en su salón de clases a su sinvergüenza novia. -Bueno días, disculpa ¿se encuentra Fujino?- pregunta a la primera chica que ve al abrir la puerta.

-Ehh.. ahh no aun no llega.- la pobre chica tiembla al verla mirada de Natsuki.

-Demonios.- maldice mientras se da la vuelta y choca contra Haruka.

-¡Auch!, ¡fíjate!- Haruka quiere ahorcarla pero Nat se escapa echándose a correr.

La buscó por todos lados y no halló rastro alguno, le llamó por teléfono pero este estaba pagado. Entre furia y desesperación se encuentra a la persona que menso quisiera ver.

-Suki-chan~, muy buenos días nena, ¿tan ansiosa estas por verme que me buscas por todos lados?- Reito ríe al ver las miradas apuñaladoras que le manda Nat.

-Cállate, no tengo humor para ti.- desviándose del camino.

-Jajaja oye, mañana es el baile ¿a qué hora paso por ti?-

Ignorándolo, Nat explota, lo atrapa de la chaqueta impactándolo contra la pared. -Escúchame bien imbécil, no me interesas y nunca lo harás, grábatelo y ¿dónde demonios esta Fujino?- su voz sale un poco más ronca dejándolo asombrado.

-Eeh….amm Shizuru llegará tarde hoy.. por un asunto personal.. llegará para el almuerzo…. Oye...- no terminó cuando Natsuki le dio un puñetazo en el estómago cayendo al suelo.

Nat daba golpes con sus dedos sobre su escritorio mientras la clase transcurría. El profesor, por miedo al mirar, no dijo nada e intento seguir con la lección, todos en el salón sentían escalofríos con cada golpe que se escuchaba, nadie se atrevía voltear, sólo Mikoto la ignoraba mientras dormía de lo lindo en su lugar.

Al final llegó la hora, ni muy bien, sonó la campana Natsuki salió volando. Muchos al verla correr se hacían a un lado y cuando estaba cerca de llegar siente un golpe derribándola golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡Carajo!-maldice mientras abre los ojos al ver que había chocado con el idiota de Takeda, el cual aprovecha la oportunidad de tenerla debajo para besarla. Natsuki abre los ojos como platos por la impresión, hasta que un carraspeo hace que reaccione aventándolo a un lado.

 **~P.O.V. Natsuki~**

¡Mierda!, ¿porque a mi tenía que pasarme esto? me levanté lentamente como cuando te encuentras en peligro con un oso…. ¡ni que ocho cuartos! el oso se queda chiquito delante de esta mujer.

-Espe.. ra lo pue..do...expli..car...- intenté defenderme.

-Ara, perdón por interrumpirlos. Kruger-san, en cuanto termine con el inútil de Takeda, la espero en la sala del consejo.- sentí su voz helarme. Mire como pasó en medio de los dos y como Takeda quedó como idiota al ver tal desplante de Shizuru.

-Eeh…..kr..kruger.. yo lo...- empezó a balbucear.

Quería matarlo ahí mismo, pero preferí salir corriendo tras Shizuru. Me sudaban las manos, ¡por Kamy! siento como si fuera enfrentar a mi madre… ¡Noooo que va! ¡Shizuru me da más miedo que ella!.. oh madre, hoy perdiste tu trono en cuestiones de intimidación hacia mi persona. Sonreí ante esa tontería que mi mente pensaba.

Toqué.

-Adelante.- su voz de ultra tumba trapazó la madera.

Vamos Natsuki, ¡tú puedes! Abrí la puerta y la vi ahí sentada tranquilamente tomando su te.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada o entrarás de una buena vez?- ¡Mierda! sólo di dos pasos dentro cuando ya sentía que debí ir al baño antes de entrar aquí.-Cierra con seguro, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.- ¡ay mi madre! no quiere que nadie me salve mientras me mata lentamente.

En medio del salón había una silla, me indicó sentarme y caminé lo más tranquila que podía, pero era un fracaso total, se veía que transpiraba miedo y ella lo sabía. Los minutos pasaron, no quería mirarla a los ojos pero, igual sentía que me miraba, sabía que su silencio me carcomía por dentro, creo que preferiría en estos momentos el alcohol que su silencio.

-Parece que a Kruger le encanta romper las reglas y promesas.- al fin habla.

-Oye… no, puedo explicarlo.- alzo la cara para al fin verla.

-Silencio, no tienes permitido hablar hasta que yo lo diga.- ¿he? ¿pero qué…? - Kruger-san necesita saber a quién pertenece.-

Veo como se levanta, camina lentamente hacia mí, trae su mano detrás de su espalda. -Necesita aprender a cumplir sus promesas.- Ahhh ¿que traerá? ahhh ¡mami!

Veo como se para enfrente de mí, coloca su mano libre en mi hombro, el cual aprieta con fuerza. -¡Ahh! shi..zu.- apretó más.

-¡Silencio dije! ¿Acaso estas sorda?- ¡gulp! Tragué en seco.

De pronto sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cuello ¡Ay no! ¡Voy a morir joven y virgen!... Ah no, eso ya no va, jejeje, ¡Ahh! de pronto escucho un clic. De inmediato abro los ojos y veo como sonríe con satisfacción, siento algo en mi cuello, bajo la mirada.- ¿¡pero que carajos!? Esto… Shizuru.- hablo exasperada al sentir un puto collar de perro puesto en mí.

Trato de quitármelo pero tiene una especie de seguro raro. -Por eso ayer cancelé las actividades y hoy llegué tarde por ir a recogerlo personalmente.- me ignora.

Lo jalo y noto que de él cuelga una… ¿placa? "Propiedad de Shizuru Fujino", al reveso en letras grandes "PROHIBIDO TOCAR."

Abro la boca de la impresión, la miro –Shizuru, ya basta de juegos, esto ya no me gusta quítamelo ¡YA!- exijo.

-Fu,fu, no, mi cachorrito debe ser educado. Además querías que hiciera oficial lo nuestro ¿no?- se me desencaja la mandíbula.

-¿Esta esta es tu brillante idea?- lo señalo.

-Sí, te advertí que te alejaras de Reito y ¿qué pasa? te veo coqueteando descaradamente ayer con él fuera de la cafetería - la muy cínica habla. Calla un momento, continúa. – Y no siendo suficiente, hoy te besas con el baboso de Takeda, sólo falta que te metas con el retrasado de Tate- termina de hablar tranquilamente, pero noto los celos en su voz.

-¡Exageras! yo no andaba coqueteando con nadie, al idiota hoy lo golpeé y sobre el otro, en cuanto salga de aquí iré a cambiarle la cara a base de golpes.- Me cruzo de brazos esperando que entienda mi explicación y me quite esto del cuello.

Los minutos pasan y ella simplemente me mira sin mover un musculo. Suspiro derrotada, ¿de cuándo acá me doblego ante esta mujer? Me acerco a ella.

-Sabes que te amo sólo a ti, no tengo ojos para nadie más - la rodeo con mis brazos.

-Pues no me confío, este es tu castigo, te advertí que te aguantaras las consecuencias.-

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Sus consecuencias son un jodido collar! ¡Debo quitármelo yaaaaa! -Amor por favor, quítamelo, no puedo andar con eso por todos lados.- No quiero pasar vergüenza ¿que acaso no lo ve?

-Ara, deberías sentirte orgullosa, ya muchas quisieran tenerlo.-sonríe

-Pues pónselo a ellas, prefiero gritar al mundo que soy tuya a usar esto.- admito sonrojada. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?

-Si tanto dices amarme, entonces lo portarás muy orgullosa hasta que yo te lo quite. Además es impermeable, podrás ducharte con él y no le pasará nada.- termina riendo.

-¿Te burlas de mí?- siento que mi vergüenza se transforma lentamente a ira.

-No Itsuki, te amo pero, has hecho muchas cosas para que yo desconfie de ti y si, admito que soy celosa-posesiva pero siempre he intentado ser sincera contigo pero, no puedo pasar por alto lo que tú me has hecho. Así como yo aguante tus berrinches, tu aguantarás los míos.- ¡Mierda! me hace sentir de lo peor, pero tiene razón. -Si no, dímelo, ahora mismo te quito el collar y terminamos nuestra relación.- saca de su bolsa la llave y me la entrega.

La miro, sé que me he pasado algo con ella, pero de ahí a terminar no podría. -Lo siento amor, sé que he metido la pata pero te amo demasiado como para perderte y por eso me hago responsable de mis acciones.- le devuelvo la llave.

Tendré que aguantarme. -Todo por tu amor Shizuru.- vuelve a abrazarme y me besa, siento sus labios, ya extrañaba sentirlos.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, ambas sonreímos, aunque yo me sienta incomoda con esto colgando. -Así que, ¿mi Itsuki tiene planes para mañana en la noche?- habla juguetona mientras me quita los lentes.

-Hummm sí, tengo que llevar a una hermosa señorita a un ridículo baile.- sonrío.

-¿A si? y si es ridículo ¿por qué quieres ir?- besa mi nariz.

-Porque quiero estar contigo y sé que es tu obligación asistir, no quiero babosos que anden detrás de ti.- beso sus labios.

-Jajaja ah, mi cachorrito te amo.- estoy a punto de besarla cuando el timbre suena.- Ara, se nos pasó el tiempo, anda, ve a clase.-

Hago mi puchero. -No quiero ir.- me muero de la vergüenza de salir de aquí con esto.

-Fu,fu, anda mi lobito, a la salida te daré muchos mimos.- me besa y me vota fuera del salón. Humm, ahora subo el ciper y me pongo la capucha de mi sudadera para taparlo cuando abre de nuevo la puerta.-Si lo escondes será peor ¿Entendido mi Itsuki-chan?- me lanza un beso y vuelve a cerrarme la puerta en las narices. ¡Mierda! ¡Valor, Kuga, valor! camino al salón.

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

En el salón de clases están confundidos con la actitud de Kruger, había cambiado drásticamente. En la mañana daba miedo y ahora era diferente, tímida, encogiéndose y saltando cada que alguien le hablaba o pasaba a su lado.

Las horas en esta ocasión se hicieron eternas, quería salir corriendo y buscar la forma de convencer a su novia para quitárselo. Al final, la campaña sonó anunciando el final de su suplicio, guardó rápidamente sus cosas y caminó directo en busca de su tormento.

-Kr...Kruger... Suki...es..espera- la voz de Takeda a sus espaldas la detuvo.

Fuertemente apretó los puños por la vergüenza que estaba pasando, había olvidado su venganza, pero ahora no se detendría.

-Ho..hola Suki.. ¿te..te.. gustaría ir al baile con..con..migo?- grita y se para derecho mirando al cielo, vestía su traje de entrenamiento. Natsuki estaba roja del coraje y rechinaba los dientes.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, bajó la mirada, abrió los ojos al ver las mejillas sonrojadas y levemente temblando pensó que estaba nerviosa, se embobó recorriendo con la mirada a la hermosa chica pero un pequeño destello capta su atención acercándose un poco notando mejor que en su delicado cuello traía puesto algo. -¿Eso..es...humm..collar?- señaló tembloroso dejando caer sus cosas.

-¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAA!- grita Natsuki cubriéndose con las manos. De inmediato toma el palo de kendoy lo descargó sobre el pobre hombre con toda su furia.

-¡ **AAAAAHHHGGGGGGGGGAAAAAGGGGGG!-** en el suelo del jardín salía humo de Takeda, quedó peor que una piñata, le sacaron hasta los dulces.

Nat llega a su moto, lanza su mochila al suelo, se sienta recargándose en un árbol cercano. -Ppff ¡que mierda de día tuve! ¡ahhg me duele mi cabeza!- se quejaba mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Lo siento, por mi culpa te duele.- una voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

-No tanto, no te preocupes.- sonríe mientras abre los brazos para recibir a su novia la cual gustosa se sienta entre sus piernas.

-Ara, ¿segura que no es toda mi culpa?- repite Shizuru sonriendo al notar los brazos de Natsuki rodearla colocando su barbilla en su hombro.

-Shizuru cuando estoy contigo lo demás no importa.- besa su mejilla.

Pasan el rato así en un silencio que para nada es incómodo, hasta que Natsuki lo rompe.-Humm y dime ¿cómo me encontraste?- Da unos ligeros besos en el cuello de la castaña.

-Bueno, el día que hiciste tu berrinche por lo sucedido con Marguerite.-un gruñido por parte de Nat la interrumpe.-Kannina, mi It-su-ki, sabes que te amo sólo a ti, ya mi celosita.- Shizuru gira su cabeza dando el un beso rápido.

-Jumm ¿yo celosa? ay ajam.-

Ríe sarcásticamente.-Ara, así que ¿no te da celos cuando alguien se me acerca?- Shizuru cuestiona mientras Nat mira hacia otro lado roja.

-Mejor continua.- tosiendo un par de veces.

-Bueno después de eso salí para explicarte y te vi tomar este camino pero para cuando llegue tú ya habías arrancado, de haber sabido que te pasaría algo te hubiera detenido.- una mueca de tristeza se refleja en esos ojos rojos.

-No nena no llores, como bien dices ya es pasado y no se repetirá, lo prometo.- Nat gira la barbilla de Shizuru para darle un beso lento.

Minutos después se separaron.-Bueno, ahora todo resuelto ¿qué tal si me quitas esto?.- nerviosa Nat pregunta.

-No aun no mi lobito, pero pronto, pronto. Ahora vamos por nuestros disfraces.- Shizuru se levanta tendiéndole una mano.

-¿he?, no momento, yo no quiero un disfraz a juego y prefiero conseguirlo por mi cuenta.- Natsuki replica.

-Mouu mi cachorrito es cruel, yo que quería elegir el tuyo.- Shizuru le da una mirada lasciva mientras se llame los labios.

-Gulp, am no, mejor que sea sorpresa. Te llevo a casa.- caminan de la mano, Natsuki monta su moto, ayuda a Shizuru a subir la cual se aferra a la cintura de esta.

-¿No quieres pasar y saludar a mis padres amor?- Shizuru pregunta abrazada en el cuello de su novia recargadas en la moto a las fueras de su casa.

-Ehh...etto.. no .. despuesito, debo.. ir por mi disfraz... si eso, debo ir.- Natsuki desase el abrazo apresuradamente subiendo a su moto.

-Ikezu mi amor, anda entonces antes de que me arrepienta.- sonríe mientras la despide dándole una palmada en el trasero cariñosamente. Nat se sonroja y arranca huyendo a toda prisa.

El gran día llegó, todos los preparativos estaban listos, el salón estaba tétricamente arreglado. Empezaron a llegar los alumnos con todo tipo de disfraces: brujas, vampiros, momias, zombis etc. Ambas chicas se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse en el lugar. La hora el baile estaba en su máximo apogeo, la pista estaba abarrotada, de pronto muchas miradas voltearon hacia la entrada donde una despampanante mujer hacia su aparición.

Shizuru se abría paso entre las personas, iba disfrazada de diablilla con un vestido rojo ceñido, marcando cada cm de escultural cuerpo, acompañándolo una colita que hacia girar en su mano mientras caminaba, un par de cuernos y un delicado antifaz rojo que hacia juego con sus ojos rubí se veían mucho más intensos con una sonrisa coqueta que completó el paquete. Haciendo caer la baba a más de uno iba acompañada de Haruka, que vestía de zombi la cual llevaba del brazo a Yukino ayudándola a caminar que iba de enfermera ensangrentada, y Reito, que iba vestido de conde Drácula. Los cuatro tomaron asiento en una mesa. Muchos se acercaron a pedir un baile a Shizuru pero fueron rechazados uno por uno. Un rato después Reito y Shizuru eran los únicos que esperaban en la mesa.

-Y dime Shizuru ¿a quién esperas?- Reito habló mientras sorbía un poco de ponche.

-Ara Reito, lo mismo te digo, veo que igual esperas alguien, pues has rechazado a todas esas chicas.- comenta mirando la fila de mujeres desilusionadas.

-Jajaja eso suena cruel Shiz, yo simplemente espero a mi nena Suki-chan, sabes que ella se muere por mí, estoy pensando en darle una oportunidad.-sonríe Reito.

-Oh vaya, con que se muere por ti ¿he?- no imaginaba tal hecho.- ¿y de que vendrá vestida si se puede saber?- Shizuru pregunta tranquilamente.

-¿No es obvio que de vampirita? para hacer pareja.- ríe satisfecho por el apelativo.

-Fu,fu ¿seguro que vendrá? porque tenía entendido que te había golpeado en varias ocasiones dejando muy claro su desagrado por ti.- habla borrándole la sonrisa unos segundos.

-Jajaja sólo rumores Shiz, mi chica se hace la ruda para llamar mi atención sabe que hay varias chicas atrás y teme perderme.- Retito habla inflando su ego a lo grande.

 **~P.O.V. Shizuru~**

-jajajajajajaa, ¡ay Reito Reito! pones mucha miel a tus palabras, pero ya veremos si es así.- Reí con ganas al escuchar lo bruto que es mi primo, era demasiado su orgullo para admitir que fue bateado por mi lobito.

-¿De qué te ríes Shizuru? ¿No me crees? ya verás, en cuanto aparezca lo comprobaras por ti misma, incluso serás testigo cuando me pida salir.- habló con cinismo.

Solo negué con la cabeza, -nunca cambiarás Reito y eso un día te caerá en cima.- dejé el tema, no tenía caso hablar más con él, mejor esperé a ver a qué hora se dignaba avenir mi amor. Más le vale no dejarme plantada por que le ira peor.

La música continuaba, todos bailaban, vi a Haruka y a Yukino en una esquina algo apartadas, compartiendo un beso demasiado apasionado, ¿quién diría que Yukino fuera tan suelta y atrevida? Sonreí.

Escuché algunos suspiros, pensé por un momento que era de nuevo por mi causa, pero al seguir la dirección de las miradas, yo misma suspiré. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Reito dejar caer su copa abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. Por la puerta aparecía la perfección hecha mujer.

Un ángel había bajo del cielo. Una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor se formó en mis labios cuando debajo de un antifaz blanco, un par de ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron con los míos, la vi devolverme la sonrisa caminando hacia mi dirección

¿Pero quién era ella?, ¿qué le había hecho a mi cachorrito?, la vi caminar con un aura de superioridad envuelta en seguridad que imponía su sonrisa, hacia latir mi corazón sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, todo al mi alrededor desapareció y sólo estaba ella. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, un poco arriba de la rodilla, holgado de abajo y ajustado de la cintura hacia arriba, un escote pronunciado sin exagerar pero dejando muy poco a la imaginación y en su cuello prendía muy brillante el collar, prueba de que me pertenecía sólo a mí. Detrás de su espalda un par de hermosas y grandes alas blancas, su cabello suelto a un lado de su hombro era simplemente perfecto.

Reito se levantó sobresaltado, olvidando que según esperaba a otra persona, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver hacia donde venía semejante hermosura. Sin pensarlo dos veces se encamino al encuentro de mi ángel, dentro de mí se despertó mi demonio interno que hacia acto de presencia dando paso a las ganas de lanzarle mi tridente para borrarle esa sonrisa idiota.

Alzó la mano para recibirla, mi novia la hizo a un lado pasando de largo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. Jajajaja no puede ocultar mi alegría y reí fuerte al ver la expresión de confusión y no fui la única, varios chicos igual a la vez que las miradas de ira por parte de las chicas no se hacían esperar al ver tal ofensa.

-Hola.- me saludó estirando su mano hacia mí la cual tomé en seguida para levantarme.

-Hola, ya te habías tardado ¿sabes?- respondí mirándola directamente.

-Lo siento, tuve unos asuntos que arreglar.- un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas.

-Oh , ahí está mi cachorrito.- hablé viendo como desviaba su mirada.

-Oi, shizuru, calla.- aprieta levemente mi mano.

-Hola hermosa, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- Reito interrumpía nuestro momento.

-Ara Reito ¿qué haces? ¿No esperabas tú a una vampira de nombre Kruger?- lo fulmine con mi mirada.

-Jeje Shizuru ¿pero qué dices?, ¿yo y Kruger? Por favor, la pobre chica tiene un enamoramiento conmigo un poco obsesivo, yo sólo esperaba a esta hermosa angelita.- Un gruñido bajo sale de los labios de mi novia, sólo perceptible por mí.

Reito se acerca intentando rodear su cintura. Iba a golpearlo cuando mi amor se adelanta retirando su mano. -Lo siento, pero yo ya pertenezco a alguien más- señalando su collar. Tanto Reito como yo nos sorprendimos, él por leer la placa y yo porque nunca imaginé que lo mostrara después de lo renuente que estuvo por ponérselo.

Sonreí con ganas cuando pasé mi mano por su cintura pegándola hacia mi. -¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando no? Reito sonreía en broma por no creérselo.

-No es broma Reito, ella es **MIA** , grábatelo bien.- el tono de mi voz fue frio y ronco, impregnada de posesividad.

-Se lo pregunté a ella no a ti Fujino.-habló mordaz con la mandíbula apretada.

Mi lobito lo ignora, voltea hacia mí y me rodea por la cintura dándome un beso en los labios. -Humm ¿quieres bailar amor?- pregunta mientras Reito al escuchar sus palabras aprieta los puños, da media vuelta y se va.

-Ara, claro que si.- no separamos un poco, nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos a la pista de baile.

-¡Uufff!, hasta cuando dejarán de mirarnos ¿tan mal vestidas estamos? - En susurros habla mi bebé mientras tiene su cabeza recargada en mi hombro. Pues la pieza era lenta. –Ara, no es eso mi amor, solo están sorprendidos que cielo e infierno se vean también juntos.- bromeo un poco. Sé que la miran por la belleza que destila.

-Humm lo dudo, más bien quieren saber quién soy, quien es la que logró robarte un beso.- sus mejillas encendidas por el rubor se hace presente.

-Owww mi amor, no me robaste nada, yo te lo di.- hago que me mire e inicio un beso lento que dura un momento.

Volvemos a mirarnos, ella me atrae a su pecho, escondo mi cara en su cuello, me abraza fuerte. -Quizás yo deba ponerte un collar o algo similar para que sepan que eres mía Shizuru.- hablo bajo sólo para que yo la escuche.

-Por mi encantada mi lobito feroz.- doy un beso en su cuello.

La canción termina dando paso a una más movida, mi Itsuki se separa, comienza a bailar sensualmente pegándose a mí, siento como recorre con sus manos mi espalda, cintura y con un jalón atrae mi cadera hacia ella.

Sonrío y comienzo a frotarme contra ella rodeando su cuello con mis manos. Besa mi cuello y baja lentamente por mi escote. -Ara, mi lobito anda muy encendida esta noche.- susurro mientras lamo su lóbulo.

-Ahh Zuru, tú lo causas.- habla mientras pega más nuestros cuerpos. El baile se torna más caliente de lo que empezó, podría ver como varios babeaban por mi bebé.

-Grrr, Zuru no lo soporto más, vámonos o habrá un homicidio múltiple aquí.- habla fríamente mientras lanza miradas fulminantes a todos lados.

-Fu,fu no te conocía ese lado tan salvaje amor, claro vámonos, yo tampoco soporto como te miran.- se sonroja, me toma de la mano y ambas salimos.

\- ¿y a donde vamos ahora?- pregunto mientras me coloco el casco y me abrazo a su cintura.

-Pues amm .. si no te molesta podemos parar un momento en mi casa y después te llevo sana y salva a la tuya.- por culpa del casco no pude ver su rubor que seguramente tenia.

-Ara, mi It-su-ki quiere hacerme cositas malas.- frenó un momento, giró su rostro alzo la visera del casco.

-No amor, tan malas no pero si tengo pensado algo.- me dejó sorprendida, esta vez ella siguió mis insinuaciones, esto prometía mucho. Definitivamente de angelito no tenía nada era un diablillo en potencia.

 **~Fin P.O.V. Shizuru.~**

Natsuki estacionó su moto frente a su casa, ayudó a Shizuru a bajar quitándole el casco. Caminaron tomadas de la mano, abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso para que entrara. Ni bien cerraba la puerta Shizuru se lanzó sobre sus labios desencadenando un beso prendido de pasión y deseo. Natsuki la tomó por la cintura y en un movimiento la cargó. Shizuru enrollo sus piernas a su cintura y se aferró a su cuello sin dejar de besar.

Lentamente subió las escaleras entre besos y jadeos, Natsuki acariciaba los glúteos y piernas de Shizuru mientras esta última gemía levemente, se dedicó a recorrer los labios de Nat con su lengua.

Una vez arriba Natsuki baja lentamente y separa un poco a Shizuru.- Ahh ¿por qué paras?- Shizuru hace un puchero.

Nat le da un beso en su nariz.- ya verás porque amor.- sonríe.

Abre la puerta frente a ellas, Shizuru lleva su mano a la boca. -a.. amor esto es...-

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué habrá preparado Nat para Shiz?**

 **Espero les gustara el cap, dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios.**

 **Gracias, nos vemos pronto.**

 **P.D: Lamento si se me fue alguna que otra falta de ortografía.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de "Mai-hime" y "Mai-otome" No me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias.**

 **Me alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado, espero que este les guste también 7u7.**

* * *

Lentamente subieron las escaleras entre besos y jadeos. Natsuki acariciaba los glúteos y piernas de Shizuru mientras esta gemía levemente dedicandose a recorrer los labios de Nat con su lengua.

Una vez arriba, Natsuki la baja lentamente y se separa un poco.- Ahh ¿por qué paras?- Shizuru hace un puchero.

Nat le da un beso en su nariz.- Ya verás porque amor.- sonríe y abre la puerta frente a ellas.

Shizuru lleva una mano a su boca.-A.. amor esto es...-

 **24 hrs antes...**

Natsuki llegó rápidamente a su casa, entró y al cerrar la puerta se asusta al ver a Mai con un sartén en mano esperándola.-Hola Kuga.- su voz hizo que temblara.

-Aamm.. a.. Ma..Mai...- no pudo hablar más cuando algo le cayó encima.

Minutos después, muchos minutos después, Nat balbuceaba mientras despertaba al sentir una presión en su cuerpo. Reaccionó e intentó zafarse, pero era imposible.

Se encontraba en la azotea sentada y atada a una silla. –Vaya, me alegra que ya despertaras Kuga.- Mai habló mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex.

-Ma..Mai.. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- trata de sonar tranquila.

-Mmm veamos Natsuki, tu y yo somos amigas ¿no? casi hermanas ¿verdad?- Mai pasea de un lado al otro.

-C...cla..ro Mai . Sudaba.

-Mikoto, pon la silla en la orilla de la azotea.- de inmediato Mikato asiente y arrastra la silla.

-No..Mikoto ¡noooo! ¡Por favor Mai! ¿Por qué? ¡No, Mai!- pusieron la silla en al orilla equilibrada, Sólo se sostenía las patas traseras.

-Natsuki, si no quieres caer, me dirás toda la verdad. Te he preguntado antes y me mandaste por un tubo diciendo que después, esperé, fui paciente, pero veo que soy la única que se entera al final y ya me cansé, ahora ¡habla!, ¿que te traes con Fujino?- Mai habló mientras la sostenía de caer.-

Mai ¡es..pera! Mai.. ¡Espera!... ¡puedo explicarlo!- Natsuki sudaba. Hoy habían explotado demasiado sus nervios.

\- Estoy esperando.- Mai movió un poco la silla hacia atrás.

\- ¡Waaa Mai! ok ok, pues… am ella es mi novia.- Nat se sonroja.

-Jajaja, así que mis dudas eran ciertas y ¿por qué traes ese collar de perro? ¿Tan insegura es que debe marcar su territorio?- Mai carcajea.

-Oi Mai, callate, no es así- reclama aún más roja.

\- ¿qué dijiste?- Mai mueve la silla de nuevo.

-Noo ¡nada! ya Mai ¡bájame de aquí!- Nat moduló su voz.

\- Ok te bajo pero, ¿sabes?, antes dime porque te lo puso.- Mai coloca su mano libre en su cintura.

-Porque por culpa del idiota de Reito y el imbécil de Takeda ella desconfía de mi fidelidad.- Nat hablaba rápido.

\- ¿Segura que sólo es eso Nat?- Mai mueve un poco la silla.

\- ¡Waaa! ¡y porque le mentí con mi nombre!-

Mai alza su ceja.- ¿Cómo es eso?-

-¡Ahhhh! ella y yo tuvimos un encuentro antes de ir a Fuuka. Tenía mis dudas y pasaron algunas cosas, así que en la escuela era Itsuki y fuera Suki, alias Silver Wolf. quería ver si era la indicada.- Nat desvía la mirada.

-¿por qué no me dijiste? pude haberte ayudado.- Mai la mira seriamente.

-Estaba confundida, quise resolverlo sola, pero después pasó la pela y lo demás. Al final ella se dió cuenta de mis intenciones, me castigó con esto.- ahora si Nat quería caer de la azotea por la vergüenza.

-Jajajajaja de dónde sacaste la tonta idea de poder engañar a Fujino ¿he?- Mai reía con ganas.

-¡Baka! deja de búrlate.- gruñe Nat.

-A mí no me gruñes Natsuki Kuga.- abre la mano soltando a su amiga que se hacía atrás.

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!- grita desesperada Nat.

Se mueve intentando zafarse cuando ¡bam! queda colgando a un cm del suelo.- Mai ¡hija de tu madre! ¡sueltameeeeee!- Nat furiosa.

-Ups jeje, tranquila Nat, lo tenía todo controlado. Buena idea atar la silla mi gatita.- Mai le da un beso a Mikoto por salvarla.

Ambas chicas bajan a socorrer a Nat que se encontraba colgando. Una vez pasado el susto,Nat se lanza contra Mai que la recibe con un sartenazo.- ¡Buaa! ¿por qué me pegas? casi me matas ¡animal!- Nat soba el chichón.

-¿Por qué? ¡todavía preguntas!- Mai la amenaza de nuevo.

\- Ok ok ya, lo siento.- Nat se protege con sus manos la cabeza.

-Y ¿cuándo la vas a presentar a tus padres?- Mai se sienta en el sofa.

-Humm no sé. Pero primero debo hablar con ella, le he mentido dos veces con mi nombre y mira como me castigó, no quiero imaginar que hará si sabe que le mentí una tercera vez con mi nombre.- tiembla levemente al pensar eso.

Mai la mira con ternura.-Nat. ¿ la amas?, pero más que nada, ¿ella te ama a ti?-

Nat alza la mirada.-Si Mai, yo la amo más que a nada en el mundo y te aseguro que Shizuru me ama. Sé que vamos muy rápido con lo nuestro, pero de verdad, lo que sentimos es verdadero.-

Mai se sorprende al ver con que claridad Nat habló.

-Bueno, si es así habla con ella, no más secretos, no mientas más, hazlo antes que algo peor pase.- Mai da una palmada de apoyo.

\- Lo sé, debo pensar cómo hacerlo, de momento debo buscar un inútil disfraz para el bailecito ese.- se soba la cienes.

\- Eso me da una excelente idea.- Mai se levanta rápidamente.

-Esa noche sería perfecto para que aclaren las cosas: vas al baile, pasan un rato juntas y después la traes aquí, le preparamos una sorpresa que la ponga de muy buen humor y le sueltas todo.-

Nat piensa un momento.-Humm si podría ser buena idea eso, ok, eso haré.- se levanta.

-Ok, ahora vamos por nuestros disfraces y a escogerte uno que haga a Shizuru babear y no te mate por mentir.- Mai jala hacia la salida a Natsuki.

Más tarde en la noche.

 **~P.O.V. Natsuki.~**

¡Ahh pero que cansancio! Mai es una loca, me llevó de un lado al otro, me duele todo. Me dejo caer en mi cama, tengo casi todo listo para la sorpresa, sólo espero que Shizuru le guste y entienda mis razones, si Kamy esta vez no hecha la sal y me quite esta cosa. Suspiré cuando mi celular sonó ¿y ahora quien es?

Contesto sin ver el nombre.-hola.-

-¡Hola mi campeona!-

Abro los ojos.-¡Papááááá! ¡Hasta que apareces!- Ah, él pudo haberme salvado de mamá.

-Jejeje perdón hija. Ya sabes cuánto trabajo tengo que no me deja verte mi pequeña.-

Ahí vamos.- Entiendo pero, sabes la locura de mamá y ¿no piensas hacer nada?- suspiro.

\- Lo sé hija y estoy de acuerdo con ella, la peque Shiz es la mejor opción.-

Me levanto de golpe.- ¡No lo es! ¡ni hoy ni nunca! y para tu información yo... amo alguien más, tengo novia.- ¡Jum! no me van obligar

\- Natsuki. ¿segura que no se repetirá como la última vez?- escucho como el tono de mi padre cambia.

\- Entiendo tu preocupación, pero esto no es remotamente parecido como aquello. Lo que tengo con mi nena va más allá, la amo.- sonrió

-¿Qué?, espera un momento.- escucho ruido al otro lado de la línea.-Ahora sí, repítemelo.-

Gruño.- Papá mira, sé que metí la pata con Juri.- siento un nudo en la garganta recordarlo.- tú y ma saben mejor que nadie cuanto me dolió su engaño, por un momento decidí no volver enamorarme de nadie, tenía miedo.- guardo silencio un momento.-Me encerré dentro de mi, di todo por perdido hasta que llegó ella y al principio me caía mal, no la soportaba pero , cuando vi su mirada aquella tarde en el parque, lo supe de inmediato, todo comenzóo a tener sentido ahí y después con el correr de los días probé que tenía razón desde el primer momento, cuando me di cuenta que estaba incompleta y ahora estoy entera.- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Ohh, has madurado hija, tu heredaste mi terquedad y orgullo. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día que dieras ese paso.-

Limpié una lagrima.-¡Oye! tampoco ¿eeh?- reí.

-Sabes que siempre apoyare lo que hagas campeona y si estas segura que es lo que quieres pues, dale a eso.-

Me sorprendí al oírlo. -Papá tienes razón, en el pasado ni siquiera consideré usarlo.-Me levanto, busco entre mis cajones.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo sugerí.-

Cojo la caja, me siento de nuevo en la cama, abro y observo su contenido.- Sólo una cosa hija, si en verdad la amas hazlo pero, si no, no engañes a esa chica. No des falsas esperanzas, no seas como Juri, honestidad ante todo.-

Dejo de mirar, ¡mierda! le he mentido a Shizuru en varias ocasiones, pero sólo cositas insignificantes, mi amor por ella es real, de eso no hay duda.

\- Humm, pa entiendo, debo hacer las cosas bien, para eso necesito que los 4 hablemos.- escucho silencio.

-Tu madre y yo llegaremos en una semana, haremos una cena. Ahí resolveremos las dudas ¿te parece?-

Cierro la caja.-Claro papá, gracias por la ayuda, nos vemos.- sonrió.

-Claro, cuídate mi peque.-

Cuelgo y ahora espero que todo salga bien. Voy y me cambio para dormir, el cansancio me vence.

Ahh… el sol me pega directo en los ojos, ¡maldición ya es de día! Me tapo con las mantas pero unos ruidos me despiertan.-¡Aahg!¡ Mai dejame dormir, hoy no clases!- camino y abro la puerta.

-Vamos muévete, debemos arreglar para la sorpresa.- Mai entra lanzando mis sabanas al suelo. -Ahh cierto, deja me ducho.- camino y me encierro en el baño.

Después de un rato todo queda listo, mi cuarto queda perfecto.- Bueno, ya el resto queda en ti, no lo arruines.- Mai sale en caminopara arreglarse.

-Si, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.- cierro la puerta. Busco de nuevo la caja, mmm, debo hacer 3 cosas esta noche:

1.- Ir al bailecito ese y salir sin sangre en las manos, ¡pff!

2.- Dar la sorpresa a Shizuru, esperando no arruinarlo

3.-Y darle la prueba más importante de mi amor, y decirle mi última mentira.

Esperando que no le importe .y la cereza del pastel es que con todo esto, este collar desaparezca. Sheeee todo listo. Ok, hora de usar esta cosa, ¡Kamy! ¿Cómo fue que dejé a Mai elegir esto? Bueno dijo que era por la causa.

 **~Fin. P.O.V.~**

 **Tiempo actual...**

Shizuru quedó sorprendida. Dentro la habitación estaba iluminada por velas, dando un aire romántico. También estaba decorada con muchas rosas rojas, en medio había una enorme cama con sábanas, mantas y varias almohadas. A la vista se veía acogedora, a un lado en una mesa había platos con fresas frescas, cerezas, chocolate líquido, bombones, un bote de crema chantillí. A lado de esto, dos copas y una botella de champán en su respectivo hielo. En el piso escrito estaba con pétalos de rosas blancas "shizuru te amo" acompañados de corazones.

Natsuki la abraza por la cintura.-¿te gusta amor?- susurra en su oído.

\- Me encanta bebé- se gira dentro de sus brazos y la besa suavemente. Ambas caminan abrazadas dentro, cerrando con seguro.

La lucha comienza, caminan abrazadas, las alas y antifaz caen al suelo devorándose entre besos y carisias que no se hacen esperar. Al llegar al borde de la cama, se separan, Shizuru aprovecha e invierte posiciones sentando a Natsuki, amabas respiran agitadas. Shizuru no lo soporta más y rompe el vestido de Natsuki, causandole una sonrisa de satisfacción, quien toma a Shiz por la cintura y la sienta ahorcadas sobre ella, ataca su cuello mientras de igual manera rompe su preciso vestido rojo, admira un momento el sensual sostén rojo mientras lo saca volando.

Shizuru gime ante el tacto de su novia.-Ahh eres hermosa mi amor, te amo.- habla Nat antes de atacar su pezón derecho.

-Ahh uhmm si.. ahh asi .- shizuru gime mientras alcanza el bote de chantillí.

 **~P.O.V. Shizuru.~**

¡Ahhh Kamy! no puedo dejarme llevar.- Es..espera mi lobito.- se separa.

¡Oww! su carita de desconsiento me mata. -Me toca a mí probarte.- le muestro el bote.

-Ahh, pervetida.- su sonrojo es tan hermoso.

-Ara, no es verdad, entonces para qué son todas esas cosas ¿he?.- la empujo hasta que su espalda cae al colchón.

-Por...que quería amm amm ¿ce..nar?- tartamudea.

-jajajajaja ay mi amo,r adoro tus locuras y este precioso sostén.- definitivamente el azul está empezando ser uno de mis colores favoritos.

Mientras Itsuki me observa, lentamente le quito lo que le queda del vestido blanco, recordar cómo se le veía en la fiesta más como estamos en estos momentos sólo hace que me excite mas- Humm, waoo.- dejo escapar un suspiro de sorpresa.

-Hummm ¿Todo bien Zuru?- pregunta un poco preocupada.

-Si mi amor, sólo que… no puedo creer que ya lo tengas tan despierto y eso que vamos empezando (sin mencionar que es tan grande… ¡kamy! y eso entro en mi antes (°o°)/).- declaro sonrojada.

-Se…se…pone así por..por ti…- dice mi lobito mientras aparta la mirada súper roja.

Abro mucho mis ojos de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Sé que mi lobito esta tan nerviosa como yo a pesar de que es nuestra segunda vez, pero seguro que se esforzó mucho para preparar esto, debo recompensar su esfuerzo.

Me pongo un poco nerviosa, pienso por donde comenzar y surge una gran idea, espero hacerlo bien, ya que es mi primer oral…-Ara, ara, ara…. He de admitir que…- beso la punta levemente mientras la miro a los ojos - Es encantador que mi It-su-ki me diga eso.-

-¡Aaaaghh!- un sonoro gemido sale de sus labios.

Aaah…sus gemidos son como una dulce melodía para mí. Sé que dije que no me dejaría llevar, pero es inevitable cuando pone esa carita tan Kawai mientras yo estoy…-Me pregunto cuál es el punto más sensible de mi lobito- lamo lentamente cada cm de la longitud de mi novia.

-Aaaah…aaaahh ¡por Kamy!- grita echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ara, mi amor, pensé que me salieras tan santa ahora- la miro mientras lentamente subo mis manos acariciando sus firmes y duros pezones, ahh….

-¡Aaaggh aaaahhh, aaahha¡, Shizuru, aaahh, oii oii calla ¡baka! aaahh.- no deja de gemir.

No hago más que sonreír ante sus halagos. Continuo con leves masajes y caricias con mis manos y lengua. Aaah, se hace cada vez más duro, hace que mis sentidos se apaguen… pero de pronto el bote de Chantillí hace que mantenga el poco sentido que me queda.

Me detengo y mi amor se me queda viendo extrañada.- ¿Por…porque paraste?.- me pregunta jadeante.

No le contesto, pero me levanto, veo que arriba de la cabecera hay unas vendas para los ojos.- Cierra los ojos.-

-¿Ehh? Humm ¿para?- fu,fu,fu creo que ya se imagina lo que voy hacer

Me incorporo, me acerco a su oreja y le susurro.-Confía en mi- muerdo su lóbulo.-

-¡Aaaaagh!, humm ok.- cierra sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Estiro mi mano, tomo una venda y la coloco en sus ojos. Ella sólo brinca un poco de la impresión.

La jalo de su collar y le vuelvo a susurrar.- No te la quites hasta que yo diga.- tomo el chantillí y lo embarro cubriendo bien toda su longitud y base, causándole escalofríos de placer… no puedo evitar reírme un poco.

Se incorpora de repente-¿De…de que te ríes? ¡Aaaghh!- pregunta entre molesta y nerviosa.

-Shhhhh, sólo déjamelo a mí.- la empujo para que vuelva a recostarse.

Tomo el chocolate y lo unto en la punta con mi dedo índice, al mismo tiempo que la muevo en círculos.

-¡Aaaah aaaghmm aahh!, si sigues así yo…- dice de repente mi It-su-ki.

\- Ah no, no, no lo harás hasta que yo diga.- le contesto.- así que aguanta.- Y en voz baja digo.- Te prometo que valdrá la pena.-

-¿Qué... ¡aasghmm ¡, que dijiste amor? ¡Aaahha!- dice entre jadeos.

Veo que más hay en la mesa y es exactamente lo que necesitaba. Tomo una fresa y una cereza, las froto con un cubito de hielo y coloco la fresa encima de su pecho, -¡Aaaaagghmm aaahhh!, ¡fria!, aahh ¡friaa!-

Me incorporo bien para ver mi obra maestra. -Ara, ara, ara.- lamo mis labios sin dejar de mirar.

-¿Qué..que hiciste? Siento que estoy llena de comida, ¿acaso hiciste un pastel, pervertida?.- sus mejillas se encienden, oww me encantan.

Intenta quitarse la venda para ver mi arte, pero de un manotazo aparto su mano.- No, no, no, más le vale a mi amor no desobedecerme mientras la tengo bajo mi control.- digo mientras soplo en su oreja.

-uugghhmm, quiero…quiero ver… ¡aaahhha!- me implora.

Veo que está resistiendo todo lo que puede, así que no hice que esperara más y me abalanzo.- **Itadakimasu~.-** primero ataco la chantillí, lamiendo y saboreando. Para la fresa, subí lentamente y mordí la fruta, pasando mi lengua sobre su durito pezón derecho. Deje un camino de besos a mi paso hasta llegar a mi objetivo, tome un momento, supere… y me dirijo a la punta, la cual, degusté todo hasta el fondo de mi garganta, moviendo mi boca al ritmo que ella movía su caderas para que entrara más profundo su miembro a mi boca, veía que apretaba y jalaba tanto las sábanas a tal grado que las rompía mientras gritaba y gemía de placer. Sonreí sintiéndome satisfecha logrando que lo disfrute, la amo tanto….

De vez en cuando daba pequeñas mordidas y rozos con mis dientes que hicieron que no aguantará más el éxtasis…

-Mi amorrrrrr, ¡aaaaaah aaaaaaaaagghmmm aaaaahhh!- Ya no aguantaba más.

-Fu, fu, fu , fu. corret…..- Pero antes siquiera que le diera la señal, tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos empujo mi boca y… -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGGG!.-

Me quede sorprendida de la forma en como el semen salía a chorros desde el miembro de mi lobito, así como saborearlo por primera vez… fue un maravilloso espectáculo al saber que yo fui la causa de esa corrida, la cual duró un buen rato.

-Mi It-su-ki no esperó a que terminara mi señal, pero lo hiciste bien, aguantaste muy bien.- le animé

-Agh…aaahh…aaahh…lo.. siento Zuru ya no podía mas..aaahh..aaah eres cruel aaah..ahhh…- apenas lograba decir.

-Moouuu, después de lo que costó hacerlo con esmero, dedicación y lleno de amor, mi lobito me dice cruel.- hago mi mejor puchero a la vez que estiro mi mano quitando la venda de sus ojos. Al ver mi rostro con rastros de su esencia, se puso más roja que la fresa que me comí.

-Ara, ara, ara… creo que te gustó bastante mi amor.- me incorporaba lamiendo mis manos, con mi lengua y tomando un poco del Champagne enjuagando mi boca sin parar de mirarla.

-¡Maldición Shizuru!- en un movimiento, me abraza dejándome abajo.-eres una tramposa cuando… amm me miras así .- por un momento nuestras miradas se conectan pero ella como siempre desvía la mirada totalmente sonrojada.

Abrazo su cuello.- te amo mi amor, siempre serás tan Kawaii cuando te hago sonrojar.-acaricio su nuca.

-Zuru… eres..- me besa sin previo aviso. Fue un beso lleno de pasión deseo que despertó en ambas...

 **Fin P.O.V**

Se separan un poco.- Tus labios se embriagan más que el Champagne que acaban de tomar.- Shizuru intenta hablar pero Nat no la deja contestar y ataca de nuevo sus labios en un beso inclusive más profundo y apasionado, sus lenguas se encontraban en un movimiento coordinado entre ambas.

Pero sin darse cuenta, un sonido de "Clic" despierta a la castaña en el momento. Sus manos ya se encontraban esposadas en la cabecera de la cama. -Ara, ara, ara, ¿pero que ha hecho mi travieso lobito?- intenta ocultar la sorpresa, pues la había agarrado completamente desprevenida.

-Ajajajaja, ahora me toca a mí.- su voz suena malvada y sexy en un intento de intimidarla pero fracasa totalmente cuando un traicionero sonrojo visiblemente hasta en sus orejas salió a flote...

 **P.O.V Natsuki.**

No puedo creer lo bien que me hizo sentir con su boca ¡joder! juraría que tiene experiencia ¡grrrr! sacudo mi cabeza de sólo pensar eso. Mi furia se desata, cambio de pensamiento al recordar que hizo trampa con la venda, yo quería ver e inmortalizar sus hermosas expresiones con cada movimiento que hacía, pero ahora es mi turno de hacerla sufrir y demostrarle que yo también puedo hacerlo mejor, pero a mi modo 3:D.

-Tu usaste vendas, yo usaré esposas- lamo su cuello, dando pequeños pero profundos besos.

-¡Aaahh, aaaahhhghmm!- gime y siento su aliento chocar en mi oreja.- Me pregunto qué hará mi lobito con esta indefensa damisela.- ha iba usando su truco del puchero de nuevo.

-¿Indefensa? Pero si eres más peligrosa que un oso y cocodrilo juntos cuando te provocan.- me defiendo mientras ella ríe negando con la cabeza.

-Me levantas falsos mi amor, soy un angelito.- pone cara de inocente.

-Jajaja si claro cómo no.- ahora rio yo por su comentario.

Pero pensándolo detenidamente, cierto, creo que esta es la primera vez que la tengo a mi merced después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar. ¡Oh Kamy! hasta que te apiadas de mi ¡muajaja!, definitivamente debo explotar este momento.

Abro sus piernas, las cuales ya estaban muy mojadas.- Oh, ¿en serio un ángel? si por lo que me acabas de hacer, te apuesto a que si .- bajo y soplo.

-¡Aaaaahhh!, no puedo evitarlo, mi It-su-ki es tan endemoniadamente sexy.- habla mientras enrolla sus piernas en mi cadera, pero la detengo.

Muevo mi dedo índice de un lado a otro.- no, no, no, esta vez será diferente.- Tomo un hielo y lo pongo entre mis labios mirándola.

-Ara, ara, acaso mi amor planea….-

No la dejo terminar y me agacho haciendo que el hielo tocara su cuello.

-¡Aaaaaghmm aaaaahha!- gime más fuerte.

Me incorporo, sosteniendo el hielo en una mano y jugando con él en mi mano - ¿Te gustó eso?.

\- ¡Ahh mi amor!- me suplica.

Sonrió al saber que tengo el control, me agacho y susurro.- Tú me hiciste correrme demasiado, pues yo haré que lo hagas más veces.-

Vuelvo a colocar el hielo en mi boca, paseándolo por cada cm de su precioso cuello.

Recordé el chupetón que cruelmente le hice aquella vez, borré ese pensamiento de inmediato, ahora era diferente, esta vez lo hacía con puro amor, nada de egoísmo, la amo, y esto debe salir de lo mejor si quiero que reaccione bien para cuando le diga la verdad.

El hielo se derrite, tomo otro y lo paso en medio de su pecho en círculos.

-¡Aaaah aaahahghmm aaahhhh!, Mi It-su-kiiiiiii ¡aaaaahhaaa!- jadeaba.

En un movimiento, hago que el hielo pase directo a uno de sus pezones, haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos y morderse el labio. -¡Aaaaaaahh aaaghmm ooooooghmmmmm uughmmm!.- gemía descontrolada, quien viera ahora perdiendo los estribos ante mi tacto.

Tomo otro hielo y lo froto en su otro pezón. –¡Aaaaaaaaaghmm uuuuuuuughmmm aaaaaaahhhh¡ quiero…quiero…¡aaaaahhh!- no pudo más y se corre conmigo en medio de sus piernas, salpicándome de ese delicioso aroma que me lleva embriagando desde que comenzamos.

Pero yo continuo frotando los hielos hasta que se derritieran mientras se corría. Un pétalo de rosa roja cae justo en uno de sus pezones erectos, me inclino y soplo para alejarlo pero también para aprovechar de que están sensibles.

-¡Uuuughghmmmmm! ¡ …aahh!… mi lobito travieso y me dices a mi ahh… pervetida.- recupera un poco de aire.

La miro directo a esos brillantes ojos rubí llenos de pasión y sonrió ante su reacción. Quise dejarla descansar un momento para que el frio no invadiera todo su cuerpo, - Jajaja lo aprendí de ti y si, así es, yo si soy amable a pesar de lo que tú me haces, ¡jum!, por algo me vestí de ángel ¿no?- así que tomo el chocolate y un par de bombones, me inclino y le susurro- Uno, y solo es el comienzo nena.- beso su mejilla antes de incorporarme de nuevo.

Baño en chocolate los bombones, los cuales froto en cada cm de sus pechos y estómago, llenándolos de este delicioso líquido y del aroma de este dulce aperitivo, pero no más delicioso de lo que voy a probar ahora. Me inclino a besarla, haciéndola sentir segura a pesar de que se encuentra en desventaja en estos momentos y que esto lo hago con todo el amor que Kamy fue capaz de proporcionarme

Ella sigue mis movimientos, quiere abrazarme, pero las esposas se lo impiden, pero a juzgar por su mirada, se siente tal y como yo mencioné anteriormente que se sintiera, con esto adiós collar ¡Oh sí! Se siente tan bien cuando salen las cosas como quieres.

Le doy un último beso antes de bajar a sus pechos, dónde dejé los bombones llenos de chocolate reposar, Los devoro al mismo tiempo que saboreo sus pechos, en cada mordida, lamida y succión que le daba cada bombón y chocolate que se encontraba a mi paso.

-¡Aaaaaahh aaaghmmm aaaaaghmmmm!- sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.- ¡Aaaah aah sii aaahhh!, sigue, sigue ¡aaaahhhh! ¡no te detengas o te mato amor!- decía entre jadeos Shizuru.

¿Quién diría que la elegante, educada y delicada presi del prestigioso instituto Fukka tuviera su lado lujurioso pidiendo más? Wuajajajaaja, definitivamente esto sólo pudo ser provocado por mí, su único y verdadero amor.

Termino llenando de besos su ombligo, limpiándolo de todo rastro de chocolate, así como su vientre. Bajo la mirada y esta increíblemente mojada, la miro desde mi posición.- Córrete mi amor.- y sin pensarlo dos veces….

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!.- grita de placer.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja.- no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

-¿Que…es..aaahh…tan…gracioso para …mi cachorrito?... …- dice con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-Que justo ahora la cachorrita era otra, eso sonó como un aullido, jajajaja.-

A juzgar por su reacción, creo que me dio la razón lo cual la hizo ponerse roja más de lo que yo me había puesto…. haciéndola aún más hermosa...pero aún quedaba algo por hacer. Bajo y bebo su exquisita esencia que sólo ella puede ser capaz de tener, aquella que yo había provocado en cada movimiento y caricia.

Hundo mi nariz y boca en su entrada haciendo que se irguiera y alzara su cadera- ¡Araaaaaa araaaaaa araaaaa! ¿a mi lobito le gustaaa?¡ aaaaah! mi mi ¡aaaaahhh!- siente tanto placer que no es capaz de terminar sus frases.

Lamo y saboreo más de lo que lo había hecho la última vez, pero tuve que contenerme, porque aún faltaba lo mejor.

Me incorporo saboreando mis labios, me inclino cubriendo mi cuerpo encima del de ella haciendo que cada brazo quedara a cada lado de su cabeza.- oh Shizuru has despertado el animal dentro de mi prepárate el lobo feroz te comerá enterita.- beso su frente

-Aaahh…aaahh…¿debería temer? ahh jaja ven por mi feroz.- besa mi nariz.

-Por supuesto, todo está fríamente calculado.- tomo la llave que estaba debajo de la almohada y un "clic" hace que Shizuru deje de estar esposada, haciendo que abrase mi cuello y me mire a los ojos, sabe perfectamente que es lo que sigue.

Hago que sus piernas abracen mi cadera, acomodo mi miembro que esta más que listo, y en un profundo beso empujo hasta el fondo, atravesando esas estrechas paredes que esperaban ansiosamente por mí.

-¡Gaaaaaahhgmm!, ¡uuuuughmmmm!, ¡aaaaaaahhhhhh!- cada jadeo y gemido de la voz de Shizuru solo hacían que no parara de penetrarla, hasta que llegué lo más fondo que se podía. Nos quedamos quietas un momento, para acostumbrarse evitando que la lastimo al moverme.

-Huuummm, mi amor, ¡aaaahh!, estoy bien, puedes…aaahh empezar a moverteeeeee.- esa era mi señal.

No espere más y comencé con movimientos lentos pero profundos de atrás hacia delante, ella cerraba su puño en mi nuca y me acorralaba más con sus piernas. Yo sentía como me comía a cada movimiento, un "splash" "splash" que a ambas nos volvía locas.

Nos besábamos entre jadeo y gemidos sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. -Shi…shizuru..¡aaaagghhh!- no aguantaba más.

-¡Aaaah! ¡aaaahh! si mi amor, ¡aaaahhh! ¡aaahh ¡también yooooo, ¡aaahh- ella tampoco. Apresuré más mis embestidas….

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Sin dejar caer mi cuerpo completamente encima del de ella, junté mi frente con la de ella la cual soltaba mí cuello para abrazar mis mejillas y darme un dulce beso.

Me separo.- Te amo.-

-Fu,fu,fu lo sé, pero no hemos terminado ¿verdad amor mío? aaaahh- jadea.

Sin decirle nada sonrió, me separo un poco de su cuerpo, sin salir, la volteo alzando su cadera de espaldas hacia mí, ¡Oh sí! modo perrito, o mejor dicho, modo lobo gggrrrr :3.

Comienzo a moverme adelante y atrás apoyándome de su perfecto y suave trasero.-¡ Aaaahh! ¡aaagh! ¡aaaahh! ¡aaahh!- no pude evitar gemir de lo bien que se sentía esta posición

-¡Aaaaahh! ¡aaah! ¡aaaaahh! mi lobito pervertido ¡aaaah! ¡aaaahh!, me encantaaaaaa,¡ aaaah! ¡aaahhh!- gemía incluso más fuerte que yo.

¿Así que esta puede ser tu posición favorita Shizuru? Ojojojo, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Wao, esta mujer en verdad, puede sorprenderme cada día mas por eso la amo y ella a mí. Ya sé que ya lo dije como miles de veces, pero, me hace feliz cada vez que me lo recuerda o me lo demuestra…, lo cual me recuerda a mí del porque la traje aquí, por supuesto que fue para pasar una noche aún más maravillosa que la primera, pero, no puedo dejar de lado el otro motivo.

El sonido de la placa que cuelga en mi cuello y los gemidos de Shizuru me sacan de mis pensamientos por un momento -¡Aaaaah! ¡aaaahh! ¡aaaahhh!, más fuerte mi Lobito ¡aaah! ¡aaah! mas fuerteeeeee.-

Sigo sus órdenes y la embisto a cada movimiento apretando mas su cadera hacia mi mientras ella aprieta lo que queda de las sábanas que rompí y muerde la almohada, lo cual me da un poco de celos, asi que me inclino, hago que gire su cabeza con cuidado y la beso jugando con su lengua.

-¡Ghmmmm! ¡ghmmmmm! ¡ughmmmmm! ¡aaghmmmmmm!- gemía dentro de mi boca y yo de la suya. Se separa para decirme- ¡Aaaah! ¡aaah! me corroooo ¡aaah! ¡aaaaa! otra vezz mi… ¡Te ammooooooo!-

-Juntas…¡aaaaahh! hasta el final Zuruuuuuuu.- la vuelvo a besar y dentro de nuestras bocas…

¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM - grito.

Esta vez ambas dejamos nuestros cuerpos jadeantes caer, yo tuve cuidado de que mi peso no la lastimara y mientras recuperábamos el aliento, saboreaba su lóbulo

-uuuuuhhh ghmmmm aahhh…- provocandol leves gemidos así pasamos el rato solo demostrando nuestro amor. -¿Quieres descansar ya amor? Ya es otro día - Waoo el tiempo pasa volando.

Creí que un "si mi vida" sería su respuesta, pero en vez de eso, gira, me empuja y me tiene abajo, ¿ le quedaba tanta energía aun? ¡Esta mujer es insaciable!

-Fu, fu, fu, te mostraré de lo que una Fujino está hecha mi amor.- me besa la frente.

No hago más que abrir los ojos como platos, sonreír y abrazar su cadera. Ella empieza a brincar lento.- ¡Ahhh!, ¡aaah!, ¡aaahh!, ¡uuughmm! ¡ooohh!- mis gemidos se unen a los de ella, dejándonos llevar hasta que nuestra resistencia y energía abandonaran por completo nuestros cuerpos….

Sentí mi conciencia regresar, no se en que momento nos detuvimos pero, definitivamente me dreno completamente. Abrí los ojos lentamente, me gire a ver el precioso rostro de mi novia durmiendo abrazada a mí, ¡Oh Kamy! para mí que ella es tu más hermosa creación, ¡lo juro por todo lo que amo en esta tierra! ...ah espera, pues es ella, jajajaja..ah….quien imaginaría qué pensaría cosas tan cursis , creo que esto es querer a alguien de verdad.

Me sentía feliz, sé que ella también, su sonrisa mientras duerme me lo decía pero, un golpe de realidad me trajo de nuevo.

Suavemente acaricie su rostro poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.-Amm, ara mi amor, ya despertaste.-

No respondo, se incorpora y siento su mirada traspasarme.- Tienes un aspecto tan culpable… como si hubieras cometido un crimen.-sonríe ante la broma.

-Es que me siento culpable.- desvío la mirada al responderle.

-¿Acaso te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?- me hace mirarla de nuevo.

-No, amor jamás me repetiría de estar a tu lado, sólo...-la atraigo y beso levemente.

-¿Entonces que te sucede?- no.. no puedo decirle mi mentira tengo miedo y si me rechaza o peor me deja.

No puedo dejar que se aleje de mí, me duele solo imaginarlo.. necesito más tiempo.- Escucha amor, hay algo que debo decirte sobre mí que no he te he contado... pero te juro que mi amor por ti es 100% real, sólo te pido tiempo ,para ser más exacto en una semana mis padres vendrán y quiero presentarte con ellos y ahí te diré todo, por favor confía.- acaricio su mejilla.

-Por ahora .. Shizuru..- no me deje terminar calla mis labios con un beso profundo nos separamos.- Ara mi cachorrito el amor es irracional. Cuanto más quieres a alguien, menos lógica tiene todo, pero confió en ti.- se acuesta recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Pasamos un rato así cuando siento sus mano recorrer mi estómago.-Oi Shizuru quieta.- me pone nerviosa.

-Jajaja ¿sabes cuánto adoro tus sonrojos y más si los provoco yo?- se sienta sobre mí, acaricia el feo collar.

-¿Estas muy satisfecha de que lo tenga puesto no?- su sonrisa se hace más grande.

-Ara, ara claro que sí, eso prueba que solo eres mía y solo mía.- me besa

Hunmm delicioso.- Si es así yo también debería poner un collar de que eres mía.- ríe con ganas.

\- Adelante, no tengo ningún problema.- ¡ggrrr! fanfarronea seguramente.

-Ok, ya que aceptaste, cierra los ojos.- la miro.

\- Ohh no, yo quiero ver.-

-Asshh ¡baka! cierra los ojos.- frunzo el ceño. Sí que es difícil esta mujer.

-Ok, ok, no se enoje mi bebé.-cierra los ojos.

Mmm no me confió y con mi mano izquierda tapo sus ojos, pone sus manos en mi pecho causando una descarga de corriente que me recorre entera.

Suspiro, ¡vamos Kuga! ¡tu puedes! pffff. Estiro mi mano libre hacia el buró cerca de mi cama y saco mi más valiosa pertenencia.- No te muevas por..por favor.- pido la veo asentir.

Lentamente lo pongo sobre mi pecho.-Aaamm veráss esto yo.. te amo ahh . esto ha pasado de.. generación a generación en mi.- ¡fuu kamy! esto es difícil.

-Ara, ¿mi lobo feroz necesita ayuda?-

¡Mierda!-¡Silencio Shizuru!- ríe pero ya no habla más.

-Eetto mi papá me lo...dió hace mucho y dijo que.. lo usara sabiamente...y sé que no llevamos mucho... juntas pero...- lentamente quito mi mano pero mantiene sus ojos cerrados.

Suspiro una última vez.- Shizuru Fujino, mírame, te prometo que mi amor por ti no tiene límites, siempre te protegeré de todo, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi mejor amiga, novia, compañera, amante y… esposa ? .- nuestras miradas se cruzan.

Lentamente baja su mirada y se detiene al nivel de mi pecho.-ahh aa..amor...esto.. ahh...- comienza llorar mientras sus temblorosas manos se acercan a la caja.-Si .. kamy ¡si acepto amor!- nos besamos sintiendo como lo salado de nuestras lagrimas se mezclan en cada beso...

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

Natsuki tomó la joya entre sus manos y se lo colocó en su ahora prometida. Ambas sonreían, se sentían completas ahora.

Pasan la mañana juntas. Al levantarse Natsuki prepara algo ligero y desayunan entre besos y risas.- Ara, ara alguien me debe un vestido ¿y ahora que me pongo mi lobito?- Shizuru se levanta cubriéndose con los resto de sabanas.

-Amm lo siento, si gustas toma una ducha ya te traigo un poco de ropa.- Natsuki rápidamente se viste y saca ropa.

-¿No vienes conmigo bebé?- Shizuru lanza una mirada lasciva mientras camina al baño.

\- Emm ahh ,claro amor.- Amabas se encierran.

Ya entrado el medio día, Natsuki lleva a casa a su novia, prometiendo hablarse y verse pronto.

Un nuevo inicio de semana empieza y con ella el rumor del año, la misteriosa mujer que logró ganar el corazón de la presidenta.

Una vez que Nat pisa la escuela. leé los carteles "figura de una sombra de un ángel donde se busca su identidad."

-Buenos días Kruger.-Reito saluda detrás de ella.

Nat se aleja de él de un salto. –Kanzaki, ¿no te cansas de joder tan temprano?- Nat se cruza de brazos.

-¡Jumm!, sé tu secreto.- señalando el cartel.

\- ¿Y que con eso? ¿Planeas delatarme?- Nat sospechaba que no abriría la boca, pues sería su humillación que se enteraran que ella lo rechazó en frente de todos.

\- Jajaja no, claro que no, pero planeo arrebatarte de Fujino y hacerte mía.- Reito sonríe.

-Jajajaja ¡no me hagas reír por favor! mejor anda, busca otra tonta, jamás pasará.- Nat lo fulmina con la mirada al ver como se acerca peligrosamente a ella.

\- Suki, te demostraré que estar conmigo es mejor que una mujer como Shizuru.- sonríe para darse la vuelta y alejarse triunfante.

\- Idiota, sigue soñando.- suena el timbre y Nat se va toar sus clases.

El día pasa sin problemas, ala hora de la salida se dirige al consejo, entra sin tocar la puerta y se encuentra su hermosa novia mirando por la ventana.

-Hola.- sonríe mientras se acerca a rodearla por la cintura.- Te extrañé mi lobito.- Shizuru gira para besar su amor.

\- ¡Grrr! ¿ya te enteraste que me buscan tus fans? están furiosas por robar a su ídolo.- Nat gruñe.

lo sé bebé, algunas se han atrevido a preguntarme, jajaja.- Shizuru la empuja contra el marco de la ventana.

-Grrr ¿y le dijiste algo?- Nat la mira levemente enojada.

-Jaja ¡por supuesto que no!, ya mi celosita, tu sólo eres mía.- besándola con más fuerza.

Pasan el rato juntas antes de salir por separado para encontrarse en el lugar donde Nat aparca su moto.

Así siguieron los siguientes días. Tuvieron cuidado de no ser sorprendidas, se veían en el receso y a la salida cuando Nat se empeñaba en llevar a su casa a su novia. En las tardes lo pasaban juntas, salidas al cine o se quedaban en la casa de Nat a pasar el rato entre besos y carisias, no podían más, pues Nao siempre interrumpía el momento.

Miércoles al medio día.-¡Arrgg Shizuru!, ya no soporto a esa araña sinvergüenza, lo hace a propósito, te lo apuesto.- Nat daba vueltas dentro del salón del consejo.

-Lo sé amor, pero no quieres ir a otro lado, ni aun hotel.- ambas chicas se sonrojan.

-Shizuru- Nat la regaña.

-Jajaja, bueno, tampoco quieres ir a mi casa.- Shizuru bebe su té.

\- Ya te lo dije, no quiero ver a tus padres, aún no hasta ver a los míos.- Natsuki se aterra, no quiere conocer a sus suegro y menos presentarse con un nombre falso, se había prometido no más mentiras.

-Lo sé amor, lo sé.- Shizuru se levanta.

\- Ahh, amor ¿cuándo me quitaras el collar? Natsuki se recarga sobre el escritorio mientras la abraza.

\- Fu,fu, después de conocer a tus padres lo haré, eso es por esperar tanto para saber en qué me has mentido.- Shizuru desabrocha lentamente la blusa de su novia recorriendo su estómago.

-¡Arrg! está bien, acepto.- refunfuña un momento antes de besar el cuello de shizuru.

Ambas empiezan a besarse con desesperación. Nasuki cuela su mano bajo la falda de Shizuru.

-Hummm amor, lo he extrañado.- Shizuru sube el sostén de su novia masajeando sus pechos.

-¡Aahh! lo sé Zuru, ¡ahh! no sabes cuánto.- Natsuki da leves recorridos entre los labios, abriéndose paso dentro sacándole fuerte gemido.-Sshh calla amor o nos descubrirán.- Nat sonríe satisfecha de causarle esos espasmos.

Natsuki invierte sus posiciones, sube a la mesa, baja y atrapa uno de sus pezones, empieza saboreándolos y su mano se mueve más rápido. Shizuru se aferra a la nuca mientras intenta modular sus gemidos. Nat siente que está cerca. Seja de atender sus pechos y la besa para callar el gemido cuando Shizuru se corre,.

Despues de unos minutos se separan, pero sus frentes quedan juntas recuperando el aliento.- Te amo mi Itsuki.- sonríe.

\- Y yo a ti mi amor.- ambas se besan cuando tocan la puerta.

-Shizuru-onesama ¿podemos hablar?- de inmediato se separan al oír la fastidiosa voz.

-¡Grrr! ahora si la mato.- Natsuki se encamina para enfrentarla.

\- Shh no, espera amor.- Shizuru la detiene.

Se acerca a la puerta mientras Nat se cruza de brazos.-Ara, Marguerite ahora estoy ocupada.- su voz suena con odio después delo que le hizo a su lobo, no la soportaba.

\- Por.. por favor Onesama ,sólo será un momento.- se escuchó un leve sollozo al otro lado proveniente de Tomoe que lloraba ante el rechazo de su adoración.

-No pued...-Shizuru no termina de hablar cubriendo su boca ahogando un grito.

Natsuki, harta de la situación, opta por tomar cartas en el asunto. Empuja contrala puerta a Shizuru, sortea la ropa interior y sin pensarlo, la penetra.

-Shizuru-Onesama ¿se encuentra bien?- Tomoe pregunta al escuchar ruidos y leves gemidos.

-Ahh si, ¡ahora vete!- logra articular palabras.

Ante eso, Nat se enoja más, la toma por los glúteos y la carga empujándola contra la puerta mientras Shizuru se ferra con su piernas a su cadera.

Tomoe nota leves golpes contra la puerta. Se asusta intenta abrirla pero esta no cede.-Onesama ¿que le pasa?- su tono de voz sube.

-Ara, ¿no te había dicho que estoy ocupada? ¡ahora vete!- Shizuru grita enojada por interrumpir su acción.

Por su lado Nat lame sus duros pezones mientras aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Shizuru no puede evitar sacar un gemido.- Onesama ¿¡con quién demonios esta!?- Tomoe da golpes contra la puerta.

-¿¡QUE NO ISTE QUE TE LARGUES DE UNA BUENA VEZ!?- de la voz ronca de Natsuki sale un grito sintiendo como Shizuru llega al orgasmo a su ves ella también.

Tomoe cae de espaldas al entender que pasaba en esa habitación….

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, no se vayan sin dejar un comentario, nos vemos pronto.**

 **Ah, y lamento si hay una que otra falta de ortografía.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de "Mai-hime" y "Mai-otome" No me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias**

 **Buenas a todos y todas, me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior tuvo mucha aceptación por parte de ustedes. Por supuesto me tomo la molestia de leer cada uno de sus muy apreciados comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos. Como dije antes, me ayudan a seguir.**

 **Sin más que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Tomoe da golpes contra la puerta.

-¿¡QUE NO ISTE QUE TE LARGUES DE UNA BUENA VEZ!?- la voz ronca de Natsuki sale de un grito sintiendo como Shizuru llega al orgasmo a su vez ella también.

Tomoe cae de espaldas al entender que pasaba en esa habitación. Abre ojos y boca sin creer la situación.

De inmediato se levanta y golpea con más fuerza la puerta.-¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!?, ¡SUELTALA! ¡JURO POR DIOS QUE TE HARE PEDASOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- daba puñetazos, los cuales se tintaban de rojo de su propia sangre.

Natsuki mira a Shizuru, sonríe y empieza a moverse de nuevo, esta vez lento pero profundo. - **¡CALLATE** **MARGUERITE** **Y VETE DE AQUÍ! ¿NO ENTIENDES? ¡TU SOLA PRESENCIA ME ENFERMA! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS!-** esta vez no se contiene y Shizuru habla. Natsuki se detiene al ver que por primera vez su novia pierde la compostura.

-Shizuru Fujino, recuerda mis palabras: tu serás mía, y tú, aquel que ha osado poner sus asquerosas manos sobre el cuerpo que por derecho me pertenece, juro que no habrá cielo o infierno donde te puedas esconder de mí, ¡acabare contigo!- la voz envenenada de Tomoe se escucha, un momento después, desaparece.

Natsuki y Shizuru siguen amándose, pero dentro del pecho de la castaña una punzada de dolor la afecta un momento, pero no detienen los gemidos de satisfacción al sentirse amada el amor de su vida.

Después de un rato, la puerta fue abierta, amabas chicas se asomaron y al no ver moros en la costa, salieron corriendo a toda prisa. Una vez sintiéndose a salvo en su lugar secreto, aquel donde siempre esta una moto está esperando por su ama.

Natsuki alza por los aires a Shizuru, ambas sueltan a reír y dan vueltas hasta que caen al pasto.- Te amo mi Shizuru.- Natsuki le acaricia la mejilla feliz.

\- Y yo a ti mi lobito, te amo más que nada en el mundo. Besa su nariz.

-Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos nunca, amor mío.- Natsuki habló con confianza.

Después de un rato así, Natsuki se levanta para llevar a su novia a casa. Un día más había pasado y la fecha se acercaba para la pareja.

 **Jueves...**

Acordaron mantener las apariencias por un tiempo, pero sólo lograron sobrevivir a la mañana. Llego la hora del receso y Natsuki recibió un mensaje. "Kruger, saldemos cuentas, ven al almacén de deportes". Una mueca de desconcierto aparece en su rostro. Sin ser vista, se escabulle hacia dicho lugar, en la puerta mira ambos lados y esperando a quien la había citado, cuando de adentro una mano sale y la atrae hacia oscuridad.

 **~P.O.V. Shizuru.~**

-Bueno, el reporte del incidente esta hecho, viene la temporada de exámenes.- extraño a mi cachorrito, ya quiero verla, ¿Por qué tenía que haber junta? –Bubuzuque, ¿qué vamos hacer con los carteles y rumores del baile pasado?- Haruka ha estado reclamando por eso.

\- Ara, solamente hay que quitarlos Haruka, no es tema relevante.- bebo mi te.

\- Pe…pero bubu...- no la dejé terminar.

-Haruka, mejor dime ¿cómo vas con tu investigación sobre las manchas de sangre encontradas en la puerta del consejo?- se perfectamente quien las hizo.

\- Sigo en busca del responsbale.- cuando se pone nerviosa se equivoca.

\- Es "responsable" Haruka-chan- como siempre, la calmada Yukino la salva.

Ya me aburrí de esto.-Bueno, si es todo, demos por terminada la junta.- entre mas rápido se vayan más pronto veré a mi bebé.

Shizuru ¿podemos hablar por favor?- Reito detiene mi salida.

-Ara, adelante dime.- veo que el espera que los demás salgan.

-¿Quién te crees que eres he?- me reclama.

-Ara, ¿por qué tan alterado primo? que viene tu acusación.- vaya mi cachorro hirió bastante su orgullo.

-Te dije que me interesaba Kruger, pero claro, tenías que intervenir porque si no, no eres Shizuru Fujino.- su puño cerrado da un golpe en la mesa.

-Reito, el que no entiendes eres tu.- ya me está hartando.

-No, la que no entiende eres tú. Seguramente la obligaste a usar ese estúpido collar para estar contigo ¿no?- me reprocha.

-Jajajajajaja, no exageres Reito, tu más que nadie sabe que Suki nunca tuvo interés en ti, yo no hice absolutamente nada para arrebatártela como dices.- reí, pero que terco es.

-¡NO!, tú la engatusaste, pero esto no se queda así, Suki será mía, soy por mucho, mejor que tú. Esta es la guerra Fujino, ella será mi esposa.- ¿me amenaza? ¿a mí?.

\- Fu,fu,fu, primo déjate de tonterías ¿quieres? ya perdiste sin siquiera comenzar, Suki es mi prometida. ¿Ves este anillo? ella me lo pidió, no tienes oportunidad.- da un paso atrás de la impresión.

-Suki Kruger es mía en todos los sentidos y sólo mía,.- caminé hacia la salida.

-¡Ah! y una cosa más Reito, si le tocas un solo cabello a mi prometida, será la última vez que respires.-cierro la puerta detrás de mí, no esperé su respuesta. Ara, ara, todos quieren a mi novia.

Fu,fu, después de ver a mis suegros, haré lo posible para dejar a todos bien claro que yo soy su dueña.

Abrazo a mi lobito y beso con desesperación sus labios, estoy hambrienta de ella. Lentamente la empujo hasta caer en la colchoneta.

-Ahh Shizuru ¡me asustaste!, estás loca, casi te golpeo.- hace su puchero.

\- Lo siento bebé, no me pude contener.- me siento ahorcadas de ella.

Muevo mi cadera al sentir su duro miembro siempre listo para mí. Sonrio mientras desabrocho mi propia blusa. La veo lamerse los labios.-Ara amor, cuando me miras con ese deseo.- en respuesta se sonroja mientras me imita desabrochándose su ropa.

\- Ah amor, no lo soporto mas, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- me agacho y desciendo su ropa interior, me levanto y me quito la mía.

-Ahh así que quieres un rapidin ¿he presi?- habla mientras se acomoda para recibirme.

Bajo lentamente, atrapa en su boca mi urgido pezón deseoso de recibir sus atenciones.-¡Ahh si al fin!- me dejo llevar listas para unirnos cuando unas voces afuera nos detienen.

-¡Rayos!, Shizuru.- maldice mi cachorrito.

-¡Ahh ¡amo...-la silencio con mi mano.

-Ssshhh, alguien viene.- la jalo conmigo y nos escondemos detrás de un mueble.

Se abren las puertas, dentro es empujada Haruka y Yukino, ya sin muletas, entra cerrando tras de ella.-Ahh nena, va..vamos ¿no puedes esperar a que lleguemos a casa?- Haruka temerosa.

Ara, ¿dónde quedo la estricta, prefecta del orden, que con su voz impone autoridad? ahora parece un temeroso gatito.

-¡Raarrr! no Haruka-chan tengo hambre quiero mi desayuno, hoy no pude tomarlo.- mi lobito y yo nos sorprendemos al ver tal cambio de actitud de Yukino.

De inmediato la empuja contra la pared y se inca, ¡Oh por Kamy! Haruka también tiene un miembro como mi amor, aunque no tan bien dotada. Los gemidos roncos de Haruka salen al compas de las envestidas que le da a la boca de Yukino.

Nos quedamos congeladas sin saber qué hacer, si seguir mirando o interrumpir, pero de pronto sentí detrás de mi la erección de mi novia. Gire molesta al pensar que se éxito al verlas pero, sonreí al darme cuenta que mi cachorrito sólo me miraba a mí. Me acerqué y la besé, callamos nuestros gemidos dentro de nuestros labios, lleve mi mano a tocarlo, froté de arriba bajo, ella se ferró a mí, lentamente se sentó dándome mejor movimiento.

La falta de aire nos separó, de pronto el grito ahogado de Haruka nos interrumpió, ¿Qué? ¿tan rápido? Jajaja, ahora me siento más orgullosa de mi lobito, la supera, hasta en eso puede durar mas antes de correrse. Nos quedamos en silencio esperando a ver si se iban.

-¡Ahhhh! mi semental ¡cógeme duro ahora!- la voz demandante de Yukino rompe nuestra esperanza.

Se escuchan ruidos. Mi beb y yo nos asómanos de nuevo para ver como empuja contra el potro a Yukino que esta de puntillas recargada mientras Haruka se coloca el condón y la enviste sin dudar. -¡Ahhh si! A si mi semental... ¡dame..duro! ..!ahhh!- Yukino no se contenía.

\- ¡Ahh! claro mi conejita ¡ahh! te daré todo lo que deseas.- Haruka habla.

Ara, ara, esto ya es demasiado. Decidí levantarme para interrumpirlas pero mi lobito me detiene, me trae hacia ella haciendo que su duro miembro se abra paso dentro de mí. ¡Ohh Kamy! si no es porque me besa hubiera gritado peor que aquellas.

Empiezo a cabalgar a mi amor, ¡ahh dios! ¡lo que daría por gritar ahora mismo!- ¡Ahhh!.. fu,fu.. quiero competir con.. ellas mi feroz...- susurro en su oídoy ella lame mi cuello.

\- Shh, oi calla Shizuru, no es necesario..¡ahh! sabes que les ganamos.- la adoro.

Sus manos masajean sin piedad mis pechos, siento como entra más y más profundo en cada embestida. ¡Ahh! muerdo su hombro guardando mi necesidad de gritar.

Un sonoro grito nos detiene. -Maldición Haruka ¿tan pronto?.- Yukino protestó, al parecer terminó antes de tiempo.-¡Ahh! lo.. sien..to amor .. pero anoche me dejaste vacía, dame un respiro.- se excusaba.

Ara, ara parece que son muy activas.-¿Ves? te dije, no son competencia.- mi cachorrito sonríe en satisfacción.

\- Pues tienes para descansar hasta que lleguemos a casa, odio quedarme a medias.- el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

Ahora si nos cercioramos de estar solas. -Fu,fu,fu vaya, vaya, nunca imagine esto jajajajaja.- reí ahora con ganas.

\- A la rubiecita esa no da la talla con la cuatro ojos.- mi lobito habla.

-Ikezu mi amor no les llames así jajaja.- la regaño levemente.

-¡Jumm! da igual, mejor ¿en qué estábamos? ah sí, en esto.- Ahh ~ me carga unidas y me lleva a la colchoneta.

-Ahhh ~ kannina si, ahhh ~.- ahora sin nada que nos obligue a callar, damos rienda suelta nuestro deseo.

Toma mis caderas para ayudarse a entrar con más profundidad, siento cómo se contrae mi cuerpo.-Ahh ~ amor te amo.. ahh ~... no aguantaré mucho mas.- Rodeo su cuello besándola.

-¡Ahh! si Shizuru, juntas.- ah cierro los ojos al sentir la explosión dentro de mi junto con los temblores de mi amor cuando deja salir su esencia dentro.

-Ahhh ¡joder Shizuru! es el cielo... estar dentro de ti.- se recuesta un poco sobre mi, ambas giramos y quedamos de lado mirándonos, ella se acomoda sin salir.

\- Ara, ara, aún después de correrte sigues estando duro mi amor.- se sonroja pero no deja de sonreí.

\- Jaja claro amor, tengo batería ilimitada.- rio ante sus palabras.

Nos quedamos un rato así abrazadas, unidas. -Ne shizuru.- habla bajito.

-Dime mi Itsuki.- noto como junta sus manos jugando con sus dedos.

-Algo. .. que lo vi con...amm.. con ..ese par.- duda en seguir.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa con ellas?- acaricio sus rostro.

-Pues... que caverni.. cof, Haruka... amm usó ...protección. -agacha su mirada completamente roja.

-Oh si ¿te preocupa?.- veo a donde va su duda.

\- He estado tan feliz todo este tiempo que no tuve en cuenta eso, ni me puse a pensar que es lo que quisieras tu.- escucho sus palabras.

-Temes que pueda salir….- me interrumpe.

\- No es eso, te amo y aunque somos algo jóvenes no me importaría que tuviéramos uno.- casi lo susurra.

Ooww mi amor se pena.- Ara mi amor, yo también seria más que feliz si tuviéramos un bebé, y te aseguro que si llega pasar seria la mujer más feliz del mundo.- alzo su mentón para mirarla.

-Pero si no quieres por ahora podemos... emm cuidarnos. Si es que aún no es tarde para eso.- pregunta con timidez.

-Te amo mi amor, no quiero cuidar nada más que nuestro amor, que venga lo que tenga que venir.- acerco sus labios uniéndonos en un beso. -Y más si es de ti lo que viene.- beso su nariz.

-Fu,fu,fu mi lobito debe trabajar muy duro para darme mi bebé pronto.-bromeo.

-Ahhh shizuru am..etto.. si trabajaé duro.- esconde su rostro en mi cuello.

Alza su cara y me besa, se incorpora poniéndome bajo de ella.-¿lista mi… uhmmm, Amor?- y ahora.

\- Ara, ¿porque la duda?- empieza a mover su caderas.

\- Tú me dices lo..bo o cachorro..aahh ~ pero no sé cómo decirte a ti, quiero decirte de una manera especial.- baja succionar mi pecho.

-Aahh ~ ya.. pensarémos en algo .. pronto.- no podía ya pensar bien.

Ahh sentía cómo atravesaba mi ser Ahh ~, como se abría paso ahhh ~. - Amor -¡ahhg!- sólo la oía gruñir .

\- ¡Ay ahh! ya casi amor..ahhh ~ .- moriré ahh ~ de placer ahh ~.

-Grr ahha ~.- rasguño su espalda. Me tomo por la espalda, ahhgg los espasmos nos cubrieron y caímos una sobre la otra.

 **~Fin. P.O.V.~**

Después de los descubrimientos en el almacén, ambas regresaron a clases con una sonrisa gobernando sus rostros. Las clases pasaron con normalidad. A la hora de la salida, Natsuki se dirigía a su moto.

-Suki, alto.- Reito la tomaba de la mano deteniéndola.

\- ¿Que rayos quieres Kanzaki?, ¡sueltam!- Nat se suelta bruscamente.

\- Es mentira ¿verdad? dime que ella miente ,que te amenazó, dime, yo te protegeré.- la tomó por los hombros.

\- ¡Ya basta!, te he tenido paciencia, ¡ya estuvo! suéltame o te parto la cara.- lo empuja cae al suelo.

-¡DIME QUE FUJINO MIENTE!- hincando en el suelo grita con desesperación.

Natsuki al oír la mención de su novia, lo toma por la chaqueta y lo arrincona contra un árbol.- ¿de qué diablos hablas? ¡Responde!- Reito no la miraba.

-Dime que te obligó a usar esa porquería, que no es verdad que es tu prometida, si te obligó yo te salvaré de ella.- el hombre habló nerviosamente.

-Jajajajajajaja ¿pero que tonterías hablas?, que no te entra en esa cabeza estúpida.- Nat reía.

-Pero..-la miró con tristeza el pelinegro.

\- Yo amo a Shizuru, no me obligó a nada, yo pedí que fuera mi esposa, ¿no lo puedes entender?- Nat habló seriamente.- Yo si quiero estar con ella, te lo pido por las buenas, ya aléjate de mí.- Nat lo suelta y se aleja de el.

Natsuki invita a su novia a tomar un helado, mientras se sientan en el parque.-Amm sabes, me encontré con Kanzaki.- Shizuru la mira.

-Ara, ¿y que pasó? ¿de nuevo te molestó?- responde con seriedad.

\- Jaja, me soltó un montón de tonterías, decía cosas como que me obligaste y no sé qué tanto.- Natsuki mordía su helado.

-Me imagino, también me dijo algo similar después de que terminara la junta.- Shizuru se acerca, lame la mejilla de su novia.

\- No sé quién me cae mal, si el Kanzaki o la maceta esa.- gruñe.

-Fufu mi amor sigue celosa.- Shizuru se sienta en sus piernas.

-Jaja, ¡ya quisieras!, no tengo porque.- frunce el ceño se cruza de brazos.

-Fufu lo sé amor, lo sé.- Shizuru ríe mientras se besan y pasan el rato abrazadas mirando el paisaje.

 **Viernes...**

-Fujino, hola ¿qué tal?- Nao recargada en la puerta del consejo saludó.

\- Ara hola, que tal Juliet-san, ¿o prefieres que te llame Nao?.- Shizuru toma asiento.

-Jojojo, Juliet, ya que hablaremos de negocios.- Nao se lima las uñas mirando de reojo la expresión de la presidenta.

-Muy bien, ¿gusta un poco de té?- le ofrece.

-Uyy, no tomo eso.- Nao hace su cara de desagrado.

-Bien ¿y de que querías hablar?- se sentía acorralada, quería quitarse de encima ese par de ojos rojos.

-Bueno antes que nada, gracias por la nota que envió con Wang el otro día, pero su información no era relevante.- Shizuru sonríe con su sonrisa patentada.

-Ya me imagino.- Nao mueve los hombros.

\- Ahora requiero tus servicios.- Shizuru cambia su expresión aún más seria..

-Veamos de que va.- Nao le sonríe.

-Quiero que vigiles a Reito Kanzaki y a mi Itsuki.- sonríe al pronunciar su nombre.

-Ahh,¿ acaso no confías en ella que debes vigilarla?- Nao ríe.

-Confió ciegamente en ella pero no en mi primo, se de lo que es capaz por un capricho.- Shizuru mira hacia la ventana.- Sólo mantenla a salvo, si sucede algo, intervine.- su voz sonó con preocupación.

-Bien, pero mis servicios son costosos, no porque seas novia dela cachorra te daré descuento.- Nao se levanta camino a la puerta.

-No te preocupes por eso, sólo hazlo.- Shizuru le da la espalda.

Después de clases, Shizuru camina sola, sus fans andan en busca de la misteriosa mujer. Ve más adelante en el jardín a su amor y se apresura para alcanzarla.-Ara, mi lobito ¿a donde va?- Shizuru sorprende a Nat.

-Shh Shizuru ¿no ves que si me descubren que estoy contigo seré carne de cañón?- Nat se esconde detrás de un árbol.

-No dejaré que nadie te toque ni un pelo amor.-Shizuru la braza.

-Ven amor, vámonos a un lugar más cómodo.-

La jala suavemte su mano.-No, no, no, ¡ni loca regreso a ese almacén!, ya tuve suficiente pesadillas de ese lugar para el resto de mi vida.- Nat habla mientras se resiste.

Sin ver vistas caminan hacia los vestidores cerca de la piscina. Entró en los baños y ambas se meten aun cubículo

.

 **~P.O.V. Natsuki~**

-¿En serio amor? ¿un baño?- pregunto incrédula.

No me responde, sólo me besa obligándome a sentarme.-Ara, aquí nadie viene hasta la salida, tenemos tiempo de sobra bebé.- Shizuru desabrocha unos botones de mi blusa.

-Uhmm esa idea me agrada amor.- beso su cuello, lo lamo, siento como baja mi bóxer lo suficiente para sacar y acariciar mi miembro.-¡Ahh! unmm Zuru, ammm.- ¡Kamy! ¡pero que toque! siento que me derrite.

¿te gusta mi amor?- lame mi lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Me encanta amor.- acaricio su intimidad por en sima de la tela.

-¡Aaahhhg! amorr.- gime y la beso mientras busco su lengua la cual gustosa me recibe.

-Uhmm ~ ammm ~... ahhh ~ ..- sus dedos se metian en mi cabello al vez que aumentaba los movientos en mi miembro.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, estba a punto ¡ahh!, cuando un portazo nos desconcentro.

-¡Ahh!... si ¡ahhh! miauu miauu ~ rarrss ~ - ¿¡pero que carajos!? ¿un gato?

Le hago señas a Zuru y nos levantamos en silencio, cuando una voz se escucha.-Si ~ mi gatitia quiere su leche ~.-

Se me desencaja la mandíbula, esa.. esa es Mai..- Ahhh ~ si ahh ~ así bebé.. toma tu lechita..- nos asomamos y vemos a Mai sentada sobre el borde del lavabo con Mikoto estrujando sus pechos.

-Mai.. Mai.. tengo hambbe... quiero leche fresca.- Mikoto aprieta los pechos de mi amiga..

-Ahh ~ tómala mi minina preciosa, ahhh ~.- ¡no no no! cierro los ojos con enojo, no quiero escuchar mas.

Doy una patada.- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS MAII! ¡SIN VERGÜENZA!- grito haciendo que esta saltara hacia atrás cayéndose dentro del lavabo.

-¡Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!- su grito me deja casi sorda.

-¡Pero qué coño!- Mai se cubre con Mikoto la cual sólo sonríe.

-¡Par de pervertidas!, ¡aquí se viene a estudiar! ¡no hacer eso!- hablo mientras a mis espaldas Shizuru trata de ocultar su risa .

-¡TU MEJOR CALLATE!- Mai me señala con el dedo.-Antes de hablar, súbete bien el bóxer que se te ve todo puritana.- abro los ojos y me llevo por instinto mi manos a mi entrepierna.

Le doy la espalda y me ajusto mi ropa.-Ara, ara mi amor, mejor nosotras nos vamos.- Shizuru me toma del brazo haciéndome girar y sacándome del lugar.- nosotras no hemos visto nada, sigan con... su.. desayuno.- Shizuru le da una sonrisa cómplice a Mai.

-Arrg ¡pervertidas!, ¡no lo puedo creer!- camino apresuradamente tratando de alejarme lo que más pueda.

-Jajaja ya, ya mi bebé moralista, mejor busquemos un lugar mejor.- mi calenturienta novia habla.

\- Oi Shizuru, ¿después de eso aun te quedan ganas? pff.- suspiro.- No se Zuru, tengo el presentimiento que no será un bien día.- hablo lentamente.

-Shh no digas eso, ya verás, ven conmigo.- me toma de la mano y a casi arrastras.

\- ¿Qué? Espera, espera, no ahí, nos mataran si nos descubren .- ahora si perdió la cabeza.

-Ara, ara no hay nadie ¿ves?, no pensé que fuera mi It-su-ki cobarde.- susurra en mi oído.

-Oye oye, no soy eso pero, esto es demasiado, si nos descubren ni con tú te salvas.- mirando que nadie venga.

\- No me importa, te quiero dentro ahora, ¿no ves que no aguanto un segundo más lejos de ti amor?- Shizuru me mira con su mejor puchero, ese aquel no puedo resistirme.

-¡Ahh mierda amor!- la tomo, la beso mientras me siento..

\- Ahh ~ si así me gusta mi lobito feroz.- Ahh se sienta sobre mi moviendo sus caderas sobre mi miembro.

-¿Hola?- me congelo.

-Padre ¿se encuentra?- ¡Noo me jodas! ¡la mamut esta aqui!

-Shi..zuru.. me va amatar si nos descubre aquí.- susurro.

-Fu,fu no te preocupes, Shh calla, se irá en..- enmudecemos al abrirse la ventana del confesionario.

-¿Hola?, veo alguien ahí, padre ¿es usted?-¡ joder! ¡joder! Nooo.

Shizuru me hace señas a que hable.-Amm si ...- hago ronca mi voz lo más que puedo. - Dime hija.. ¿en que pu..puedo ayudarte?- tiemblo al sentir los labios de Shizuru en mis pechos, ¡diablos mujer! como tientas tu suerte.

-Padre, perdón porque he cometido un cruel acto.- Haruka habla de nuevo.

-Ehh… cof dime, ¿por qué dices eso?- intento hablar.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? se escucha raro.- pregunta acercándose mas a la ventana.

-Si, cof, si sólo es.. un resfriado.- Ahh Shizuru aprieta más mi miembro.- Dime ¿qué crueldad cometiste.. hija?- pregunto para terminar rápido con esto..

-Pues verá, es la primera vez que confieso esto... cometí un acto.. sexual.- guarda silencio y miro que su sombra se mueve incomoda.

-Co..continua.- ahh ¡rayos Shizuru! quiero detenerla pero más se mueve por mi estómago.

\- Amm tu..ve un ma..maraton... con Yukino... y ahora necesitara una silla para moverse.- Shizuru se detiene y nos miramos recordamos lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Nos miramos sorprendidas.-¿!Pero que demo….- callo tapándome la boca con las manos.

-Per..perdon padre ¿dijo algo?.- veía que se sentía incomoda y nerviosa..

-Ar… nada hija,, eso no se hace.. a menos que estén casadas.- Shizuru habla yo simplemente, sabía que si abria la boca me reiría en su cara.

-¿Ca.. ?..¿noo creé pa…pa…dre que es..mucho.?- ahora si está muerta del susto.

-Ah hija desconsiderada ¿acaso piensa mancillar el honor de esa señorita?- Shizuru reía silenciosamente. Parece que disfruta mucho la situación.

-¡ HARIA ESO!- ¡rayos! ¿que acaso tiene un megáfono integrado o que cosa?

-Baja la voz jovencita.- Shizuru la calla.

Hace círculos en mi miembro, ¡ahh! ¿que planea? la interrogo con la mirada. - Perdón padre pero, no quiero masticar el honor de Yuki-chan.- Shizuru me noega con la mirada.

-Bueno hija mía, espero usted tome la responsabilidad con la señorita Yukino.- ¡ahhg! acaricia la cabeza de mi ¡ahh! Miembro. Si sigue así no podré contenerme por mucho.

-Sii lo haré, me casaré con ella, me responsabilizaré de mi amor.- habla apresuradamente.

-Muy bien, así se habla hija, pero, mereces una penitencia por tu acto.- niego con al cabeza que se detenga.

-Dígame, haré lo que sea padre.- Shizuru sonríe satisfecha.

-Bueno, tiene prohibido tocar a la señorita íntimamente por un mes, hasta que espie sus pecados.- abro los ojos a punto de reírme, eso es cruel hasta para mi.

\- ¿Queee? ¿taaannto?- yo asiento igual preguntando lo mismo.

-Si, ahora ve en paz a cumplir su objetivo.- termina Shizuru mientras me mira directamente.

-Está bien padre y gra..gra..cias.- la pobre, ahora si me compadezco de ella, sale casi corriendo.

Esperamos como sus fuertes pasos desaparecen. Salgo del confesionario agitada. -Jajajajajajajajajaja.- Shizuru ríe sin la menor gota de remordimiento.

-Te pásate amor, eso fue demasiado.- intento parecer seria pero al final me uno a su hermosa risa.

-Ara, era lo menos que debía hacer después de lo de ayer,- me abrazo.

-Mm y ¿si vamos mejor al salón del consejo? ahí nadie nos interrumpirá bebé.-

-¿Y por qué no fuimos ahí desde principio? en lugar de pasar por todo esto ¿hee?- me quejo mientras caminamos hacia allá.

-Jaja, ¡oh vamos! fue divertido y algo educativo hoy, aprendimos varias cosas mi lobito.- ¿Qué? ¿no habla enserio o sí?.

-Shizuru, eres …ahh, olvídalo.- niego con la cabeza.

Caminamo,s que bueno que no hay nadie ya, mi celular comienza a sonar.

Nos detenemos.-¿Hola? Saludo.

-Hola hija ¿cómo estas?- ah mi ma, me saluda.

\- Hola ma, bien, ¿y tu.?- pregunto.

\- Bien hija, te comento que ya llegamos tu padre y yo.- escucho la buena noticia.

-Eso es genial mamá.- si con esto todo terminará, giro ver a mi novia, no, mejor dicho, mi prometida sonriéndome al escuchar las buenas nuevas.

-Bueno hija, ¿podrías venir a vernos? queremos decirte algo importante.- mi madre me distrae de nuevo.

-Ahhh, si ma en un rato voy... si nos vemos ma .- me despido cuelgo.

Suspiro sonriendo.- Amm ya ves amor, ya llegaron mis padres.- hablo tranquilamente.

-Ara,eso me hace muy feliz mi cachorrito.- me besa la mejilla.

\- No podremos seguir perdóname me pero debo ir a verlos.- miro tristemente al saber que la final no pudimos hacer nada..

-No te preocupes mi amor, ya tendremos tiempo para compensarlo, ahora ve a ver a mis suegros, mira que ya muero por conocerlos.- sonríe Emprendemos el camino hacia mi moto.

Un rato después frente a su casa,-Bueno amor, te prometo que después que hable con mis padres y concierte la cita para que los conozcas te llamo ¿te parece?.- doy un beso suave en sus labios.

-Claro mi amor, esperaré con ansias tu llamada mi cachorrito sexy.- y ahí vamos, siempre busca como avergonzarme.

-Oi Shizuru calla. - me despido de ella con un último beso y salgo camino a la casa de mis padres.

 **Fin P.O.V.**

 **1 hora después...**

-¿¡Porque no lo entienden!?, es mi vida ¡déjenme decidir!- Natsuki discutía con sus padres.

-Natsuki Kuga, no hay modo de hablarme así.- Su madre la regañaba.

-¿ Y cómo quieres que te hable Sakeo? te dije que tengo alguien a quien amo profundamente, es mi prometida pero no te interesa.- Nat se defendía.

\- Y yo te dije que entiendo y que la conoceré pero no ahora, hoy visitaremos a Kenji y su familia.- Sakeo se paraba frente a su hija.

\- ¡Y yo te dije que no quiero! no iré ¡no quiero ver a esa serpiente!,¿ acaso no recuerdas lo que me hizo?- se levantaba mirando cara a cara a su madre.

\- No hables así de tu prometida Shiz-chan, no es eso, es una muy buena persona, una hermosa mujer.- su padre Hitoshi habló poniéndose en frente de amabas mujeres.

\- Campeona, por favor, sólo será hoy, mañana te juro que cenaremos con tu novia ¿si?- trata de apaciguar a su hija.

-¡ NO!, ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡NO VERÉ A NADIE QUE NO SEA MI NOVIA SHIZURU FUJINO! ¡SÓLO A ELLA AMO!- Nat explota y grita sus padres los cuales se sorprenden sin esperar una respuesta y sale corriendo de la casa.

Natsuki maneja mientras llora por la frustración que sus padres no cambien de opinión, pero no se dejara vencer sin importar que se casara con su amor su castaña, es lo más preciado para ella, pues sin su amor su vida no tendría sentido.

Manejó sin rumbo hasta llegar a un mirador que estaba al lado de la carretera. Bajó, desde ahí podía ver el mar. Se quedó ahí pensando considerando que debía hacer de ahora en adelante. Tocó su collar que en un principio odiaba ahora le empezaba tener algo de cariño.

Después de tanto pensar, sacó su celular, sólo quería escuchar su voz, para sentirse a salvo.-¿Hola? mi cachorrito.- la emisión de Shizuru calaba dentro sacudiendo su corazón.

-Hola mi amor, te amo demasiado.- intentó controlar su voz.

\- Que sucede amor ¿estás bien?.- era obvio que no podía engañar a esa mujer, en tan poco tiempo había logrado conocer cada rincón de ella.

-Si estoy bien amor, sólo te extraño.- intentó no preocuparla.

-Yo también te extraño mi amor, ¿dónde estás ahora?.- pregunta, sabe que su novia no está bien pero sabe también que no debe presionarla, en su momento le contara sólo debe ser paciente.

-Mm ¿puedo ir a verte ahora? quisiera hablar contigo y si es posible ¿con tus padres?- pregunta mientras camina y sube a su moto.

La enciende.- Ara claro que si, les avisar que vienes amor.- responde feliz.´

-No por favor, primero quiero hablar contigo y después les dices ¿si?- se apresura a responder.

\- Esta bien amor, ven te espero.- le lanza un beso, Nat hace la seña de atraparlo y guardarlo en su pecho.

-Ahora voy amor mío, espera por mi.- cuelga y se encamina hacia su destino.

Después de un rato y de arreglarse, Shizuru baja sonriente las escaleras, cuando se topa con su madre.-Hola mamá ¿ya llegaron?- pregunta al ver que la saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Ara si hija, iba a verte, tenemos visitas, ven.- su madre toma su mano.

-Espera madre, estoy esperando a alguien ¿podría ir después?- se excusa gentilmente.

\- Hija, es importante, son nuestros amigos los Kuga, vienen a visitarnos.- al escuchar esto palidece.

Se sostiene un poco al barandal de la escalera.- No madre, no aceptaré ese matrimonio, yo amo alguien más y soy correspondida.- Shizuru recupera la compostura.

\- ¿Hablas en serio hija? - su madre un poco sorprendida pregunta.

\- Si así es madre, por favor cumplan su palabra y terminen este circo, yo no soporto a Kuga, nunca aceptaré ser su esposa.- Shizuru firme en sus palabras mira su madre.

Ambas permanecen en silencio un momento. -Está bien, tienes razón hija, no te obligaremos a este compromiso pero, al menos recuerda tus modales y saluda a los invitados, no hagas una descortesía.- su madre sonríe cálidamente.

\- Pero espero alguien muy importante, ¿podrían esperar?- suplica.

\- Ara, Shizuru, vamos a saludar y cuando llegue, me imagino que es tu novia.- Shizuru se sonroja un poco.- Le diré a Hima que la haga pasar para presentarla formalmente.- comenta su madre.

\- Me parece bien.- acepta al saber que una vez que conozcan a su cachorrito no podrán obligarla a estar con Kuga.

Ambas mujeres caminan hacia la sala donde su padre y dos personas se encuentra.-Buenas Noches- Shizuru saluda cortes con una de sus ya ensayadas sonrisa.

\- Shiz-chan pero mira cómo has crecido.- Shizuru se desconcierta al ver a la mujer que se acerca abrazarla.

-Si verdad..- solo alcanza a decir.

\- Y dime Hitoshi, ¿dónde está la pequeña Natsuki?- Kenji al ver la reacción de su hija decide cambiar el tema.

\- Jajaja, no te preocupes ya llegará en cualquier momento, ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes hoy en dia.- Hitoshi sonríe y le guiña un ojo a Shizuru quien permanece de pie aun lado de donde sus padres están sentados.

Shizuru hace ademan de hablar para comunicar o hablado con su hija minutos atrás cuando es interumpida por el timbre.

-Ara, debería ir abrir. Shizuru intenta moverse pero su padre selo impide.

-Deja que Hima se encargue de abrir.- no responde y sólo permanece en su lugar, siente el latir de su pecho, sus manos sudan, siente que se nubla su vista con dada paso que da la persona que desde que entro en su vista le sonríe.

Natsuki camina por el pasillo ve a Shizuru y sonríe un momento, pero se contraria un poco al ver la cara de Shizuru, parece pálida a punto de desmayarse.

-Buenas noches.- Natsuki saluda sin apartar la mirada de Shizuru.

Se preocupa y quiere acercarse más, da un paso adelante.-¡AHHHH!, ¿que te dije viejo? que mi hija se presentaría.- Nat escucha familiar esa voz, se voltea a ver y su padre se levanta acercándose a ella y le pasa el brazo por el hombro.

-Shiz- chan ella es Natsuki, mi hija, ¿te acuerdas de ella?- el hombre sonríe ignorando las caras que ambas ponen.

-Hey campeona, ella es tu prometida Shiz- chan,. Perdón, Shizuru Fujino.- señala.

Ambas abren los ojos con demasiada sorpresa.

Nat habla.-¿Que...?-

* * *

 **Ujujujuju, ya se puso buena la cosa, ¿qué creen que suceda en el próximo cap.? ¡No se lo pierdan!**

 **Nos vemos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de "Mai-hime" y "Mai-otome" No me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias**

 **¡Wola! Lamento la tardanza, problemas técnicos, ya saben.**

 **Espero que les guste este cap y…! Feliz Navidad! ^0^.**

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, quien viera al incansable Reito Kanzaki, ha sido rechazado por una don nadie, ¡jajajaja! ya levántate del suelo.-

Reito miró con mala cara a la persona que se burlaba.- Lárgate de aquí, no quiero ver a nadie.- se levanta caminando hacia la salida.

-Te propongo un trato que nos dará lo que queremos.- el hombre detiene sus pasos.

-No necesito de tu ayuda Marguerite.- aprieta los puños.

-Escúchame, si no unimos, tu conseguirás a Kruger y yo tendré a Shizuru-Onesama.- Tomoe sonríe cínicamente.

\- ¿Por qué debería ayudarte a estar con ella? ¡la odio! lo que quiero es ¡mandarla al demonio!- Reito responde.

-Y yo quiero a Kruger 3 metros bajo tierra, pero por tener a One-sama conmigo la dejo respirar.- su cara de enojo se suaviza un poco.

\- ¿Y que tengo que hacer?- Reito se cruza de brazos mirándola con desconfianza.

\- Ya estaremos en contacto Reito.- Tomoe le hace una seña.

El hombre sólo la mira un momento más y emprende el camino de nuevo.

\- Jaja ¡pero que iluso!, cuando tenga a Shizuru en mis manos, tu preciada Kruger nadará con los peces.- Tomoe sonreía mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

 **~ Flashback ~**

-Hola.- una voz se escucha.

-Humm hola ¿quién eres?- una niña sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol gira a mirarla.

-Me llamo Natsuki ¿y tú?- pregunta sonriendo.

-Ara, no sé si decirte.- sonríe.

-¡Ahhh! ¿por qué no?.-frunce el ceño.

-Fu,fu porque no te conozco lo suficiente. No sé ni de donde saliste.- responde tranquilamente.

-¡Ahhh! oye ¡no es justo!, ya te dije mi nombre. No es cortes no hacerlo tú, además mi papás están ahí.- voltea a señalar la gran mansión donde sus padres charlaban animadamente.

-Mmm igual, no me convence mucho, pero de momento me llamo Shizuri.- sonríe causando un sonrojo en la otra niña.

-Bueno, como quieras ¿quieres jugar?.

-Shizuru cierra su libro y se levanta.-Claro.- ambas niñas se ponen a jugar en el jardín.

-Me veo ridícula, ¿por qué me vestiste como payaso? ¿hee?- Natsuki se quejaba.

-Ara, ara mi Natsuki se ve muy mona con ese maquillaje.- Shizuru se cruza de brazos observando sus obra.

-¡Wacala!, no me gusta.- Natsuki se empieza a sacar los moños del cabello.

-Ikezu Nat-chan, tanto que me costó peinarte.- Shizuru hace un puchero.

-Amm eto, no me gusta el maquillaje.- Natsuki se sonroja.

-Jaja eso es lo que faltaba para estar perfecta, ese sonrojo es hermoso.- Shizuru sonríe de pronto.

Unos ladridos de perro las distraen a ambas.-¡Ven aquí amigo! quiero presentarte a alguien.-Natsuki se inca para recibir su juguetón amigo.

El animal se lanza sobre su ama lamiéndole toda la cara.-Jajaja ¡para hermano para! jajaja.- se retorcía Natsuki de la risa.

-Ara, ara ¿quién es él Nat-chan?- Shizuru observa la escena divertida.

\- Jajaa, él es mi hermanito Duran, mi mejor amigo.- se sienta y el animal aun lado mira ladeando la cabeza a la otra niña.

-¡Oh! ya veo el parecido.- ríe con ganas la castaña.

\- Amm, no entendí jajaja.- Natsuki ríe mientras rasca la cabeza de su mascota.

-Ara yo también tengo una mascota, aunque no es mi hermana.- se levanta sacudiéndose.-la tengo desde que era una bebé, espera aquí, ya te la muestro.- Shizuru sale corriendo a la casa.

-¡Hey peque!, ¿cómo te va?, ¿qué te parece tu nueva amiga?-su papá se acerca y baja al nivel de su hija, le sonríe.

-Papá, papá ¡sip! Shizuri es divertida.- sonríe la pequeña.

-¿Shizuri?- pregunta su papá.

-Sip, me dijo que de momento la llamara así, después de conocerme me dirá su nombre.- Natsuki habla encogiendo los hombros.

-Ahh bueno, entonces pórtense bien tú y Duran ¿entendido.?- la mira con una sonrisa.

\- Jajaja si, dijo que nos enseñaría su mascota.- comenta divertida mientras le intenta quitar su juguete a su perrito.

Su padre ríe, se levanta y regresa a la mansión, mientras la niña juega divertida con su amigo.

Un nos minutos después Shizuru llegó.- Mira, te presento a mi Kiyohime.- enseñando nada más y nada menos que una cobra la cual parecía dormida.

-Aahhh ¿eh?- Natsuki tiembla un poco al ver al animal.

\- Tranquila, no te hará nada, ni tampoco tiene veneno.-asegura con confianza Shizuru.

-Ahh ¿Qué? yo no le tengo miedo de una… lombriz… ¡jumm!- Natsuki se cruza de brazos desviando la mirada.

-Ara, ara bueno, si mi Nat-chan lo dice no tiene problemas con que se la ponga al cuello ¿verdad?- shizuru sonríe malvadamente.

-¿eh? cl..claro no hay problema.- Natsuki intenta parecer valiente...

-No te preocupes, de verdad no te hará nada, mira está dormida.- Shizuru le muestra.- Que raro, hace rato no estaba así bueno no importa ya despertara.-

Sin darle importancia al animal, Shizuru se acerca y le pasa por el cuello la serpiente. Natsuki tiembla al sentir la piel del reptil rosar su cuello.- ¡Oh! deberíamos tomar una foto inmortalizando el momento en que Nat-chan dice no tener miedo.- va en busca del aparato.

Natsuki empieza sudar y temblar más. Lentamente intenta quitársela cuando siente que el animal empieza moverse enrollándose a su cuello, en señal de que estaba despertando.

-¡Aggj! au..xi..lio.- su voz se escucha bajo por el miedo.-Ma..ma..- no puede respirar y esta se aprieta más.

En un intento desesperado muerde al animal que de inmediato afloja, aprovecha y lo lanza al suelo. El animal ahora bien despierto, intenta analizar la situación, parecía confundido, pero sabía perfectamente que Natsuki era su presa y sin dudarlo se lanzaba a ella, pero Duran se interpone, gruñe y empieza a ladrar.

La serpiente abre su "capucha", Duran enseña los dientes y garras y camina en círculo sin dejar de mirarse. Natsuki llora paralizada del miedo, sin dejar de ver la escena, presiente que algo malo esta por pasar. En ese momento llega Shizuru y la serpiente que es la primera en moverse se lanza al ataque a su vez que durhan tambien...

La sonrisa de Shizuru se desvanece, tira la cámara y corre, pero tropieza lastimándose, lo cual le dificulta pararse para parar la violenta pelea que ambos animales empezaron… gruñidos fuertes, dientes mordiendo, garras arañando, sonidos amenazantes y dolorosos es lo que ambas niñas contemplan sin poder hacer nada, hasta que por fin todo termina…

Natsuki sale del shock al ver que ya no había movimiento. De inmediato corre a auxiliar a su amigo, se arrodilla y llora.-¡DURHANNNNNNNNNN!-

Shizuru por fin logra levantarse sintiendo dolor en su tobillo y rodilla, a cortos pasos logra llegar a donde estaba su amiga.- ¡NOOOOO¡ ¡Kiyohimeeeee!- los padres al oír los gritos salen corriendo.

-Por tu culpa y la te tu maldito perro mi Kiyohime….-Shizuru llora.-

-¡Tu mejor cállate!, ¡tu animal empezó todo!, mi Duran, mi Duran, despierta anda Duran ¡nooo! por favor….- Natsuki mueve al animal que gime bajito, en respuesta la mira y lame su mano antes de cerrar los ojos…

-¡Natsuki!, ¡Shizuru! ¿Qué pasó?- Kenji y Hitoshi hablan a la vez que toman en brazos a las niñas.

-Papá, papá mi Ki..yo...hime- Shizuru llora aferrándose a su cobra.

-Papá Duran, Duran…¡ahhh! ¡Durann!- Natsuki daba golpes al pecho de su padre sin soltar a su hermanito…

Shizuri y Saeko horrorizadas, miran que como tanto la serpiente y el perro yacen muertos en los brazos de sus hijas.

 **~Fin Flahsback~**

Ambas abres los ojos con demasiada sorpresa.

Nat habla.-Que...-Natsuki se tambalea sin articular palabra.

-Que.. Nat.. suki.- tartamudea Shizuru mientras palidece. Se sienta en el brazo del sillon.

-Hija ¿estas bien?.- su madre preocupada se levanta a socorrerla.

-¡ME MENTISTE!- Shizuru hace a un lado el brazo de su mamá.-Desde el comienzo eres una mentirosa, ¡eres de lo peor!- sus palabras salen con saña.

\- ¡Y tú que planeaste seguramente todo esto!- contraataca Natsuki.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡ni siquiera sabía quién eras desde el inicio! siempre mentiste con tu nombre una tras otra, solo fui un juego para ti ¿no?.- se levanta encarando a Natsuki.

-¡Y tú que no te quedas atrás!- Natsuki enfurece.

-¡No! A diferencia de ti, ¡jamás mentí! siempre te dije las cosas de frente.- aprieta los puños.

-Si claro, ¡no te creo nada!- Nat serie cínicamente.

\- ¡Cállate!, ¡bien sabes que no fue así!- Shizuru tiembla de la ira.

-¿Sabes cuánto te odio? ¡por eso hiciste todo esto para verme la cara!- Natsuki la señala.

Shizuru no lo aguanta y le cruza la cara de una cachetada.

-¡Alto chicas! ¡paren por favor!- Saeko habla intentando parar la situación.

-¡NO te atrevas madre a meterte en esto! suficiente han hecho para arruinarme la vida al juntarme con esta mujer.- Natsuki se aleja de sus padres.

-¡Ay por favor! ,no te creas tanto, ¡yo en la vida me acercaría a una bestia asesina como tú!- señalándola acusatoriamente.

-¡Aquí la asesina eres tú y tu maldita serpiente! ¡por tu culpa perdí a mi mejor amigo!- Natsuki reclama mientras unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

-¿¡Queee!? ¡Tú maldito animal no se quedó atrás! ¡él mato a mi Kiyo!- Shizuru calló un momento.- Eres despreciable.- sus ojos rojos brillan por el odio.

\- No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte conocido.- Nat habla mordaz.

-Chicas, aquí hay un mal entendido, no deberían….- Kenji se pone de pie para detener la discusión.

-No padre, no hay ningún mal entendido, pero de una vez le digo que nunca me voy a casar con esa cosa.- Shizuru mira directamente a su padre.

-Saeko, padre, prefiero morir antes que unir mi vida a esa mujer, les advierto que si se vuelven a meter en mi vida, se arrepentirán.- Natsuki sale corriendo del lugar.

 **~P.O.V. Natsuki.~**

No hay palabras para describir lo que se está produciendo dentro de mí, un pesado e indescriptible sentimiento crece cada segundo haciéndome desfallecer.-¡Ahhh! ¿¡porque, porque Kamy!?- intento mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero estos se pierden en la nada. No sé qué pensar, los sonidos se disuelven a mi alrededor, ya no reconozco las voces, mi mente se derrumba.

Empezaba a creer que de verdad las heridas cicatrizan y la felicidad si puede llegar a mi vida, pero eso sólo sirvió para dejarme dominar por mi ingenuidad y segarme por completo de la dolorosa verdad.

-¡Arrgggg, maldición!- De mi boca sale rabia, y aunque quisiera golpearlos a todos, no podría. Mi mente intenta procesar el shock que resultó todo esto.

-Jajajajaja ¡que idiota fui! jajajaja.- sólo puedo reír ante mi propia estupidez. Calambres se expanden por mi cuerpo, ciento que no me responde más Pero las lágrimas no dejan de salir y lo único que hago es no detenerme. Me dejo llevar por mis pies, sin rumbo fijo, yo sólo quería salir de ahí, no quiero verla más, no aguantaba ni un segundo más ¿Qué hice mal? ¿A caso Kamy me está haciendo pagar por mis faltas? ¿Esta es la tormenta que viene antes de la calma?- ¿por qué tenía que ser ella, ¿por qué?- en mi mente da vueltas esas palabras una y otra vez.

No lo sé, no lo sé, ya no se nada, en lo que solía creer se desmoronó en ese mismo instante, ahora sólo sigo corriendo y mis lágrimas no me dejan ver hacia donde, no me importa de todas formas, me siento miserable devastada, adolorida, usada, sola…

En estos momentos, sólo quiero alejarme de todo… pero sobre todo de ella...

Mi mente me indica que mis pies están cansados y adoloridos del recorrido que tomaron, caigo agitada por el esfuerzo que hice cierro mis puños tan fuerte como puedo - **¡AHHHH SHIZUUURRRUUUUUUUUUU!-** grito con todo lo que me queda. -¡Maldición!, ¡joder!, ¿por qué, ¿por qué?-golpeo el suelo con toda mi fuerza.

Mi cara cae al suelo frustrada y cansada. Después de no sé cuánto tiempo me incorporo, no sé dónde me encuentro y sinceramente me da igual, miro hacia arriba y la luna, que de alguna forma u otra sabe cómo me encuentro, me ilumina con su luz con compasión, la contemplo un momento…

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

Shizuru, aleja los brazos de sus padre que la detiene y corre hacia su habitación se encierra bajo llave.

Mientras abajo se quedan todos en silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar.- Creo que no debimos imponerles este matrimonio.-Hitoshi habla rompiendo el silencio.

-Pensé que no les afectaría tanto ese incidente de la niñez.- Kenji sentado pone sus codos en sus piernas, deja reposar su cabeza en las manos.

-Debimos explicarle lo que realmente pasó en realidad ese día.- Shizuri acaráis la espalda de su marido y deja escapar unas lágrimas.

-Lo que no entiendo es, como se enamoraron sin darse cuenta quienes eran en realidad.- Saeko habla mirando hacia la ventana que daba al jardín.

-Deberíamos dejar que ellas arreglen esto, demasió daño les hemos causado.- Hitoshi abraza a su esposa.

-A si es, pero antes debemos decirle lo que pasó ese día. Es lo único que podemos hacer.- Kenji mira a sus amigos.

-Si, lo demás lo dejaremos en sus manos. Di realmente se aman como afirmaron, saldrán adelante.- Shizuri le cuenta su esposo.-Y si no, no las obligaremos a estar juntas, dejaremos que ellas vivan su vida.- Saeko afirma.

 **~P.O.V. Shizuru.~**

Sin soportarlo más, rompo a llorar. De mi boca salen los llantos más agudos y fuertes que en mi vida habría sabido que era capaz de expresar.

Siento dolor romper mi corazón.- ¿por qué tenías que ser tu?- me aferro a mi almohada. - ¿por qué me enamore de ti así?, si me hubieras dicho todo desde un principio no hubiera pasado nada.- Saco bajo mi almohada su chaqueta.- Ara ara… todo empezó por esto ¡maldición!- la estrujo. Deseo desaparecerla, romperla, borrar toda existencia de su dueña.- No puedo… por más que quiera destruirte no... puedo.- me aferro a ella envolviéndome en su aroma.

Los recuerdos de sus carisias y besos inundan mi mente. Lloro por el dolor que me provoca sus mentiras, sus acciones.- ¿A quien debo odiar? Itsuki, Suki o Natsuki, todas ellas me han herido tanto….- miro mi mano donde descansa la promesa de una vida juntas.

Intento quitármelo pero... simplemente no puedo ¿Por qué?.- Duele tanto tu usencia….-

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

Natsuki llega a la casa que comparte con Mai, abre de un portazo la puerta. Cae de rodillas al suelo, Mai que sale de la cocina al oír el ruido y se sobresalta al ver la expresión de su amiga.

Corre a su auxilio.-¡Nat! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas así?- intenta abrazarla, pero aparta sus brazos.

-Me..ahhg fue.. mentira.. ¡todo!- Nat se levanta y sube corriendo a su habitación.

-Nat, ¿de que hablas?- Mai detrás de ella sube, pero le cierra en la cara la puerta.

-¡Nat, abre por favor! ¡dime que te paso!- Mai golpea la puerta pero no responde.

Unos segundos más tarde, ruidos y gritos se escuchan, se rompían varias cosas.- ¡Natsuki! ¡abre la puerta!- Mai intentó abrir la puerta.

-Tranquila Mai.. estoy bien .. sólo déjame sola .. por favor.- detrás de la puerta Natsuki decia.

\- Nat, no es verdad, por favor abre la puerta.- Mai pide suavemente.

-Mai, sólo déjame ¿si?, necesito estar sola.- el llanto de Nat se escucha a través de la madera.

-Está bien.. sabes que cuentas con nosotras.. no estás sola.- Mai se aleja titubeante.

Natsuki se resbala recargada en la puerta, la noche pasa demasiado rápido. Los intentos por parte de sus familiares fue nulo, nadie podía entrar.

Lo siguientes días fueron, para ambas chicas , caótico con un vacío doloroso que las acompañaba, ninguna de las dos había salido de sus habitaciones…

Shizuru, tenía la misma ropa, peinado y maquillaje que tanto se había esmerado en escoger y arreglar para su amada… sólo que esta se encontraba arrugada y algo desgarrada, despeinada y corrido de tanto llorar. En la orilla de la cama colgaba la mano que aún sostenía con un dedo, el dedo dónde estaba el anillo, la chamarra de Natsuki, dónde tenía la mirada fija con ojos hinchados y sin brillo entrecerrados. Un movimiento más y esta caería al suelo, pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Qué significaba aquel gesto?

Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba el celular apagado sobre su tocador, quien pensaría que hace tan solo unos días ese aparato parecía ser parte de su cuerpo, jamás se separaba de él por los mensajes y llamadas de su cachorrito, ahora este objeto parecía tan solitario y abandonado como su dueña…

En otro lugar, las cosas no eran mejores, tanto para la dueña como para el lugar. En este no se encontraba nada en pie, cortinas, muebles, ropa, ventanas, todo destrozado. Era difícil reconocer si quiera que alguien pudiera estar ahí, pero así es, ahí en la esquina, lo más apartada de la luz del sol, estaba un alma desolada bajo el manto de la oscuridad que le aportaba ese rincón abrazando sus piernas con la mirada baja, con corazón y manos lastimadas de tanto aventar, romper, maldecir y amar…

En el cuello de la pelicobalto estaba un collar con muestras de maltrato, había intentado quitárselo pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, y en brazos de esta se podía apreciar una arrugada y vieja foto, dónde sólo se alcanzaba a ver el brazo de una feliz niña y su cachorro…pero en otra foto que se asomaba por encima de esta, era la misma niña de la foto anterior pero mayor, ahora no era un cachorro el que la acompañaba, sino una bella mujer de cabellos marrones, era diferente compañía, pero la felicidad se lograba apreciar también en esta fotografía.

Esta foto tenía señales de intentos de romperse y quemarse, pero seguía completa con un poco quemada en una esquina ¿Por qué? ¿No era esa mujer la que tenía a Natsuki en ese estado? ¿A caso empezaba a quemarla pero se arrepintió en ese mismo momento? ¿Por qué no es capaz de deshacerse de esa fotografía? ¿Qué significaban todas esas señales? Ni la misma pelicobalto podía responder esas preguntas…

En la otra esquina de la habitación se encontraba su celular..bueno, lo que quedaba de él, pantalla completamente destrozada, esquinas rotas, pila y tapa en algún lugar desconocido…de alguna forma este era el reflejo de cómo se sentía su dueña en ese momento….

-Shizuru, debemos hablar hija.- su padre por milésima vez tocaba su puerta, pero era recibido de la misma manera un silencio desolador.

Suspiró, buscó la llave maestra y abrió lentamente. El cuerpo inerte de su hija yacía dándole la espalda.-Hija, siento mucho por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, no merecías esto.- Kenji se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

\- Sé que tú y esa muchacha se quieren de verdad, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver que el pasado no las deja avanzar.- su padre mira con tristeza como su hija sostiene la chamarra.

\- Sé que odias a Nat...- no termina de nombrarla al ver como tiembla su hija ante la mención del nombre.- Sé que la culpas a ella por lo que pasó con Kiyo..pero no es así como realmente pasó.- acaricia su cabello.

\- Nosotros en aquel a tiempo, habíamos consolidado una fusión con Hitoshi Kuga, no sólo era mi amigo si no ahora mi socio, pero como consecuencia de eso no, muchos estuvieron de acuerdo.- guarda un momento de silencio.

-Entre ellos Nagi Homura. Él quería por todos los medios tener el proyecto en el que ambos trabajamos.- suspira pesadamente.- Al no lograrlo intentó hacer varios negocios chuecos que fueron fracasando ¿Recuerdas a nuestro chofer Tatsuhiko? su hijo John Smith….- aprieta su puño el solo recordar.

-John cegado por el dinero, cambió a Kiyohime por una que era venenosa.- Shizuru levemente gira su mirada hacia su padre.-Si no se la hubieras mostrado a Natsuki, probablemente te hubiera mordido a ti cuando despertara del sedante que le habían puesto.- mira con dolor lo demacrada que esta su hija.

-¿Es.. eso verdad?- su voz sale en un susurro.

-Si hija, cuando vimos que Duran murió, investigué, pues Kiyohime desde que se te fue dada me había asegurado que no fuera venenosa.- su padre sonrió levemente. – Y encontramos a los responsables, por su puesto, tanto como John y Nagi fueron apresados.- Shizuru sólo mira a su padre algo sorprendida.

\- ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunta.

-Al principio por que eras muy pequeña, con el tiempo pensé que no te afectaría tanto. No sé qué fue lo que ha pasado entre ustedes.- habla despacio. -Pero no la culpes por lo que pasó, ambas perdieron mucho. No se cómo se conocieron, ni que paso en ese tiempo pero, deberían hablar.- su padre se levanta.

\- Lo que decidas hacer después de eso, tanto tu madre como yo te apoyaremos hija.- sale dejando que su hija reflexiona sus palabras.

Por su parte Saeko ya había intentado de todo para sacar a su hija, la cual se mantenía atrincherada en su habitación. Intentó derribarla, pero los escombros de muebles y lo que un día fue una cama, se lo impidieron. Su padre Hitoshi sugirió darle tiempo, pero no pasaba día que no hubiera alguna una señal de su hija, había mandado al demonio sus viajes y negocios, sólo se mantenía firme a la espera que su pequeña saliera.

 **Lunes...**

Una semana después de ausencia, Shizuru baja las escaleras su semblante era sombrío, aún quedaba restos de sus ojeras las cuales eran disimuladas por el maquillaje. Paso directo a la cocina, tomó un vaso de jugo y una tostada. Su madre intentó convencerla de desayunar algo mejor, pero sólo recibió un adiós de sus labios antes de salir.

A su llegada, varias personas felices la recibieron, pero al ver su mirada de frialdad retrocedían, dejando que siguiera su camino al salón.

Aun en el estacionamiento, Mai, Mikoto y Nao observaban el cambio de Shizuru. Ya no más sonrisas falsas y ni de cortesía siquiera, fueron remplazados por su aura de terror que se esparcía como la pólvora a su paso.

Se encerró en el consejo, y sólo salía de ahí para asistir a clases y regresaba. Nadie intentaba cercarse, Haruka al principio intentó sacarla de sus casillas, pero al ver esa mira rojiza la cual provoca escalofríos, optaba por mantener silencio. Los días pasaron y se volvió una rutina por parte de Shizuru. Llegó el fin de semana y ella pasó encerrada en su habitación, no aceptó recibir a nadie, ni a sus padres.

Mai daba vueltas en la sala, habían pasado 2 semanas sin rastro de saber si Nat estaba viva o no, aunque Nao le había asegurado que hierva mala nunca muere en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, sin resultado alguno. La tercer semana está por comenzar y harta de la situación con hacha en mano, se disponía hacer pedazos la puerta.

-Mai, deberías dejarla ya saldrá.- Nao recargada en la pared observa como esta por golpear la puerta con la herramienta.

-Cállate Nao, en lugar de estar ahí parada como idiota, ayúdame.- alzo el hacha.

Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió. Se quedó a centímetros de partirle la cabeza en dos a su amiga.- ¡Nat!, ¿estás bien? ¡Háblame! ¡Mírate como estas! necesitas comer.- Mai la abrazaba como si hubiera regresado de la guerra.

Nat con mirada perdida y fría parecía un muerto viviente.-¿Nat? ¡dime algo mujer!- Mai toma su rostro en sus manos.

\- Ya ya Mai, estoy... bien.- Natsuki quitaba sus manos.

-¿Cómo vas estar bien? ¡mírate! estas toda paliducha, ¿que has estado ingiriendo?- Hace a un lado a Nat.

Entra, ve los destrozos y los envases vacíos de mayonesa que tenia de reserva es su habitación.-Natsuki Kuga, ¡te vas a morir por comer esa porquería! ¿Cuantas veces te lo debo repetir?- Mai coloca sus manos al os lados.

\- Ya deja de regañarme ¿quieres? no estoy de humor para tus imitaciones de madre.- Natsuki baja las escaleras.

\- Ahhh mujer, ¿qué haré contigo?, Mikoto amorcito y Nao , ayúdenme a arreglar este cuchitril.- Mai señala la habitación.

\- ¿Y tú que vas hacer hee?- Nao sigue en su lugar.

-Le daré algo sano de comer.- Mai camina hacia la cocina.

-Ajam, sólo quieres evitar el trabajo y hacerte la loca por casi decapitar a la pulgosa esa.- Nao saca su celular manda un mensaje y se va su habitación.

-Hey Mikoto, deja eso dentro, en un rato vendrán a limpar eso, así que aléjate no te vayas a contagiar estupiditis.- Nao grita la ver que se carcajea cerrando su puerta.

Los siguientes días pasan, donde Nat no se movía del sofá. Mai se dedicó a prepararle comida sana sin mayonesa, la cual pensó que Nat haría un berrinche pero, esta última ni siquiera protestó. Comía y agradecía por la comida.

Tiempo después, a regañadientes recibió a su padre ante las negativas. Acepto escucharlo,l le contó lo que kenji en su momento hizo con Shizuru, pero a diferencia de esta, Nat se nega a creer y aceptarlo. Sin más volvió a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Natsuki bajó a desayunar con sus amigas. llevava puesto su uniforme, esta vez sin lentes o gorro, sólo llevaba una sudadera.

-Vaya, ya era hora te presentes en la escuela, al ritmo que ibas, dudo que te gradúes.- Nao hablaba sarcásticamente.

-Mira araña rastrera, mejor cállate de una buena vez.- habló mientras comía su ramen.

\- Si Nao, mejor párale, no quiero asistir a su funeral.- Mikoto habló mientras recibía su cuarto plato de comida.

-Nao ¿qué te dije?- Mai la regaña.

\- ¡tsh! aguafiestas.- Nao se levanta camino hacia la salida.

-Nat ¿estas lista para ir a la escuela?.- Mai se sienta su lado mirándola seriamente.

-Si mamá Mai, debo quitarme esta porquería.- sacudiendo el collar.

\- Entiendo, solo te pido que no te alteres ¿sí?, sé que tienen mucho de qué hablar pero, no comentas una imprudencia.- Mai da palmadas en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

 **~P.O.V. Shizuru.~**

Hoy es miércoles, el tercero que vivo desde que todo se volvió un caos. Desde que perdí la ilusión de ser feliz. Desde que ella me dejó...

Mi pensamiento es interrumpido cuando mi amiga se atreve a preguntar de nuevo por mi estado.

-Bubuzuque, ¿te encuentras bien?-

¡Pero como insiste!-Si Haruka, estoy bien. Dime ¿donde esta Yukino?.- mejor la distraigo.

\- Ah em, pues está molesta conmigo.- se pone nerviosa.

Ahh si, ya recuerdo, jajaja está en abstinencia.-Ara y ¿por qué está molesta? ¿A caso será porque ya no visitan el almacén?- disimulo mi ira al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-¿ahh? ¿có...mo sabes…?.- brinca de su asiento.

\- Fu,fu fu soy la presidenta del consejo Haruka, lo sé.- en realidad porque te vi hace semanas.

Mi sonrisa se borra al recordar eso.-Bueno eso y que tus gemidos son fuertes y varios los han escuchado.- termino.

-Bu..bu zuque por favor, dime que mientes .- Haruka roja de la vergüenza.

-Algo Haruka, pero te sugiero seas más cuidadosa.- cambio de tema.

El timbre suena. El fin del receso termina, me levanto para seguir con este fastidioso día. -Ahhg ¿ara?..- mi vista se nubla, tambaleo siento que pierdo el equilibrio…

-BUBUZUQUEEEE...- sólo escucho.

Me pesan los parpados. Lentamente abro los ojos.-ahh ¿dónde estoy?- pregunto un poco desorientada.

-Fujino- san se encuentra en la enfermería.- escuchó la voz de Youko.

-Ara ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- intento incorporarme.

\- No te muevas mucho Bubuzuque.- miro a Haruka preocupada.

\- Tranquila, me siento mejor ¿qué pasó?- pregunto.

\- Bueno, la señorita Suzushiro te trajo corriendo, al parecer te desmayaste en el salón del consejo.- Youko mientras me pasa un vaso de agua.

-ohh ya veo.- sólo respondo.

-Dime Fujino-san ¿te has alimentado o dormido bien?- me mira seriamente.

-Ara, bueno, no he dormido muy bien últimamente.- no quiero hablar de mi vida personal.

-Entiendo, te recomiendo que intentes descansar, puede que tu desmayo sea a causa de una sobre carga de estrés.-¿Estrés? más que estrés es mi corazón que ha sido roto.

-Has tenido algún otro síntoma?.- pregunta.

-No que yo recuerde pero si, seguramente es estrés.- sólo quiero irme ya.

-Bueno deberías descansar un poco más aquí, intenta dormir.- Youko se levanta dejándome con Haruka.

-Ara. Eso haré, gracias.- dormir es lo que menos quiero.

-Bubu.- Haruka intenta hablar pero calla.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, iré a casa.- sólo asiente y me ayuda a levantarme.

Salgo de la escuela lo más rápido que puedo, no quiero ver a nadie más, todo me recuerda a ella, siento su aroma en todas partes.

Un rato después en casa mi madre se preocupa al verme llegar tan temprano.-Hija ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?.- me abraza.

Siento que volveré a llorar, no puedo, no más, debo mantenerme fiarme.-Ara si madre, estoy bien, sólo quiero descansar y comer algo por favor.- vamos juntas a la cocina.

Le pide a Hima que me cocine mi plato favorito.-Toma mi niña.- mi nana me sirve sonriéndome cálidamente.

-Gracias nana.- respondo su sonrisa.

Después de comer voy a mi recamara, intento dormir pero mis esfuerzos son nulos, cada que cierro los ojos los recuerdos inundan mi mente.

Las tardes que pasamos juntas, en el parque, en su casa, sus besos, y sobre todo su maldita mirada, en la cual amo verme reflejada.-Mi cachorrito… extraño tu voz….- busco en mis cosas. la llave debería dársela, pero no quiero verla, aun no estoy preparada para enfrentarla.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, al despertar ya es otro día, me siento muy cansada, me levanto para arreglarme.- ¡Ahh! no de nuevo.- Me mareo, me arrastro a mi cama me recuesto, respiro lentamente para que se me pase. Miro mi techo intentando controlar mi respiración.

Después de arreglarme bajé a desayunar, aunque no tengo mucho apetito. Sólo hago para no preocupar más a mi madre.

Las clases pasan demasiado rápidos hoy, ciento un mal presentimiento, pero no de que. Esta situación no la puedo vivir más.

En la hora libre, me dirijo a consejo donde todos estos días me he estado escondiendo, bebo mi té.- De verdad trato de estar sin ti, si supieras lo roto que me has dejado el corazón.- suspiro. -¡Ahhgg! no ...- corro al baño.

Esto no está bien, me lavo las manos y camino hacia la enfermeria.- Youko-san, ¿se encuentra?- después de tocar la puerta abro.

-Fujino-san, adelante, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- me sonríe indicando que tome asiento.

-Bueno quiero ver si me receta algo para mi estómago.- me siento fatal.

-¿Has tenido otro desmayo?- pregunta.

-Ara no, esta vez fue un mareo en la mañana y hace un momento tuve un poco de vómito, tengo revuelto un poco el estómago.- me mira seriamente.

-Bueno Fujino-san, toma esta pastilla para que se le asiente el estómago.- guarda silencio.-Le recomiendo que se haga un chequeo médico para descartar algo más grave.- se levanta saca la medicina.

Antes de entregármela me mira.- Quizás no es de mi incumbencia pero, también debería tomar esto para descartar esa posibilidad.- miro la caja que me entrega.

Oh kamy...-Ara, entiendo, lo tendré en cuanta Youko -sensei.- tomo las pastillas y la pequeña caja.

Me despido, salgo y me dirijo al consejo.- Ara ara, Kamy debe estar divirtiendose de nosotras ¿verdad...?- susurro mientras aprieto las cosas en mis manos.

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

Shizuru entró de nuevo al consejo, en un esquina algo apartada, una persona da un golpe sonoro a la pared lleno de ira.

Minutos después un mensaje suena... "tu turno"...

 **~P.o.v. Natsuki.~**

Llegamos casi corriendo, se nos había hecho tarde.- Ahh kamy tengo tanta hambre….¡que carajos! ¡si desayuné!- pensaba mientras tomaba mi asiento.

Pasé casi toda la mañana con un terrible antojo de pepino con choclarte y mucha mayonesa. En cuanto sonó el timbre, volé a la cafetería a satisfacer mi hambre.

-¡Wacala! ¿Cómo puedes comer eso?- nao ponía su mejor cara de asco.

-Humm de lo que te pierdes, no sabes lo delicioso que me sabe esto.- hace demasiado drama, ¡si sabe rico!

-¡Hey Mai! ven a ver a esta loca, dice que eso es delicioso.- señalando mi plato.

-Nat ¿pero qué diablos es eso? no sabes que, no me digas, has hecho que perdiera el apetito.- ahora también hacia cara de asco.

\- ¿Pero que les pasa? ¡si está muy bueno!- mejor la ignoro y termino de comer.

\- Bueno ahora es.. -las veo luego.- me despido.

Salgo caminando hacia el lugar que menos quiero, me tiemblan las manos, siento en mis oídos el latir de mi corazón, me estoy arrepintiendo de ir, no, debo seguir.

-Hola Kruger-san.- una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Hola Yukino.- saludo.

\- ¿Vas a buscar a Fujino?- pregunta mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Amm… si necesito, ha..hablar con ella.- voy a hacer que me quite esta porquería pero eso no lo tiene porque saber Yukino.

-Lo siento Kruger pero Fujino se sintió mal y se retiró por hoy a su casa.- la miro sin creerlo.

-¿Que le pasó?- la tomo por los hombros.

-¡Auch! me lastimas Suki ¿podrías soltarme por favor?- ¡rayos! la solté rápidamente.-Lo siento.-

Se acomoda sus lentes.-No te preocupes, Shizuru se desmayó mientras hablaba con Haruka, fue a la enfermería, pero Youko sensei le recomendó descansar.-

Kamy que no le pase nada.-Bueno gracias Yujino.- me despido y regreso a clases.

¡Kamy! ¿qué le pasó?, debo saberlo pero ¿Cómo?, no, no quiero saber nada mejor, aun me duele todo esto. Sin darme cuenta las clases terminaron, me voy a mi casa, llego y para mi fortuna no hay nadie, subo rápido a mi habitación y me encierro.

Me acuesto en mi cama-¿y si le pasó algo?.- daba vueltas.

-¿Y si es por mi culpa?, obvio que es por tu culpa pero no solo mía, ella también la tuvo.- creo que ya perdí la cabeza, hasta me respondo yo misma.

Veo que es de noche, no puedo seguir así. Salgo corriendo, bajo las escaleras, arranco mi moto, quiero huir.

Manejo sin rumbo hasta darme cuenta que paro enfrente de su casa.- Sin importar cuanto maneje, cuanto intente huir o correr, no logro escapar de ti.- susurro mirando hacia la ventana de su cuarto.

Me quedo mirando sin importar cuanto tiempo pasa, me siento idiota al seguir aquí, sin más arranco y paso el resto de la madruga manejando.

Por supuesto llego tarde a la escuela y sinceramente, no me importa, muero de hambre. Hoy tengo antojo de churros con mayonesa y cajeta. De nuevo mis amigas me atacan por mi comida, pero las ignoro.

Con el tanque lleno ahora, voy enfrentar a mi demonio personal, aquella mujer que ha roto mis ilusiones y sueños.

-Hola Kruger.- ¿qué carajos?

\- Desaparece maceta, no tengo humor para darte otra lección.- la fulmino con mi mirada.

-Jaajaja! ya quieras, sólo tuviste suerte aquella vez.- sonríe con su cara de payaso.

-Ajam, lo que digas.- camino pasándole de largo.

-Sabes, Shizuru es muy buena en la cama.- me paralizo.

-¿Que demo...- me giro, ahora si la mato.

De pronto siento algo en mi cara, siento que todo da vueltas...

-AHHGG- grito al sentir agua caer sobre mí.

Intento moverme pero no lo logro ,siento mi vista borrosa, parpadeo un par de veces.-¿Dónde carajos estoy?- hablo hasta toparme con esa maldita.

\- Hasta que te despiertas miserable.- miro a la maceta cruzada de brazos.

-¡Sueltame!- exijo.

-No, aún no.- intento zafarme pero estoy de pie casi colgando de mis manos atadas.

-Yo siempre he admirado a Shizuru-onesama, ella es todo para mí,- habla ignorándome.

Miro alrededor, esto parece una bodega abandonada. -Desde que la vi cuando entre a la escuela, me enamore a primera vista de Onesama, siempre pude deshacerme de las escorias que han intentado opacar su sonrisa.- gruño.

Intento desatarme.-Todo iba tan bien hasta que llegaste tú, y la machaste con tus asquerosas manos.- grrr.

\- ¡suéltame de una puta vez!- grito.

-¡Ahchhggg!- la desgraciada me golpea la cara .

\- ¡Cállate! no sabes lo que desearía por desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra.- ahgg me suelta más golpes en mi estómago.

\- Jajaja, sólo puedes ganarme porque estoy amarrada.- le escupo en la cara sangre que estaba en mi boca.

\- ¡Imbécil!- me suelta otra tanda de golpes.

No grito, me guanto, no le voy a dar la satisfacción.

-Jajaja ¿qué te duele más maceta?- me rio en su cara.- ¿Que Shizuru nunca te hará caso.- toso. Mierda, me cuesta respirar.- O que yo fui capaz de cogerme a Shizuru en tus narices?- suelto con satisfacción al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-¡Desgraciada!- ¡ahhg! , siento los puñetazos en mi estómago, costado ¡ahhgg!

-Jajajajaja puedes golpearme lo que quieras, pero... eso no cambiará que ella fue mía.- la sonrisa no se me borra por mas golpes que me da, siento que me desmayaré pero no puedo caer aquí.

-¡ONE-SAMA SERA MIAAA!- mi vista se tiñe de rojo por mi propia sangre.

-¡Te voy a mandar al infierno pedazo de basura!- miro como la muy cobarde me apunta con un arma...

-NOOOOOOOOO ...-

¡BAMMM!

 **~ Fin. P.O.V.~**

Shizuru está sentada en su escritorio con el aparato en sus manos.-Ara y ahora debo decidir.- suspiraba cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Cuando se paraba para abrirla, esta se abrió por si sola y una figura entró en la sala de consejo.

-Shizuru-onesama.- tomoe caminaba con una sonrisa psicópata mirando fijamente a Shizuru.

-Marguerite ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no te quedó claro mis palabras?- Shizuru observa como tiene manchas de sangren su blusa.

-One-sama… yo la admiraba, no, yo la amaba como a nadie. ¿Por qué? dígame porque.- Tomoe tenía la vista perdida.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Shizuru la mira con cautela.

-Tomoe, siempre pude ver a través de tus acciones, vi tu verdadero ser en más de una ocasión, como tratabas a las personas que se acercaban a mi.-

Tomoe negó con la cabeza.- ¡Yo te amo y ellos solo querían arrebatarte de mi!-

Shizuru suspira.- No es así.-

Ríe.- Ya nadie va alejarte de mí, ¿sabes? esto.- señalando la sangre en su ropa.- es lo que quedó de esa miserable. Le dije que no escaparía de mi ira.- Shizuru tiembla, se sorprende pero trata de mantenerse calmada.

\- ¿Por qué te aferras a algo no va suceder?...- su voz que hasta ese momento sonó tranquila se desvaneció al ver que Tomoe saca de atrás de su espalda un arma.

\- Jajaja, One-sama, responde.- la apunta.- ¿estas embarazada ?.-

Se escucha un sonido...

* * *

 **¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAANNNN!**

 **Espero que este cap les haya dejado los cabellos de punta como a mí al escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones en los comentarios, ojalá no me maten jejeje.**

 **Hasta la próxima! , ¡pásenla bien en estas fechas! :D.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de "Mai-hime" y "Mai-otome" No me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias**

 **Hola a tod s, me da gusto saber que la historia les siga agradando. Tuve un bloqueo de escritora pero espero que igualmente este les agrade y se mueran de risa así como yo lo hice jajajaja.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

-Shizuru fujino.- le apunta con el arma.- ¿Estas embarazada?-

Shizuru no dejaba de mirar el arma con ojos asustados.-¿Que le hiciste Tomoe?- pregunta temiendo saber la respuesta.

\- Le di lo que merecía.- ríe satisfecha.- ¡RESPONDEME SHIZURU!, ¿¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!?- grita deserrada.

Atemorizada de imaginar que algo le había ocurrido a su cachorrito sólo pudo retroceder hasta que chocó con el escritorio y de forma automática lleva su mano a su vientre, dándole la respuesta.

Se escucha un sonido...

Tomé la decisión de decirles mañana a mis padres sobre mi embarazo, pero no diré quién es el padre, yo sola cuidaré a mi más grande tesoro.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla.- Tranquilo mi cachorrito, tu mamá te protegerá y amará siempre, nada ni nadie te lastimará.- le susurro mientras acaricio mi vientre con amor. Lentamente me iba quedando dormida, el sueño me vencía...

 **Tiempo atrás...**

 **~P.O.V. Nao.~**

Siempre me he divertido a mi manera, buscando las debilidades de los demás y explotándolo para mi convivencia. Juego con las chicas y a los hombres… mejor es que no lo sepan, así que, sin comentarios. Pero dentro de todo ese caos, mis amigas, casi hermanas postizas: primero la autonombrada madre dramática pechugona, Mai Tokiha, una mandona, algo entrometida y cocinera excepcional, ella se preocupa por su familia, nosotras incluidas.

La segunda la endemoniada barril sin fondo, gata mañosa, Mikoto Minagi, ella es... mm ¿Qué es?, ¿Bebé?, ¿Novia? no se, puesto que Mai la trata como ambas. Bueno, es una persona muy hiperactiva, ama comer todo lo que Mai cocina, desde el primer plato quemado que hizo por primera vez. Puedes contar con Mikoto, siempre es muy leal, amigable y aunque no se exprese mucho, se da cuenta de muchas cosas, hasta la fecha me es difícil hacerle algo sin que ella lo note.

Y por último, la cachorra pulgosa, es tan impulsiva y temperamental ¿cómo no querer meterse con ella? Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es sacarla de quicio, su ceño fruncido y roja como semáforo es toda una Tsundere, ¡jajajaja!, pero es una de mis mejores amigas la pulgosa esta.

En mi caos, ellas son lo que me dan mi estabilidad. Las he visto crecer, unirse, llorar y reír.

La cachorra ha encontrado su ama que la trae a puro látigo, su vieja es celosa al extremo, posesiva, pero la ama de verdad, es capaz de todo por ella y aun que lo niegue la pulgosa, ella también daría todo por Fujino.

Tengo varios negocios, de los cuales no les interesa pero, uno recientemente jugoso ha caído en mis manos, no sólo por lo monetario, si no también por lo interesante que se puede poner. Debo de andar de niñera vigiando que el Kanzaki no le ponga dedo encima.

Lo que Fujino no predijo fue que el plancton verde de Marguerite anda en su caza.- Mmm que aburrido, no tengo ganas ya de nada.- me levanto siento una mano recorrer mi estómago.

-Mmm~ ¿a dónde vas cariño? durmamos un poco más.-

¡Tch! ¿y esta que se creé?- Naa, ya me aburrí de ti.- comienzo a vestirme.

-¿¡Ahh!? pero dijiste que me querías por...- ahh.. ahí va.

-Nel, nunca dije eso, sólo quería tener donde descargar y eso ya lo hice en ti, ya no me sirves, adiós.- salgo lo mas rápido posible. Nomas le dices algo bonito y ya se quieren casar con uno ¡pfff!

Manejo a ver a donde voy ahora. Hum, un llamada.-¿qué pasó?-¿Queee?, ¿Dónde? ¿Porque no han hecho nada? ¡Idiotas!, ¡voy para allá!.- ¡Demonios! ¡No puedo descansar 5 min por que todo se va al caño!

¡Joder! esto no puede estar pasando.- ¿Dónde estan?- tomo a Key del cuello.

-Ahh.. están ahí en.. esa… bo..dega, Juliet...sama.- lo suelto y voy corriendo, ¡que inútil es!

Lentamente subo por las escaleras traseras, miro a través de una ventana, escucho voces y risas. La cachorra se está riendo.

Me asomo lentamente, ¡mierda! ¡la Tomoe está golpeándola!, debo moverme un poco más y atraparla por detrás.

¡Rayos! no hay una abertura sin que se dé cuenta de mi presencia .-Jajaja o ¿que yo fui capaz de cogerme a Shizuru en tus narices?- suelta.

¡oh joder! la pulgosa esa ya se comió a la Fujino y aun así siguen peleadas.

¿Qué? ¿Ese es Kanzaki? ¿qué hace con Tomoe?- ¡Desgraciada! –Mmm, parece que no le sentó demasiado bien la noticia, a ninguno de los dos.

¡Auch! eso duele, aguanta cachorra, sólo un poco más.-Jajajajaja, puedes golpearme lo que quieras, pero... eso no cambiará que ella fue mía. - ¡Pinche cachorra! ¿acaso quieres morir?

-¡ONE-SAMA SERA MÍAAA!- ahora si se armó la gorda, ¿que espera ese Kanzaki? ¿Es aliado o enemigo?- Te voy a mandar al infierno pedazo de basura!- miro como le apunta con un arma...

-¡NOOOOOOOOO ...-

¡Maldición! corro.

¡BAMMM!

Salto a través de la ventana.

¡Demonios! tacleo a Tomoe- Tu ¡maldita hija de puta!- forcejeo con ella golpeándola, lanzando el arma lejos y le doy un par de golpes más. - Ahora si nadie te salvará ¡desgraciada!- le doy un par de patadas.

Al ver que no se mueve más, me volteo y veo a la cachorra en el suelo con el imbécil de Reito sobre ella.-¡NATSUKIIII!- grito desesperadamente.

Me lanzo a su lado, hago a un lado a Kanzaki que aún no se movía. Al voltearlo, veo que está cubierto de sangre temo lo peor, miro alarmada a la cachorra, reviso por todo lados.-¡Vamos! no me asustes así ¡pulgosa sinvergüenza!- le hablo pero no me responde.

Miro como Kanzaki se queja y me acerco.-Hey quieto, no te muevas mucho, la herida no es grave, sólo quédate quieto.- reviso su hombro. -¿Por qué?.- no evito preguntarle.

-¿Por qué preguntas? jajaja.- ríe, creo que se volvió loco.-No podía dejarla morir, una cosa es que la quiera pero, no llegaría a tal bajeza.- desvía su mirada.

\- Ja, si fuera otra persona lo creería, pero sabes mejor que nadie que si esto llega a oídos de Fujino, no la cuentas.- lo ayudo sentarse.- Has presión aquí.- pongo su otra mano sobre la herida.

-¡Noo! ¡Cachorra despierta!, abre los ojos, no nos dejes ¡maldita sea!- la veo moverse.

-¿Nao?- al fin la idiota esta esta reaccionando.-¿Que .. ¿dónde?.. ¿Que .. paso?...auch ¡dueleeee!- grita llevándose su mano su brazo izquierdo.

\- Ya deja de quejarte ¡perro pulgoso!, sólo fue un rosón, por desgracia no te van apuntar nada.- me quejo mientras rompo un pedazo de su blusa.

-¡Oye! ¿ese porque lo rompes?-

(¬_¬) le doy un zape.- ¡Aaaahhh! ¿¡Pero qué carajo!?- le amarro.

\- Ya cállate o termino lo que esa loca hizo.- me giro a verla.- ¡Maldición! me distraje y se me escapó.- saco mi celular.- Key, Cid atrapen a la pelos verdes ¡rápido!- estos inútiles debo decirles que hacer.

Nos levantamos los tres, ayudamos a Kanzaki a caminar y nos detenemos porque suena mi celular.- Wang ¿qué paso?, ¡joder! ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido ahí? Si, si, vamos para allá.- suspiro.- Hey cachorra … Tomoe está por llegar a la escuela, va tras tu vieja.- le suelto.

\- ¿¡QUEE RAYOS!? .- surlta a Kanzaki y sale corriendo.

-¡Espera! ¡Mendiga, no me dejes con el muerto aquí!- lo suelto e intento alcanzarla.

-Aun no estoy muerto ¡locas!- escucho que grita Reito.

No me detengo y veo cómo sale volando Fuko, de su moto y a la cachorra que sale disparada hacia la escuela. Rápidamente me subo a mi auto y arranco siguiéndola.

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

Mientras Kanzaki era auxiliado, Nao y Natsuki manejaban a toda velocidad, una esquivando autos y semáforos. La otra mentando a pitazos y groserías al por mayor.

 **Tiempo actual…**

Se escucha un sonido...

En un momento se encontraba la moto de Natsuki atravesando el lugar, directamente hacia dónde estaba Tomoe, la cual no pudo más que pensar que sería aplastada por el vehículo, pero esta dio un giro y de pronto recibe una patada en la cara haciendo que su cuerpo fuera arrojado hacia la ventana.

Tomoe logró salvarse de una muerte segura sosteniéndose del borde de la ventana con la mano libre, y la otra tratando de cubrir el dolor que su rostro mostraba, pero empeñándose a no soltar el arma.

-¡AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! ¡MALDITAAAAAAA!- sólo podía mirar por un ojo, el otro recibió la patada y lo mantenía cerrado por el dolor, miraba hacia arriba llena de odio e ira.-¿¡PORQUE NO TE MUUUERES DE UNA VEZ!?, ¡MALDITAAAA, VETE AL INFIERNOOOOO!- gritaba

Natsuki corre hacia la ventana, quiere estirar su mano para ayudarla, pero al oír lo que dijo se detiene súbitamente. -Nada de lo que hagas logrará vencerme maceta, ¿Crees que por secuestrarme y matarme ibas a lograr que Shizuru te aceptara? es tanta tu locura que ¿eres capaz de matarla sólo porque te rechazara?- su voz expresaba enojo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- su risa desagradable resonaba en el lugar.- AUNQUE ELLA NO ME QUIERA ¡SERÁ MIA!, ¿DE QUE ME SIRVE TENERLA MUERTA? LA QUE DEBERIA ESTARLO…¡ERES TUUUUU!- Tomoe intenta apuntar el arma a Nat, pero su brazo la traiciona y se resbala soltándose del borde.

Natsuki reacciona y logra sostenerla.-No caeré tan bajo como tu.- le dice intentando ayudarla a subir. Pero eso solo logra avivar la ira de Tomoe.

Aprovecha que Nat bajó la guerdia, vuelve apuntar de nuevo y dispara…

El sonoro sonido del arma resuena en todo el lugar.- ¡NAATTSUUKIIIIIIIIII!- Shizuru grita. Lo siguiente sólo fue el cuerpo de Tomoe desaparecer de la vista y el de Natsuki cayendo hacia atrás azotando en el suelo…

Shizuru corre de inmediato con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón acelerándole a mil por segundo, se arrodilla y sostiene a Natsuki en sus brazos.- Natsuki, Natsuki, por favor, por favor ¡responde!- imploraba mientras la miraba que estaba cubierta de sangre con un brazo envendado.

Natsuki tenía sus brazos cubriendo su rostro, al sentir que Shizuru la abrazaba los bajaba lentamente, la miró un segundo, se alegraba que ella estaba bien, pero un objeto en el techo llamó su atención.- ¿Are?- pronuncia confundida.

Shizuru sonríe y suelta un suspiro al ver de nuevo su mirada, quería decir algo pero nota que Natsuki miraba hacia otro punto, giró su cabeza en la misma dirección que ella, hacia el techo.- Ara, ara…-

La bala yacía clavada ahí sacando humo, Natsuki se revisaba todo el cuerpo. -Uff, que salvada jejeje.- decía después de afirmar que la bala ni siquiera la tocó.

Shizuru suspiraba de alivio.-Gracias a Kamy.- los gestos de preocupación se esfumaron y en su lugar una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Ambas se miraban, Natsuki contemplaba el hermoso rostro sonriente de su castaña y Shizuru contemplaba los maravillosos ojos esmeraldas un poco manchados de sangre, y aunque la nota lastimada, con sangre no, importaba mientras que siguiera con vida, no se imaginaba lo que sería perderla.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, el aliento de ambas chocaba una con la otra, sus labios se encontraban a tan sólo unos milímetros, pero un dolor en el pecho de ambas las detiene súbitamente, de forma automática se congelan.

Shizuru la suelta poco a poco y Natsuki en señal de esto, se levanta, sacude su ropa y contempla a Shizuru en el suelo con la mirada baja. Camina hacia la ventana esperando ver el cuerpo de Tomoe, pero para su sorpresa, ve a los secuaces de Nao subirla a un carro inconsciente.

Nao la mira desde el jardín de la escuela y Natsuki desde la desordenada sala de consejo, ambas asienten con sus cabeza, después sube a su auto arrancándolo y otros dos vehículos la siguen.

Un silencio queda entre las chicas, Shizuru se queda arrodillada en su lugar y Natsuki contemplaba el lugar dónde estaban los autos, hasta que por fin decide romper con el silencio logrando articular.- Me alegro que no te haya hecho nada.-se gira encaminándose a su moto decidida a irse de ahí.

-E…espera, Natsuki….- Shizuru se levanta y la agarra de la ropa de su brazo.

Natsuki no responde a pesar de que es la primera vez que la escucha pronunciar su verdadero nombre. Se suelta sube y prende su moto. Le alegraba que Shizuru estuviera a salvo pero el dolor que le causó seguía vivo dentro de ella.

Shizuru toma aire.- Estoy embarazada.- declara por fin aunque con un poco de nervios.

Natsuki voltea a mirarla súbitamente, sus ojos se abren demasiado pero a la vez un destello brota de ellos, su boca logra articular.- ¿Qué…?- suelta su casco que azota en el suelo.

-Que.. estoy embarazada.- Shizuru se sonroja aún más y agacha su rostro.

En ese momento Haruka y Yukino llegan al lugar presencian los destrozos, pero nada las sorprende más que lo que acaban de escuchar de los labios de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil…

Natsuki aprieta los brazos de Shizuru y vuelve a preguntar -¿¡Qué has dicho!?- la mira fijamente.

-¡QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO MALDITA SEA!, ¿QUE ESTAS SORDA O QUE?- con todo el valor del mundo logró decirlo una vez, si lo decía una tercera era capaz de lanzar por la ventana a su cachorrito por bestia, cual no aguantó y se lo gritó en cara apretando los puños.

Haruka y Yukino no caben del asombro e intercalan sus miradas entre Shizuru y Natsuki sin creérselo del todo.

Natsuki sólo la miraba, sus ojos no dejaban de moverse hasta que se toparon con la mano de Shizuru sobre su vientre que llevaba a su futuro hijo dentro. No aguantó las ganas y también posó su mano sobre la de ella, se sentía tan cálido. Las chicas volvieron a mirarse un momento.

Natsuki quito su mano se alejó poco apoco, acelero y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

Shizuru tapo su boca con su mano, en un intento de callar el gemido de su llanto que empezaba a desbordar cayendo de rodillas.-Bu..Buzuque.. no llores.- Haruka reaccionó acercándose a tomarla por el hombro.

-Dale tiempo.- Yukino intervino.

-Anda ven, te llevamos a casa, han pasado mucho hoy. Yukino-chan ¿podrías encargarte?- Haruka habla mientras caminan despacio hacia la salida.

Yukino asiente quedándose sola en el salón.

Después de un rato, ambas llegaron a su casa.-Haruka, por favor no digas nada de lo que escuchaste hoy.- Shizuru habló lentamente.

-Pero Shizuru, en algún momento tus padres lo sabrán.- esta vez la llamó por su nombre debido al o delicado del asunto.

-Lo sé, yo se lo diré en su momento, por ahora sólo quiero descansar.- Shizuru se bajó del auto cambiando hacia su casa.

-Está bien pero, tu no estás sola.- Haruka corrió para alcanzarla entrando las dos juntas.

 **~ P.O.V. Shizuru~**

Me dolió en el alma su reacción. Por un segundo pensé se alegraría, lo vi en sus ojos en el recuerdo cuando decidimos que seriamos felices si tuviéramos un bebe, pero ahora me queda claro que sólo fue una ilusión, otro engaño de su parte. Llevaba un par de días descansando en mi casa, Haruka y Yukino se encargaron del incidente, lo hicieron pasar por una broma que se salió de control y que destrozó el salón. Desde aquel momento no supe nada de ella.

Entre mis sueños sentí unos ruidos cuales me despertaron, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi una sombra.

Me asusté e intenté gritar pero me tapó la boca.-Sshh no grites, soy yo, no grites por favor.-

¿Era ella mi...-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté incrédula.

\- Tenemos que hablar.- se sentó en mi cama.

\- No sé de qué si todo lo dejaste muy claro cuando saliste huyendo.- le recrimino mirando como agacha la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, lo siento... entré en pánico.- su voz se escuchaba muy bajo.

-Y ¿crees que yo no tuve miedo?- acaso no se dió cuenta del terror que tuve al pensar que le había hecho algo esa.

Comienzo a llorar, siento que Natsuki se acerca a abrazarme.- Perdón, fui una idiota, lo siento tanto….- hablaba mientras me acaricia la espalda.

-Te amo Shizuru, perdóname por favor, te lo ruego.-

Al escuchar sus palabras me alejo de su pecho, alzo la mirada chocando contra los suyos.- ¿Por qué debería después de todo lo que has hecho?- mis palabras salen.

Frunce el ceño en señal de dolor.- Sé que te he lastimado mucho, pero tu también lo hiciste.- guarda silencio.

\- Mi padre me dijo lo que pasó en realidad con... Duran y Kiyohime.- miro salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Y aun me culpas por eso?- pregunté.

\- No, sé que ninguna de las dos lo tuvimos y sé que deberías odiarme por mentirte con mis nombres pero...- suspiró. -Sin importar quien fuera si Itsuki Suki o Natsuki, te he amado como todas ellas.- limpia mis lágrimas.

-No puedo vivir sin ti, todo este tiempo que estado lejos de ti me he sentido morir.- besa mi frente.

-Ara ¿y crees que yo estuve en un lecho de rosas o qué?- ¡tonta! ¿que no ve lo que causa en mí?

-Perdón mi amor, perdón por ser una idiota, no lo volveré hace,r nunca te dejaré, perdón, LOS dejaré.- acaricia mi vientre.

\- Pues más te vale, si no yo misma te mato ¿me oíste?- enredo mis manos en su cuello me acerca y nos fundimos en beso.

-¡Joder! no sabes cuánto extrañé tus besos mi Zuru.- habla sobre mis labios.

-Cállate idiota y bésame - sentencio.

Nos separamos a falta de aire.- Te amo mi amor.- recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Minutos después alza su mirada, me besa, ara ara y lentamente me va recostando.-Fu fu y tú que dijiste que sería tan fácil.- la paro en seco.

-¿Eh? no ... pa..ra... nada… sólo quiero .. dormir un poco, esto..- cae sobre mi.

\- ¿Amor?, ¿mi cachorrito?.- la volteo.

Ohh, se quedó dormida.-Ara, ara duerme mi dulce amor.- la acomodo en la cama, me pego a su pecho, me dejo ir en los brazos de mi lobito.

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

Ambas sucumbieron rápidamente ante el sueño, que el estrés y acontecimientos anteriores estaban cobrando factura. La mañana llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natsuki despertó al sentir que los rayos del sol que le daban en cara. Por un segundo maldijo sin abrir los ojos y abrazó más a Shizuru escondiendo su cara bajo el cabello de esta.

Los padres de Shizuru al ver la hora pasar y esta no bajaba a desayunar, temieron que algo podría haberle sucedido. Tocan, pero al no recibir respuesta, abren. Ambos se sorprenden al ver a la pareja dormida y abrazadas, ambos sonríen ante la escena.

Su madre silenciosamente se mueve hacia la ventana para cerrarla.

Minutos después salen de la habitación.-Ara, ara, me alegra que estén juntas.- Shizuri habló tomando el brazo de su esposo.

-Humm no me gusta la idea dejarlas dormir juntas, pero por hoy lo dejaré pasar.- su esposa al escucharlo ríe pero ambos siguen su camino hacia la sala a esperar las nuevas noticias de su reconciliación

 **~P.O.V. Natsuki~**

-Aahh, que bien dormí, Humm.- parpadee un par de veces.

Sentí sobre mí una calidez familiar, giré mi cara, sonreí al observarla ahí junto a mí,-Ahh… no fue un sueño.- hable bajo para no despertarla.

La abrase pegándola lo más que pude a mí, es tan hermosa, la ame desde el primer momento que la vi, pero no aquella noche cuando estaba en el suelo bajo la lluvia, no. - Te he amado cuando te vi bajo aquel árbol leyendo, y aunque era demasiado joven y no lo sabía, mi corazón ya latía por ti.- susurre acariciando levemente su mejilla.

Observo cada cm, hasta que mi vista se detiene en su vientre, mi sonrisa se hace más grande y siento el pecho inflarse de orgullo.-Jeje, al final no tuve que trabajar tan duro para concebirte mi chiquitín.- mis palabras escapan sin poder evitarlo.

-Ara, ara así que tu chiquitin ¿eh?.- me siento palidecer.

\- Emm amm etto si, mi pequeño.- siento que mis mejillas arden.

\- Jajaja mi lobito, espero que mi cachorrito tenga tus hermosos sonrojos.-

Ahhh… ¿Cómo? –¿Eeh? ¿cómo que cachorro?.- volteo a verla sonreír.

\- Sip, tu eres mi lobo feroz y mi pequeño o pequeña es mi cachorrito.- explica tranquilamente.

-Ajam, sigue soñando.- beso su frente.

-Fu, fu, dalo por hecho.- me acerca a besarme que gustosa recibo y saboreo sus labios.

Pasamos besándonos un buen rato hasta el sonido de nuestros estómagos nos hace regresar a la realidad.- Ara es mejor que bajemos por algo de comer, tengo antojo de comer mayonesa y chocolate.-habla mientras nos levantamos.

-Jejeje te entiendo, suena delicioso. Yo he estado comiendo estos días cosas con mayonesa, chocolate, cajeta y así.- comento mientras me pongo mis zapatos.

-¿Has sufrido de antojos?-

-¿Eh?, ¿antojos? Mmm no, sólo estos días he comido esas cosas, aunque para Mai y Mao se les hace asqueroso.- encojo los hombros sin darle importancia.

.fu ay mi cachorrito, jajaja.- ríe mientras ambas salimos de la habitación.

Bajamos las escaleras riendo, al parecer sufrí antojos sin enterarme.

-Hola, buenos días.- nos detenemos al escuchar una voz.

Giramos y ¡ahh! ¡mierda, sus padres! no me acordaba de ellos.-Ara, buenos días papá, mamá.- Shizuru se acerca abrazarlos.

-Ya era hora de que bajaran, espero se hayan comportado.- su padre me mira seriamente.-¿Verdad Natsuki?- me sonrie.

¡Ayy! ya sé de donde saco su sonrisa psicópata.-Emm si cl..claro, no pasó nada.- ¡maldición! cuando se enteren me van a despellejar viva.

Empiezo a sudar del miedo ¿que será cuando les informemos? ¡Ay no! mis padres ¡noooo! ¡ya me estoy arrepintiendo de todo esto!

-Bueno, vayan a desayunar, más tarde tenemos cosas de que hablar.- se despiden de nosotros.

\- Si eso haremos.- Shizuru me toma de la mano y me lleva arrastrando a la cocina. -Fu fu, ya puedes respirar mi amor.- ríe mientras yo gruño.

-¿A caso no ves la situación?.- pregunto incrédula.

-¿Cuál?- me pregunta quitada de la pena.

-Cuando se enteren de "cachorrito" me despellejaran viva, si no peor cuando los míos lo sepan.-susurro mirando a todo lados esperando que nadie nos oyera.

-Ikezu mi amor, no pasará nada, confía en mi, ahora a comer.- me da un beso rápido.

Después de comer.-Siento revuelto el estómago.- hablé al saber que ahora que no tenía escapatoria, tendría que volver a verlos.

-Tranquila amor, no pasará nada.- Acaricia mi cara.

Ambas caminamos hacia el estudio de su padre, suelta mi mano y se aferra a mi brazo.-No tan cerca Shizuru, ¿qué pensarán?- susurro.

\- Nada, que nos amamos.- besa mi nariz toca la puerta.

-Adelante.- se escucha.

¡AAAAARRRRRR! ¡PARRRAAAAA! ¡MAMÁÁÁÁ! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡AAAAHHH!.- grito mientras esquivo balas.

¡Kamy! si apenas me salvé de la maceta y su mala puntería, de este par lo dudo.

-¡VUELLLVE AQUIII NAAATTTTSSSUKKKIII KUUUGAAAAAAA!- la voz de mi suegro se escucha detrás de mi.

-¡NOOO! ¡NNNIIII LOOOCAAA! ¡AUUUXXXXILLLIOO! ¡SHHHIIZURURUUU! ¡PAAAAPÁÁÁÁ!- los muy jodidos sólo están riendo de mi desgracia. ¿Y cómo es que llegue a correr mi vida?

 **Flashback ~. ~**

Abrí la puerta dejando entrar a Shizuru. Una vez dentro, casi se me caen los calzones del susto.-Pa..papás ¿que.. hacen aquí?- ¡mierda! ¡ay noo!

-Bueno, eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros a ti ¿qué haces aquí?- siento la mirada de mi mamá escanearme tal código de barras ¡meyoo!

-Ara, ara mi Nat-su-ki y yo, solucionamos nuestros problemas.- rodea mi cintura con su brazo.

\- Me alegro que todo se haya solucionado, pero hay algunas cosas que aún no sabemos.- mi papá habla mientras sonríe.

-Bu..bueno, lo siento ,.. eso es entre Shizuru y.. yo .. por favor acepten nuestra decisión- siento más calor o es mi imaginación.

-Ara, ara bueno, si están seguras y ya no se lastimarán, aceptaremos su decisión.-mi suegra nos sonríe.

-Bueno y ahora seguirá en pie su matrimonio ¿no? ¿ya no tienen objeciones?- Saeko habla.

\- Emm bueno si pero.. no tan pronto.- intento objetar.

-Ara ¿cómo que no tan pronto? ¿Mi lobito acaso quiere esperar hasta nuestro cachorrito?- tiemblo.

Veo como voltea a verme Shizuru, me sonríe ¿acaso quiere ser madre soltera?

\- ¿A que "cachorrito" se refieren?- siento la mirada rojiza amenazante de mi suegro.

-Ahh... aaamm Shizuru me.. pidió un perrito...si..eso... para.. amm su cumpleaños...- suelto lo primero que se me ocurre.

-Mmmm ¿eso es cierto Shizuru?- mi padre pregunta.

La miro con ojos de súplica, ¡por favor!, le imploro.- Fu fu pues.. asi...- Shizuru no termina de hablar cuando se lleva las manos a su boca y se pone verde.

Sin decir nada sale corriendo lo más que puede y llega al fregadero de la cocina, ahí desecha el desayuno y mis esperanzas de vida.

Corro a su lado, acaricio su espalda, después le doy un vaso de agua. -¿Estas bien?.- pregunto preocupada.

-Si amor, ya pasó.- estoy tan concentrada hasta que un sonido me hace girar.

-Natsuki Kuga, tienes 10 segundo para correr por tu vida.- mi suegro y madre hablan con escopetas en manos.

-Es..pe..esperen.. puedo...explicarlo..- retrocedo lentamente intentando explicar.

-10...9...8...7...6.- mi suegro comienza a contar.

Sin pensarlo, salgo hacia la puerta.

-3..2..1… ¡EMBARAZASTE A MI HIJAAAAAAAAA!- ¡BAM! ¡BAM!

-¡ME HICISTE ABUELAAAAAAAAAAAA!-¡BAM! ¡BAM!

 **~Fin del Flashback.~**

-¡QUUUEEDAATE QUIEEETAAA ANIMAAALLLLL! -grita mi madre.

¿Cómo carajos puede correr con falda y tacones? -¡NOOOO! ¡LOOO SSSSIIIEEENNNNTOOOO MAAAMMÁÁÁ!- ya no aguanto, no lograré dar otra vuelta a la cuadra, debería rendirme y dejarme hojaleatear por este par.

-¡LOOO SENTIRÁS CUANDO TE LLENE DE PLOMOOOO! ¡VEN ACÁ! ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!- se me está agotando la batería.

-¡AHHH! ¡SUEGROOOO, NO SOY COBARDEEEE! ¡SÓLO ES PRECAUSIÓNNNNN!- esquivo un auto que va cruzando la calle.

\- ¡PRECAUUSION DEBISTE TENER PARA NO HACERME ABUELLA! Y ASI NO TE QUIERES CASARRRR ¡BEESSTTTIIIAAAAA!- veo la entrada al jardín de Shizuru.

Giro para ver si ya se cansaron pero Saeko sé que da sin balas. ¡genial una menos! pero sin pensarlo, me lanza la escopeta e intento esquivarla pero es demasiado tarde.

-¿Dónde estoy?- abría los ojos, miraba a mí alrededor, este parque se me hace conocido.

Me incorporé sentándome, que paz se siente aquí.

Miro a la distancia -¿Duran?- abro los ojos por la sorpresa.

Me hinco – Duran, hermanito ven- veo a lo lejos a mi amado Duran sentado moviendo la cola.

-Ven, no tengas miedo, ven.- mi pequeño lobo se hecha a correr.

Se me lanza encima. -Jajajajajaja, ya ya Duran, no me lamas tanto, jajaja.- no deja de lamerme toda la cara.

Me acuesto en el pasto, el sol me cega, cierro los ojos de felicidad.

A lo lejos escucho una voz.-Mi amor, mi vida, respóndeme mi lobito.-

Reacciono.-Shi..Shizuru..ahhrr ¿que..¡ahh! mi cabeza.- me siento mareada creo que veo huesitos.

\- No te muevas amor, ya, sólo sufriste un golpesito.- me habla mientras dejo descansar mi cabeza en su regazo un rato.

Miro al rededor y veo que estamos en el jardín bajo el árbol donde nos conocimos.-¿Que pasó? ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Por qué estamos solas?- pregunto.

-Ara, pues no amor, no estas muerta aun, a menos que no quieras casarte en un mes.- sonríe.

-¿Queee? ¡oye no! es muy pronto, ni siquiera hemos terminado la escuela.- me siento rápidamente.

-Fu fu, para lo que faltaste a clases estoy empezando a preocuparme que puedas graduarte amor.-

Me cruzo de brazos, evito mirarla ¡rayos! tiene razón.-Además ¿lo has olvidado mi Nat-su-ki?- giro al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios.

-Mmm ¿qué cosa?- la miro confundida.

-Mi lobito olvidó que nos habían dicho que debíamos casarnos cuando yo cumpliera 18.- se recarga en mi hombro.

-Hummm ¿y eso que tiene que ver?- la abrazo.

-Ikezu mi Natsuki, en 3 semanas cumplo 18.- me da un beso en los labios.

-¿Eeehhhh? ¡¿quee!? ¿en serio! O sea que ya eres una anciana.- ohh no, ¿que he hecho?

\- Ara ara, ¿Que dijiste Kuga?- trago en seco y ahí esta su mirada psicópata.

\- No, vamos Shizuru, sólo.. bromeaba .. sabes que te amo.. además no te enojes.. que le podría hacer daño al cachorrito.- me arrastro hacia tras.

-Ven mi amor ¿por qué te alejas? sólo quiero abrazarte, ven...- ahh miro a todos lados y veo a lo lejos a nuestras familias observando.

-Auu..xiii..liooo.- mi voz sale en un susurro cuando siento las manos de mi prometida sobre mi...

 **~Fin P.O.V.-**

Un par de horas después de resucitar por segunda vez a Natsuki y que esta aceptara felizmente su boda (nótese el sarcasmo), Shizuru exigió ir a pasar la noche a su casa. Ante las negaciones de su padre, Shizuru estalló en lágrimas haciendo un mega berrinche.

Saeko y Shizuri entraron a tranquilizarla, objetando que eran las hormonas del embarazo y era malo contradecirla en ese estado. Kenji y Natsuki aceptaron a regañadientes mientras Hitoshi se divertida viendo a su hija sufrir con los reclamos de su futura nuera.

Sin más, ambas partieron a casa de la pelicobalto. Ni bien cruzo la puerta con Shizuru pegada como sanguijuela, Mai se puso al defensiva, pero rápidamente Nat le explico las cosas mientas Shizuru subía a ponerse cómoda.

Mai, Mikoto y Nao carcajeaban a todo pulmón, mientras escuchan el relato de Natsuki sobre su enorme chichón. -Ya basta ¡párenle de una buena vez!- refunfuñaba pero era ignorada.

-Jajajajaja besaste el suelo y.. tragaste.. pasto...jajaja..- Nao se burlaba al imaginar la resbalada que dio por el jardín al ser golpeada.

-Jajajajaja viste a Duran... y casi...-la risa no la dejaba hablar bien a Mai, lloraba al ver la cara roja de su amiga.

-Vuelves con San Pedro a ..a causa de Fujino,Jajajajaja.-Mikoto terminó la frase rodando por el suelo.

-No sé para qué carajos les cuento esto sí sólo me toman como idiota para su diversión.- Natsuki opto por irse a su habitación ya no aguantaba mas las burlas.

-Ara, veo que lo tomaron muy bien tus amigas amor.- Shizuru habló desde la cama donde esperaba su cachorrito para dormir.

-Oii… Shizuru calla, no entiendo porque quisiste venir adormir conmigo.- recrimino mientras se metía bajo las sábanas.

-Fu,fu ya te dije que tengo antojos.- Shizuru se recuesta en su hombro.

-¡Oyeme! los antojos son de comida no de esto.- señala la situación.

-Kannina son las hormonas ¿acaso no nos quieres contigo?- se tapa la cara con las manos a punto de llorar.

-heee… no llores, no claro que no.. por favor Zuru.. perdón.- Natsuki le sobaba el brazo en un intento de evitar el llanto.

-¡No!. ahora vete.- Shizuru se alejó de ella sentándose en la cama a la vez que le señalaba la puerta.

-¿Qué? (¬_¬) ¿me estas corriendo de mi propia cama?.- pregunta incrédula.

-¡FUERA DE AQUI NATSUKI! ¡ADORMIR AL SILLON!- grita esta vez Shizuru.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Al sillón?- seguía sin creerlo.

-¡HE DICHO LARGO!- votándola fuera su habitación.

A fuera de su puerta con almohada y manta, Natsuki maldice.

De pronto otra puerta se abre.-Jajaja animo cachorra, sólo es el comienzo, en 8 meses más o menos se acabará y serás libre.- Nao habló mientas inmortalizaba el momento con una cámara.

\- ¡Ya cállate y apaga eso!- Natsuki le lanza la almohada pero era tarde, la pelirroja había cerrado su puerta.

Abandonada y cabizbaja bajo las escaleras dejándose caer en el sillón.- ¡Joder! sólo es el principio, no sé si sobreviva 8 meses.- habló mientras se hacía bolita en el incómodo lugar cubriéndose con la manta...

* * *

 **Nos vemos pronto y por si acaso ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de "Mai-Him" y "Mai-Otome" no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para crear mis historias.**

 **¡Buenas a todas/ todos!, lamento la tardanza pero las fiestas estuvieron buenas. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Era un nuevo día, Natsuki estaba literalmente en el suelo de la sala, tiritaba de frio. No pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche por el incómodo que fue el sillón.

Shizuru baja la escalera mirando al redor.- ¿Mi lobito dónde está?-Al no escuchar respuesta, se dirige al sillón.

Ahí hecha bolita esta su amor roncando a pata tendida.-Ara ara, mi amor se ve tan kawai, ya había extrañado su gorrito.- Shizuru saca su celular para tomar varias fotos de diferentes ángulos.

Sonríe cuando siente un antojo, decide despertar a su bebé.-Mi lobito, despierta.- susurra tiernamente acariciando su mejilla.

-Grrr, naaa, raww.- balbuceaba.

\- Mi Nat-su-ki despierta, tenemos hambre.- Shizuru acariciaba su cabello.

-Ñammmm aaaaah, no... quiero ir a la escuelaaa… ñamm.- decía entre sueños Natsuki.

Ante la respuesta de su amada Shizuru se pone seria.-Dije que ¡despierteeeeeessss!- tomándola por ambas mejillas estirándolas hacia lados contrarios.

-¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Nat se incorpora colocando sus brazos contra su cara.- ¿¡Pero que carajos te pasa Shizuru!? ¿¡Estás loca o que!?- reclama mientras se sobaba los rojizos cachetes.

Los ojos de Shizuru empiezan a humedecerse. -Oh no…- No, no mi vida, lo siento, no quise gritarte…- intentaba disculparse acercándola a su regazo. La abraza con amor.

-Yo sólo quería *snif*.- Shizuru se aferraba a su pijama.

-Ya ya amor, lo siento, mírame.- le alza el mentón.- Buenos días mi amor.- Natsuki le dio un tierno beso.

-Ok- mágicamente las lágrimas de Shizuru dejaron de brotar y sus ojos volvieron a estar normales.

-Mujer nunca entenderé esto.- Natsuki empieza a desesperarse por los cambios de humor de prometida.

\- Fu,fu, pero así me amas ¿no?.- ambas se levantan.

-Con toda mi alma.- Nat tomaba de la mano encaminándose hacia su habitación.

Un rato más tarde, Mai preparaba el desayuno, mientras Mikoto con cabeza recargada en la mesa babeaba.- Mai, Mai tengo hambreee.- miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de llorar.

-Ya mi gatita, dos minutos.- Mai se acercaba a darle un beso en la frente.

\- Buenos días mortales de este mundo, ya llego por quien lloraban.- Nao entraba muy sonriente sentandose.

-Maiiii,i quiero lecheee, Maiiiii.- Mikoto lloraba.

\- ¿eh?, amor ya termine hora del desayuno.- Mai ponía los platos en la mesa.

\- Si van hacer sus perversiones, inviten y si, gracias por ignorarme ¿eeeh?- Nao bebía su juego.

-¡GRRR! Mai es sólo Mia.- Mikoto la fulminaba con su mirada.

-Jaja sólo bromeaba, tranquila ya, amor y paz.- Nao dejaba la broma.

-Ara, muy buenos días. Veo son muy animados los desayunos aquí.- Shizuru tomaba asiento.

\- Buenos días Shizuru, ahora te sirvo.- Mai se levantaba para servirle.

-Gracias Mai- san.- mientras bebía un poco de té.

\- ¿Y la cachorra sigue con vida?.- pregunta Nao.

\- Pero que cosas dices Nao-san, mi Natsuki está bien, toma una ducha para quitarse el dolor de su espalda.- responde tranquilamente mientas agradecía a Mai por su plato.

-Pobre. ¿no fue muy cruel que durmiera en el sofá?- Mai tomaba asiento.

-Naaaa, se lo merece, para que embaraza a Shizuru.- Nao respondía.

Todas al oír la respuesta ríen con ganas.-Ja,ja,ja, muy gracioso ¿no?- Natsuki entraba con el ceño fruncido al ver la escena.

-Ikezu amor, sabes que tiene razón, pero yo soy feliz mi cachorrito.- Shizuru la recibía con un beso.

-Jumm.- se cruzaba de brazos desviando la mirada.

Mai termino de servir el desayuno. Todas comían entre bromas y gruñidos.

Mikoto prende la tv para ver las noticias matutinas. -Muy buenos días, las noticias de hoy, una joven japonesa pierde por poco la vida. Fue identificada como Marguerite Tomoe.- al escuchar el nombre las 4 chicas dejan de hablar poniendo atencion.

\- Fue hallada en Egipto dentro de la tumba de Tuti. Se quedó atrapada debido a las serpientes que resguardaban el recinto de las cuales casi muere por las mordidas, pero fue atendida afortunadamente.- Natsuki gruñe.

-Según las investigaciones previas, es una reconocida saqueadora de artefactos arqueológicos.- todas miran a Nao que solo sigue comiendo tranquilamente.- Debido a esto ha sido encarcelada negando la extradición y será juzgada según las leyes de aquel país. En otras noticias el primer ministro...- Mai apaga la tv.

\- Nao, la encerraste en una tumba.- Mai estaba sorprendida.

-Mmm si, lástima que la encontraron.- habló sin importancia.

Dejaron el tema pasar, el domingo transcurrió tranquilo. Natsuki y Shizuru decidieron salir a pasear, llegaron al centro comercial donde entraron tomadas de las manos.

Muchos se giraban al verlas pasar tanto hombres como mujeres.-Grrr odio que te miren así.- Natsuki se dedicaba a parar en seco a quienes se animaban a cercarse mandando miradas fulminantes.

-Ara ara, no me importa, sólo me importas tu mi cachorrito.- Shizuru le da un beso en los labios, Nat se relaja ante ese acto.

Siguen su recorrido por el lugar, un rato después. -Ara, ara, ¿crees que ese vestido me quede bien mi cachorrito?- Shizuru se pega al brazo de su amor.

-Por supuesto que sí, a ti todo te queda bien mi amor.- decía una Natsuki mientras comía su helado. .- Pero solo de momento porque después lo dudo.- Miraba el vientre de su futura esposa que estaba un poco inflado.

Shizuru acaricia su pancita.- Cierto, es el sacrificio que una madre en proceso debe hacer.- ambas sonríen.

Caminan hasta llegar a una de las mesas se sientan a disfrutar de su helado sin dejar de soltar sus manos. Una mujer que del otro lado de las mesas no deja de mirar a la pareja, aprieta el refresco en lata con un aura sombria, sonríe con cinismo, se levanta y se va en dirección contraria a la escena que presenció.

Sin más, el domingo termina tranquilamente. Natsuki deja en su casa a Shizuru y, a pesar de las suplicas de esta porque se quedara, la pelicobalto salió victoriosa corriendo a casa para al fin descansar en su adorada cama.

En la mañana del lunes a primera hora, Natsuki esperaba en la puerta a su prometida, la cual corría a sus brazos. Después de un ansiado beso ambas se dirigieron hacia la escuela, donde todos los sucesos trascurridos las semanas anteriores habían sido opacados por el reciente arresto de Tomoe y el intento de asalto de Reito según las versiones oficiales.

Al llegar Shizuru entra con su natural porte y elegancia, es recibida por Haruka y Yukino quienes la saludan ingresando hacia el recinto.

 **~Pov. Natsuki.~**

-Ahhh ¡corre! ¡Quítate animal!- ¡Aargg! ¡maldito trafico!, como no llegue a tiempo me linchan. Aceleraba rápidamente el auto, si fuera mi moto seria más rápido pero dado que recogí a Shizuru no podía arriesgarla ni a mi hijo.

\- ¡Brutooo!, ¡es verdeee!, está en verde ¡mueveteeeeee!- ¡carajo, carajo! ¿Por qué se le tenía antojar Shusi con bastante mayonesa?-Ahh… me cruje la panza, yo quiero uno pero si lo toco, se me arma.- podía oler sintiendo como me seducía a que comiera uno.

Llegué derrapando, salí volando con las cosas en mano. -¡Quítense de mi camino! - si ya comenzaron las clases ¿cómo es que hay gente aun en los pasillos?

-Shizuruuuu ¡no cierrres la puertaaa!- grité cuando vi que entra al consejo.

-Ahh.. a...aui...aqui.. esta ... tu.. tu.. comida.- no podía recuperar aun el aliento. Kamy como que siga esto no durare 8 meses.

-Ara,ara, gracias mi cachorrito.- la miré.

Naaa no importa morir, esa sonrisa me basta para sentirme satisfecha.-Amm, etto, amor ¿me das uno?- acerco mi mano para tomarlo.

\- Grrr no, mío.- auch me da un manotazo.

T_T crueldad - ¡Eres cruel Zuru! tanto que corrí y me pegas.- pongo mi mejor cara.

\- Fu,fu, ay mi amor acércate di.. ahhh.- abro la boca pero la muy canija sólo me da un pedacito.-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?- asiente mientras sonríe.

Me crucé de brazos esperando que terminara, después no dirigimos a clases.

A la hora del receso recibí el mensaje de que fuera urgentemente de nuevo al consejo. - ¡Ay no!, joder.- vuelo entre la multitud.

-¡Hey tú! ¡delicuente! ¡alto ahí!- la rubiecita de Haruka venia detrás de mi.

-¡Nooo! ¡si no llego me matan!- grito aumento la velocidad.

-¡Me valee! ¡yo te mataré primerooo! ¡ven acááá!- Grrr, como si pudiera tocarme un pelo.

Abrí la puerta con Haruka pisándome los talones. -¡Buaaaa! ¡Mi cachorrito es cruel!- Shizuru estaba en su escritorio hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Bubuzuque ¿qué te pasa?- Haruka me suelta y camina hacia ella.

Reacciono al ver la mirada Fujino .- Ya , aquí estoy mi amor ¿qué pasa?- me acerco a su lado y literalmente se me cuelga al cuello.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Acaso ya no nos quieres?- me reclamaba, sentía que me faltaba el aire.

-Shhh.,no mi princesa, sólo que la rubiecita esa no me dejó.- la señalo y con la otra mano acaricio su espalda.

-¿QUUUEEE? NOOO, BUBUZUQUE MITE.- retrocede al ver la mirada psicópata marca Fujino…

-¡HARUKA A FUERA!- grita mi amor.

-PERO.. ELLA .. YO..NO..- intentaba justificarse cuando entra Yukino quien ver a Haruka frunce el ceño.-Yukiinoo, ayudamel ella...- corría hacia su novia quien la frena alzando la mano.

-Shizuru, vengo a informar que la junta de esta tarde se cancela, Reito aún no se siente bien para regresar.- habla mientras ignora los ojos suplicantes.

-Snif, snif bien Yukino. ¿Algo más?- pregunta mi prometida mientras se acomoda en mis piernas.

-No, eso es todo.- da media vuelta para retirarse.

\- Co...conejita ¡por favorrrr! T_T. - Haruka aprovecha y sale detrás de ella.

Shizuru hace que la mire plasmando sus labios entre los míos.-Humm te amo mi amor… ¿ya te sientes mejor nena?- pregunto sobre sus labios.

-Nop, quiero más mimos.- hace sus puchero.

Sonrío, pasamos el rato entre besos y carisias. Terminamos el día y la llevé a su casa, pasamos la tarde juntas en su cama comiendo golosinas, palomitas con salsa de tmate y papas con mucha mayonesa.

Hacíamos la tarea cuando tocaron la puerta.-Adelante.- habló Shizuru mientras me quitaba un pedazo de papa de mi boca.

-Hola hijas, ¿se están portando bien.?- mi suegra y madre entran.

-Natsuki espero no hagas enojar a Shizuru o veras como te va.- rodeo los ojos.

\- Si mamá, yo también te quiero ¿eeeh?- ¡auch! me pellizca Shizuru.

Opto por quedarme en silencio, esto es crueldad animal.-Ara ara, no lastimes a mi futura nuera, hija.- me sonreía con compresión. Aah, ¿por qué no fue mi madre? pensé.

\- Bueno dejemos eso, venimos para organizar su boda. Tenemos casi todo, es hora de escoger que usaran para ceremonia.- Me paralicé.

¡Demonios!, lo había olvidado.-No, no quiero vestido blanco, lo que sea menos eso.- de inmediato protesté.

-¡Mouu! Mi Nat-su-ki, claro que va usar un hermoso vestido si quiere vivir para ver nacer a nuestro hijo.-¡Ahh joder! siento como me taladran tres miradas sobre mi.

-¡Noooo! ¡me rehuso!, mira Shizuru te amo pero, si quieres que me case contigo olvídate de vestido y tanto alboroto, quiero algo sencillo.- no espero a oír sus reacciones cuando salgo corriendo de la casa.

 **~Fin. Pov.~**

Un par de días pasaron, las negativas de Natsuki iban cediendo a la manera en que milagrosamente los cambios de humor y antojos de Shizuru lo hacían.

Jueves por la mañana llegaron Shizuru y Natsuki en compañía de Mai cargando por la espalda a Mikoto y detrás de ellas nao sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Por qué diablos me pegaste Mai?- reclamaba.

\- Como que porque y todavía preguntas. Manejar a esa velocidad, con Shizuru abordo ¡animal!- Nao abre los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Ya ya, per...- es interumpida al escuahar un grito.

-¡PERRRDOONN YUKINOOOO!- Haruka venia detrás de su novia que la ignoraba épicamente.-PEGAMEEE PERO NO ME DEJESSSS CONEJ...- no termino de hablar cuando Yukino le suelta un golpe con su mochila.

-YA BASTA HARUKA.- mira seriamente mientras la rubia estaba de rodillas llorando a moco tendido.- Ya basta, deja el teatro ¿si?, si no vas hacerlo conmigo mejor lárgate de mí vista.- Yukino se da la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Noo! amor te amo ¡lo juro! pero no puedo, no ahora, sólo faltan pocos días ¡por favorrr mi conejita!- Haruka seguía hablando mientras seguía a su novia.

-Oi Shizuru ¿no crees que eso es por nuestra culpa?- Natsuki surra.

-Ara ara, creo que te pasaste un poco amor.- Shizuru le responde.

\- ¿Quééé? Oyeme no, tú fuiste la que le dijo eso a la pobre.- Natsuki y Shizuru se habían separado del grupo y se dirigían al consejo.

-Ikezu ¿me vas contradecir kuga?- Shizuru sólo le da un rápido beso.

El siguiente día Haruka se pasó llorando por los rincones de la sala del consejo porque su conejita no le hablaba. Shizuru intento consolarla un poco pero no daba resultados. La semana termino sin más y comenzaba un fin de semana menos para la gran boda.

La madrugada del domingo Natsuki y Shizuru dormían en pose de cucharita Natsuki era quien abrazaba. Shizuru sacude a Natsuki- Amor, amoooor, cariñooooo, despiertaaa~ - decía cariñosamente.

-Ñammmm... aaaaah, ssshh... para... shiz..- hablo mientras se acomodaba dandole la espalda. Shizuru se acerca a su oído- Des-pier-¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- al final grita.

-¡Waaaaaaa!- Natsuki brinca del susto, las cobijas se enredan en ella y cae hecha taquito- yo no fui, yo no fui ¡lo jurooo! no me peguesss.- pero se da cuenta de la situación- ¿Shizuru? ¿Qué pasa? ¿te duele algo? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- se levanta rápidamente del suelo acercándose revisando por todos lados que estuviera bien.

-Kannina, queremos un taco relleno de Nutella como el que me compraste el otro día- dijo de pronto Shizuru.

Natsuki la mira confundida- A ver, perame tantito- se limpia los oídos con sus dedos pulgares.- Ahora sí, ¿Qué dijiste mi vida?- la mira.

-Quiero un taco.- Natsuki estaba a punto de suspirar de alivio por haber escuchado mal pero- relleno de Nutella.- se equivocaba

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?, no crees que eso se escucha un poco….no se ¿asqueroso?- le preguntaba a Shizuru.

-Ara, lo dice quien hace poco comió pepinos con mayonesa.- se cruza de brazos.

-Ah…bueno eso es más pasable.- deja de abrazarla poniéndose de pie.

-No lo es, y lo quiero ahora.- decidida Shizuru.

Natsuki mira el reloj y abre los ojos como platos.- Debes estar bromeando.-

-Lo queremos ahora ¡ahoraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- le avienta una almohada.

-Pero...- esquiva la almohada.

-¡Ya!- avienta otra almohada.

-Es demasiado temprano… -esquiva de nuevo.

-Y también una malteada de salsa de tomate con crema chantillí.- le avienta un zapato.

-¡Son las 6:00am!- el zapato le da en la cara.

-Y entre más te tardes va aumentando la lista.- amenaza Shizuru.

-Ya voy, ya voy, me cambio y…- Shizuru le avienta las primeras prendas que ve junto con las llaves de su moto entran en su boca.

-Vete así ¡No puedo esperar más! ¡Morimos de hambreeee!- Shizuru posa su mano en su frente fingiendo angustia.

-Pfffo eghsta ropffa- las llaves en su boca no la dejan hablar bien, las escupe. –Esta ropa no me..- no termina de reclamar cuando explota...

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hambreee hambreeeeee, ¡Buaaaaaaa!- llora Shizuru.

-¡Ay dios! Ya voy ya voy.- sale del cuarto intentando vestirse.- Madre mía ¿Por qué sigo teniendo esta ropa? Debí haberme deshecho de ella desde hace tiempo ¿y ahora como carajos voy a salir así?- refunfuñaba Natsuki.

Antes de que saliera de casa, se escucha la voz de Shizuru.- Y una Sandía.- decía desde el cuarto de Natsuki.

-Y una…ay por arasghgkash.- decía en voz baja.- Si mi amor, voy con todo el ánimo del mundo.- dijo en voz alta para que Shizuru la escuchara.

-Te amo mi lobito~ .- le manda un mensaje con corazoncitos Natuski gruñe guardando el celular de nuevo.

Minutos después ya en la calle, en un semáforo que se encontraba en señal roja, los pasajeros de un automóvil no paraban de reírse mientras otros no paraban de sacar fotos.

Natsuki intentaba taparse con sus manos pero era inútil. Traía puesto un ridículo mini vestido rosa con olanes y moños por todos lados. Era un traje que usó una vez cuando perdió una apuesta con Nao, Mai le pidió que lo conservara o si no dejaría de comprar mayonesa, así que Natsuki lo metió al fondo de su guardarropa para olvidarse de él, pero de alguna forma u otra Shizuru lo había vuelto a sacar a la luz.

-Gracias a Kamy que tengo el casco puesto.- estaba toda roja dentro de él.

-¡Esto es oro, se va para internet!- dijo un chico en el automóvil de alado.

-¿Qué? ¡Óyeme no!, eso no…- la luz del semáforo cambió a verde y el carro arrancö a toda velocidad.

-¡Aaaaarrrr! Ni creas que te dejaré escapar, ¡te metiste con la persona equivocada!- Natsuki arranca levantando en una rueda su moto a toda velocidad.

-Mierda, nos está siguiendo ¡Acelera, aceleraaaaa!- el copiloto avisó a su amigo. -¡Maldición!- avienta el celular a su amigo- Sube la foto yo me encargo de perderla- pisa más el acelerador y cambia de velocidad.

-A no, ni creas que tu carcacha le ganará a mi bebé.- ¡Ruuummm ruuuummm! Rugia la moto de Natsuki al mismo tiempo que aumentaba su velocidad.

El amigo estaba a punto de subir la foto, pero una curva inesperada lo agarra desprevenido y suelta el celular que cae perdiéndose de la vista.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Encuéntralo rápido que está loca me alcanza!- decía mientras otra curva inclinaba el auto.

-¡Lo haría si dejaras de tomar las curvas tan abiertas!- reclamaba su amigo estirando el brazo para encontrar el celular.

-¡Entonces maneja tú!- respondía el otro.

-¿Y lidiar con esa chiflada? No gracias, tú la provocaste te aguantas gallina- su mano logró alcanzar el celular.- ¡Aja! Lo ten….- una figura fuera de su ventana lo interrumpió

-¡Pero que coñ…!- dicen al unísono.

Natsuki le arrebata el celular y deja que el carro se adelantara.

-¿En qué momento se adelantó? ¡es tu culpa! Me distrajiste!- culpaba el conductor a su amigo intentando dar reversa para recuperar su celular.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿De quién fue la estúpida idea de tomarle una foto y subirla al internet para hacerse el _"señor popular"?-_ responde su amigo diciendo el nombre de forma ridícula.

Se escuchan las sirenas de la policía rodeándolos.- ¡Los locos del carro sin frenos ¡deténganse ahora en nombre de la ley!- un policía con la radio desde su auto.

-Ay…ya valimos.- decía el copiloto.

-¡Hey! Que hay de la…- intentaba encontrar a Natsuki pero esta ya se había ido desde hace mucho tiempo.- ¡Buaaa! Mi reputación.- lloraba el piloto mientras paraba el carro.

En la esquina de un callejón no muy lejos de ahí.- Jajajajajajajajaja.- Natsuki se moría de risa.- Mala idea meterse con la campeona actual del motocross ¡Silver Wolf, wuju ¡a huevoo!- victoriosa Natsuki bailaba.

Pero al momento de mirar el celular para borrar la foto, la red social del dueño se quedó abierta y entre las actualizaciones había miles de fotos de ella con el título de "Lady olanes rosas"- ¿Quéééééé? Pero pero- de pronto se dio cuenta que habían muchos más autos alrededor de ella en ese entonces.

-Ay madre, al menos nadie sabe que soy yo.- pero un comentario que decía "Bonita moto" hizo que sus esperanzas se esfumaran.- Mugre Nao, ¡Nooooooo!- cae de rodillas, todo a su alrededor se oscurece y sólo una luz hay sobre Natsuki.- Ya no podré salir jamás…

Su celular suena y contesta con lágrimas en los ojos sin ver quien era-Mouu ¿Kannina?- se escucha al otro lado del aparato.

-Zu..zu..¡Zuru!- exclama Natsuki.

-Ara, ¿Te falta mucho? Me desmayo del hambreeeee.- decía con una voz dramatizada.

-No, no mi vida, es que…eh…vi algo que te va a encantar y me desvié un poco- golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano.

-Ara, ara ¿en serio? Awww mi lobito es tan tierno- se emocionaba Shizuru.

-Si, si jeje, siempre pensando en ti mi amor.- se mordía el labio inferior con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno, no tardes.- le lanza un beso al otro lado del teléfono y colgó.

-¡Demonios! ¡Me distraje y ahora no sé dónde estoy!- mira alrededor.

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias a Kamy!- el mini súper de 24 horas donde compro el dichoso postre- Ah sí con la Nutella no lo debo olvidar.- hablaba recordando las cosas que debía llevar estaba a punto de caminar hacía ahí pero antes de dar un paso, recuerda que ahora todo mundo anda en busca del rostro de los olanes rosas.

-Esto es malo, no puedo ir ahí sin que me reconozcan ¡Waaaa Kamyy! ¿Qué hago?- se despeinaba de la desesperación.

No sabiendo más que hacer, se colocó el casco de nuevo con la visera de los ojos abierta, así seria más entendible cuando hablara.

Entró rápidamente en el local-Quiero 6 cannolis rellenos de Nutella, una malteada de tomate con chantillí edición especial y ahh, una sandía .- sentía que en cualquier momento el casco se volvería rojo del calor que emanaban sus mejillas.

-NOOOO POR FAVOR, TOME TODO EL DINERO PERO NO ME MATE POR FAVOR.- el encargado grita con las manos en el aire.

-¿QUEEE CARAJOS?- Natsuki se sorprende.

-POR FAVOR. AHI ESTA TODO LLEVESELO- le aventaba sobre mostrador los billetes.

-Ehh.. no esper.- intentba explicar cuando una ancianita que también estaba comprando otras cosas se acerca.

-LADRÓN SIN VERGÜENZA, ESO NO SE HACE.- voltea Natsuki y es golpeada en la entre pierna.

-¡AHHRGG! JOODD...- no termina de hablar cuando le rocía en los ojos gas pimienta en ese momento el encargado toca el botón contra robo.

-Ahhhggg ¡mendiga viejaaa! ¡ahhhh mis ojoss! ¡ahhhgg!- Natsuki se retorcía mientras la ancianita le daba de bastonazos.

Mientras tanto Shizuru y Nao bajaban camino hacia la cocina cuando escuchan unas sonoras carcajadas. Se apresuran y al entrar ven a Mikoto golpeando la mesa llorando de la risa. Mai estaba en cuclillas recargada en el refrigerador una mano en su estómago y la otra con control remoto en mano.

-¿Qué pasa pechugona?, cuenten el chiste.- Nao se acerca a levantar a Mai.

-Mikoto –san, trata de respirar profundamente.- la castaña trataba de calmarla.

-Maiiii Mikotoooo ¿que pasa?- Shizuru vuele a preguntar.

Mai alza el control apretando el botón de regresar lo que había gravado.

-Si Joaquin, nos encontramos en el lugar de los acontecimientos. Hace unos momentos en el mini super 24 hrs, fue rescatada "lady holanes", después de ser confundida con un ladrón por el encargado y una anciana la cual golpeo y roció gas lacrimógeno. La victima viste un vestido rosa mexicano con olanes, pantuflas de patas de dinosaurio y casco negro, los policías no han querido revelar la identidad de lady, pero se sabe que podría ser una reconocida figura del motocross.

Nao se parte de la risa tanto que corre hacia el baño más próximo antes que le gane. Sentada carcajea limpiándose las lágrimas que recorrían su mejillas, Mai y Mikoto no podían ni respirar al ver la imagen de Natsuki enseñando sus boxer de huesitos y siendo cargada por ambos brazos por los policías que la metían a la patrulla.

Media hora después Mai, Mikoto y Nao estaban respirando agitadamente aún no se recuperaban del todo de su risa. Shizuru tomaba su té para tranquilizarse cuando tocan el timbre.

Deja su te se levanta abrir-Buenos días señorita ¿esto es suyo?.- el policía hablo mientras mostraba a una traumática Natsuki tapada con una manta mientras seguía llorando.

-Ara, ara si señor es mío.- tapando su boca tratando de suprimir su risa. Natsuki al escuchar su voz levanta la vista lanzándose a sus regazo.

\- ¡Buaaaaa Shizuruuuu!, ¡buaaaaa! esa vieja me pego... mi animalitoo.- Shizuru abraza su prometida con mucho amor.

-Lamento los inconvenientes señora, con permiso.-

Ambas suben a su habitación para evitar las burlas de las demás. Ya en la cama Natsuki empezaba a calmarse.

-Ya mi amor, ya pasó bebé.- le acariciaba la espalda.

\- Es..es que..es que esa vieja.. me pego mi..animalito... me.. duele...- hablaba entrecortado.

\- Lo sé bebé, pero ya pasó, no te lastimará más, tranquila.- besaba su frente.

-Oye mi amor ¿y mi sandia?- Natsuki se incorpora.

\- Hablaras en serio Shizuru Fujino.- ¬_¬ la mira seriamente.

-Fu,fu claro que no mi amor, sólo quería que dejaras de llorar, ven mi lobito durmamos un rato.- la atrae hacia su pecho cerrando los ojos.

Pasó un par de días por desde incidente de" lady holanes". Nao había parado las burlas después que Shizuru amablemente la amenazara dejando su amor.

-Mmm..5..4..3..2...-la honorable presidente del consejo estudiantil estaba cruzada de brazos recargada en frente de su escritorio contaba cuando de pronto se abre la puerta.

-¡YAAAA ALLLLTOOOOO!- se escuchó una voz.- Stop, aquí bebé..,-Natsuki se lanzaba derrapando hasta chocar contra el escritorio.

-Arrrrr a..aqui.. esta tu malteada... de chocolate y té... que querias..ahhrrgg.- sobre su cabeza con mano alzada sostenía el vaso que temblaba por la agitacion...

-..1.. ara muy bien mi amor, gracias nuestro cachorrito ahora está feliz.- Shizuru se agacha a darle un beso en su mejilla.

Una vez saciado el antojo y Natsuki descansaba sobre la mesa, Shizuru jugaba con uno de sus mechones, cuando de pronto un gran tumulto de personas entro de sopetón por la puerta.

De inmediato Natsuki se levanta poniéndose enfrente de Shizuru. Un puñado de alumnas con velo negro y pañuelo en mano llenaron el salom.-SHIZURU-SAMAAAA. SHIZURU-SAMAAA ¿POR QUEEEE POR QUEEEE?- gritaban al unísono.

-Ara ¿que pasa aquí? bajen la voz por favor ¿que sucede?- responde tranquilamente poniéndose de pie camino hasta ponerse al lado de Nat.

-SHIZURUUU-SAMAAAA ¿POR QUÉ SE CASSSAAAAAAAAAAAAA?- gritaron mientras algunas se desmayaron y otras se abrazaban entre ellas.

\- Fu,fu ¿dónde escucharon eso?.- pregunto con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a Nat que se ponía nerviosa.

-POR ESTOOOOO.- una delas chicas le entre el periódico donde estaba escrito "el enlace matrimonial de Shizuru Fujino y Natsuki Kuga..."- pero ya verá esa tal Kuga, estamos buscado su cara.- varias hablaron con puño en alto en forma de juramento. Al oír esto, Natsuki traga despacio.

-Ara, ustedes no harán eso, es la persona que amo, no voy a permitir que le toque ni un pelo a mi Natsuki.- el tono gélido y la aura oscura de Shizuru se hacían presente.

-Pero Shizuru-sama.- temblaban al verla, en eso entra Haruka y Yukino que seguía molesta.

-A VER YA ESTUVO, BUENO AFUELA, ORALE, AHUECANDO EL ALA.- las empuja a todas por la puerta mientras lloraban desconsoladamente.

-Y sólo es el comienzo, no sé cómo reaccionarán al conocer quien es tu prometida.- Yukino se acercaba.

\- No me importa ¿verdad amor?- Shizuru se gira pero no encuentra ni señas de amor.

\- Tu delincuente huyó después que la nombraron.- Haruka ponía seguro a la puerta.

\- IIkezu mi cachorrito, bueno ya regresará a la hora de la salida.- Shizuru volvía tomar asiento.

Natsuki en cuanto pudo, huyó antes que Shizuru la presentara. Mientras caminaba lo más calmada que podía, veía por todos lados alumnas con velo negro sobre sus rostros y alumnos cabizbajos.

-Joder pues, ¿cuantos quieren con Shizuru? -susurraba mientras salía de esa trampa mortal que representaba ahora mismo la escuela. Al llegar al estacionamiento vio a Nao recargada en su auto.- ¿Qué onda pulgosa? ¿Ya te enteraste?, le pusieron precio a tu cabeza por querer casarte con Fujino.- Nao se carcajeaba al ver como desaprecia el color dela cara de nat.

-Ya callate y llévame a casa, necesito mi moto por un rato.- decía mientras intentaba subir.

-Naa, no te preocupes, sabía que algo así pasaría. Ahi en tu rincón esta aparcada tu moto con las llaves puestas, si te apuras, quizás aun la encuentres.- se carcajea.

Natsuki sale corriendo ante la posibilidad de que le robaran a su bebé ya que conociendo a Nao es capaz de anunciar su paradero con tal de que se la roben.

Al llegar, se sube arrancado. Manejó por un rato hasta aparcar en el mirador. Apreció el mar a la vez que se subió al barandal y se sentó ahí.

Estuvo un rato hasta que su celular sonó.-Si... ya voy amor.. también te amo.- cuelga.

Decide regresar para recoger a su novia. Manejó con lentitud como no queriendo regresar...

Una vez en su lugar, aparcó su moto, bajo desabrocho su casco, cuando escucho unos paso acercarse.

-Natsuki-chan.. ya volví por ti.-

Al escuchar Natsuki se paralizo abriendo los ojos giro lentamente.

-Hola amor...-dijo la voz.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap. Lamento si se me fue alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **¿Qué creen que sea el bebé? ¿Niño o niña? ¿Qué nombre les gustaría más? ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de "Mai-hime" y "Mai-otome" No me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias.**

 **¡Hola! Lamento el retraso, pero debía formar bien la idea de este cap, espero que les guste.**

* * *

-Natsuki-chan... ya volví por ti.-

Al escuchar Natsuki se paralizo abriendo los ojos giro lentamente.

-Hola amor...- al oírlo de sus manos resbala dejando caer su casco recargándose levemente en su moto.

En el momento en el que los ojos de Natsuki se cruzaron con los de esa mujer de cabello gris plateado una mirada violeta enigmática y una sonrisa torcida ponía a temblar a una pelicobalto, haciendo recordar todos aquellos momentos con los que pasaron juntas regresaron de inmediato en forma de Flashbacks, los que parecían felices, los tristes, el engaño, el dolor…todo eso volvió en un nanosegundo a la mente y corazón de Natsuki, pensando que los había enterrado ya muy dentro de su ser, pero parece ser que no era así…

-Juri- la voz de Natsuki sonaba precavida.

-¡Oh!, no sabes cuánto me alegra que no me hayas olvidado, Nat-chan. - así es como Juri le decía a Natsuki cuando salían juntas.

El cuerpo de Natsuki reacciona con un temblor cuando escucha de nuevo esa palabra- No te atrevas a volverme hablar así- decía con una mirada fulminante llena de ira.

-Awww, ¿así es como me recibes después de tanto amorcito? ¿Nat-chan me sigue teniendo rencor?- juri ponía su mejor mirada de inocencia se acercaba lentamente sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Natsuki.

-Déjate de juegos y dime de una buena vez por qué volviste aparecerte no estabas muy feliz de la vida con ese- la ira de Natsuki iba en aumento.

La mujer acerco su mano acariciando su mejilla.-no me toques.- Nat la alejó de un manotazo.

\- He recorrido tierra, mar y cielos para poder encontrarte de nuevo a mi amor y esta me recibe de forma agresiva- la mira seductoramente- ¿Sabes lo mucho que me duele eso Nat-chan?- se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria.

-¿A qué viene esas mentiras, y tus lágrimas de cocodrilo eh?- recrimino apretando sus manos en forma de puño.

-ohh vamos amor, eso no fue así, es a ti a quien amo, ya déjate de hacer la difícil.- Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada con esos ojos intensos que hizo que Natsuki se enamorará y creyera que era amor, ella realmente intentaba parecer fuerte pero las memorias lo eran más.

\- Pues no debiste ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer? No sé, ¿engañar a alguien por su fortuna o algo así?- Natsuki se disponía a recoger su casco y subir a su moto, se supone que tenía que recoger a Shizuru pero se disculparía más adelante con ella, tenía que salir de ahí.

Pero un segundo aprovecho que esta le daba la espalda agachándose y Juri la abrazaba por la espalda, susurrándole al oído - Awww, en verdad Nat-chan sigue molesta conmigo, pero que ¿pasa si quiero recordarle lo mucho que nos amábamos?- ambas forcejeaban.

\- ¡Cállate!, ¡tú no sabes nada! No soy aquella mocosa juri.- Natsuki la empujó pero esta esquivo haciendo caer a amabas.

\- Esos momentos en los que no existía nadie más y sólo nosotras- puso todo su peso encima de nat.- Aquellos recuerdos en los que te gustaba que yo te digiera lo mucho que te am…- fue interrumpida con un agresivo empujón de Natsuki.

-¡Cállate, Cállate!- todo eso fue falso, una ruin mentira, tu sólo tenías en mente una cosa y no era amor, me utilizaste como un vil juguete y no volveré a caer, ya no soy la estúpida ilusa que conocías- lágrimas de coraje querían salir pero Natsuki las aguantaba.

La expresión de Juri cambió a una más oscura- Es a ti a quien amo, ya déjate de hacer la difícil.- empujo a Nat contra su moto sujetando sus manos.- te conozco Natsuki mejor que nadie, hacerte la ruda conmigo es patético.- volvía subirse sobre ella ejerciendo más fuerza.

-Lárgate de una bue...- no término de hablar cuando fue callada por un beso forzado dejándola en shock.

Mientras juri soltaba las manos de Natsuki para enrollar sus dedos a su cuello aparentándolo con fuerza, Nat reacciona, intentaba quitarse las manos de su cuello mientras que Juri afianza más su agarre.

La falta de aire está causando que Natsuki perdiera fuerza a casi al borde del agotamiento y cerró los ojos un momento.

Un ruido sordo hace que Natsuki reaccione y abriendo los ojos observando como Juri era aventada lejos de ella que chocó con su rostro en un árbol más cercano.-*Coof*... *coff¨...*coff.- Natsuki tosía en busca de recuperar aire.

Mientras se levantaba mira a su al rededor vio un aura negra que le causo escalofrió. -Shiz...Shi..zuru..- de pronto recibió un derechazo lanzándola contra su moto cayendo inconsciente.

Haruka y Yukino llegan al lugar.-Bu…Buzuque que...- cayó al ver cómo Shizuru tomó por el caballo a una mujer que lloraba por su cara que estaba manchada de sangre al igual que el árbol donde quedo hueco.- ¡AHHHRR! ¡SUEL..SUELTAMEEEEE PERRRAAA!- Juri gritaba de dolor mientras intentaba zafarse.

Shizuru ignoro y la llevó arrastrando detrás de unos arbustos donde los gritos de piedad y dolor rogaban por que la castaña se detuviera. Al oírlo Haruka se abrazó a Yukino y ambas temblaban de miedo.

Minutos después Shizuru salió limpiándose sus manos con un pañuelo y al ver a sus amigas sonrió con su ya famosa sonrisa causando más miedo.-Ara, ara, hola Haruka y Yukino ¿se les ofrece algo?- caminó hasta donde una inconsciente Natsuki estaba sobre el suelo.

-No..no nada... Bubuzuque… eh, tienes una mancha en tu mejilla.- respondió rápidamente.

\- Ara gracias y bien me alegro. Nao- san puedes ya salir.- habló mientras acomodaba sobre la moto a su prometida.

-Calma, calma Shizuru, no me asesines con la mirada.- caminó lento hasta estar al nivel de Haruka y Yukino.

\- Bueno, vacía el bote de basura antes de que se eche a perder.- Shizuru sube a la moto colocándose el casco.

-Oye oye, Bubuzuque ¿sabes usar eso?...- Haruka intentó preguntar pero era tarde, Shizuru arrancó saliendo a toda velocidad.

-Ok ahora vamos, ya oyeron, deshagamos de la basura.- Nao les comunicó.

-¿Qué? Óyeme no ¡sinvergüenza!- Haruka la detuvo.

\- Miren, ustedes son cómplices al presenciar el desliz de Fujino, así que, o ayudan o se las boto en su casa.- Nao reía malignamente.

-Haruka, vamos.- Yukino habló, pues conocía la fama de Yukki.

Las tres chicas caminarón hasta encontrarse con Juri bañada en sangre, metida dentro del bote de basura donde sobresalía sólo sus pies.-¡Mierda! ¿Creen que la mató?- Nao preguntó mientras tomaba una vara y picaba su cuerpo.

-Aaaaaah...arrgg.- un alarido asustó a las chicas que de inmediato la sacaron para ver su estado deplorable.

-Hay que llevarla para que la atiendan, de lo demás me hago cargo.- Nao ordenó que cargaran a la cadáver viviente.

Shizuru avanzaba rápidamente, parecía profesional al evadir autos. Manejó por un rato hasta casi llegar a la casa de Natsuki y bajó un poco la velocidad hasta detenerse a afuera de la casa. Ahí aparcó y bajo tal costal de papas a su prometida que aun dormía.

Un rato después, Natsuki se removía. Abrió los ojos incorporándose rápidamente.-¡Shizuruuuu!...- gritó con miedo de pronto.

-Ara, ara, ¿mi lobito esta al fin despierta? – Dice Shizuru acariciando su mejilla.

Un suspiro de alivio salía de Natsuki al ver a Shizuru frente a ella, pero en vez de pronunciar alguna palabra, se abalanza para abrazarla.

-Fu, , en verdad me has extrañado, shhh aquí estoy mi amor.-Natsuki aprieta el abrazo y Shizuru acaricia su espalda cariñosamente.- Tranquila amor, ya pasó, no volverá más... ¿Mi amor?- pero Natsuki no responde ni se mueve. – ¿Natsuki...?

 **~P.O.V. Natsuki.~**

Sentía el calidez de mi Shizuru, me aferre a su pecho dejándome llevar por el latir de su corazón.-Cuando… tenía 13 años, mis padres tuvieron que viajar al extranjero por negocios.. yo me rehusé acompañarlos, así que me quedé en un internado...- Sentí como Shizuru nos acomodaba sobre la cama.

-Me sentía un poco sola, ahí fue donde conocí a Mai, Mikoto y a la loca de Nao.- una sonrisa se dibujó sobre mis labios.

-Nos hicimos amigas, pero ahí dos años mayor que yo estaba Masamune Juri... al principio la admiraba, era amable con todas pero conmigo era diferente, me trataba de forma más especial. Lentamente nuestra amistad paso hacer algo mas.- suspiré al sentir el nudo en mi garganta.

-Fue mi primera novia de la cual me había enamorado. Pasamos todo el tiempo posible juntas, salíamos acitas, siempre la llenaba de regalos detalles pues, me enamoraba esa sonrisa torcida. Después de un año, quizás más tiempo, llegó mi debut en el Motocross. Mi padre estaba más que orgulloso, daba el grito en el cielo de felicidad pero, mi madre casi se arrancaba los cabellos del miedo que pudiera pasarme algo.- mi novia me acurrucaba en su pecho.

-La primera vez que competí, olvidé notificar a la escuela. Cuando obviamente gane y todo mundo me rodeo para entrevistarme, no pude quitarme el casco, mi manager salió a mi salvación diciendo que de momento no daría entrevista y me bautizó como _Silver Wolf._ De ahí todo fue subiendo como la espuma, ganaba carrera tras carrera. Tiempo después cambié de escuela y pude sacarme el casco, pero mis patrocinadores me sugirieron no revelar mi nombre, que sólo le daba misterio a mi imagen. Juri no estaba de acuerdo, porque no podía acercarse a mi cuando ganaba mis carreras, ni mucho menos decir que era mi novia.-suspiré limpiándome una lagrima traicionera de mi mejilla.

\- Yo le rogaba que comprendiera, pero ella se enojaba más. Mis amigas decían que no le hiciera caso y al enterarse me obligó a alejarme de ellas. Mai, por supuesto la enfrentó pero yo estaba cegada que en lugar de parar todo, seguí a Juri y como no lograba que se encontentara conmigo, yo le compraba todo lo que me pedía, nos íbamos de viaje a donde quería, claro siendo discreta. Un día en mi casa, mientras bajaba por unas bebidas, Juri encontró el anillo de mi familia. Cuando volví, la vi intentando ponérselo, yo solté lo que traía en mis manos y corrí a arrebatárselo. Ella se enfureció, me gritaba que selo diera y me negué, le explique porque no podía dárselo, que sólo debía usarlo con quien yo eligiera pasar toda mi vida. Pero al escucharlo, me preguntó que si la amaba yo respondí que si pero, no estaba segura de darle algo tan preciado para mí. Ella me abofeteo y salió de mi vida.

Pasaron los días y hubo un evento, una carrera entre los mejores del mundo, una prueba de demostración de un nuevo modelo de moto. Por supuesto que fui invitada, ahí se encontraba Alexander Blade, él era mi némesis, había venido desde Estados Unidos a dominar el campo asiático, pero no lo logró porque siempre perdía contra mí, y una vez más perdió.

Estábamos en la pista dando entrevista, cuando él llegó del brazo con Juri.- apreté mis manos en puño.

\- Él la presentó como su prometida. Sentí como se rompía mi corazón, quise romperle la cara, hacerlo pedazos pero mi manager me susurro que eso echaría por la borda mi carrera, así que sólo me fui. Caí en depresión, dejé de competir encerrándome en mi habitación, había rumores de que tenía una lección y por eso no competía, que había perdido el toque y tonterías sin sentido. Mi madre, quien era la que más se oponía a mi pasión, fue quien rompió mi puerta sacándome de mi hoyo. Me dijo que no les diera el gusto, me mostró fotos y pruebas que Juri andaba con Alexander desde tiempo atrás y yo sólo era quien los mantenía, que si quería venganza, que lo hiciera en la pista así que regresé y volví a la cima. Él idiota de Alenxander regresó a su país, pues no lograba superarme, yo decidida los seguí hasta Estados Unidos y rápidamente me apodere de la cima barriendo con su cara el suelo. Harta de todo decidí tomarme un tiempo libre usando la excusa de terminar la escuela y eso es todo.- finalicé, alcé la mirada chocando con la de Shizuru que se mantuvo en silencio durante todo mi relato.

-Mi Nat-su-ki fue muy idiota, pero muy valiente al superar todo esto, ahora es cosa del pasado.- me besó tiernamente.

-Lo sé, espero que no vuelva.- dije.

Lentamente fue besándome y nuestro beso fue subiendo de intensidad, lentamente fuimos desprendiendo prenda tras prenda.-Ahh mi cachorrito sabes... ahh tenía antojo de tus besos.- sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Te amo Shizuru y siempre lo haré...- afirme mientras nos dejábamos llevar por la pasión...

 **~Fin P.O.V.~**

A la mañana siguiente, Shizuru bajó las escaleras, caminó hacia la cocina encontrándose con Nao que bebía su café.-Ara, buenos días Nao- san ¿Y Mai y Mikoto?- preguntó sentándose en frente de ella en el comedor.

\- Salieron a comprar algunas cosas, en un rato vuelven.- habló lentamente.

-Bien Juliet-san.- Shizuru le empujó un sobre por la mesa.

\- Oh pero aun no te he dicho el costo de tu ultima bolsa de basura.- Nao rio.

\- No te preocupes Juliet-san, ahí está incluido todo.- sonríe mientras toma su te.

-Ok,ok bueno, hablando de lo ocurrido ayer, la pobre alma tendrá una larga rehabilitación.-Nao comenta.

-Eso y más se merece.- comenta Shizuru.

\- Uff Fujino, ¿cómo le hiciste para romperle la mayoría de los huesos? pero sobre todo, le borraste la cara. Es un alivio que el golpe que recibió en el árbol le dejó con amnesia, así que no recordara ni quien al trajo al mundo.- Shizuru al oír eso se molesta, quería hacerle pagar todo lo que hizo sufrir a su Natsuki pero ahora con esa información.

\- Es una lástima, ya no importa.- Shizuru toma el periódico y comienza a hojearlo.

Nao se levanta tomando el sobre y metiéndolo dentro de su chaqueta.- Ahh por cierto, toma.- desliza una caja.- Un regalo para el futuro cachorro/a-

Shizuru toma la caja y al abrirlo sonríe, dentro había un pequeño collar.-Ara Nao –san, no sabía que fueras tan detallista.- murmura al examinar su plaquita que decía "cachorrito en camino"

\- Bueno, ya sabes de vez en cuando puedo ser amable, jajajajajajaja.- Nao abandonó la cocina entre carcajadas.

Los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad, sólo los planes de boda y rumores en la escuela eran lo relevante. Después del incidente, Natsuki a regañadientes lo que usaría en su boda. Shizuru estaba más que feliz.

Era lunes y faltaban 5 días para su gran boda. Shizuru esperaba en salón del consejo, bebía su té tranquilamente mientras la junta llegaba as u fin. Después de un rato solo quedaban las 3 chicas. -Bueno Bubuzuque, no puedo creer que te vas a casar con esa delincuente.- Haruka se quejaba.

\- Ara ¿por qué no? si nuestro amor es mutuo, es como el que tú le tienes a Yukino.- Shizuru sonrió al ver como Haruka se ahogaba con su café y Yukino se ponía roja como tomate.

En la entrada del estacionamiento una motocicleta se estacionaba, ahí los presentes se giraban al ver como una hermosa mujer se sacaba su casco dejando su cabello cobalto ondear al aire. Algunos la reconocieron, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Natsuki se encaminó hacia el consejo de inmediato los mormullos no se hicieron esperar, muchos la seguían.

Shizuru y compañía venían caminando por el jardín, sonrió al ver acercarse su prometida.-Ara,ara mi Nat-su-ki vino por mi.- su sonrisa se hizo enorme.

Alumnas que venían detrás de ella se sorprendieron y enojaron a la vez al oír su nombre.

-Hola, amor - saludó Natsuki al acercarse a su prometida.

-Miuu mi amor ¿me extrañabas?- Shizuru fue a sus brazos, dándole un tierno beso.

-Oi Shizuru tranquila.- surruró al sentir las miradas de odio a su espalda.

-Fu,fu no tema mi lobo feroz.- la toma del brazo .-Ara, ara Haruka, Yukino, hablamos después, vámonos amor.- ambas chicas emprendieron el camino hacia la salida.

-Shizuru, no sé por qué quisiste que venera así, ahora no podré regresar.- Natsuki murmuraba.

-No te preocupes bebé, cuando usas lentes y tu hermoso gorrito nadie te reconoce, además yo quería verte así venir por mi.- Shizuru quería presumir a su prometida, más después de lo ocurrido con Juri, pero eso no necesariamente debería saberlo su cachorrito.

Ambas chicas fueron a comer y después a realizar últimos detalles de su boda.

Al llegar a casa de Nat, ambas subieron a su habitación y se acostaron un rato en la cama.-Ahh ¿que voy hacer? la jodida de la araña dice que hará una despedida de soltera me aterra el aparecer en las noticias en algún lugar perdido de Dios si no voy.-Natsuki enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de su prometida.

no creo que sea tan malo mi cachorrito, anda ve y divierte.

\- Al escuchar eso se levanta exaltada.-¡¿Qué carajo?! ¿Quién eres? ¿qué le hiciste a mi Shizuru?- Natsuki se alejaba.

-Ikezu mi Nat-su-ki, confio en ti y sé que no harás nada malo que ponga en riesgo el futuro de nuestro hijo juntas.- Shizuru sonrió de manera malvada.

-Ahh, amm, creo que prefiero aparecer en algún lugar perdido del mundo que enfrentarme a tu ira amor.- Natsuki sospechaba que algo le ocultaba su novia. Hablaría con Nao para evitar ir algún lugar que ponga en riesgo su futuro.

No tardó mucho en saberse que la famosa Silver Wolf contraria matrimonio con la señorita Shizuru Fujino, causando mucho revuelo. Los periodistas asechaban la escuela en busca de una exclusiva. Pero fue en balde, las chicas no asistieron pues se tomaron los últimos días para su gran día.

Viernes a las 6 de la tarde. -Hey cachorra ¿lista para tu despedida?- una sonriente Nao entrando en la sala.

-¿De qué hablas? te dije que no quería nada, yo me caso mañana.- Natsuki en compañía de Mai y Mikoto.

-Lo sé pero para lo que te tengo preparado no afecta en nada.- Nao lanzaba sus chaquetas a todas empujándolas por la puerta.

\- ¡Pinche araña panteonera! si sales con tus guarradas Shizuru deja huérfano a mi cachorrito.- Natsuki se cruzaba de los brazos dentro del auto.

-Naaa nada de eso, al contrario, la harás muy feliz.- Nao arrancaba a toda velocidad.

 **~P.O.V. Nao.~**

¡Jajaja Kamy! no pensé que esto estuviera tan bueno. Había planeado strippers y muchas cosas más para la pulgosa pero su manda más de la Fujino me pagó para que en lugar de eso la llevara a otro lugar.

-Desdiluchada, yo porque tengo estar aquí, ni siquiera amigas somos.- la rubia se quejaba.

-Es "desdichada" Haruka –chan, pero si Shizuru nos lo pidó no debes quejarte.- su noviecita la defendía como siempre.

-Ohh ¡por favor mi gatita! deja de jugar con eso ¡por favorrrr!- la pechugona le reclama a su novia que jugaba como tal gato.

-Por favor señoritas, orden. Señorita Kuga no es así, es un derecho, un revés, y después un frufru.- la ancianita jajaja regañaba a la pulgosa que no daba ni una.

\- POR FAVOR, YA MIKOTO, DEJA ESE ESTAMBREEEE.- Mai perseguía por todo el lugar.

-Señorita Yuuki por favor, deje de grabar y póngase a tejer.- me volteé a verla.

-¿Hee? no disculpe, yo no viene a eso. Continúe, no me tome en cuenta.- ni loca me vaya a dar la mala suerte, no no mejor no tiento mi suerte.

-Haruka-chan no es así, le diste una vuelta de mas.- Jajajaja ¡Kamy!, me estoy muriendo de la risa.

-MIKOTOOO ¡NO! SUELTA MI HILO, ESTAS DESACIENDO LO QUE LLEVO.- reclamaba la pulgosa esta que se arranca los pelos de la desesperación por no dar ni una.

La rubiecita esta que parece que en lugar de chambrita está haciendo una bolsa, Mai está desenredando a su gato y, jajaja, la única que toma en serio esto es Yukino.

Jaja, después de 3 horas todo fue un desastre.- Ahh Mai Mai, dame una bolita ¿siiii? por favor Maiii.- desde el rincón Mikoto pedía jugar con el hilo.

\- No, estas castigada, quédate de quedito.- Mai estaba ya bien picada con esto.

-¡AAHH CARRRAJJJOOOO! ¡YA NO PUEDOOO MASSSS!- lanzaba las cosas la cachorra.

-Señorita Kuga, no se desespere, mire lo haremos de nuevo.- ya estaba más que harta la ancianita.

-Jajajaja vamos cachorra, tendrás un hijo no un pulpo ¿heee?- me burlaba su disque mameluco tenía 5 pies jajajaja y todo deforme.

-¡CALLATEEE!, ¡TE MALDIGO PARA TENGAS UNOO!- me apunta con su aguja.

-JAJAJA NAAA ¡JODER PULGOSA! ¡NUNCA VERÁN ESO TUS OJOSS!, JAJAJ YO SI PROTECCIÓN.-me burlo descaradamente.

-¡CALLATE NO FUE ASI!, SI LO PLANEAMOS.- esquivo lo que me lanza.

-Jajaja, claro , claro .- la ignoré.

-¡NOO!, ¡FUERAAA DE AQUÍ!-la ancianita nos corría.

-¡No espere por favor! una oportunidad más.- Mai rogaba

-¡NOO! ¡FUERA! ¡SON LAS PEORES ALUMNAS Y ESTAN VETADAS DE AQUÍ!-cerró la puerta después de votarnos del lugar.

Tanto grito y desastre nos vetaron.- ¡Carajo!, ni quien quiera sus mugrosos cursos.- la cachorra se quejaba.

\- Delincuente, has manchado mi apellido, vamos a regresar a que nos quiten la sanación.- la zarandeaba por los hombros.

-Es "sanción" Haruka-chan. Mai, es muy hermoso tu chambrita.- Yukino y Mai venían presumiendo sus cosas.

\- Aww Yukino-san no te quedas atrás, el tuyo es muy lindo.-todas veníamos bajando delos autos entrando.

-Ara, bienvenidas.- la Fujino nos esperaba en la sala.

-¡Shizuruuuu buaaaa! fue cruel conmigo.-la cachorra se lanzó a sus brazos quejándose de todo lo que la ancianita nos hizo.

-Ara,ara ¿quién ha osado ser cruel con mi lobito?- Fujino la papachaba.

\- Mira.. hice lo mejor que pude.. pero .. esa... anciana me corrió por culpa de esas..- jajja enseñándole su alíen después de rehacerlo en lugar de 5 ahora 3 patas.

-Aww amor, es tan hermoso, te adoro.- ¿QUE?

\- Momento momento, ¿de dónde esa cosa es hermosa?- todas nos quejamos a la vez.

\- Fu, fu pues para mí lo es que mi Natsuki hiciera esto para nuestro bebé es más que suficiente.- la pulgosa al escucharlo nos saca la lengua en señal de victoria.

-Bubuzuque en serio necesitas lentes, eso es todo menos hermoso.- Haruka trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Haruka-san, Shizuru se refiere al esfuerzo hecho por Nat, creo.- Mai intentado defender el hecho.

-Ya, ya dejen el asunto en paz, vamos a cenar. -ya me había aburrido del asunto.

\- Si ya en cargué pizza para cenar. - Mikoto colgaba su celular para irse a sentar sobre su novia.

Estaba revisando que había en la tv cuando de pronto sonó el timbre.- Vaya, que rapidez con la comida.- dije mientras Mikoto salía volando a recibirla.

-Bueno, iré por platos y bebidas.- Mai en compañía de Yukino pero Mikoto venía con las manos vacías.

\- Hey ¿y la pizza? muero de hambre.- la cachorra preguntó.

-Amm Nao, aquí esta una persona que te busca.- miré confundida.

Mkoto se hace a un lado y veo como Arika Yumemiya con un bulto en sus brazos acercándose.- ¿Que haces aquí?.- pregunté mientras me levantaba.

-No.. quería decirte.. nada ..snif, snif..porque eres.. de lo .. peor..- lloraba sus mejilla rojas las demás se levantaron y acercaron asentarla.-Pero.. merecías.. saber.. y ..no espero ... nada.. de... ti .. sólo snif, snif... espero.. no le hagas lo.. mismo.. a otra.. Inocente.- abría la boca desconcertada.

Miré como lentamente destapaba el bulto sobre sus brazos dejando un mechón de cabello de color rojo asomaba.- Es tu hija.- caí de espaldas al oír esas palabras.

\- Ala, mi maldición dio frutos tan rápido.- alcance escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento...

 **~Fin. P.O.V.~**

Natsuki, Mikoto y Haruka subieron al sillón a una desmayada Nao, mientras Mai y Yukino amablemente le pedían que tomara asiento a la joven que se presentó como Arika Yumemiya, la cual se asustó más al ver lo que le pasó a la pelirroja.

-Awww que hermosa bebé, mira mi Natsuki, ojalá nuestro bebé sea así de hermoso.- Shizuru lloraba como magdalena mientras jala del cuello a su prometida para que observara a la niña.

-Ahhrrg..Shiz.. Shizuru... me aho.. rcas... ahhgg.- Natsuki se quejaba.

Después de un rato sonó el timbre de nuevo y esta vez si era la comida.

Mientras esperaban a Nao que reaccionara, todas habían visto el gran parecido de la bebe con ella, ni como negarlo de tal palo tal estilla, la chica Arika contó que conoció a Nao hace casi un año en una fiesta y una cosa llevo otra.-Que mal, Mai Mai, nos han ganado, ya te estas tardando.- Mikoto habló mientras le daba una mordidota a su rebanada.

-¿hee? ¿de que hablas mi gatita?.- giro a verla.

-Pues que Nao ya es padre y Nat en unos meses más, sólo faltas tú en darme un gatito.- Mikoto ponía su mejor puchero dejando a Mai boquiabierta.

-Ahh..ahh...pues..- balbuceaba toda roja.

\- Ara, ara ¿qué opinas Yukino? ¿te quieres sumar?- Shizuru preguntoó haciendo que Haruka escupiera su comida.

-Bueno Bubuzuque, deja terminemos la escuela y después la caldera y ya veremos- Haruka respondió rápidamente.

-Haruka primero es "carrera", segundo ¿porque tanto para eso? los de Nao, Shizuru y probablemente de Mai ya estarán caminando, no quiero quedarme atrás.- Yukino se cruzaba de brazos sentenciando.

-Pero, pero ¿en serio quieres tenerlos ya?- preguntó Haruka con miedo al ver la mirada de Yukino.

-Pues si no lo quieres entonces buscaré alguien que me ame y que si me lo dé.- Yukino giraba la cara en pose de enojada.

-¡NOOOOO!, SÓLO ERES MIA, YO TE DARÉ LOS QUE QUIERASSS.- Haruka se puso de rodillas tomando las manos de su novia.

-YUKINO ¿QUIERES CASRTE CONMIGO AHORA?- Yukino y las demás se quedaron sorprendidas.

-Ahh Haruka, yo decía bebé, no matrimonio...- intentaba decir.- si pero el padre dijo que debiera casarme primero, así que si quieres bebé cásate conmigo.- exigió Haruka.

Al oír esto, Shizuru rio tapándose las boca mientras Nasuki tosía un poco.

-HEEY ESO SI QUE NO.- Mikoto se levantaba.-MAI ¿TE CASAS MAÑANA CONMIGO?- Mikoto se arrodillaba.

\- Hey nada de eso ,mañana me caso yo, si quieres el día después gata sin vergüenza.- Natsuki protestaba.

\- Ara, ara, ahora todo mundo quiere boda e hijo,- Shizuru sonreía mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Después de pelearse entre Haruka, Mikoto y Natsuki, Nao se despertaba lentamente viendo la escena que le parecía demasiado surrealista.-Aahh. Ari..ka.. que... ¿es verdad?- Nao veía con cierto miedo a la bebé. Todas permanecieron en silencio nao y la chica subieron a su habitación para tener privacidad.

Haruka y Yukino se retiraron, mañana sería un día muy movido y las demás optaron por irse a dormir mientras Natsuki iba dejar a Shizuru a su casa.

Sábado en la mañana llegó el gran día, el jardín de la casa de Shizuru estaba decorado con muchos arreglos florares, pero delicadamente habían columnas con jarrones llenos de rosas blancas y rojas marcando el camino que recorrerá la flamante novia.

Los encargados terminaban de poner las ultimas sillas para los invitados, el juez hablaba con los padres de Shizuru y Natsuki mientras que las madres calmaban a una nerviosa Natsuki apunto de la crisis. -Ahh.. no.. mamá... waaaa...no..puedo- Natsuki hecha bolita en la habitación.- hija tranquila respira, vamos contrólate no quieres preocupar a Shizuru.- su suegra daba golpecitos en su espalda para animarla.

-Ya Natsuki compórtate, ten, tomate un trago de champagne, con esto estarás lista.- su madre Saeko le pasaba una copa.

Los invitados iban llegando, unos tomaban asiento, otros platicaban entre sí, Haruka y Yukino estaban de lado de novia platicando con Reito, por el otro lado estaban Mai y Arika platicaban mientras Mikoto jugaba con la bebé que cargaba una fantasma Nao que no asimilaba aun la situación.-Ay ya Nao, deja esa expresión, mira que es una preciosura tu hija, tendrás que fusilarte a varios cuando sea adolecente.- Mai le pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

-¿Qué? no, no ni loca voy a dejar que se le acerque a mi amor.- Nao abrazaba más a su pecho a la niña.

-Eso ¡así se habla super papá!- Mikoto le mostraba el pulgar arriba.

Minutos después, los que restaban tomaban asiento. Natsuki hizo acto de presencia acompañada de su padre. Después de mucho pelarse con su madre suegra y Shizuru no lograron ponerle un vestido, pero opto por vestir un elegante traje de **chaqué.**

Consta de un chaleco, una camisa blanca de puño doble, pantalón, corbata o corbatones (es un complemento para formar un nudo más ancho y largo) y por último, el saco, que se caracteriza por tener faldones en su parte trasera y solapas en raso, de color de azul cobalto que hacia juego con su cabello el cual tenía atado en una coleta un poco alta, saludo al juez y se colocó a su lado se veía que temblaba como hoja.

Unos minutos después, sonó la música apareciendo hermosa y elegante Shizuru. Su vestido tiene sobrefalda que dejaba ver su hermosa figura. Su escote corazón sin mangas y los tejidos que lo confeccionan tul, encaje y decoraciones en hilo bordado y pedrería, que caminaba del brazo de su padre. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, sonreía y quedaban maravillados al verla.

Natsuki al voltearse, dejo de temblar y su sonrisa se hizo enorme cuando sus miradas chocaron. Kenji le cedió la mano de su hija, Natsuki acepto gustosa, el juez habló del amor, el compromiso la unión, y llegó el momento.

-Señorita Natsuki kuga, acepta como esposa a la señorita sShizuru Fujino.- preguntó seriamente.

-Yo, Natsuki Kuga, te tomo como mi esposa Shizuru Fujino. Ante nuestras familias y amigos prometo amarte y cuidarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Te acepto con todas tus virtudes y defectos del mismo modo en que yo me ofrezco a ti, con todas mis virtudes y defectos. Te elijo como la persona para entregarte mi alma, corazón y así compartir mi vida contigo.- colocándole el anillo se escucharon algunos awww causando sonrojo en Nat, pero no borrando su sonrisa.

Su madre lloraba en brazos de su padre.-Señorita Shizuru Fujino, acepta como esposa a la señoriata Natsuki Kuga.- el juez pregunto una vez mas.

\- Mi Natsuki, tu sabes bien que pasamos por mucho para llegar hoy aquí, ambas decidimos unir nuestras vidas, hoy yo me entrego a ti, sabiendo que nuestro amor es real y eterno. Yo te acepto como tú eres, pero no solo eso también quiero ser tu compañera tu amiga y tu esposa todos los días de nuestras vidas.- Shizuru deslizo sobre su dedo el anillo.

Se escuchó el llanto de su papé que decía-¡Mii bebé!- mientras su madre sonreía de felicidad.

\- Ahora bien, si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.- el juez pasó su mirada por todos los presente unos minutos.-Pues bien, sin más que decir, las declaro esposas, puede besar a la novia.- Natsuki se acercaba a besar a su ahora esposa, pero esta se impacientó así que Shizuru jaló del cuello del saco plantando un beso en sus labios. De inmediato los aplausos de todos se escucharon en el lugar, dando fina al ceremonia.

La fiesta pasó entre abrazos, baile, llanto de felicidad hasta despedir a la feliz pareja que salía una semana de luna de miel a Paris.

Después de la luna de miel, todo volvió a la normalidad,sus días volvieron a la escuela donde Natsuki hizo frente al club de fans de su esposa, Haruka y Yukino se comprometieron para casarse al graduarse de la escuela, Mikoto y Mai igual pero sería en 3 meses ya que la gatita quería ganar a Haruka. Por su lado Nao le pido una oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas así que sin más se llevó a Arika a las vegas donde se casaron dándole así el apellido a su pequeña Mashiro.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses y medio de embarazo de Shizuru, el cual ya era notorio, ambas chicas fueron a su primer ultrasonido.-Bueno señoras Kuga todo va bien, y si siguen las indicaciones nacerán bien. -Habló el doctor Sergey.

Natsuki miró confusa al doctor.-QUE...-

* * *

 **El próximo cap. es el último de esta historia, gracias por leer.**

 **Estos son los links para ver las ropas de las chicas, sólo quiten los espacios, si tienen algún problema en los comentarios por favor :**

 **Traje de Natsuki:** confeccionesstory .com story/es/trajes/ 1504-traje -chaque-mod-4 -15

 **Vestido de Shizuru:** www. pronovias cl/vestidos- novia/vestido- noviaadela-escote-corazon


End file.
